La petite Muse
by Lotirelle
Summary: Elle traîne auprès des humains pour les inspirer, jour après jour. Un matin, elle découvre un jeune homme roux, à la peau pâle. Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Il va falloir enquêter...
1. Prologue

_Bon, moi aussi je me mets à publier. On verra ce que ça donnera..._

* * *

Prologue

« _Que le soleil est beau quand tout frais il se lève,  
Comme une explosion nous lançant son bonjour !  
- Bienheureux celui-là qui peut avec amour  
Saluer son coucher plus glorieux qu'un rêve !_

_Je me souviens ! J'ai vu tout, fleur, source, sillon,_  
_Se pâmer sous son œil comme un cœur qui palpite..._  
_- Courons vers l'horizon, il est tard, courons vite,_  
_Pour attraper au moins un oblique rayon !_

_Mais je poursuis en vain le Dieu qui se retire ;_  
_L'irrésistible Nuit établit son empire,_  
_Noire, humide, funeste et pleine de frissons ;_

_Une odeur de tombeau dans les ténèbres nage,_  
_Et mon pied peureux froisse, au bord du marécage,_  
_Des crapauds imprévus et de froids limaçons. »_

[Le coucher de soleil romantique, Baudelaire]

J'entendais le jeune homme réciter son sonnet. Je le trouvais beau, très beau ! Le soleil venait de se coucher, il cherchait depuis ce matin la rime qui lui permettrait de finir son œuvre. Son poème étant à présent achevé, mon travail l'était aussi.

Je descendis ensuite de mon arbre, il ne m'avait pas vue, mais j'écoutais à sa fenêtre. J'avais bien le droit d'écouter son poème ! C'était moi qui le lui avais inspiré tout de même !

Me voilà au sol à présent, je me redressai et courus vers la forêt.

Il ne devait pas me voir !

Fort heureusement, nous autres pouvions nous rendre invisibles aux yeux des humains, mais où serait le plaisir si le jeu était trop facile ?

Je continuais à courir dans la forêt, zigzaguant entre les buissons, à la recherche d'une âme de poète ou de peintre à inspirer.

Je continuais ma course dans la forêt, sautant par-dessus les petits ruisseaux, faisant quelques brasses dans les plus grands, saluant ainsi la naïade qui y vivait.

Je continuais ma course dans la forêt, escaladant quelques arbres, puis redescendant, passant le bonjour aux dryades.

Je continuais ma course dans la forêt, passant devant des grottes et hélant les oréades qui y siégeaient.

Je continuais ma course dans la forêt, la nuit était maintenant bien tombée, et j'arrivai à ma petite maison, perdue au cœur de la forêt.

_Demain, le jour se lèvera, et je trouverai une autre âme à inspirer._

En attendant, je pris ma lyre, et me mis à jouer jusqu'au matin.

* * *

_C'est tout pour le moment._

_Le reste viendra plus tard._

_Lot'_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Quelques chapitres sont prêts, mais comme je ne sais pas du tout où je vais aller, je vais publier un peu._

_On verra où le vent me portera_

_Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer : la plupart des persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais les autres sont à moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le jour venait de se lever, le soleil était si beau ce matin…

Je posais ma lyre, et quittai ma maison.

Ma jolie maison, un petit moulin, perdu au cœur de la forêt, avec un petit ruisseau circulant autour. Cela avait permis d'installer une roue, et donc de produire de l'électricité de façon autonome.

Il y avait un petit sentier conduisant à la porte d'entrée, et derrière, une clairière, sublime clairière. Il aurait même été possible de croire qu'elle provenait du jardin d'Eden tellement elle semblait lumineuse sous les rayons du soleil. Les fleurs y étaient nombreuses et créaient un univers artistiquement coloré. Chaque arbre y avait sa place et ajoutait une touche une touche de parfum lorsque venait le temps où les fleurs devaient éclore. L'atmosphère était alors chargée de milliers de saveurs, suffisamment fortes pour qu'on ait pu sentir toutes les saveurs, mais suffisamment légères pour rendre l'endroit paradisiaque.

Nombreuses étaient les âmes en quête d'inspiration qui s'étaient aventurées ici. Chacune avait ensuite quitté les lieux, une fois son œuvre complétée. Ces âmes allaient et venaient, trouvaient les mots qu'il leur fallait, puis partaient, respectant la beauté de ces lieux.

_Qui sait ? Peut-être une autre âme en mal d'amour frappera à ma porte demain. En attendant, au boulot, j'ai des poètes à inspirer !_

Et je repartis dans la forêt, saluant les naïades, les dryades et les autres nymphes jusqu'à atterrir dans une petite clairière. Elle était si jolie ! Je m'allongeais sur l'herbe, savourant les sensations du soleil sur ma peau, et les odeurs des fleurs. Nous étions en plein été, les fleurs étaient toutes écloses, et le soleil avait décidé de se montrer aujourd'hui. Chose exceptionnelle pour cet endroit perdu au fin fond de la France, cela n'arrivait pas souvent. Mais le temps pluvieux était propice aux poètes en mal d'amour qui écrivaient tout dans leurs poèmes. Quel meilleur endroit pour une Muse ?

Je me prélassais en pensant à l'ode que j'avais inspirée quelques jours plus tôt :

« _Il est parfois permis au détour d'un chemin,  
A qui reste rêveur et qui sait regarder,  
De trouver une Muse par un heureux dessein,  
Qui inspire le poète qui a su la trouver._

_Ma muse est sensible d'abord, un peu mélancolique ;_  
_Enivrante surtout, comme une fleur bucolique._  
_Elle m'apporte des rêves aux saveurs romantiques,_  
_Et le goût du bonheur aux arômes antiques._

_Elle adore voyager sur la plage près des eaux,_  
_Elle aime à reposer sa tête sur les flots,_  
_Ou encore contempler la douceur de la lune,_  
_Elle en descend d'ailleurs ! Et c'est là ma fortune._

_Déposée une nuit par son tendre Pierrot,_  
_Elle s'est laissée glisser sur un rayon lunaire,_  
_Il a su la poser, et tirant son chapeau,_  
_A signé son sourire d'une marque stellaire._

_Aujourd'hui elle voudrait retrouver les étoiles ;_  
_Emmenée par Pégase dans un très long voyage,_  
_De la terre à jamais elle ferait ses bagages,_  
_Sur le cheval céleste elle veut lever les voiles._

_Je saurai la mener, la guider par la main,_  
_Ouvrant mes ailes blanches et d'un vol assuré,_  
_Dans l'espace infini des plaines éthérées,_  
_L'emmener dans la Lune pour y dormir enfin._ »

[Ma Muse, Mikaël Le Saint]

Ce jeune s'était perdu dans la forêt, et avait atterri près de ma maison. Il s'était assis, et regardait le paysage, puis il avait sorti son crayon, ses feuilles et avait écrit. Une fois son œuvre achevée, il avait ouvert le porte de ma maison, en avait laissé un exemplaire en évidence sur la petite table, puis était reparti. Comme il était venu. Je l'avais observé et inspiré, du haut de l'arbre sur lequel il s'était appuyé, mais il ne s'était pas retourné vers moi.

Avait-il su que je me trouvais là ?

Je savais que je n'aurai jamais la réponse.

Le soleil venait de se dissimuler sous une épaisse couverture de nuages quand j'aperçus une biche qui fuyait. Soudain, je sentis une présence. Etait-ce une âme en quête d'inspiration ? Un randonneur ? Ou simplement une personne se promenant dans les bois ?

Je disparus aussitôt et grimpai sur un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière.

Un jeune homme arriva, il venait de l'endroit que la biche semblait fuir. Il était grand, la peau pâle, très pâle, des cheveux courts, de couleur cuivre, des yeux noirs, un nez droit, fin, un visage fin aussi. Il portait des vêtements simples : une chemise claire et un jean.

Cherchait-il l'inspiration ? Etait-il l'un de ces poètes en mal d'amour cherchant désespérément à exprimer leurs émotions et leur passion ? Etait-ce un de ces peintres qui n'aspirent à représenter que leur passion à travers des toiles incroyablement colorées ? Peut-être était-il un romancier écrivant une longue histoire d'amour, cherchant inlassablement un moyen de réunir ses deux amants ?

Non, il n'était pas un de ceux-là. Je voyais son aura, et c'est la musique que je voyais émaner de lui.

_Tiens donc, un musicien._

Dans tous les cas, je ne voyais pas de besoin d'inspiration venir de lui. Il ne désirait pas mes services. Par contre, il regardait l'endroit où je m'étais allongée, je le vis s'en approcher et s'accroupir pas loin. Il se releva et suivis le chemin que j'avais pris pour venir. Je le suivis, et un détail me perturba : il était trop rapide pour un humain.

_Mais qu'est-ce donc que ce truc ?_

Nous arrivâmes à ma maison. Il parut surpris de voir une maison. Elle était pourtant là depuis plus de 300 ans. C'était même moi qui l'avais construite… Bon, je reconnaissais qu'on m'avait aidée, mais c'était mon idée à l'origine.

Il fit le tour de la maison, observant les alentours, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il semblait chercher quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Peut-être me cherchait-il ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Pas une seule fois, il ne s'était tourné dans ma direction. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait regardée.

Il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Cependant, quelques détails m'interpellèrent.

D'abord, il était _trop_ rapide, ce n'était pas un humain. Ensuite, il était _trop_ pâle, ce n'était plus à la mode pour les hommes de se maquiller autant. Et, cela ne semblait pas être du maquillage. Non, c'était naturel. Combien de mentos mangeait-il par jour ? Et d'ailleurs, les mentos n'avaient jamais décoloré ainsi sur la peau. Puis ses yeux noirs. Il ne portait pas de lentilles.

_Toi mon grand, tu vas bientôt devenir le sujet d'une longue enquête._

Il tourna encore une fois autour de la maison, puis décida d'ouvrir la porte. Il rentra à l'intérieur, j'en fis de même. Il était hors de question que je laisse un inconnu toucher à mes affaires.

L'intérieur de ma maison était simple. On arrivait dans un petit vestibule, avec une petite étagère pour poser ses affaires. La porte devant menait au salon, sur la gauche se trouvaient divers instruments de musiques : un piano, une harpe, ma lyre, une guitare...

Tous les instruments utilisés par les poètes pour déclarer leur flamme... Chacun avait son histoire. Tous m'avaient été offerts au fil des années par mes… admirateurs. Je chérissais ces souvenirs, et les emportait avec moi à chaque fois que je déménageais.

Sur la droite un grand canapé très confortable, derrière, une petite table basse sur laquelle je laissai traîner les poèmes que les poètes laissaient. Et une grande étagère devant le mur sur laquelle je posais tous mes livres. Inutile de préciser qu'elle était pleine. Au plafond, un accès au grenier, très pratique pour y ranger des objets dont je ne me servais plus.

La salle de derrière était divisée en deux, à droite la salle à manger, suffisamment grande pour accueillir quatre personnes, avec un beau feu de cheminée. A gauche une petite cuisine, avec un petit four, et d'autres matériels de cuisson, et un accès à la cave, où j'y stockais des bouteilles de Nectar en tout genre, sans oublier les bouteilles d'Ambroisie, sources de notre immortalité.

Derrière la cuisine se situait ma chambre, petite, coquette, confortable. Il y avait une porte pour rejoindre la clairière dehors. Sur la droite se trouvait ma petite salle de bain, avec le nécessaire pour la douche, mais aussi pour la lessive.

Mon visiteur ne se promena pas dans la maison, il resta simplement dans le salon, s'approchant des instruments de musique. Il regarda le piano et souleva le clapet protégeant les touches et joua quelques notes. Le piano était bien accordé, j'en prenais soin.

D'un coup, il s'assit et joua une mélodie. Je m'installais sur le piano, juste devant lui. Il ne me voyait, ne sentait pas ma présence. Et j'écoutais. Sa mélodie était jolie, il ne la jouait pas comme quelqu'un qui l'improvisait. Non. Il connaissait cet air. Mais, mû par une pulsion étrange, il avait eu envie de la jouer sur le piano. Une fois son air achevé, il se mit à en jouer un autre. Celui-ci étant connu : _Clair de Lune_, de Debussy. Et il continua à jouer pendant un moment. L'on aurait pu croire qu'il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter.

Comment cela se faisait-il d'ailleurs ? D'habitude, les humains arrêtaient au bout d'un petit moment. La nature humaine voulait que l'on se lasse d'une certaine activité au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes. Mais celui-ci jouait à présent depuis plus d'une heure. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne s'arrêtait-il pas ? Il ne cherchait pas l'inspiration, non. Il jouait, il se contentait de jouer des airs qu'il connaissait. Sans se lasser. En présence d'une Muse, il est dit que les passions se déchaînent, et ont tendance à s'emballer. Toutefois, ça ne durait jamais longtemps avec les humains.

J'en revenais donc à mes suppositions, cet _homme_ n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un… être humain. Non, juste quelque chose à l'apparence humaine… Shooté aux mentos. Mais peut-être réagissait-il ainsi à cause de moi ? D'accord, ce n'était pas un humain, mais il avait un côté artiste qu'il laissait s'exprimer, et cette part de lui était sensible à l'Inspiration, et la fougue artistique. Je décidai de m'éloigner de lui, histoire de voir comment il réagirait.

Le résultat fut sans appel : il s'arrêta dès que je descendis du piano, en plein milieu de son morceau. Ainsi donc, ce _truc_ était vraiment sensible aux Muses. Plus sensible que ne l'était un humain en tous cas. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se leva, secoua la tête un instant. Puis il sortit de la maison.

Une fois dehors, il fit un dernier tour des lieux et partit par où il était venu.

Je ne le suivis pas et partis dans la direction opposée. Je courais, longtemps, jusqu'à arriver dans une grande ville. Je ne saurais dire quelle était cette ville, mais je m'y trouvais. J'escaladais une maison, puis me mis à sauter de toits en toits, cherchant une personne à inspirer.

Je finis par trouver une jeune auteure. Perchée sur le toit de sa maison, j'entendais son récit. Elle cherchait les mots pour composer un long poème afin que son personnage déclare sa passion à sa compagne, et ainsi mettre un point final à son histoire.

_Allons, ferme les yeux, ça va venir._

…

_Et voilà !_

Elle composait à présent ses rimes à toute allure, je sentais son enthousiasme déborder ! Je devais avouer que j'aimais la fin de son poème :

« _Maintenant, désormais, je sais comment t'aimer,  
Et enfin, j'ose te demander de m'épouser._ »

Son histoire était enfin finie ! Je savais très bien ce qu'elle faisait à présent : elle relisait son poème, puis feuilletait son histoire, fière d'elle.

Quant à moi, je descendis du toit, ayant envie d'aller faire un tour dans un petit café. Les humains pouvaient me voir à présent. Je savais très bien de quoi j'avais l'air pour eux.

Une jeune fille brune, aux cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés. Les yeux marron, un beau marron : rappelant le chocolat. Un visage fin, un nez fin aussi, une petite bouche, avec des lèvres bien roses. Je paraissais habillée d'une jupe marron, avec des nuances de couleurs : du clair en foncé en partant du haut vers le bas, changeant selon les reflets de la lumière, longue comme il faut, de petites ballerines marron foncé, je semblais porter un T-shirt avec un col en V, blanc, avec une petite veste, légère, beige. Je portais toujours mes boucles d'oreilles dorées, en forme de lyre, un bracelet fin à mon poignet gauche, doré, représentant des fleurs de myrte, et un autre sur mon poignet droit, argenté, représentant des fleurs de roses. J'avais aussi un collier, doré, avec une fleur de rose rouge et une fleur de myrte blanche en pendentifs.

J'aimais ces bijoux. Chacun avait son histoire. Tous m'avaient été offerts, tantôt par des amis, tantôt par des hommes… cherchant à attirer ainsi mes faveurs.

Mais, une Muse et un être humain… Non, ce n'était pas envisageable. Je m'étais arrêtée un instant pour réfléchir à cette histoire. Je repris donc ma route.

J'arrivais devant un petit café, au coin d'une rue et entrais à l'intérieur. Je commandais un chocolat chaud et attendais. Une fois celui-ci devant moi, je le buvais doucement, savourant le goût du chocolat, avec un peu de chantilly. Je laissais quelques pièces sur la table et sortis. Je me dirigeai vers les boutiques au bout de la rue et décidai d'y faire un tour. Je m'arrêtai devant une boutique de vêtements et y entrai.

Deux femmes étaient en train de déambuler dans les rayons. Je fus interpellée par leur pâleur, me rappelant l'homme que j'avais vu dans la forêt.

Cependant, il y avait une différence par rapport au rouquin de tout à l'heure. Celles-ci avaient les yeux dorés. J'étais bien placée pour savoir qui avait normalement les yeux dorés, et ces deux filles n'en faisaient pas partie.

La première était petite, les cheveux noirs, courts, hérissés en pointes. Elle portait des vêtements bien accordés, un jean avec un débardeur clair, et une veste en cuir clair. L'autre était blonde, les cheveux longs, descendant jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle portait des vêtements légèrement plus colorés, révélant ses formes avec style. Elles portaient toutes les deux des sacs provenant de boutiques diverses, beaucoup de sacs. Combien de boutiques avaient-elles écumées ? Prenaient-elles des vêtements pour elles seulement ?

Je restai ébahie quelques secondes devant elles, puis me ressaisis et allais voir les rayons. Je me promenais devant le rayon des écharpes et foulards quand je vis un foulard qui me plût. Je l'enfilai et regardai mon reflet dans le miroir mis à disposition.

- Je le prendrais si j'étais vous, me dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai et vis la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, celle aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait un petit accent, roulant les 'r' et écrasant quelques syllabes.

- Il s'accorde bien avec vos cheveux et votre tenue, ajouta-t-elle.  
- Je pensais le prendre en effet, lui répondis-je. Merci du conseil, ajoutai-je avec un sourire.

Elle me sourit en retour et me tendit une veste.

- Ça aussi, ça vous ira bien.

Je restais un instant sans rien dire.

- Ça ne me va pas, et ça ne va pas à Rosalie, mais je suis sûre que vous la porterez mieux que nous, m'expliqua-t-elle.  
- Si vous le dites, marmonnai-je.

Pour qui se prenait-elle ? J'estimais être capable de me choisir des vêtements toute seule. Quand on a plus de 6000 ans, on sait choisir ses vêtements !

Je ne pris pas sa veste et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Attendez ! me dit-elle.

Elle me suivit et se plaça devant moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ou quoi que ce soit, je pensais juste que cette veste serait parfaite sur vous.  
- C'est gentil de votre part, mais je ne cherchais pas de veste. J'en aurais prise une lorsque je suis passée devant si c'était le cas.  
- C'est vrai, dit-elle.  
- Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? appela son amie, avec le même accent.  
- Je discute.  
- Je crois que je vais vous laisser, lui dis-je.  
- Non, restez, me dit la fameuse Alice. Venez faire les boutiques avec nous.  
- N'avez-vous pas terminé ? lui dis-je en désignant les sacs du menton.  
- Non, nous venons à peine de commencer ! s'exclama-t-elle en commençant à sautiller.

Son amie nous rejoignit.

- Alice ! Tu viens ? Les garçons vont nous attendre, dit-elle.  
- Eh bien, qu'ils attendent, j'étais en train de proposer à Mademoiselle de venir avec nous.  
- Proposition que j'étais d'ailleurs en train de décliner, intervins-je. Je vais prendre ce foulard, puis faire un dernier tour et rentrer chez moi. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, mesdames.  
- Non ! Venez avec nous ! supplia Alice.  
- C'est gentil de m'inviter, mais, d'abord, je n'ai pas envie de circuler dans des tonnes de boutiques de vêtements, ensuite, je n'en ai même pas besoin, et pour finir, c'est dans une librairie que je veux aller. Et comme j'ai l'impression que ce projet ne rentre pas dans vos lignes de comptes, je vais m'en tenir aux miennes et vous laisser profiter de votre journée. Au revoir.

Je la contournai, payai mon achat et sortis de la boutique, mon foulard dans un sac. J'allai dans la librairie qui se situait quelques rues plus loin, espérant ainsi me débarrasser de cette folle.

Il était vrai, qu'étant ce que je suis, ce genre d'événement m'arrivait quelques fois. Que voulez-vous ? En présence d'une Muse, les passions se déchainent. Si cette fille était passionnée de shopping, il était normal qu'elle propose aux autres de l'accompagner.

Mais elle me rappelait beaucoup trop l'homme de ce matin, qui n'était pas humain. Et je n'aimais pas être en présence de _créatures_ que je ne connaissais pas.

Je pénétrai enfin dans la librairie, et, chose très surprenante, il y avait, le jeune homme que j'avais vu dans la forêt. Il feuilletait quelques livres. A ses côtés, se tenait un autre homme, blond, les cheveux bouclés. Il tenait un livre en main, un livre d'Histoire à en juger la couverture, et le regardait d'un air intéressé. Celui-là aussi était pâle.

_Qu'ont-ils aujourd'hui à tous être blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine ? Ils sont tous shootés au mentos ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement !_

Le musicien ne semblait toujours pas en quête d'inspiration, plutôt à la recherche d'un livre avec son ami.

Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers les livres classiques et attrapai une vielle version de _Roméo et Juliette_. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'avais inspiré ces mots :

« _Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer ! Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne ! Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre ! Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes. Cette danse finie, j'épierai la place où elle se tient, et je donnerai à ma main grossière le bonheur de toucher la sienne. Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non ; jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté._ »

[Acte I, scène V, Roméo, _Roméo et Juliette_, Shakespeare]

Je sentis tout à coup quelque chose tirer sur ma jupe. Je tournai la tête et aperçut un petit garçon. Il me regardait, tenant une feuille et un crayon, tirant sur ma jupe de l'autre main. Je reposai le livre et m'accroupis devant lui. Il devait avoir dans les 7-8 ans.

- Oui ? Tu cherches quelque chose mon grand ? lui demandai-je.  
- J'ai écrit un poème, et je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez Madame, dit-il en me tendant sa feuille.

C'était une réaction que je suscitais souvent chez les jeunes, ils voulaient montrer leurs œuvres, avoir l'avis de celle qui les a inspirées. Mais jamais personne n'avait compris que c'était moi, justement la Muse.

- D'accord, voyons voir... Tu veux me le réciter, ou je dois le lire ?

Pour toute réponse, il me mit son papier dans les mains.

« _Le Soleil brille dans le ciel bleu,  
Un vrai régal pour les yeux,  
Je le vois grand et majestueux,  
Illuminant ainsi les cieux._ »

- C'est très joli, tu l'as fait tout seul ?  
- Oui.  
- Eh bien, bravo. C'est un très beau poème. Tu peux être fier de toi, conclus-je en lui rendant son papier.

Il partit vers l'arrière-boutique, tout content de lui, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je retournai pendre le livre de _Roméo et Juliette_ sur l'étagère.

- _Roméo et Juliette_, on aime les classiques ? me demanda une voix derrière mon épaule.

Je pivotai et reconnus le musicien.

- Quoi de plus beau qu'une déclaration d'amour passionnée destinée à son âme sœur ? demandai-je.  
- Certes, me répondit-il.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, une rafale de vent pénétra à l'intérieur, mon interlocuteur se raidit et sortit de la boutique avec son ami, sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre.

_Au revoir quand même !_

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ? Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je cherchais un quelconque geste, ou mot qui aurait pu le pousser à partir, mais je ne trouvais rien. C'était étrange. D'habitude, les gens viennent vers moi, ressentant automatiquement le besoin d'écrire une poésie, ou de peindre une toile, ou encore de composer une musique dynamique. Mais là… Mystère complet.

Je pris le livre de _Roméo et Juliette_, le payai et sortis de la librairie. Je voulais aller m'allonger dans le parc, et fermer les yeux. Et c'était ce que je fis. J'allai dans le parc, et m'allongeais tranquillement dans l'herbe. Je sentais un besoin d'inspiration pas loin de moi. Je me redressai et vis un jeune homme, assis sous un arbre, un stylo dans la main, des feuilles sur les genoux.

_Inspiration... Inspiration... Ferme les yeux, et laisse les mots venir d'eux-mêmes..._

Nous y étions, il ouvrit les yeux, et écrivit, puis contempla son œuvre, ravi. Je me rallongeai et fermai les yeux.

Je n'avais pas la moindre notion du temps qui s'était écoulé, mais une voix m'appela :

- Eh oh !

J'ouvris les yeux, et vis la fille du magasin de vêtements.

_Oh non ! Pas elle !_

- Nos chemins se croisent encore dirait-on, dit-elle.  
- En effet. N'aviez-vous pas des boutiques à visiter ?  
- Si, mais nous avons terminé, la journée est bien avancée maintenant.  
- Eh bien, retournez donc à vos occupations et laissez-moi aux miennes, conclus-je en me réinstallant.  
- Mes occupations principales sont le shopping !  
- Sans blague ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Les magasins ne sont pas encore fermés, viens avec moi ! me dit-elle.  
- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je meurs d'envie de t'habiller, j'ai plein d'idées.  
- J'apprécie que l'on se soucie de moi, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas pour le moment.  
- Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse alors ?  
- Pourquoi ne retournes-tu pas à ta passion ? Et je ferai de même avec la mienne.  
- Je n'ai plus personne à habiller, ils se sont tous plaint de leurs armoires trop pleines. Alors, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'habiller toi.  
- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'en ai pas besoin, et encore moins envie, répondis-je. En revanche, j'ai envie de profiter de la sérénité que je ressentais avant d'être dérangée.  
- S'il te plaît ! J'ai trop d'idées ! Ce serait un crime de les gâcher !  
- En attendant, c'est ma journée qui est gâchée. Je vais rentrer chez moi, déclarai-je en me levant.

Je ramassai mes affaires et la laissai sur place et quittai le parc. Je savais qu'elle me suivait. Je tournai au coin d'une rue et disparus de son champ de vision, juste un instant. Mais c'était largement suffisant pour que je puisse disparaître aux yeux des humains.

Elle tourna au coin de la rue, et s'arrêta, ne me voyant plus. Je grimpai sur un arbre au-dessus d'elle, elle continuait à regarder tout autour d'elle. Elle jeta même un coup d'œil à l'arbre dans lequel j'étais, mais ne me voyait pas. C'était étrange, d'habitude, les humains laissent tomber lorsque je refuse la première fois. Ils sentent inconsciemment qu'il ne faut pas contrarier une Muse. Pourquoi celle-ci s'acharnait-elle ?

J'en oubliais ma supposition, peut-être n'était-elle pas humaine. Cela expliquait son comportement. Je réveillais sa passion par ma présence et l'essence que je dégageais, elle y était sensible, comme n'importe qui d'ailleurs, et elle réagissait. Elle réagissait trop, et ça en devenait contagieux... Il me fallait être prudente avec ceux-là. S'ils réagissaient tous comme cette fille, je risquais d'avoir des problèmes.

_Réfléchissons, j'ai rencontré le premier dans la forêt._

…

_La forêt !_

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Les nymphes de la forêt en savaient peut-être plus à leur sujet. Je descendis de l'arbre et courus vers la forêt. J'interrogeai quelques dryades et naïades, mais elles me répondaient toutes la même chose : « Ils ne vivent pas dans cette partie de la forêt, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont. »

Alors je continuai ma course et retrouvai la clairière de ce matin. J'y rencontrais une dryade, plus renseignée que les autres :

- Ils sont arrivés il y a quelques jours. Ils se sont installés dans une grande maison qu'ils ont fait construire dans les bois, pas très loin de la route, mais suffisamment pour rester discrets.  
- Tu sais combien il y en a ?  
- Pour le moment, j'en ai vu sept différents. Trois femmes, une grande blonde aux cheveux longs, une petite aux cheveux noirs courts, et la dernière, de taille moyenne avec les cheveux couleur caramel, plutôt longs. Il y avait aussi quatre hommes : deux blonds, plutôt minces, l'un plus grand que l'autre, un rouquin, aussi grand que le plus grand des blonds, plutôt fin lui aussi, et un grand bien baraqué avec les cheveux courts marron-noir.  
- Sais-tu ce qu'ils sont en réalité ?  
- Malheureusement non, je ne les ai vus que le jour de leur arrivée. Je suis partie le lendemain, j'avais quelqu'un à voir...  
- Je comprends, merci des renseignements, lui dis-je.

Elle s'apprêta à partir. Mais je la rappelais :

- Attends ! Une dernière question !  
- Oui ? dit-elle en se retournant.  
- Est-ce qu'ils sont tous pareils ? Je veux dire, tous pâles, blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine ?  
- Il me semble oui. Je ne les ai pas regardés plus que ça, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, j'en sais déjà plus grâce à toi. Merci encore.  
- Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir la naïade du ruisseau pas loin de leur maison, elle en saura certainement plus.  
- Elle est là aujourd'hui ?  
- Non, elle reviendra dans quelques jours je crois.  
- D'accord, Merci pour tout. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir, reviens me voir quand tu veux.  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, assurai-je avec un sourire.

Et elle disparût dans les bois, tandis que je rentrais chez moi. Je pris le livre que j'avais acheté à la librairie, et le lisais dehors, allongée dans la clairière. Quand je l'eus terminé, je réfléchis encore à ces gens, pas humains. Peut-être mes sœurs en avaient-elles déjà rencontrés auparavant. Auquel cas, je pourrais leur demander des renseignements. Oui, je pourrais essayer d'en parler avec elles. Nous devions justement nous retrouver ce soir, ce rassemblement arrivait à point nommé. J'allais donc me préparer pour y assister, puis partis.

* * *

_Les poèmes et citations ne sont pas toutes de moi. Je précise en général qui est l'auteur juste après._

_A la prochaine !_

_Lot'_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bon, dans ce chapitre, on fait plus un pas dans le contexte mythologique...  
__A voir ce que ça va donner._

_Merci pour les reviews,  
BellouPattinson, moi aussi ça m'agace d'avoir une Bella pas fichue de dire "non", alors bon. Par contre, on verra si j'ai besoin de ton aide. Moi aussi je suis une passionnée de myhtologie (bon, j'en fais pas pendant ma formation, mais j'adore quand même), bref, si tu relèves une erreur, n'hésite pas à le signaler.  
Lili, Julie, canada02, Methenniel, merci pour vos mots_

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, les autres sont à moi ^^_

_Allez, en espérant que ça vous plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'arrivais la première, et pris tranquillement place sur mon siège. Nous n'avions pas souvent des réunions où nous nous retrouvions toutes. Celles-ci n'arrivaient que tous les quatre mois, sauf événement spécial bien sûr.

Le mois dernier en avait été un parfait exemple. Nous célébrions le mariage d'une des amies de Cal, chacune en profitant pour exprimer le domaine dans lequel elle était spécialisée. Le tout avait d'ailleurs donné un mariage rocambolesque, mais mémorable. La mariée était sublime, le marié aussi. Nous avions toutes inspiré quelque chose.

En ce qui me concernait, je m'étais occupée de leurs vœux de mariage, chacun exprimait parfaitement la passion inexorable qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'aide pour mettre les bons mots dessus. Et, au final, les déclarations devenaient de la pure poésie, les mots se mariaient incroyablement bien entre eux, créant l'univers d'un mariage absolument unique.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Je sursautai. Je me retournai jusqu'à faire face à ma sœur, Cal.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je rêvassais le temps que tout le monde arrive.  
- A quoi pensais-tu ?  
- Au mariage de ton amie. Aux vœux qu'ils ont prononcés.  
- Je reconnais qu'ils étaient beaux, ils y mettaient le ton qu'il fallait. On sentait leur passion, raconta-t-elle, rêveuse.  
- Oui, te souviens-tu du moment où ils ont ouvert le bal ?  
- Comment l'oublier ? Ter' était aux anges.  
- Quand ça ? demanda Ter' qui venait d'arriver.  
- Au mariage de Sophia, répondis-je.  
- Oh oui, les danses étaient si belles, si douces, si...  
- Enchanteresses ? proposa Cal.  
- Oui ! Oh ! Comme Sophia et son mari dansaient bien.

Elle se leva, et commença à jouer les airs du mariage, imaginant le couple danser devant elle. Cal et moi rîmes de la voir faire. Ura, qui arriva à ce moment, se joignit à nous.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Ter' revit, à sa façon le mariage de Sophia.  
- Les étoiles étaient superbes ce soir-là.  
- Je crois que chacune va se rappeler de sa spécialité et l'énoncer pendant un petit moment, dis-je à Cal.  
- On dirait bien. Mais nous avons le temps, il manque les autres.  
- Elles vont arriver. Aucune n'a jamais manqué cette réunion, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Mel' va arriver et se mettre à chanter dès qu'elle verra Ter' danser comme ça.  
- Ah bon ?

Pol venait d'arriver et regardait d'un air amusé la scène.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Cal et moi nous regardâmes, le sourire aux lèvres, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer.

Et nous racontâmes ce qu'il se passait.

Au final, quand tout le monde était arrivé, chacune se rappelait d'un moment du mariage, et le racontait, encore et encore.

Calliope se souvenait des mots que chaque invité avait prononcés, louant ainsi la régularité de leurs phrases, l'admirable construction de leurs discours.

Clio racontait toute l'histoire de A à Z, lui donnant des airs d'épopée historique, sans oublier tous les petits événements qui avaient eu lieu : la chute du gâteau de mariage, la disparition des alliances...

Je mettais l'accent sur les vœux de mariage, tout simplement sublimes.

Euterpe continuait de jouer sa musique, sans se préoccuper des autres, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Melpomène chantait toutes les chansons qui avaient eu lieu après la cérémonie, chaque chanson avait son histoire tragique, et Melpomène aimait ces histoires-là, elle aimait plus encore les raconter, et les chanter.

Polymnie chantait les autres, et insistait sur la rhétorique irréprochable du prêtre.

Terpsichore dansait, imaginant un cavalier devant elle pour la guider, et la faire tournoyer.

Thalie avait rejoint Clio et racontait les souvenirs comiques. Oh, comme il y en avait eu des scènes étranges à ce mariage !

Enfin, Uranie décrivait toutes les étoiles de ce soir-là, leurs positions, disait-elle, incarnait l'amour parfait.

_Bon, c'est bien sympathique tout cela, mais ça suffit._

Je décidai de mettre un terme à ce délire. Après tout, c'était notre réunion !

- Hey ! Les filles ! criai-je.

Elles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et me regardèrent.

- Impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait du premier coup, ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer.  
- De quoi tu parles ? me demanda Calliope.  
- Vous interrompre !

Nous nous regardâmes toutes les unes les autres, et partîmes toutes dans de grands éclats de rire.

- Ça m'avait manqué ! dit Melpomène en essuyant des larmes.  
- En même temps, je te l'ai toujours dit, rire, ça fait du bien ! s'exclama Thalie.  
- On ne peut pas rire de tout !  
- Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! se plaignit Terpsichore. A chaque fois, on y a droit !  
- Calmez-vous les filles, nous ne sommes pas ici pour discuter de ça, mais plutôt de nous, essaya de temporiser Calliope.  
- Tout à fait, d'ailleurs, nous avons reçu ceci de notre père, déclara Clio en brandissant une lettre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? demanda Polymnie.  
- Notre aide, il doit rédiger un traité clair avec ses frères et demande notre aide pour trouver les mots justes.  
- Tout cela pour ça ! Il ne changera jamais !  
- Polymnie, tu le connais aussi bien que nous, il a toujours été comme ça, lui dis-je.  
- Certes.  
- Surtout que c'est toi qui va devoir aller l'aider sur ce terrain-là.  
- Tu as raison.  
- C'est tout ce qu'il demande ? intervint Calliope.  
- Non, continua Clio, il veut aussi qu'on aide à la rédaction des épopées de ses enfants.  
- C'est à toi de t'en occuper.  
- C'est-ce que je vais faire ma chère sœur.  
- Bien, ce problème étant résolu, je voulais en aborder un autre, déclara Uranie.  
- Nous t'écoutons.  
- Cela concerne justement ces demi-dieux, ne croyez-vous pas que nous devrions essayer de les aider ?  
- Moi, je veux bien, répondit Euterpe, mais comment fait-on cela ? Au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, la guerre, ce n'est pas trop notre domaine.  
- Allons, il y a bien un moyen de les aider.  
- Je pense que, s'ils ont besoin de notre aide, ils viendront nous la demander, dit Terpsichore.  
- Je suis du même avis que Ter', intervins-je. S'ils veulent quelque chose de nous, ce ne sera probablement rien de plus qu'un renseignement. Se mettre à leur recherche pourrait leur attirer des ennuis supplémentaires au lieu de les aider.  
- C'est juste. Mais, que pourraient-ils vouloir de nous ? contra Euterpe.  
- Beaucoup de chose. Mine de rien, nous avons fréquenté toutes les créatures de notre univers. Et nous savons où trouver chacune d'elle. Voilà par exemple le genre de renseignement dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.  
- Là, j'approuve complètement, déclara Calliope.

Nous nous mîmes d'accord sur ce point, quand Melpomène aborda un autre sujet, plus délicat.

- Et si la guerre est déclarée ? Que ferons-nous ?  
- Nous ne participerons pas. Vous imaginez-vous porter des armures et des armes ? s'exclama Clio.  
- Il y aura peut-être moyen d'éviter une guerre, supposa Euterpe.  
- Toutes les grandes batailles finissent par une guerre, contra Clio.  
- C'est pourquoi nous allons tout faire pour ne pas en arriver là, déclara Calliope. La guerre ce n'est pas notre domaine, je propose donc que nous aidions ceux qui demandent notre aide, mais à condition que ce soit pour éviter la guerre, ou alors pour que Père l'emporte sans bataille.  
- Riche idée, commenta Uranie. La chose est donc entendue. Voulez-vous voter ? Ou bien validons-nous d'un commun accord cette décision ?  
- On valide, répondîmes-nous toutes.

Et oui, nous étions les neufs Muses, filles de Zeus, Dieu du Ciel, et Mnémosyne, Titanide de la Mémoire. Nous étions les conciliatrices, les intermédiaires entre les dieux et les poètes au départ. Puis nous avons évolué et sommes devenues ce que l'on pourrait appeler des petites divinités. Nous déambulions sur Terre parmi les humains dans le but de trouver un esprit, une âme, à inspirer afin de faire ressortir l'artiste enfoui au fond de lui.

Chacune avait son domaine de prédilection :

- Calliope évoluait dans le domaine de l'éloquence, de la poésie épique. Tout ce qui touchait à l'air de bien dire les choses.

- Clio racontait les épopées, les histoires des gens célèbres.

- Quant à moi, Érato, je touchais à tout ce semblait être une élégie, particulièrement l'élégie de l'amour, et je faisais mon chemin dans la poésie, et les longues déclarations d'amour enflammées.

- Euterpe était la Muse de la musique, la musique dynamique, celle qui donnait envie de danser.

- Melpomène la complétait, elle privilégiait les chants. Parfois les tragédies, elle répétait sans cesse qu'une chanson permettait au chanteur, comme à ceux qui écoutent, d'extérioriser leurs malheurs à travers des chansons tristes.

- Polymnie la rejoignait parfois, elle s'occupait des chants nuptiaux, mais surtout de la rhétorique, l'art de bien parler.

- Terpsichore était la danse, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'elle ne trouve un jeune homme jouant un petit air de musique afin de pouvoir danser dessus.

- Thalie nous racontait des comédies, des histoires drôles, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

- Et Uranie gérait tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, à l'astronomie.

Chacune avait ses accessoires, qui nous suivaient au fil du temps. Cela était devenu ce que les humains appelaient nos symboles.

- Calliope se promenait toujours avec sa couronne dorée, son livre, parfois c'était une tablette avec un stylet. Elle prenait souvent sa trompette avec elle.

- Clio n'apparaissait jamais sans une couronne de lauriers, et était toujours accompagnée d'un cygne. Quelques fois, elle avait un livre, ou une tablette avec un stylet.

- Quant à moi, j'avais toujours ma couronne de myrte et de roses, sans oublier ma lyre.

- Euterpe avait continuellement un instrument de musique avec elle, quel qu'il soit.

- Melpomène portait sa couronne de pampre de vigne, avec un masque tragique et une épée pendus à sa ceinture.

- Polymnie restait sublime avec sa couronne de perles, on pouvait la voir jouer de l'orgue.

- Terpsichore adorait sa couronne de guirlande, et préférait les instruments à cordes aux autres.

- Thalie n'était pas Thalie sans sa couronne de lierre et son masque comique.

- Uranie n'allait nulle part sans sa couronne d'étoiles, ni son compas, ni son globe d'ailleurs…

Nous étions les neuf Muses, et notre domaine de prédilection restait l'Art. Nous n'avions jamais participé à une guerre, quelle qu'elle soit. Notre père ne nous surveillait pas. On pouvait même dire qu'il nous laissait faire ce que nous voulions. Non pas que nous nous en plaignions ! Au contraire ! Les choses étaient très bien comme cela.

- Autre point à aborder ? demanda Thalie.  
- Oui, répondit Terpsichore.

Elle se leva de son siège, et se mit à faire les cent pas, nerveusement. Plusieurs fois, elle s'arrêta et ouvrit la bouche, mais à chaque fois elle la referma, et continua sa ronde. Au bout d'un moment, nous en eûmes marre de son petit jeu.

- Bon, Ter, nous avons bien compris que tu avais quelque chose à dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas le deviner. Alors, s'il te plaît, dis-le, s'énerva Polymnie.  
- Oui, d'accord, mais je ne sais pas comment le dire. C'est si étrange… Et nouveau pour moi. Je ne saurais l'exprimer clairement.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'arrives plus à inspirer les humains ? Ils ne te voient plus ? As-tu perdu ton envie de danser ? Celle qui faisait de toi ce que tu es ? s'alarma Melpomène. Que pouvons-nous faire pour t'aider ? Nous te laisserons pas aller jusqu'à te laisser dépérir et mettre fin à tes jours !  
- Euh, Mel', tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop là ? demanda Calliope. Laisse-là d'abord exprimer son problème avant de monter sur tes grands chevaux.  
- Oh ! Pardon, je t'écoute Terpsichore.  
- Euh… Merci. Donc, ce que j'essayai de dire, c'est que…

Elle se reprit, inspira un bon coup et se lança.

- Voilà, il y a cet homme, il danse admirablement bien. Quand je suis près de lui, je n'ai qu'une envie : danser avec lui jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Rester dans ses bras aussi longtemps que possible !  
- Ter, qu'est-ce que tu essaies de nous dire ? demanda Uranie.  
- Ça me paraît clair pourtant, répondis-je. Terpsichore est en train de nous dire qu'elle pense être tombée amoureuse d'un humain.

Je me levai et allai devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Aucune lumière ne brille aussi bien que l'éclat de ses yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Aucun son n'équivaut aux battements de son cœur, aucune mélodie ne chante aussi bien à tes oreilles que son rire, aucun oreiller n'est aussi confortable que son torse, aucun parfum n'arrive à la hauteur de son odeur à _lui_, n'est-il pas ? déclamai-je, en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Euh... Je... Je ne sais pas, hésita-t-elle.  
- Bon, dis-je en allant me rassoir. Nous voici rassurées.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? me demanda Clio.  
- Ce n'est pas le Grand Amour, juste un béguin passager. Ce que certains humains appellent un "coup de cœur".  
- Tu... Tu crois ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Si ça avait été le Grand Amour, tu n'aurais pas hésité un instant. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.  
- Est-ce que tu peux reprendre ? Je n'ai pas tout suivi, demanda Melpomène.  
- Soit.

Je me relevai et marchais devant elles.

- Terpsichore a rencontré un jeune homme, et a eu un petit coup de cœur pour lui. Mais nous n'avons pas à nous en soucier, ce n'est qu'une amourette qui ne durera pas.  
- Comment en es-tu si sûre ? me demanda Calliope.  
- Vous pouvez me croire sur parole mes sœurs, quand on croise le Grand Amour, à supposer que l'on y soit un tant soit peu attentive bien sûr, on sait tout de suite que c'est lui. On le sent au plus profond de soi ! Et ce n'est pas ce que Terpsichore nous a décrit. Non pas que je doute de tes sentiments Ter', c'est juste... Cet homme n'est pas destiné à être ton âme sœur.  
- Tu penses sérieusement que nous avons le droit d'avoir des âmes sœurs ? m'interrogea Thalie.  
- Je l'ai suffisamment vu pour pouvoir t'affirmer que j'y crois, et qu'il existe pour tout le monde. Même s'il est vrai que je ne l'ai encore jamais vu pour nous...  
- En même temps, je vous rappelle qu'il nous est fortement déconseillé de nous éprendre d'un mortel, rappela Clio.  
- Peut-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Rappelle-toi d'Eos.

Nous nous tûmes toutes. L'histoire d'Éos avait souvent tendance à refroidir les ardeurs amoureuses des divinités immortelles. Éos, divinité de l'Aurore, avait été maudite par Aphrodite, suite à une aventure avec Arès à en croire la rumeur… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait été condamnée à être toujours amoureuse. Un jour, elle était tombée amoureuse de Tithon, un prince troyen. Afin de pouvoir vire avec lui, elle avait demandé après de Zeus son immortalité, ce qu'on lui a accordé.

Mais la Jeunesse Eternelle était le seul privilège réservé aux êtres divins. Si bien que Tithon se voyait dépérir jour après jour, vieillissant, son corps se dégradant, sans jamais pouvoir mourir. Aussi en était-il venu à supplier Éos de le laisser mourir. Ce qu'elle avait fini par faire. Et le pauvre Tithon avait enfin pu rejoindre Thanatos.

- Non, nous coupa Clio. Nous n'avons pas droit à l'amour avec un mortel.  
- Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas le Grand Amour ! Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, affirmai-je.  
- Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Absolument certaine. Je te l'ai dit : je sais de quoi je parle. Et cela, dis-je en désignant Terpsichore, ce n'est pas une fille ayant rencontré le Grand Amour. Je puis te l'assurer sans erreur.  
- Crois-tu que nous aurons un jour droit au Grand Amour ? demanda Melpomène.  
- Je ne saurais si nous y sommes destinées, étant donné que nous sommes des divinités. Clio racontera bien mieux que moi toutes les histoires amoureuses de nos parents. En existe-t-il, ne serait-ce qu'une exprimant le Grand Amour entre une divinité et … Quelqu'un d'autre ? Qu'il soit divin ou pas.  
- Peut-être, je n'ai pas toutes les histoires en tête en cet instant, répondit Clio.  
- Je ne pense pas, non, intervint Uranie.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Melpomène.  
- Si tu pars du principe que la déesse de l'Amour elle-même passe son temps à tromper son mari… Elle ne semble pas vivre la passion inexorable que nous a décrite Érato. Si même elle ne la vit pas, qui la vivrait alors ? expliqua Uranie.  
- Présenté de la sorte…, constata Melpomène.  
- C'est consternant, se lamenta Euterpe.  
- Non ! Je refuse d'y croire ! Nous avons tous besoin de l'Amour, vous savez aussi bien que moi que chacun de nos parents aime à avoir un compagnon, une compagne, intervins-je en me levant.  
- Mais, ce compagnon, ou cette compagne, est-il la moitié de l'autre ? Nous savons toutes que les histoires d'amour sont toujours associées à des histoires de haine. Seuls les mortels sont capables de vivre avec la même personne toute leur vie. Peut-être cela est-il possible parce que cette vie a une fin. Et cela nous est donc interdit.  
- Non, C'est juste que… Nos parents ne peuvent se contenter d'une existence morne avec la même personne. Aucun n'a jamais tenté de vivre sa passion. Les humains y ont plus facilement accès, certes, parce que leur vie est courte, et donc leurs expériences, notamment l'expérience amoureuse. Mais l'Amour, oui, l'Amour avec un grand A est pour tout le monde. Notre famille n'a pas envie de le chercher, justement parce chacun jouit d'une vie éternelle, et donc, chacun cherche un moyen de la combler, de tromper la routine qui finit tôt ou tard par nous envahir. C'est de là que viennent les guerres : de cette routine qui en devient dangereuse. Pourquoi croyez-vous que les humains créent chaque jour de nouvelles choses, ils ne sont, pas plus que nous, destinés à la routine.  
- A quoi sommes-nous destinés alors ? demanda Calliope.  
- Serais-tu l'une de ces adeptes qui croient au Destin ?  
- Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Pas toi ?  
- Pour tout te dire… Non. Je vois la vie comme elle est : une interminable succession d'événements, la modulant et changeant les individus, formant ainsi leur caractère, et le préparant à affronter les péripéties à venir.  
- Et l'Amour dans tout ça ? demanda Thalie.  
- Et l'Amour dans tout ça ? Le moyen d'unir deux êtres pour l'éternité, afin qu'ils restent ensemble, même si la Mort vient à les séparer, ils finiront toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, par se retrouver. Car ils ne peuvent vivre autrement qu'ensemble.  
- Tu lis beaucoup trop d'histoires à l'eau de rose, constata Thalie.  
- Retourne à tes comédies ma sœur, et laisse-moi à mes romances. J'aime à croire que tout cela existe, et qu'un jour, je le vivrai.

Je crois que toutes mes sœurs avaient pu voir les étoiles dans mes yeux, tandis que je racontais mes rêves.

- L'Amour est trop souvent lié à la tragédie selon moi, marmonna Melpomène.  
- Je te le concède. _Roméo et Juliette_ est l'une de mes histoires préférées, avouai-je.  
- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que peu d'histoires d'amour qui finissent bien ? se lamenta-t-elle.  
- Melpomène, intervint Euterpe. Je partage l'avis d'Érato. J'ai vu des centaines de musiciens composer des chansons pour transmettre l'amour passionné qu'ils éprouvaient envers leurs conjointes. Et, tu peux me croire sur parole, je n'entendais jamais rien d'aussi beau.  
- Je ne voyais rien de plus beau que de voir deux amants danser sous les étoiles. Chacun devinant sans besoin de mots ou de gestes les mouvements de son partenaire. S'il y existe une tragédie derrière cela, je crois que je suis prête à l'affronter pour ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, la sensation d'avoir son âme sœur en face de soi, et de pouvoir danser avec, rêva Terpsichore.  
- Euh, les filles ! Non pas que je veuille couper vos délires, mais je crois que nous avons saisi l'essentiel de ce que vous vouliez dire, tenta de nous interrompre Clio.  
- En effet, je crois que nous sommes allées trop loin, ris-je.

Nous nous mîmes toutes à rire.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien, dit Melpomène.  
- C'est ce que je te dis à chaque fois, répondit Thalie. L'humour rend les gens vivant !  
- Oh non…, marmonna Uranie.  
- C'est lorsqu'ils vivent une histoire tragique qu'ils se réveillent ! s'exclama Melpomène.  
- Et c'est parti, dis-je.  
- Admire une famille autour de son repas après un deuil ! Regarde-les à nouveau après une bonne blague ! contra Thalie. Tu verras que ce n'est pas du tout, du tout, la même chose !  
- Là n'est pas la question ! Certains moments durs de la vie font que les gens vivent à leur tour ! Tu ne peux pas en rire !  
- Bien sûr que si ! On peut rire de tout !  
- Non ! cria Melpomène.  
- Si ! répondit Thalie.  
- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on n'arrivera pas à les arrêter ce coup-ci, déclara Terpsichore.  
- Tu ne peux pas rire lorsque les gens vont à un enterrement !  
- Ne pourrais-tu pas changer de disque ? Tu nous la ressors à chaque fois celle-là ! rétorqua Thalie.

Elles s'étaient levé et se trouvaient maintenant l'une en face de l'autre.

- Une tragédie n'est pas une tragédie sans un décès ! Et l'humour n'y a pas sa place ! expliqua Melpomène.  
- Je ne suis pas d'accord, une histoire tragique ne peut exister sans un brin d'humour !  
- Non !  
- Si !

Nous décidâmes de les ignorer. Dès que nous nous rassemblions, cette dispute ressortait. Nous savions très bien qu'elles n'en viendraient jamais aux mains. Nous, les Muses, n'étions pas destinées à la guerre, encore moins à la bagarre. Nous ne nous inquiétions donc pas. Nous connaissions parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. Elles allaient continuer à se hurler mutuellement dessus, jusqu'au moment où elles réalisaient que nous leur prêtions plus attention. Et elles tenteraient donc de se mêler à notre conversation, oubliant leur dispute pour le moment.

- Elles sont pénibles, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Calliope.  
- Laisse-les donc faire, c'est leur moyen de prouver qu'elles tiennent à l'autre, constata Polymnie.  
- De toute façon, tu sais comment tout va se terminer, conclus Clio.  
- Par contre, intervins-je. Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.  
- A propos de quoi ? m'interrogea Euterpe.  
- Des humains, enfin, plutôt des _non-humains_.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Vous avez déjà vu des humains réagir bizarrement à notre présence ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je veux dire, des humains _trop_ réactifs.  
- Non, répondit Euterpe.  
- Je ne pense pas non, réfléchit Clio.  
- Pas que je me souvienne, dit Calliope.  
- Je cherche, mais, je ne crois pas, me dit Polymnie.  
- Moi non plus, conclut Uranie. Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? Et, quel rapport avec les _non-humains_ ? Comme tu dis.  
- Je vais vous raconter ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire.

Et je leur racontai mon étrange rencontre. Je n'omis aucun détail. Je leur parlais du moment où il était apparu dans la clairière. Je leur décrivis comment il s'était approché de l'endroit où je m'étais allongée. Comment il était remonté jusqu'à ma maison. Je leur contais tous les mouvements qu'il avait faits dehors, comment il avait hésité à entrer dans la maison. Je racontais avec beaucoup d'insistance toutes les mélodies qu'il s'était mis à jouer dès qu'il avait réussi à s'assoir sur le siège du pianiste. Et j'insistai davantage encore sur le fait qu'il se soit arrêté lorsque j'avais quitté le piano et m'étais éloignée de lui. Comment il avait semblé sortir d'une transe et s'était levé brusquement et était parti tout aussi rapidement.

- Attends, tu nous raconte une blague là ? demanda Clio.  
- Non, je t'assure, c'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Mais, comment est-ce possible ?

Elles ne semblaient pas croire à cette histoire. Mais mes sœurs savaient que je ne mentais pas. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'il existait, depuis quelques temps au moins, des créatures dont nous ne connaissions pas l'existence.

- Mais, il ressemblait à quoi ? Physiquement, je veux dire, reprit Uranie.  
- Comme je l'ai dit : il ressemblait à un humain. A quelques détails près. Il était pâle, mais _vraiment_ pâle. Comme s'il se maquillait tous les jours avec du mentos. Et il avait les yeux dorés.  
- Dorés ? Une minute, ceux qui ont les yeux dorés…, commença Clio.  
- Je sais bien, mais je puis t'assurer que celui-ci n'en était pas un.  
- Soit, mais qu'était-il dans ce cas ? redemanda Polymnie.  
- C'est que je voulais savoir. Mais comme vous n'en savez pas plus que moi, j'imagine que je vais devoir enquêter.  
- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle ? Il est hors de question que tu te lances ainsi à l'aveuglette ! s'affola Calliope.  
- Allons, tu sais très bien que je sais être discrète quand je le veux. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver. Et s'il t'avait fait croire qu'il ne te voyait pas ? Et s'il t'avait ensorcelée ? Et s'il s'agissait en réalité d'une créature envoyée par les ennemis de Père afin de nous exterminer ? Et si…  
- Stop ! Ça devient ridicule là ! la coupai-je.  
- Je trouve aussi, se manifesta Euterpe.  
- Mais, tu reconnais quand même que ce n'est pas prudent…  
- Oui, répondis-je. Mais je suis certaine qu'il ne fait pas partie de notre monde.  
- Alors d'où vient-il ? demanda finalement Terpsichore.  
- A mon sens, il vaudrait peut-être mieux savoir ce qu'il est avant de trouver d'où il vient, raisonna Polymnie.  
- Qui vient d'où ? demanda Melpomène.  
- Tiens, vous avez terminé ? s'étonna Clio en regardant sa montre. Ça dure plus longtemps d'habitude.  
- Disons que nous vous trouvions un air préoccupé. Que se passe-t-il ? voulut savoir Thalie.

Clio et Calliope leur racontèrent toute l'histoire. Au final, elles se posaient les mêmes questions que nous.

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce genre d'humain, à supposer que l'on puisse appeler ceci un humain, déclara Melpomène.  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Thalie.  
- Bref, nous ne sommes pas plus avancées, conclus-je.  
- Il n'y en avait qu'un ? me questionna Melpomène.  
- Non, j'en ai vu trois autres en ville. Mais d'après la dryade que j'ai vue, il y en a sept qui ont emménagé récemment dans une maison dans la forêt.  
- Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? s'étonna Calliope.

Elle se leva et commença à me traiter de tous les noms pour mon inconscience. Puis elle continua à protester contre le fait que je veuille enquêter seule, surtout face à sept créatures inconnues.

- Tu es pénible. J'ose espérer que tu le sais, m'énervai-je.  
- Ah bon ? Et toi alors ? Tu sais que ces choses ne sont pas humaines, et tu veux te lancer, comme ça à l'aventure. Pardonne-moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !  
- Mais il ne me voyait pas lorsque je disparais aux yeux des humains, il en est de même pour l'autre que j'ai semée en ville, me rappelai-je.  
- Tu en as approché deux ?  
- Cal', tu nous prends la tête là, dit Polymnie. Érato va bien, arrête de t'affoler.  
- Oui, mais s'il lui arrive quelque chose ? Je te préviens, je ne viendrai pas à ton enterrement ! déclara Calliope en me désignant du doigt.  
- Hey ! C'est moi qui dis ça d'habitude ! se manifesta Melpomène.  
- Mel, ce n'est pas le moment là, la fit taire Terpsichore.  
- Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un tout petit trop ? demanda Euterpe en pinçant ses doigts pour mimer le « tout petit peu trop ».  
- Mais…  
- Silence ! Je veux du silence ! criai-je.

J'eus le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. Je me levai et commençai ma tirade.

- Je vous en ai parlé, car j'espérai avoir des réponses. Etant donné que vous n'en avez pas plus que moi, – vous avez d'ailleurs bien plus de questions que de réponses soit-dit en passant –, je crois que je vais revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes, et trouver ces réponses moi-même. Ainsi, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, je ne pourrai en vouloir à personne d'autre que moi.

Je continuai mon discours en tournant en rond au milieu de la salle.

- Je suis toutefois sûre d'une chose : ces créatures ont une âme. Ils ont réagi à ma présence, j'ai vu leurs passions se déchaîner. La seule différente que j'ai constaté, c'est qu'ils y étaient bien plus réactifs que les humains. C'est justement ce qui m'a inquiétée. Les humains perçoivent inconsciemment la présence d'une Muse, eux aussi. Voilà un point que nous devons garder à l'esprit. La différence, c'est que les humains tiennent la fibre artistique le temps de finir leur œuvre, ce qui ne dure jamais très longtemps. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Je les regardai, elles hochèrent toutes la tête.

- Ceux-là la tiennent bien plus longtemps, et s'y accrochent. La deuxième a été jusqu'à me retrouver et me proposer de partager sa passion, malgré plusieurs refus clairs.

Je m'arrêtai de tourner et regagnai lentement ma place en expliquant ma conclusion.

- J'en conclus donc que nous devons faire attention avec ces créatures, le simple fait de savoir ce qu'ils sont et de pouvoir les reconnaître facilement devrait nous éviter, je pense, bien des problèmes dans un futur proche si nous savons comment agir avec eux. Voilà ce que je dis, conclus-je en m'asseyant. Maintenant, que vous le vouliez ou non, je vais enquêter, et personne ne m'en empêchera !

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête et restèrent un instant silencieuses. Puis Terpsichore reprit la parole.

- Je suis d'avis pour qu'il y ait une enquête, mais je veux la faire avec toi. Laisse-moi m'expliquer, me dit-elle, voyant que je voulais l'interrompre. Toi et moi sommes très proches, la Danse et l'Amour sont très souvent liés, de même que toi et moi. Qui plus est, à deux, nous serons plus efficaces, l'une pourra toujours couvrir les arrières de l'autre, et nous pourrons étudier leurs interactions afin de voir s'ils réagissent de la même manière à deux Muses différentes.  
- Trois Muses, je viens avec vous moi aussi, intervint Euterpe.

Je dus admettre que le raisonnement était correct. Je lui montrai mon accord par un signe de tête.

- Bon, Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda Uranie.

Nous approuvâmes toutes cette décision, et mîmes fin à la réunion.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_See you soon_

_Lot'_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Voilà la suite, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais il faut bien que les personnages s'installent !_

_Méli, pour tout te dire, c'est juste que je n'avais pas encore vu de fiction mêlant Twilight et la mythologie grecque (juste quelques OS de mémoire) alors j'ai décidé de la faire moi-même. A voir où ça ira ^^_

_Lili, C'est gentil de lire et de laisser un mot !_

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, les autres sont à moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Une fois la décision votée et la réunion terminée, chacune commença à se retirer. Au final, il ne restait que Terpsichore, Euterpe et moi.

- Euterpe aurait pu le faire avec moi tu sais, dis-je. A deux, on se serait débrouillées.  
- Je sais. Mais…, commença Terpsichore.  
- Tu voulais oublier ce jeune homme, c'est ça ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Oui. Maintenant qu'Érato l'a dit, je me rends compte que je n'éprouve rien pour lui. Et enquêter me permettra de passer à autre chose rapidement. Et, je voulais…

Elle commençait à parler de plus en plus vite.

- Calme-toi, l'interrompis-je. Je sais, je comprends.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques temps, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour communiquer. Puis je repris la parole, nous avions quelques points à définir.

- Au fait, tant que j'y pense. Comment voulez-vous que nous nous organisions ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, vous venez toutes les trois chez moi ? Vous préférez vous trouver quelque chose en ville ? Vous pensez avoir un ou une ami(e) chez qui aller ?  
- Oh, ça. Je pense que le plus simple, c'est que nous soyons toutes au même endroit, suggéra Terpsichore.  
- Mais, chez toi, à mon avis, c'est le mieux, compléta Euterpe.  
- D'accord, alors allons-y.

Elles me suivirent et nous arrivâmes à ma maison.

- Il n'y a qu'une chambre, mais elle doit être suffisamment grande pour nous trois. Ajouter deux lits ne posera pas de problème au niveau place, expliquai-je.  
- De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une nécessité absolue, renchérit Terpsichore.  
- Certes, mais si quelqu'un vient, il paraitra plus normal d'avoir trois lits plutôt qu'un seul, contra Euterpe.  
- Par contre, comment on fait venir ces lits ? On va les chercher en ville ? Ou on triche ?  
- Aller les commander en ville, ça ne posera pas de problèmes. Mais pour les faire venir ici… Ça risque d'être compliqué, constata Euterpe.  
- Bon, eh bien il va falloir tricher dans ce cas, dis-je en allant chercher mon téléphone. Promenez-vous, faîtes ce que vous voulez, je m'occupe des lits ! criai-je.

Un coup de fil à la bonne personne me permit de régler rapidement le problème des lits.

Quand je revins dans la maison, Euterpe jouait au piano, Terpsichore dansant au milieu du salon. J'allai m'installer sur le canapé, et repris ma lecture de _Roméo et Juliette_.

Mes sœurs m'interpellèrent en plein milieu d'une de mes scènes préférées : la scène du balcon.

- Érato ?  
- Hum ?  
- Tu chantes ? Tu as une si belle voix, me demanda Terpsichore.  
- S'il te plait, Érato, me supplia Euterpe.

Je leur fis un petit sourire, le sourire que j'utilisais quand je voulais montrer ma fierté, l'air de dire « c'est moi la plus forte ! ». Puis je me levai et m'installai sur le piano.

- J'ai entendu celle-là il y a quelques jours, et je la trouve très jolie, me justifiai-je.

_Être un héros, pour les autres,  
Tel qu'il apparaît dans la lumière, j'ai pas choisi,  
Risquer ma peau pour les autres,  
Quand il le fallait, je l'ai fait, mais pas choisi_

Terpsichore se remit à danser. Euterpe m'accompagna au piano.

_J'attendais, j'attendais sans le savoir  
J'attendais, j'attendais l'inattendu  
J'attendais, j'attendais sans te prévoir, et tu es venu_

_Maintenant que tu es là_  
_Maintenant que tu es là_

_Etre un héros pour quelqu'un,_  
_Ça change toute une vie, tous les repères,_  
_Parce que c'est lui_  
_Même ce flambeau, qu'on détient,_  
_Le jour viendra de s'en défaire, pour lui aussi_

Elles chantèrent le refrain avec moi.

_J'attendais, j'attendais sans le savoir  
J'attendais, j'attendais l'inattendu  
J'attendais, j'attendais sans te prévoir, et tu es venu_

_Maintenant que tu es là_  
_Je sais pourquoi je me bats_

_Tous les héros ne sont que des hommes_  
_Je le resterai pour toi_  
_Les héros ne sont que des hommes_  
_A côté de toi_

_J'attendais, j'attendais sans le savoir_  
_J'attendais, j'attendais l'inattendu_  
_J'attendais, j'attendais sans te prévoir, et tu es venu_

_J'attendais, j'attendais sans le savoir_  
_J'attendais, j'attendais l'inattendu_  
_J'attendais, j'attendais sans te prévoir, et tu es venu_

_Maintenant que tu es là,_  
_Je sais pourquoi je me bats_

L'homme se battait pour sa compagne, je trouvais ça beau…

Une fois ma chanson terminée, elles m'en demandèrent une autre. J'allai m'exécuter, mais je sentis une présence. Elles durent le sentir aussi, car elles se turent aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota Euterpe.  
- On se calme, on ne panique pas, on disparait et on sort par la chambre pour aller voir de dehors qui arrive. Suivez-moi, ajoutai-je quand je vis qu'elles ne bougeaient pas.

Nous fîmes ce que j'avais dit, et nous guettâmes dehors.

Nous vîmes le musicien shooté aux mentos, accompagné du blond que j'avais vu dans la librairie, shooté aux mentos lui aussi. Un troisième arriva derrière eux : un grand baraqué aux cheveux courts et foncés. Ils avaient tous les yeux dorés, sauf le rouquin, il avait les yeux noirs.

Ils restèrent un instant sous les arbres, sans s'avancer. Nous les voyions discuter, nous ne les entendions pas. Aussi je décidai de me rapprocher.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je grimpai sur l'arbre au-dessus d'eux, et j'écoutai.

- C'est comme je te l'ai dit Em', l'odeur s'arrêtait ici. C'est comme si elle venait d'ici, mais il n'y a aucune trace qui part. Et je n'ai pas ressenti de présence, disait le rouquin.  
- Mais là, il y a rien, répondait le brun.  
- Et si on allait voir dans la maison ? Je n'entends personne.  
- Si vous voulez, conclut le rouquin.

Le blondin et le baraqué avaient eux-aussi le même accent. Ils s'avancèrent vers la maison. Ils réagirent bizarrement devant la porte d'entrée.

- Une minute, il y a une différence, hier, ce n'était pas comme ça, s'exclama le rouquin.  
- C'est vrai que ça ne sentait pas comme ça dans la forêt, approuva le brun.

Et ils entrèrent. Je les suivis, mais restais loin d'eux.

- Les odeurs sont plus fortes ici, constata le blond.  
- Note aussi qu'elles ne sont que dans cette pièce, le vestibule et devant la porte d'entrée, rajouta le rouquin après avoir regardé dans la salle à manger.

Le baraqué s'approcha de mon piano.

- C'est ce piano Ed' ? Il me parait tout à fait normal pourtant.  
- Je te dis pourtant qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, d'un coup, j'ai eu envie d'y jouer, et je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter.

Voulant vérifier ma théorie sur leur sensibilité, je m'approchais d'eux. Puis allai allumer le petit poste de radio pour vérifier s'ils pouvaient me voir. Il se mit à chanter je ne sais quelle chanson, mais ils réagirent tous les trois. Le blond étant le plus près, il l'éteignit tout de suite.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda-t-il. Qui l'a touché ?  
- Mais, il s'est actionné tout seul, répondit le brun.  
- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible.  
- Nous l'aurions vu si quelqu'un l'avait allumé. Nous l'aurions entendu !  
- Tu as entendu, vu quelque chose ? demanda le blond, excédé.  
- Non, c'est ça qui est bizarre. Cette maison est peut-être hantée...  
- Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas, ne commence pas avec ça.

Je laissais ces deux-là discuter et fis signe à Euterpe de venir près du rouquin. La musique, c'était plus son domaine. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il regarda le piano, puis alla s'y installer et commença à jouer.

- Ed' ! Pas maintenant ! s'exclama le brun.

Euterpe s'assit sur le piano devant lui, il continuait de jouer. Le brun finit par s'énerver, traversa la pièce d'un air décidé et rabattit le clapet d'un coup sec.

- Hein ? Quoi ? réagit le rouquin.  
- Pourquoi tu t'es mis à jouer ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'en avais envie.  
- Et moi, ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'une bonne bagarre. Jazz, prêt ? demanda-t-il au blond.  
- Maintenant ? demanda le rouquin.  
- Et comment !  
- Moi aussi, j'en ai envie, disait le blond.  
- Sortez au moins de la maison ! cria le rouquin.  
- A l'attaque ! crièrent-ils tous les deux.

Euterpe et moi nous éloignâmes rapidement, voulant cesser tout cela. Nous étions presque dehors quand ils s'arrêtèrent. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis le brun jura :

- Mais, c'était quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici pour que nous pétions tous les plombs comme ça ?

Les deux autres n'avaient rien à leur répondre.

* _Et si je faisais une entrée ?_ demandai-je à Euterpe.  
* _Non, mais, tu es folle ? On en peut pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer. Attendons qu'ils s'en aillent, nous avons besoin de faire le point._

Euterpe n'avait pas tort. De toute façon, nos visiteurs ne semblaient pas vouloir rester plus longtemps.

- Carlisle en saura probablement plus que nous, raisonna le rouquin. Allons lui en parler.  
- D'accord, approuvèrent les deux autres.

Ils partirent, laissant la porte ouverte, et disparurent sous le couvert des arbres.

Je rentrai dans la maison, mes sœurs me suivirent.

- Donc, il s'est passé quoi ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seules à enquêter, constatai-je. Cette histoire risque de se compliquer.

Nous allâmes dans la salle à manger et nous assîmes autour de la table.

- Récapitulons, que savons-nous d'eux ? commença Euterpe.  
- Déjà, il y a tout ce qu'Érato a signalé : ils sont tous blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine, ils se déplacent trop rapidement pour des humains, et ils réagissent de façon considérable à notre présence.  
- Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir lorsque nous nous dissimulons, complétai-je. Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils étaient plus sensibles aux odeurs que les humains. Et aussi qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils faisaient quand nous étions à proximité d'eux. Tu as bien vu le rouquin, on avait l'impression qu'il sortait d'une transe.  
- Autre chose ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Ils ont dit qu'il y en avait un autre...  
- Respire Érato, tout va bien.  
- Pour le moment !  
- Arrête, si tu veux éviter ça, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, découvrir ce qu'ils sont avant qu'ils ne découvrent ce que nous sommes.  
- D'accord, concédai-je.  
- L'une de vous a un plan d'attaque ?  
- Pourquoi ne pas faire comme eux ? Ils sont venus ici, nous pourrions en faire autant, proposa Euterpe.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tu as bien vu comment trois d'entre eux réagissaient, imagine ce que cela pourrait donner s'ils étaient sept, ajoutai-je.  
- C'est vrai. Alors, quoi ? On reste là à ne rien faire ?  
- Je propose qu'on aille faire un tour en ville. Ce serait l'occasion idéale, si nous les revoyions bien sûr, pour étudier leurs interactions vis-à-vis des humains. Ça nous permettrait aussi de vraiment voir les différences entre eux et les humains.  
- C'est pas bête ça, approuva Terpsichore.

Euterpe signala qu'elle était d'accord. Elles se levèrent pour partir, mais je les rappelai. Elles se rassirent, ne comprenant pas ce que je voulais.

- Je crois que nous devons aborder un autre point.  
- Quel est-il ?  
- Nos prénoms, nos noms, comment allons-nous nous présenter aux yeux des autres...  
- Ah... En effet, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le prévoir.  
- Pourquoi ne garderions-nous pas nos noms ? Et nous nous présentons comme des sœurs, ce que nous sommes à dire vrai..., suggéra Terpsichore.  
- D'accord pour les sœurs, mais je ne le sens pas avec les prénoms, marmonnai-je. C'est vrai quoi ! Vous trouvez que nous avons des prénoms classiques ? Pour cette époque bien sûr, précisai-je.

Elles hésitèrent toutes les deux avant de répondre, puis restèrent silencieuses.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Il va donc falloir qu'on se choisisse des noms, et qu'on se fasse faire des papiers adéquats.  
- A quoi cela nous servirait-il ?  
- Probablement à rien, mais je préfère anticiper. Commençons par le choix des prénoms, les papiers, je m'en occuperai après.

Nous réfléchîmes pendant un long moment sur nos prénoms. Il nous fallait des prénoms simples, mais un peu originaux quand même. Où serait l'intérêt de porter le même prénom qu'une autre ?

- Et pourquoi pas Alexia ?  
- Nous ne sommes pas faites pour la guerre, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Il y a trop de pouvoir avec un nom, c'est pourquoi il convient de le choisir avec soin.

- Eurydice ?  
- Amélie ?  
- Angélique ?

Tant de noms... Tout d'un coup, j'eu une idée pour le mien.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je vais m'appeler Isabella !  
- Pourquoi ? Ça ne veut rien dire en grec.  
- Oh, mais arrêtez avec ça ! Isabella est le personnage type de l'amoureuse dans la Commedia Dell'arte italienne. Mais, à la base, c'était une poétesse... Je veux qu'on m'appelle comme ça !  
- D'accord, approuva Euterpe.  
- D'accord, mais à la seule condition qu'on m'appelle Tya, négocia Terpsichore. Ça veut dire « Charme », et je crois que j'aime vraiment ce prénom !  
- Ça me va, approuvai-je.  
- J'accepte aussi, dit Euterpe.  
- Il ne nous manque plus que toi, dis-je en me retournant vers elle.  
- Pourquoi pas Aglaée ? « Rayonnante de beauté », ça me correspond tout à fait non ?  
- Certes, mais je n'aime pas du tout.  
- Ou alors Laetitia ? C'est latin, mais j'aime bien quand même.  
- Allez, va pour Laetitia. Maintenant, il nous faut un nom de famille.  
- Prenons un truc simple, dit Euterpe.  
- Comme quoi ?  
- Le nom d'un animal ! Ce sera très bien, proposa Terpsichore.  
- Soit, lequel ?  
- Chat ? Chien ?  
- Et pourquoi pas Canari ou Pigeon tant qu'on y est ?  
- Oui ! Le nom d'un oiseau, ce serait joli… Colombe ?  
- Loiseau ? C'est simple, et joli.  
- Et pourquoi pas Cygne, en l'honneur de ces animaux qui nous adorent Clio et moi, suggérai-je.  
- En français, ça fait pas fun. En anglais, ça donne quoi ?  
- Swan, répondit Terpsichore.  
- Ah ! J'adore ! Laetitia Swan !  
- Ça me convient à moi aussi.  
- Nickel !  
- Bon, je vais régler le problème des papiers, dis-je en me levant. D'ailleurs (je regardai la pendule de la salle à manger) les lits ne devraient plus tarder, je vous laisse vous en occuper.

J'allai quitter la pièce quand une autre question me vint.

- Au fait, dis-je en me retournant vers mes sœurs. On vient d'où ?  
- Bof, Swan, c'est anglais, alors tu n'as qu'à dire que nous sommes anglaises.  
- D'accord.

Et j'allai m'occuper des papiers. Cela ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps. Quand je revins chez moi, mes sœurs jouaient dans le salon avec les instruments de musique.

- Faites attention, certains sont fragiles, et j'y tiens, les prévins-je.  
- Certains t'évoqueraient-ils des souvenirs sœurette ? me demanda Euterpe.  
- Entre autre, répondis-je.  
- Raconte-nous ! S'il te plait ! me supplièrent-elles.  
- Les lits sont arrivés ? demandai-je, dans l'espoir de changer de sujet.  
- Oui, on a poussé un peu le tien, mais ils rentrent tous dans la chambre maintenant, répondit Terpsichore. Maintenant, raconte, s'il te plait !

Je soupirai et m'installai sur le canapé. Puis je me relevai brusquement et allai dans la cuisine.

- Hey ! Mais, où vas-tu ?  
- Dans la cuisine, j'ai besoin d'un chocolat chaud.

Je me préparai tranquillement mon chocolat chaud, faisant bouillir le lait à la casserole, ajoutant du chocolat en tablette, un peu de vanille…

Je battais la chantilly, elle était meilleure battue à la main !

Mon chocolat était enfin prêt, je le versai dans un bol et m'assis sur la table pour le savourer. Mes sœurs arrivèrent, mais respectèrent mon silence. Une fois mon chocolat terminé, je nettoyai mes affaires et retournai sur le canapé, mes sœurs sur mes talons.

- Il s'appelait Drake, commençai-je. Son frère Dick a un an de moins que lui. Ils vivaient tous les deux aux Etats-Unis, à New-York. Je les ai connus il y a douze ans de cela.  
- Tu les as aimés, affirma Euterpe.  
- J'aimais leur compagnie, j'aimais leurs sourires, j'aimais la façon dont ils voyaient les choses, et l'interprétation qu'ils avaient de la vie.  
- Pas de Grand Amour alors ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Non. J'éprouvai une profonde affection pour Drake, je pense que c'était réciproque d'ailleurs, mais ça s'est arrêté là. Quant à Dick, lui et moi, ce n'était pas envisageable.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- D'abord, parce que nous n'avions pas ce genre de sentiments l'un envers l'autre, l'amitié nous convenait mieux. Et ensuite, disons simplement que je n'étais pas son genre. Il préférait trainer avec des hommes, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...  
- Oh ! C'est..., commença Euterpe.  
- S'il te plait, ne dis rien. Dick est quelqu'un de bien, la coupai-je.  
- Très bien. Mais que s'est-il passé ?  
- J'ai rencontré Dick à une compétition de danse, j'y allais pour écouter les mots, et voir le sens de certaines chansons. Vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de déclarations d'amour que l'on fait en chanson maintenant. Bref, le hasard a voulu que nous nous retrouvions cavaliers Dick et moi. A la fin de la danse, nous avons fait connaissance, et nous avons continué à nous voir de temps en temps.

Je fis une pause, laissant quelques souvenirs remonter. Ces temps-là étaient merveilleux.

- Un jour, il m'a présenté son frère aîné, continuai-je. Nous nous sommes appréciés tout de suite. J'aimais sa poésie, j'aimais les mots qu'il utilisait. J'aimais ses déclarations d'amour en musique.  
- Et vous avez … ? Enfin, je veux dire... Vous êtes...  
- Non, ris-je. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'éprouvions pas ce genre de sentiments l'un envers l'autre.  
- Alors, que s'est-il passé ?  
- A proprement parler, rien. Nous étions simplement heureux tous les trois, je riais, et dansais sur des centaines de styles de danse différents avec Dick, et je jouais de la musique et faisais de la poésie avec Drake. Ça a duré deux ans.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- On a diagnostiqué un cancer à Drake un an et huit mois après que je les ai connus. Il a combattu la maladie pendant quatre mois.

Mes sœurs me laissèrent verser quelques larmes, me prenant dans leurs bras.

- Oh, ma chérie... Tu ne mérites pas de vivre ça...  
- Toi qui fais tant pour les autres...  
- Mais, tu n'aurais pas pu … Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?  
- Oui, répondis-je. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'était impossible. Ceux qui doivent mourir doivent mourir. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Tu sais très bien comment réagirait Hadès si on essayait d'inverser ça.  
- Comme tu as dû souffrir...  
- Il m'a laissé son piano, une antiquité qu'il tenait de sa famille, et je peux vous dire que j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux !  
- On comprend, ne t'en fais pas.  
- Et son frère, il est devenu quoi ?  
- On a perdu le contact, je crois que c'était aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Je suppose qu'il vit son idylle avec l'uns de ses compagnons.  
- Tu es sûre que ce n'était pas ton Grand Amour ?  
- Certaine. Et... Tout bien réfléchi, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que Drake n'ait pas trouvé son âme-sœur. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti au final. Ils se retrouveront, affirmai-je. Deux âmes-sœurs finissent toujours par se trouver. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir pour les séparer...  
- Tu sais, tu pourrais...  
- Non ! Les morts doivent le rester, décrétai-je en me levant.

Je pris les papiers que j'avais fait faire dans le vestibule et les tendis à mes sœurs.

- Voilà vos papiers, ne les perdez pas.

Puis je m'installai au piano et jouais. Je me souvenais très bien de ce Drake aimait jouer.

_Clair de Lune_ de Debussy, _Le Danube bleu_ et _La valse de l'Empereur_ de Johan Strauss...

Et cette poésie... Et ces longues déclarations d'amour passionnées dédiées au Soleil ou à la Lune, à la Nature, à une Femme qui restera mystérieuse pour lui...

« _Elle est debout sur mes paupières_  
_ Et ses cheveux sont dans les miens,_  
_ Elle a la forme de mes mains,_  
_ Elle a la couleur de mes yeux,_  
_ Elle s'engloutit dans mon ombre_  
_ Comme une pierre sur le ciel. _

_Elle a toujours les yeux ouverts_  
_ Et ne me laisse pas dormir._  
_ Ses rêves en pleine lumière_  
_ Font s'évaporer les soleils,_  
_ Me font rire, pleurer et rire,_  
_Parler sans avoir rien à dire._ »

[L'amoureuse, _Mourir de ne pas mourir,_ Paul Eluard, 1924]

Mais le poème qui le caractérisait plus selon lui, c'était un poème de Verlaine :

_Mon rêve familier_

_« Je fais souvent ce rêve étrange et pénétrant_  
_ D'une femme inconnue, et que j'aime, et qui m'aime_  
_ Et qui n'est, chaque fois, ni tout à fait la même_  
_ Ni tout à fait une autre, et m'aime et me comprend._

_ Car elle me comprend, et mon cœur, transparent_  
_ Pour elle seule, hélas ! cesse d'être un problème_  
_ Pour elle seule, et les moiteurs de mon front blême,_  
_ Elle seule les sait rafraîchir, en pleurant._

_ Est-elle brune, blonde ou rousse ? - Je l'ignore._  
_ Son nom ? Je me souviens qu'il est doux et sonore_  
_ Comme ceux des aimés que la Vie exila._

_ Son regard est pareil au regard des statues,_  
_ Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a_  
_ L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues. »_

[Verlaine, _Romances sans parole_]

Nous savions tous les deux que je n'étais pas cette femme en question, mais il appréciait ma compagnie. Et c'était aussi bien comme ça.

Je sortis brusquement de mes souvenirs quand j'entendis quelque chose gratter contre la porte d'entrée. Mes sœurs paniquèrent aussitôt :

- C'est ces trucs qui reviennent !  
- Cachons-nous !  
- Calmez-vous ! les coupai-je. Je sais ce que c'est. Tout va bien. Il est gentil.  
- Qui ?

Je ne répondis pas et allais ouvrir la porte. Devant moi, à mes pieds se trouvait No.

No était un Chien des Enfers, comme Cerbère. Les humains pensaient toujours que Cerbère était le seul chien à trois têtes, mais il en existait toute une race en vérité. Les Chiens des Enfers jouissaient eux aussi d'une forme d'immortalité, à supposer que quelqu'un s'occupe d'eux.

Mais, No avait une particularité qui lui venait de son ancien propriétaire : une petite magicienne. Elle l'avait ensorcelé de façon à ce qu'il ait l'air d'un chien normal, un gros Saint Bernard, un peu plus grand que la normale toutefois, mais qui pouvait se transformer en chien à trois têtes s'il venait à s'énerver.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce chien ? demanda Euterpe, m'ayant rejointe devant la porte d'entrée.  
- Un ami, répondis-je.  
- Comment ça ? Un ami ?

Je soupirai et retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé, No sur mes talons, s'allongeant à mes pieds. Et je leur racontais l'histoire de No.

Sa maîtresse était une magicienne qui se croyait supérieure aux Dieux, elle vivait dans un petit bois en Suisse, vers la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Anna Göldin, c'était son nom. Elle avait empoisonné plusieurs enfants des Dieux. Bien évidemment, les Dieux se sont aperçu de ses actions et l'ont punie, la condamnant à mourir de la main des humains qu'elle croyait protéger en empoisonnant les enfants.

Elle avait découvert l'existence de notre univers en découvrant No un jour, et avait fini par l'ensorceler de façon à ce que les autres ne découvrent jamais rien. A sa mort, Zeus voulut tuer aussi le chien. J'étais dans le coin, inspirant quelques poètes quand j'eus vent de l'histoire, et j'allais trouver mon père, lui demandant d'épargner le chien, qui n'avait rien fait à personne. Il décréta alors que je devais m'en occuper moi-même, où il le tuerait devant moi.

Ne pouvant me résoudre à voir cette bête mourir, j'ai accepté son marché. Et No est resté avec moi depuis 1782. Petit à petit, nous nous étions mutuellement apprivoisés, et chacun avait fini par apprécier l'autre. Maintenant, quand je voyageais, No venait avec moi. Il veillait sur moi, et je veillais sur lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait venir en ville avec moi s'il le souhaitait, mais il me laissait y aller seule, et jouait dans la forêt en attendant mon retour.

- L'adoption, ou la décapitation ? C'est... Affreux !  
- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir. Et je peux te dire que je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. No est mon ami et il compte pour moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que je vais aller jouer un peu avec lui dehors.

A ces mots, No se releva, semblant heureux, et nous sortîmes. Jouant tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Mes sœurs nous rejoignirent, et nous finîmes par jouer tous les quatre sous le clair de lune.

No montrant des signes de fatigue, nous rentrâmes dans la maison, et No s'allongea dans son panier, installé dans un coin de la cuisine, que je remarquais en mauvais état.

- Il faudra que je change ton panier No, il commence à être vieux.  
- Et comment veux-tu faire cela ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- En allant en acheter un nouveau dans une boutique en ville, répondis-je. Ce sera d'ailleurs l'occasion de vérifier si nous sommes plausibles aux yeux des humains, ajoutai-je.  
- A ce propos, intervint Euterpe. Que racontons-nous à propos de nos parents, de notre situation ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Disons que ça risque de sembler étrange : trois sœurs qui vivent seules, recluses au fin fond de la forêt, qui n'ont besoin de rien, et descendent rarement en ville. On va nous prendre pour des nonnes ! Et ça, je ne veux pas.  
- C'est pas faux, concédai-je. L'une de vous a une idée ?  
- Euh... On pourrait dire que notre père a bâti cette maison, qu'il y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, et que nous avons voulu la maintenir en état, étant donné qu'il n'était plus là.  
- Je te rappelle que nous sommes supposées être anglaises.  
- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Un de nos lointains ancêtres est venu ici, a bâti sa maison parce qu'il avait rencontré son "âme-sœur", commença Terpsichore en me faisant un clin d'œil. Puis ils sont restés ici, et la tradition s'est perpétuée, et elle veut que les descendants s'installent ici à la mort des parents, s'ils ne sont pas mariés.  
- C'est pas bête ça, avouai-je. Ça va même nous éviter des questions concernant nos parents. Il faut juste trouver une cause à leur mort.  
- Cancer ? proposa Terpsichore.  
- Hey ! m'offusquai-je, me souvenant de Drake.  
- Ne le prends pas mal, mais je trouve ça parfait, intervint Euterpe. Notre mère est morte d'un cancer de … je ne sais pas quoi, tu es plus calée que nous pour le trouver.  
- Et tu crois peut-être que ça m'amuse ?  
- Et, continua-t-elle, faisant fi de mon interruption. Notre père fou de chagrin s'était attelé à sa tâche, couper des arbres, et n'aura pas vu ou entendu un arbre lui tomber dessus. Et il est mort suite à ses blessures. Nous avons eu vent de l'histoire, nous sommes venues et avons tout découvert. Et nous avons décidé d'emménager, conclut-elle.  
- Je trouve ça pas mal, approuva Terpsichore. Bien sûr, on devra être un peu nostalgiques en ce qui concerne nos parents, mais ça devrait coller. Il faudrait ajouter des souvenirs d'eux quelque part, suggéra-t-elle.  
- Pancréas, dis-je.  
- Quoi pancréas ?  
- C'était un cancer du pancréas, dis-je. Incurable, le décès est en général très rapide… Trop rapide…  
- C'est ce qu'a eu Drake ? C'est ça ?  
- Oui.

Elles respectèrent mon silence, et je leur en fus reconnaissante.

- Je vais… m'occuper des souvenirs, bredouillai-je, espérant me changer les idées.

Inventer des faux souvenirs était chose facile. Mes sœurs et moi avions quelques points communs, physiquement parlant, je n'avais plus qu'à m'inspirer de la collection de portraits que je possédais dans mon étagère.

Bien des humains s'étaient amusés à nous représenter sur des tableaux, ou sous forme de statues. Drake s'y était essayé, mais la peinture n'était pas son fort. Un jeune homme que j'avais vu dans un parc m'avait poliment demandé s'il pouvait me dessiner. Il se disait « dans des conditions idéales » pour le faire. Et il m'avait représentée incroyablement bien. Sur le tableau, je paraissais envoûtante, enveloppée dans un long voile, les cheveux volant au vent. J'avais même l'impression de voir mon essence dans ce tableau.

Tout en peignant, il récitait tous les poèmes qu'il connaissait sur les Muses, tous les auteurs y passaient. Ce fut un moment extraordinaire. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Son tableau trônait sur le mur de la salle à manger. D'autres qu'on m'avait offerts étaient affichés sur les murs. Mais celui-ci restait mon préféré.

Enfin, j'avais une mission à accomplir : remplacer tous mes tableaux par ceux que l'on verrait dans une famille ordinaire.

_Une petite minute !_

- Les filles ! On a un problème !  
- Quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Ils sont venus ici.  
- Et ?  
- Ils auront probablement vu les tableaux, que vont-ils penser en voyant qu'ils ont changé ?  
- Ils se diront peut-être que… la maison est habitée ?  
- Euterpe n'a pas tort, ça prouverait que nous nous sommes installées, et que nous venons juste d'arriver.  
- Si vous le dites.

Je me tus et retournais à ma tâche. Niveau tableau, j'avais l'embarras du choix.

J'en pris un qui était très représentatif de l'apparence que j'arborais actuellement, et m'en inspirais pour créer des tableaux et des photos de nos faux parents. Ensuite, je n'eux plus qu'à les disséminer dans la maison. Nous n'aurions plus qu'à dire que le reste se trouvait dans le grenier.

En parlant du reste …

J'avais vu nombre d'humains garder des objets avec eux, souvenirs de leurs parents, amis, enfants... Ne devrions-nous pas avoir de tels souvenirs ? Et puis, si nos parents se sont mariés, il devrait y avoir quelques photos de leur mariage...

Je soupirai, ma tâche était loin d'être terminée. Mes sœurs vinrent pour voir où j'en étais.

- Il me faut ajouter des souvenirs de mariage, et des objets qu'ils avaient, auxquels on tient.

Mes sœurs suggèrent que les médaillons que nous portions pourraient être d'eux. Elles aimèrent mes tableaux, j'en avais pris un qui me représentait, puis je l'avais dupliqué et j'avais modifié la peinture pour faire croire que j'étais plus petite, et j'en avais fait trois. Nous avions quelques même quelques traces de notre enfance.

Puis je m'attelai aux souvenirs du mariage. Une robe de mariée au grenier, et des photos du mariage sur l'étagère et les meubles du salon.

Une fois fini, j'eus l'impression d'en avoir trop fait. Il y en avait partout. Nous nous appliquâmes à en enlever quelques-uns. Au final, il y en avait un peu dans le salon et dans la salle à manger. Dans la chambre trônait la photo supposée nous représenter toutes les trois enfants. Ça me paraissait crédible. Quant à savoir si ça l'était, c'est une autre affaire.

Niveau objets, nous avions dit nos colliers, puis j'avais mis une grande horloge comtoise dans un coin du salon, ce serait un souvenir de nos grands-parents. Et je réalisai qu'il fallait des souvenirs d'eux.

Je recommençai ma tâche pour les grands-parents, mais je mis tout dans un album, en évitant de faire des erreurs d'anachronisme. Puis je réfléchis à un, ou plusieurs, souvenirs que nous pourrions avoir de nos parents ici.

Garder une hache et prétendre avoir un père bûcheron ne me tentait pas. Puis j'eus une idée. Pourquoi ne pas dire qu'il était ébéniste ? Il aurait ainsi fait tous les meubles, ou du moins quelques-uns.

_Oui ! C'est parfait comme ça !_

Je modifiais donc les meubles en bois, histoire qu'ils aient quelques similitudes. De façon à ce que nous puissions prétendre qu'ils avaient été faits par la même personne.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je fis un dernier tour des lieux, dans l'espoir de vérifier mon travail, qui fut approuvé par mes sœurs.

- Joli travail Érato !  
- Euh, je pense à un truc là. Vous ne croyez pas qu'il nous faudrait du travail ? Ou, au moins avoir fait quelques études, ou... autres choses ?  
- Quel âge avons-nous d'abord ? demanda Terpsichore.

_Bonne question._

- C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé..., admit Euterpe.

_On n'est pas sorties de l'auberge..._

Je sortis, allant m'allonger dans la clairière, laissant mes souvenirs de Drake remonter et m'envelopper. Oubliant mes soucis pour le moment. Nous mettrions les derniers détails au point demain matin. Et nous sortirions l'après-midi, dans le but de tester si nous sommes crédibles.

* * *

_Voilà, encore quelques trucs à régler, mais le principal y est.  
_

_PS : la chanson vient du spectable Robin des Bois. J'avoue que je l'écoute souvent en ce moment ^^_

_Un prononstic pour le travail de Bella et son âge actuel ?_

_A très bientôt_

_Lot'_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Le chapitre précédent n'a pas dû vous plaire, bon, je reconnais que l'histoire n'avançait pas trop, mais il fallait bien poser les bases._

_J'ai dit que l'histoire se passait en France, mais je n'ai pas de lieu précis en tête, donc c'est un coin imaginaire où il y a une forêt, et une grande falaise pas bien loin.  
Pourquoi en France ? Parce que je trouve toujours bizarre de lire des histoires qui se passent aux Etats-Unis, ou je ne sais où et où les personnages parlent français... Ça me perturbe toujours un peu... Mais, c'est moi !_

_Après, j'aime bien lire des histoires comme ça, mais je ne les écris pas._

_Bref, c'est moi, assez particulière comme vous pouvez le constater._

_Bon, fin du baratin, merci de ton soutien **Lili**, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant._

_Disclaimer : certains persos appartiennent à Stephenir Meyer, mais les autres sont à moi._

_Allez, lisez donc !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le jour venait enfin de se lever. Le Soleil ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer aujourd'hui, toujours dissimulé derrière son long manteau de nuages.

Nous étions toutes dans la chambre, chacune sur son lit, à méditer sur la position que nous allions utiliser.

Nous avions réfléchi toute la nuit, et maintenant, tout était prêt. J'avais tout noté, histoire de ne rien oublier. Nous avions défini nos âges, nos occupations, et tout ce qui suivait. Tout cela avait d'ailleurs été une vraie source de débat.

Je me souvenais très bien de tout ce que nous avions évoqué...

_Flash-back_

- Quel âge avons-nous d'abord ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- C'est vrai, je n'y ai pas pensé..., admit Euterpe.  
- Pourquoi nous dirions-nous pas que nous avons dans les 18-19 ans ? Comme ça, nous passons pour des lycéennes, ou de jeunes étudiantes ayant pris une année sabbatique pour s'occuper de toute cette histoire et s'installer, proposai-je. Ensuite, nous reprendrons nos études.  
- Pas bête. Mais nous avons quel âge ?  
- Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas le même ?  
- Euh, il faudrait que nous soyons toutes nées le même jour. Ce qui voudrait dire que nous serions des triplées.  
- Et ?  
- Mais, regarde-nous, m'aida Euterpe. Nous nous ressemblons, certes, mais pas à ce point. Érato a le visage en forme de cœur, toi, tu l'as plus allongé, et le mien est fin... La liste peut s'allonger. Nous ne serons pas crédibles en affirmant que nous sommes des triplées.  
- Des fausses triplées alors ?  
- Ça existe ça ? demandai-je. Je connais l'existence des faux jumeaux, mais des faux triplés, ça ne me dit rien du tout.  
- Tu sais, tout est possible avec les humains je pense.  
- Admettons. Donc nous sommes des fausses triplées. Quel âge avons-nous ?  
- On est nées quand déjà ?  
- Oh non ! Je dois changer les dates de naissance sur les papiers. Choisissez une date, je vais les chercher.

Quand je revins avec tous les papiers en question, elles étaient en train de se hurler mutuellement dessus :

- Mais non ! Être née le 25 décembre, c'est AFFREUX !  
- Ce n'est pas pire que le 1 janvier !  
- Ou que le 10 novembre ! Le jour d'Eurydice ! Quelle horreur !  
- Et toi qui voulais le jour de l'Assomption ! Et puis quoi encore ?

Je sifflai un coup, les surprenant, et les faisant taire par la même occasion.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cirque ?  
- Elle veut que nous soyons nées le 25 décembre, dit Euterpe en désignant Terpsichore.  
- Et elle, le 1 janvier !

Elles recommencèrent à crier l'une sur l'autre.

Je cherchais quelle data j'avais utilisée lorsque je fréquentais Dick et Drake. Ce qui donnait le 13 septembre.

Je sifflai encore une fois, elles se turent aussitôt, me regardant.

- Ça suffit, nous sommes nées le 13 septembre, et nous fêterons nos 20 ans cette année. Et c'est non négociable, précisai-je.

Je changeai toutes les dates, sans me préoccuper de leurs réactions.

_Fin flash-back_

Puis le moment était venu d'aborder nos occupations. Etions-nous étudiantes ? A la recherche d'un emploi ? Lycéennes ? Tant de choix possibles. Il nous fallait pourtant faire celui qui convenait le mieux à notre position.

_Flash-back_

- Voyons, nous avons toutes passé notre BAC depuis deux ans, proposa Euterpe.  
- Mais non, on passe le bac l'année de nos 18 ans, répondis-je.  
- On a sauté une classe, c'est tout.  
- Soit, quel intérêt dans ce cas ?  
- Eh bien, ça nous fait deux ans de formation post-Bac, et ça devrait suffire pour qu'on ait des diplômes et s'épargner la peine de retourner faire des études. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Terpsichore ?  
- Ça me convient. Deux ans, j'ai un diplôme de … un DUMI comme ça s'appelle je crois, et je peux faire professeur de danse !

Je reconnus que ça lui convenait tout à fait.

- Et toi Euterpe ?  
- Pareil, mais je suis professeure de musique !  
- Super ! Et toi Érato ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Des études de lettres, et puis je vais jouer les auteures. Ça m'épargnera bien des soucis. Il va juste falloir que je commence à inventer des histoires. De longues histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose … Euh... Tout bien réfléchi, non. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Alors je fais professeur de langues, de français même. Pour apprendre à tous ces jeunes à écrire et parler correctement !

Elles se turent un moment, me laissant réfléchir à mon idée.

- En fait non, je ne me vois pas enseignante de quoi que ce soit…

Puis j'eus l'idée.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je vais faire psychologue ! Euh non ! Mince ! Comment les humains appellent-ils ça ? Euh… Ah oui ! Conseiller conjugal !  
- Ah bon ?  
- Mais oui ! Je pourrai conseiller les pauvres couples qui n'arrivent pas à vivre leur amour ! Oui, ce serait parfait ! On n'aura qu'à dire que j'ai fait un DUT ou je ne sais quoi…  
- Super, bon, il faut faire les diplômes maintenant.  
- Je vais le faire, dis-je.

Après tout, je maitrisais ce domaine bien mieux que mes sœurs.

_Fin flash-back_

_Et me voilà donc promue conseillère conjugale, on verra ce que ça donnera._

Nos « presque » emplois ayant été trouvés, d'autres détails étaient apparus. Des détails plus… techniques dirons-nous.

_Flash-back_

- Euh, donc nous avons toutes les 3 19 ans c'est ça ?  
- Oui, on va en avoir 20 dans quelques semaines.  
- Très bien. Avons-nous le permis de conduire ? Mine de rien, il faut y songer.  
- Soit, à quoi cela nous servirait-il ?  
- Vous savez conduire ?  
- Non, me répondirent-elles en chœur.  
- Problème réglé, conclus-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Que je sais conduire. Donc j'ai le permis et pas vous. Point. Par contre, nous n'avons pas de voiture.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Où la mettrions-nous ? Nous vivions dans un petit moulin, au plein cœur de la forêt, sans route pour y parvenir. Tout ce qu'il doit y avoir, c'est un chemin de terre quelque part. Alors où mettrions-nous une voiture ? répétai-je.  
- Mais pourquoi ne pas dégager un chemin ?  
- Je ne suis pas certaine que les nymphes du coin apprécient que nous coupions leurs arbres, pensa Terpsichore.  
- Qui a parlé de les couper ? Je suggère de les déplacer, les écarter afin de faire un passage. On pourrait même leur demander de faire un beau coin ombragé pour que la voiture puisse être garée à un endroit spécifique.  
- Tu crois qu'elles accepteront ?  
- C'est à Érato de nous le dire. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Ça peut se tenter. La ville la plus proche n'est pas très loin, environ 600 mètres à traverser par la forêt pour rejoindre une petite route menant à la ville.  
- Donc, ce serait possible ?  
- En théorie, je suppose. En pratique, je ne sais pas. Il me faudrait demander aux dryades.  
- Soit. Ce point étant réglé, ou… presque… Euh, pas de téléphone non plus ?  
- Je n'ai pas vu de ligne téléphonique dehors.  
- Donc non, conclus-je. Des portables ?  
- Non.  
- Moi non plus.  
- Soit. Pas de téléphone, ni de portables.

_Fin flash-back_

Inutile de préciser que nous n'avons pas accès à la technologie. La seule exception était un vieux poste de radio.

_Tiens ! Ce truc pourrait être un souvenir de nos parents ! Mais oui ! C'est parfait ! En parlant de nos parents…_

_Oh non…_

Je me relevai d'un coup.

- Érato ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je crois que nous avons oublié quelque chose…  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Les noms et prénoms de nos parents ? Ce serait peut-être bien d'avoir ça sous la main.  
- Mince, je n'y ai pas songé.  
- C'est vrai, nos parents doivent avoir une identité eux aussi.  
- Notre mère est française, notre père anglais, il s'appelait Swan. Vous avez des idées de prénoms ? Et un éventuel nom de famille pour notre mère ? demandai-je, un peu désespérée.  
- Prends le premier prénom français qui te passe par la tête.  
- Renée ! s'écria Euterpe.  
- Je prends.  
- Moi aussi, approuvai-je. Nom de famille ?  
- Prends un nom classique, bien français. Dupond, Durant, Martin, Dupont…  
- C'est plus pour des hommes ça. Tu t'imagines t'appeler Renée Martin ? Ça ne colle pas.  
- Si, Renée Martin, ça fera l'affaire, intervins-je. Maintenant, un prénom anglais pour notre père.  
- Dick ?  
- Non ! m'indignai-je.  
- Relax, c'était une blague.  
- Carter ?  
- Oh non !  
- Greg ?  
- Quelle horreur !  
- Tim ?  
- Tom ?  
- Charlie ?  
- Bruce ?  
- Attendez, j'aime bien Charlie, dit Terpsichore.  
- Moi aussi, déclarai-je.  
- Adjugé ! s'exclama Euterpe.  
- Leur date de naissance ?  
- Notre père est mort à … 41 ans, nous en avions 18. Notre mère est morte quelques mois auparavant à … 37 ans ?  
- D'accord. Et les tombes ?  
- En ville ?  
- D'accord. Eh ! J'ai une idée ! Je vais aller en ville et tout bricoler pour qu'on y ait une vie ! dis-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- On a été formées dans le lycée du coin, mais nous sommes parties faire nos études ailleurs. Et tout le reste. Bref, laissez-moi m'occuper de ça. Je vais demander l'aide de Mère, et ce sera plus simple.  
- Tu crois qu'elle acceptera ?  
- C'est une requête qui n'a aucun rapport avec la guerre. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle refuserait.  
- Je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi elle accepterait.  
- Je vais essayer, on verra ce que ça donnera. Au pire, elle le fait. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, j'espère…

Je me levai et quittai la chambre.

Demander l'aide de notre Mère pouvait sembler sans espoir. Après tout, les Dieux et Titans étaient réputés pour leur silence lorsqu'on les appeler à l'aide. Mais bon, je ne risquais absolument rien à essayer.

J'allai dans une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt, toute petite. Elle ferait très bien l'affaire. J'effectuais le petit rituel et ma Mère apparut.

- Bonjour ! Érato, ça fait plaisir de te voir. Que me vaut cette rencontre ?  
- Je voulais te demander une faveur. Ce sera un jeu d'enfant pour toi.  
- Quelle faveur ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.  
- Eh bien… Euterpe, Terpsichore et moi voudrions nous mêler quelques temps à la vie des humains. Est-ce que tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'on ait un passé dans cette ville ? Afin qu'on n'ait pas l'air d'étrangères et qu'on n'attire pas l'attention. S'il te plaît ?  
- Hmm. Pour quoi le ferais-je ?

Je savais quoi répondre.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ?  
- Certes.  
- Nous sommes tes filles, et ça ne te prendra qu'un instant pour le faire. Sans compter que tu y arriveras plus rapidement que nous.  
- Présenté comme ça…  
- Oserais-tu me dire que tu en es incapable ?

La provocation restait toujours le meilleur moyen d'obtenir des réponses rapidement.

- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit cela.  
- En effet, mais c'est pourtant l'impression que j'ai eue…  
- Je vais le faire. Dis-moi clairement ce dont tu as besoin, et ce sera fait dans moins de deux minutes.

J'avais senti le coup venir et avait tout écrit sur quelques feuilles de papier que je lui tendis.

- Tout est là.  
- Très bien. Je reviens d'ici deux minutes.

Elle disparut dans une étincelle.

Il était vrai qu'elle était la plus à même de faire cela, étant la Titanide de la Mémoire, Mnémosyne pouvait facilement altérer les souvenirs des gens, et ainsi leur donner l'impression que nous les connaissions. Ou plutôt, qu'ils nous connaissaient. Quant aux papiers associés ou quelconque donnée informatique, cela ne poserait aucun problème : un claquement de doigt suffisait largement pour modifier tout cela.

De cette façon, nous aurions notre « vie » ici, et donc nous pourrions sans aucune difficulté nous mêler à la vie des humains et enquêter sur ces blancs shootés au mentos.

Si je ne me trompai pas, la dryade avait dit qu'ils étaient arrivés quelques jours auparavant. S'étaient-ils, eux aussi, adaptés à la vie des humains ? Si tel était le cas, nous risquions de les croiser lors de nos virées en ville. Non pas que ce soit un mal, mais tout de même, il faudrait que nous soyons prudentes vis-à-vis d'eux. Surtout s'ils enquêtaient sur nous eux aussi.

Un détail n'avait cessé de me turlupiner. S'ils réagissaient à notre présence, si nous pouvions déchainer leurs passions, cela signifiait qu'ils étaient capables d'éprouver des sentiments. Auquel cas, avaient-ils une part humaine au fond d'eux ?

Je savais très bien que ceux de notre univers éprouvaient des sentiments, sans pour autant être humains. Mais ils ne faisaient pas partie de ce monde-là. Or, les seuls n'en faisant pas partie étaient les humains et les animaux. Alors, à quelle catégorie appartiennent-ils ?

C'est là que mon raisonnement apparaissait, ils n'étaient pas des animaux, puisqu'ils ressentaient les émotions avec la même force que les humains. Sans qu'ils soient des humains. Ce n'étaient pas des animaux, certes, mais pas des humains non plus. Alors quoi ?

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par le retour de ma Mère.

- C'est bon, tout ce que tu voulais a été mis en place.  
- Je te remercie.  
- Je pense que je vais à présent me retirer, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.  
- Je comprends, merci encore.  
- A la prochaine ma fille.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans une étincelle, mais cette fois, c'était pour ne pas revenir.

Nos vies étaient maintenant comme il le fallait. Nous avions un passé, un présent, et nous pouvions nous consacrer à notre avenir.

Maintenant, il me fallait trouver les dryades du coin pour leur demander s'il était possible de déplacer quelques arbres. Pour pouvoir faire un petit chemin. Je trainai sur le chemin le plus court en question. La route n'était pas très loin, mais il fallait faire de la place.

_Ah ! En voici une._

- Salut !  
- Érato ! Quelle joie de te voir.  
- Et moi donc.  
- Tu cherches quelques âmes à inspirer ? Personne n'est passé depuis un moment.  
- A dire vrai, non. C'est toi que j'aimerais voir.  
- Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- Oui, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais dégager un chemin pour que nous ayons accès à la route ?  
- Euh, tu veux couper les arbres ?  
- Non, juste en déplacer quelques-uns, pour que le chemin soit assez grand pour passer en voiture.  
- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur !  
- Rassure-toi, je ne voulais couper aucun arbre.

Nous rîmes toutes les deux.

- D'accord, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu n'as qu'à repasser vers midi.  
- Très bien. A tout à l'heure.

Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi. Mes sœurs s'adonnaient à leurs activités préférées : danser et jouer de la musique. Elles s'arrêtèrent quand elles me virent.

- Alors ?  
- Apparemment, Mère a fait toutes les modifications qu'il fallait. Quant au chemin, j'ai parlé à une dryade, elle va voir s'il est possible de faire un chemin.  
- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre on dirait.  
- En effet, affirmai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?  
- La nymphe m'a dit de repasser vers midi. Il nous reste une heure.  
- J'ai une idée. Si on allait voir la naïade dont tu parlais l'autre jour.  
- Pourquoi pas, dit Terpsichore.  
- C'est parti ! s'exclama Euterpe.

Nous sortîmes et trouvâmes la clairière où j'avais vu la dryade.

- Elle m'a dit que le ruisseau était situé un peu plus bas. Par contre, il est près de leur maison, donc nous devrions rester discrètes. Peut-être même invisibles aux yeux des humains, puisque ça marche sur eux.  
- Pas bête, m'approuvèrent mes sœurs.

Nous nous rendîmes donc invisibles aux yeux des humains, puis cherchâmes la naïade du ruisseau. Je finis par la trouver, juste à côté de leur maison.

- Salut.  
- Bonjour. Tu veux te baigner ? L'eau est un peu froide aujourd'hui malheureusement.  
- Non, en fait je suis venue te poser quelques questions.  
- Une seconde je te prie. Tu es quelle Muse ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous côtoyer…  
- Je suis Érato, mes sœurs Terpsichore et Euterpe te cherchent un peu plus haut.  
- J'ai trois Muses sur le dos maintenant ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : poser quelques questions.  
- Soit, je t'écoute.  
- Est-ce que tu as observé les habitants de la maison ? Mes sœurs et moi pensons qu'ils sont… Plutôt qu'ils ne sont _pas_ humains. Aurais-tu quelques informations ?  
- Je ne les vois jamais manger.  
- Pardon ?  
- C'est comme je te l'ai dit, je ne les vois jamais manger quoi que ce soit.  
- Mais, que mangent-ils alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, ils ne font pas de grillades ou autres…  
- Etrange. Autre chose ?  
- Euh… Je ne me souviens pas les avoir vus … dormir !  
- Hein ? Tu es sûre de ça ?  
- Oui, même que ça m'a surprise le premier jour. En les voyant transporter des cartons et des meubles, je pensais qu'ils allaient tous s'effondrer le soir venu, mais non. Ils étaient tous en pleine forme.  
- Vraiment étrange. Ils sortent quelques fois ?  
- Je les ai vus prendre la voiture pour aller je ne sais où. Plusieurs fois. Euh, quoi d'autre ? Oh ! Je me souviens ! Une fois je les ai vus partir en petits groupes dans les bois. Mais je n'étais pas là quand ils sont rentrés.  
- Rien d'autre ?  
- Je ne crois pas, non.  
- D'accord, merci en tout cas. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations pour le moment. Mes soupçons restent fondés, ils ne sont pas humains.  
- Je m'en serai douté.  
- Mais, ils sont quoi alors ?  
- Aucune idée.  
- Est-ce que je peux te demander de continuer à les surveiller quelques temps ?  
- Je peux te promettre que je vais faire de mon mieux pour voir s'ils font quelque chose d'étrange.  
- Parfait, ça me convient tout à fait.  
- Je crois que je vais retourner dans l'eau, à moins que tu n'aies besoin d'un autre renseignement…  
- Non, je pense que ça suffira pour le moment. Merci encore.  
- Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. A la prochaine donc.  
- Bonne journée.

Elle disparut dans l'eau. Mes sœurs arrivèrent.

- Alors ? Tu l'as trouvée ?  
- Oui, nous avons discuté un moment, puis elle est partie.  
- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu as appris ?  
- Selon la naïade, ils ne mangent pas, et elle ne les a pas vus dormir.  
- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?  
- Mais, ce n'est pas normal !  
- Calmez-vous. Inutile de s'affoler. Nous finirons par trouver ce qu'ils sont. En attendant, je propose que nous partions. Il est presque midi, nous devrions aller voir ce que la nymphe a fait, ou n'a pas fait peut-être…, proposai-je.  
- Je suis d'accord, m'approuva Euterpe, suivie de Terpsichore.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers l'endroit où nous avions choisi de placer le « chemin ». Nous fûmes étonnées de voir que le chemin avait été dégagé. Une voiture pouvait circuler sans problème. Je retrouvai la dryade à qui j'avais parlé le matin.

- Alors ? me demanda-t-elle. C'est ce qu'il te fallait ?  
- Oui, c'est parfait. Je te remercie.  
- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Euterpe.  
- Dis voir, je voulais en profiter pour te demander une faveur moi aussi. Est-ce que tu pourrais nous arranger un petit coin d'ombre à côté de la maison pour qu'on puisse garer la voiture dessous ?  
- Euh, oui, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Les arbres du coin sont si gentils, sourit-elle. Je m'en occuper tout de suite.  
- Merci !  
- C'est un plaisir !

Elle courut en direction de la maison et disparut dans les arbres. Nous rentrâmes dans la maison pour faire le point. Et éventuellement décider des prochaines choses à faire.

- Bon, commença Euterpe. Où en sommes-nous ?  
- Si tu veux récapituler tout ce que nous savons à propos des étrangers…  
- Pas forcément, j'aurais plutôt voulu qu'on décide de ce que nous devons faire à présent.  
- Aller acheter un panier pour No, rappelai-je. Et en profiter pour voir si Mère nous a bricolées nos vies comme il le fallait.  
- Je prends, dit Terpsichore.  
- Allez, conclut Euterpe.

Nous partîmes vers la ville, tranquillement, No venant avec nous. Et trouvâmes un magasin d'animaux. Nous rentrâmes dans la boutique.

- Bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ? demanda la vendeuse.  
- Euh, pourquoi pas ? Je cherche un panier pour mon chien. Celui que j'ai est beaucoup trop vieux et en mauvais état. Il ne veut plus dormir dedans.  
- C'est pour ce chien-là ? demanda-t-elle en désignant No.  
- Oui, j'ai préféré venir avec lui, comme ça, je ne lui prendrai pas le panier qu'il ne veut pas.  
- C'est une bonne idée.  
- Euh, Ér… sœurette ? m'interpellèrent mes sœurs, corrigeant leur erreur par la suite. On va aller faire les boutiques, on voudrait trouver des robes sympathiques.  
- D'accord, je vous rejoindrai après. Faites attention, leur dis-je.

Après tout, il fallait qu'elles pensent à leurs prénoms, et tous les autres détails qui s'en suivaient. J'espérais vraiment qu'elles resteraient prudentes. Si ma mémoire était bonne, Euterpe devait se faire appeler Laetitia, et Terpsichore était Tya. Je devais me faire appeler Isabella. Enfin, si elles gaffaient, il serait facile de le corriger, mais je préférais ne pas avoir à la faire.

- Alors ? Que pensez-vous de celui-ci ? m'appela la vendeuse.  
- Il faut voir avec No. No ? appelai-je.

No vint se placer à mes côtés, je désignai le panier et aller m'accroupir à côté. No recula.

- On dirait qu'il ne lui plait pas. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser gambader quelques minutes ? Il en choisira peut-être un.  
- Pas de problème, sourit la vendeuse.

Elle retourna derrière sa caisse enregistreuse et tapa sur son clavier. Je déambulai dans le magasin au rayon des paniers, No sur mes talons. Il tourna autour de quelques paniers puis finit par s'installer dans l'un d'eux.

- Ah ! Nous avons un gagnant ! m'exclamai-je.

Il s'agissait d'un gros panier, le tissu à l'intérieur était blanc, mais tout l'extérieur était rouge ocre. Il n'y avait pas de décoration sur les tissus. Puis No se remit à gambader et s'installa dans un autre panier, plus petit, ornée de couleurs plus sobres portant vers le marron et le noir.

No se releva et se dirigea vers les niches.

- Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas me faire acheter une niche ! Comment veux-tu que je la ramène à la maison ? m'énervai-je.  
- Calmez-vous madame. Nous verrons pour les niches plus tard. Est-ce que vous prenez le panier ? Vous devriez pouvoir le porter sans problème, dit la vendeuse.  
- Vous avez raison. Je vais d'abord prendre le panier, plutôt les deux. De toute façon, il ne s'est pas encore arrêté sur une niche en particulier, j'ai encore le temps d'y réfléchir.

J'achetai les paniers avant de changer d'avis. Ils étaient encombrants, mais pas très lourd, je pourrais les porter sans problèmes. Le petit rentrait dans le grand, ce que je pouvais transporter sans trop de difficultés.

A mon grand malheur, No s'installa dans une niche.

- No, s'il te plaît ! C'est pas vrai, me lamentai-je. Comment vais-je porter ce truc ?  
- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il la veut ? demanda la vendeuse.  
- Je la prends aussi. Serait-il possible que vous la laissiez de côté le temps que je trouve un moyen de la transporter ?  
- Oui, bien sûr.

Je payai aussi la niche. La vendeuse me proposa de prendre le modèle démontable, mais cela restait quand même un peu trop lourd. Sans compter que j'avais le panier à trimballer.

- De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas l'emporter aujourd'hui, démontable ou pas. Mais merci quand même. Je repasserai la chercher plus tard. Faut-il que je vous laisse mon nom pour pouvoir venir la chercher ?  
- Oui, s'il vous plaît.  
- Isabella Swan.

Elle nota le nom sur un papier puis me donna le panier. Je sortis du magasin tant bien que mal, No ayant décidemment du mal à quitter la niche.

Une fois dehors, je partis à la recherche de mes sœurs, supposées faire les magasins. Je les trouvai riant dans une boutique, des tonnes de vêtements autour d'elles. Le vendeur me refusa l'entrée. Il fallait dire qu'avec un gros et un panier dans les mains, ce n'était pas l'idéal.

- Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous dire à mes sœurs que je les attends dehors s'il vous plaît ?  
- Certainement.

J'attendais alors patiemment devant la boutique.

- Une si jolie fille ne devrait pas avoir à porter un si gros panier ! dit une voix.

Je regardai sur ma droite, d'où venait la voix. Il s'y trouvait le grand baraqué qui était venu chez moi la veille, il avait les yeux dorés.

- Peut-être, répondis-je. Mais il ne le portera pas (je désignai No) alors je le fais. Et encore, je n'ai pas la niche qu'il n'a pas souhaité quitter.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Le panier est déjà suffisamment encombrant, sans compter que cette maudite niche est lourde ! Je n'arrivais pas à la porter.  
- Voudriez-vous que je vous aide ?  
- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je pense que je vais me débrouiller. Mais merci quand même.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre quand mes sœurs m'appelèrent.

- Isa !

Au moins, elles m'appelaient par le bon prénom. Elles étaient chargées de sacs de la boutique.

- C'est bon, vous en avez pris assez ? demandai-je sarcastiquement.  
- Honnêtement, on voulait t'en prendre pour toi aussi, mais on avait peur de ne pas pouvoir tout porter. Sans oublier qu'on ne pouvait pas compter sur toi, étant donné que tu devais prendre un panier pour ton chien, déclara Terpsichore.  
- En plus, il a voulu une niche. J'ai demandé à la vendeuse de la mettre de côté en attendant de pouvoir retourner la chercher.  
- Tu as bien fait, on ira la chercher plus tard, dit Terpsichore.  
- J'étais justement en train de proposer de vous aider, intervint le grand baraqué.  
- C'est sûr qu'avec votre carrure, cela devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour vous…, dit Euterpe.  
- En effet, répondit-il, jouant un peu des muscles.  
- C'est bon, je pense que nous avons compris, marmonnai-je. Les filles, nous rentrons ?  
- Oui ! Je suis fatiguée.  
- Moi aussi. Je ne pense même pas pouvoir porter les sacs.  
- Vous vous moquez de moi là ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Isa ! C'est lourd !  
- Et alors ? Moi aussi, figure-toi ! Ce truc, en plus d'être lourd, prend de la place.  
- J'ai déjà proposé de vous aider, nous rappela le grand baraqué.  
- Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez tout porter, bien que vous ayez les bras idéaux, constatai-je.  
- Euh… En effet… dit-il, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
- Merci d'avoir proposé votre aide, mais on va se débrouiller.  
- Et si je prenais ma voiture ? proposa-t-il.  
- Vous avez une voiture ? s'exclamèrent mes sœurs.  
- Emmett ! appela une voix derrière lui.

Il s'agissait de la blonde qui trainait dans la boutique le jour où j'avais acheté le foulard. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches et ne paraissait pas très contente. Elle avait les yeux dorés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rosie ?  
- Tout le monde te cherche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?  
- Je proposai à ces filles de les aider à porter leurs affaires.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?

Ils commencèrent à se disputer, la blonde lui reprochant de ne pas les avoir prévenus et d'être parti sans rien dire, lui rétorquant qu'il avait eu envie de partir, et qu'il pouvait le faire sans avoir à prévenir qui que ce soit, qu'il était grand, et qu'il était libre d'aller où il voulait. Elle répondait qu'il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, et se comportait continuellement comme un gamin, et il répliquait qu'il avait le droit de s'amuser si l'envie lui prenait.

Je m'apprêtai à partir quand j'entendis plusieurs personnes arriver.

- Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était la petite brune, accompagnée du blond et du rouquin, ils avaient tous les yeux dorés, sauf le rouquin, qui avait les yeux noirs.

- Ils se disputent, dis-je.  
- Et vous êtes ? me demanda le blond.  
- La cause de la dispute visiblement. Bon, les filles nous rentrons ?  
- Mais Isa, c'est lourd !  
- Vous me fatiguez, c'est vous qui avez tout acheté. Pourquoi en avoir pris autant ?  
- Ils nous plaisaient, répondit naïvement Terpsichore.

Je soupirai bruyamment et cherchais No du coin de l'œil. Il était derrière moi, regardant les blancs shootés au mentos d'un œil méfiant.

Les deux autres étaient toujours en train de se disputer, ils avaient d'ailleurs élevé la voix. La brunette s'était approchée d'eux et essayait de les faire taire. Le blond venait juste de les rejoindre. Il ne restait que le rouquin devant moi. Il s'approcha de moi, No se mit à gronder.

- Ça suffit No.  
- J'allais vous proposer de porter vos affaires, vous me semblez chargée.  
- C'est très gentil à vous, mais votre ami me l'a déjà proposé, et j'ai décliné.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'estime être capable de me débrouiller toute seule, mais c'est gentil de vous proposer.

Mais pourquoi insistaient-ils tous aujourd'hui ?

- Vous avez une voiture ?  
- Non, nous sommes arrivées il y a quelques jours. J'ai le permis, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en trouver une.  
- Je peux vous déposer si vous voulez. Ça vous évitera de tout transporter.  
- Et les autres iront où ? demandai-je en désignant les quatre autres du menton.

Il semblait hésiter. Le tonnerre se fit entendre. Le vent se leva. Mon interlocuteur se raidit et recula.

- Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça, marmonnai-je. Je crois que je vais rentrer avant que la pluie ne tombe. Au revoir. Laeti, Tya, on s'en va. Prenez vos sacs. No ! Viens ici !

Je tournai les talons sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Je me mis à courir, pour pouvoir disparaitre rapidement de leur vue. No en fit autant, mes sœurs aussi.

Nous réussîmes à rentrer à la maison avant que la pluie ne se mette à tomber. No s'installa tout de suite dans son panier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait le rouquin ? demanda Euterpe.  
- M'aider à porter mon panier. Puis il a proposé la voiture.  
- Mais, pourquoi as-tu refusé ? Ça aurait été l'occasion parfaite pour les connaitre !  
- Et les autres seraient restés sur place ? De toute façon, je préfère attendre d'en savoir plus sur eux avant qu'ils ne découvrent que nous habitons ici.  
- Bonne idée.

_Demain, je m'occuperai de la voiture._

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_A bientôt !_

_Lot'_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Voilà la suite. Désolée pour celles qui avaient l'habitude d'avoir le nouveau chapitre le mercredi, l'orage ne m'a pas aidé sur ce coup-là._

_BellouPattinson, disons juste que « rouquin », c'est plus court à écrire que « le brun avec des cheveux aux reflets cuivrés »._

_Merci à celles qui laissent des mots et me mettent en favori ou en alerte, ça fait plaisir._

_Voilà la suite._

_Disclaimer : Certains persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais les autres sont à moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

La pluie avait commencé à tomber quelques temps après que nous soyons rentrées. Et il pleuvait des cordes. J'espérais que le toit ne possédait pas de trous, il aurait été difficile de les combler.

Allez savoir pourquoi, le mauvais temps me rendait souvent maussade quand je n'avais personne à inspirer. Je pensais toujours au poème de Verlaine :

« _Il pleure dans mon cœur  
Comme il pleut sur la ville,  
Quelle est cette langueur  
Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

_Ô bruit doux de la pluie_  
_Par terre et sur les toits !_  
_Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,_  
_Ô le chant de la pluie !_

_Il pleure sans raison_  
_Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure._  
_Quoi ! nulle trahison ?_  
_Ce deuil est sans raison._

_C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi,  
Sans amour et sans haine,  
Mon cœur a tant de peine !_ »

Les deux derniers vers me correspondaient très bien. Sans personne à qui inspirer l'amour ou la haine… Quelle était l'utilité d'une Muse de la poésie érotique ?

- Érato ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je me lamente. Le temps est mauvais, je ne sens pas de gens ayant besoin de moi, et je me demande à quoi je pourrais bien servir.  
- Ne commence pas à déprimer, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les besoins des gens changent selon les jours, tenta de me rassurer Terpsichore.  
- Certes. Mais pour le moment, je m'ennuie.  
- Allons, va gambader dans les bois comme tu aimes le faire, ou alors, fonce dans une librairie et fais-toi plaisir, proposa-t-elle. Ou… Je sais, tu ne voulais pas aller chercher une voiture ?  
- En effet. Je vais peut-être faire ça. No ! Tu viens ? On va se promener.

No arriva derrière moi, nous partîmes en direction de la ville. J'avais pris un petit sac à main qui contenait quelques affaires, incluant mon portefeuille et mon exemplaire de _Roméo et Juliette_. Je me promenais dans les rues, cherchant un concessionnaire automobile. Après tout, c'était une voiture que je devais acheter.

_Tiens ! En voici un._

Je regardai les voitures situées à l'extérieur, peut-être pour pouvoir en trouver une que je pourrais prendre. Une pas trop grosse, pas trop petite, pas trop colorée, en bon état… Bref, il y avait quelques paramètres à prendre en compte.

Un vendeur m'aperçut et vint vers moi.

- Mademoiselle ? Désirez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Oui, je cherche une voiture. D'occasion ou neuve, je n'ai pas encore décidé. Mais, il m'en faut une.  
- D'accord, quel genre de voiture voulez-vous ?  
- Une pas trop grosse, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un truc énorme. Mais pas non plus une petite voiture de ville. J'aimerais quelque chose d'assez résistant.  
- Ok, on va voir si on peut vous trouver ça.

Il m'emmena auprès des voitures que je regardais auparavant. Et nous tournâmes autour d'elles. Il m'en montrait quelques-unes, mais elles ne me convenaient pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me montre un vieux pick-up rouge. Allez savoir pourquoi, c'était ce truc qui m'avait plu.

- Vous le prenez alors ? demanda finalement le vendeur.  
- Oui. Comment est-ce qu'on s'organise ?  
- Il me faut quelques jours pour vous le préparer. Vous souhaitez payer tout de suite ?  
- Volontiers, ce sera ça de fait.

Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du magasin, il me fit remplir quelques papiers pour le paiement, et m'en donna quelques-uns pour l'assurance. Je le remerciais et quittai le concessionnaire. J'allai ensuite à une assurance pour préparer les papiers et faire les démarches nécessaires pour la voiture.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je me dirigeai vers le parc, No pourrait y gambader, et je pourrais tranquillement lire mon livre.

Une fois sur place, je cherchais l'endroit idéal. Je passais devant une affiche annonçant une animation de danse dans le parc le lendemain. Je finis par la lire en entier…

_Cela plairait probablement à Euterpe et Terpsichore. Il faudra que je leur en parle en rentrant._

Je laissais No courir et m'installai dans l'herbe. Elle n'était pas mouillée, à cet endroit. Je sortis mon livre et recommençais ma lecture.

Les humains se lassaient peut-être de lire et relire les mêmes histoires indéfiniment, mais pas moi. Surtout s'il s'agissait d'histoires d'amour passionnées, d'amants complètement épris l'un de l'autre.

- Toujours dans des classiques ?

Je relevai la tête de mon livre et aperçus le rouquin en face de moi, un petit sourire sur le visage. Bizarrement, il avait les yeux dorés aujourd'hui.

- On dirait bien, oui, répondis-je. Tout comme on dirait que nos chemins n'arrêtent pas de se croiser depuis quelques temps.  
- Ne dit-on pas que le hasard fait bien les choses ?  
- On le dit, en effet… Mais, vous considérez que cela est une bonne chose ? Après tout, nous nous sommes vus deux fois, et, à chaque fois vous avez fini par vous reculer, rappelai-je.  
- Je ne voulais pas m'imposer, éluda-t-il.  
- C'est étrange, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Enfin, Je vais anticiper le coup cette fois-ci et partir avant que vous ne vous reculiez, dis-je en me levant.  
- S'il vous plaît, restez, dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Pardonnez ma maladresse.  
- Pourquoi rester avec vous ?  
- Je voudrais parler un peu avec vous, dit-il, semblant sûr de lui. Et faire amende honorable de mon comportement lors de nos rencontres précédentes, conclut-il avec son sourire.

_Bon, qu'est-ce que je risque ? De toute façon, si je sens qu'il y a une embrouille quelque part, ce sera facile de me mettre à l'abri._

- A la bonne heure, répondis-je. Je vous écoute.

_Tiens, je l'ai eu là ! Il a eu l'air surpris par mon attitude._

En tout cas, il s'était ressaisi très vite. Et m'avait répondu comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Bien le bonjour, permettez-moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Chose étrange, il ne me tendit pas la main. C'était pourtant l'habitude lorsque l'on rencontrait quelqu'un. J'eus envie de le tourmenter en un peu, avant de lui révéler mon nom.

- Cullen… Cullen… Ça ne sonne pas français ça. Vous êtes anglais d'origine ?  
- Non, américain en réalité.  
- C'est pour ça que vous roulez les 'r' je suppose.  
- Probablement oui. Et vous êtes ?

_Ah ! Ça l'énerve ! Devrais-je forcer encore un peu ?... Bon, je ne suis pas tortionnaire à ce point._

- Je crois que je vous ai assez tourmenté pour le moment. Je suis Isabella Swan.  
- Swan… Ce n'est pas français. Isabella non plus d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il.

Je ris face à sa remarque.

- Mon père venait d'Angleterre, et mes parents aimaient beaucoup le personnage d'Isabella de la _Commedia Dell'arte_, expliquai-je.  
- « venait » ? demanda-t-il.  
- Accident il y a quelques semaines avec un arbre.  
- Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû…  
- C'est bon, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, le rassurai-je.  
- J'aurais tout de même pu être plus délicat.  
- Ne vous en faites donc pas, j'ai appris à aller de l'avant, et… Maintenant, ça va beaucoup mieux.

Il était inutile de lui dire que je ne souffrais pas de la mort de mon père, étant donné qu'il n'existait pas. Mais, je pensais qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui en parler.

- Et vous allez de l'avant en lisant des classiques ?  
- Pourquoi insister tant là-dessus ?  
- Je ne sais pas à dire vrai. J'avoue ne pas comprendre comment vous pouvez aimer _Roméo et Juliette_, Roméo m'a toujours tapé sur les nerfs.  
- Tiens donc ?  
- Oui !  
- Pourquoi cela ? Votre avis m'intéresse. Je vous écoute.

Je me rasseyais dans l'herbe, il en fit de même et s'installa à environ un mètre de moi.

- Eh bien, pour commencer, il est amoureux fou de Rosaline, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de s'enticher très vite de Juliette. Vous ne trouvez pas que cela lui donne des airs d'inconstant ?

_Pas spécialement non._

- Ensuite, quelques minutes à peine après son mariage avec Juliette, il tue le cousin de celle-ci. Pas très malin. Il accumule les erreurs, ce type. Il aurait voulu détruire son bonheur tout seul qu'il ne s'y serait pas pris autrement.  
- C'est un point de vue. Je ne le partage pas, mais c'est un point de vue.  
- Quel est le vôtre alors ?  
- Deux âmes sœurs sont destinées à vivre ensemble et à se reconnaître, quelques fois plus rapidement que d'autres.  
- Et donc, Roméo et Juliette seraient des âmes sœurs ?  
- Oui. Le bonheur de leur amour n'a pas d'équivalent.  
- Mais il aurait fallu une histoire plus sympathique.  
- Quoi comme histoire ?  
- La même, mais avec une fin heureuse.  
- Le bonheur peut prendre différentes formes. L'idéal étant celui avec son âme sœur, qui ne vaudra jamais un autre bonheur, quel qu'il soit. Le trouver, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, rend tous les autres aspects fades. Et l'on est donc toujours en quête de ce bonheur. Je conclurai ma démonstration par cette citation : « _Ciel ! Combien doit être douce la possession de l'amour, si son ombre est déjà si prodigue de joies ! _». Nombreux sont les auteurs qui ont tenté de l'exprimer par de vulgaires mots. Shakespeare est, à mon humble avis, l'un des rares à l'avoir incroyablement bien représenté dans ses œuvres... Son œuvre, devrais-je dire. Une fois que l'on y a goûté, il est presque impossible de s'en séparer. Mais si l'on apprend que l'on ne peut plus y avoir droit, quelle autre issue possible que de le retrouver dans la Mort ?  
- Mademoiselle parlerait-elle en connaissance de cause ?  
- Le bonheur d'avoir son âme sœur ?  
- Oui.  
- Je me trompe peut-être, mais je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas, lui dis-je, malicieuse.  
- Je cherche simplement à comprendre d'où vient cette expérience de l'amour que vous semblez détenir.  
- Je vois.  
- Alors, d'où vient-elle ? insista-t-il.  
- De la formation que j'ai suivie pour faire conseillère conjugale. Spécialisée dans les couples, précisai-je.  
- Oh, c'est… intéressant.  
- On dirait bien que je vous ai fait peur, constatai-je.  
- Surpris serait plus approprié je crois. Et vous avez ouvert un cabinet ?  
- Pas encore non, j'ai été diplômée en juin. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y songer maintenant, avec ce qui est arrivé. Mais, il va peut-être falloir que je commence à chercher quelque chose.  
- Je comprends. Vous avez encore le temps.  
- Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'exercer.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Et d'analyser les gens autour de moi, continuai-je, faisant fi de son intervention.  
- Par exemple ?  
- Vous, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Et qu'avez-vous à dire ?  
- Que pour une raison qui m'est encore inconnue, vous n'osez pas approcher les gens. De plus, vous ne connaissez pas encore le Grand Amour, je n'ai pas vu l'étincelle de vos yeux pour l'instant. A dire vrai, je ne crois pas que vous ayez réellement connu une forme d'amour, mis à part l'amitié et l'amour fraternel, bien sûr. J'ajouterai que pour vous, vivre doit être d'un véritable ennui lorsque vous êtes privé de l'un ou de l'autre. Alors ? conclus-je.  
- Pas mal, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est un sans fautes.  
- Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée ! On dirait que j'ai bien choisi ma voie.  
- Mes félicitations. Peut-être pourrez-vous m'aider à l'avenir, hésita-t-il.  
- Nous verrons le moment venu je crois. Je crois aussi que je vais vous laisser à présent, je dois vraiment retrouver mon chien. Au revoir donc.  
- A la prochaine.

Et il partit, rapidement, je le suivis du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple impression, mais j'avais trouvé ces au revoir un peu… brefs. Etrange, très étrange même. Il avait été plutôt charmant durant toute la conversation, puis s'était hâté de partir. Que s'était-il passé ? Voyons… Le sujet de conversation n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Auquel cas je l'aurais vu. Alors… quoi donc ?

_Bon, oublions ça pour le moment. Où est passé No ?_

Je cherchais No, sillonnant le parc. Je le trouvai en train de dormir à côté d'un petit étang. J'eus du mal à le réveiller.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? Allez, DEBOUT !

Enfin, il se réveilla. Il me vit et se releva lentement, puis vint vers moi.

- Eh ben ! C'est pas trop tôt ! On s'en va.

Je marchais tranquillement vers la sortie du parc, No sur mes talons. Puis je passais devant deux tourtereaux. Il cherchait de belles déclarations pour sa belle. J'ordonnai à No de rester où il était. Je disparus et allais près d'eux.

_Vas-y, respire à fond, et ça va venir._

…

_Voilà ! Tu y es !_

«_ J'aurais voulu te rencontrer dans une pièce de Shakespeare et mourir quand le rideau tombe pour ne jamais quitter les planches et que la terre m'avale et que je garde l'image de ton sourire. Notre amour n'était pas possible dans cette vie mais notre passion nous survivra. Je ne sais pas t'aimer autrement. Pardonne mes tâtonnements. Est-ce ma faute si je ressens ainsi le besoin de te reconquérir ? _»

Décidemment, je ne pouvais jamais retenir la joie que je ressentais lorsque les jeunes artistes arrivaient enfin à écrire leur œuvre. Non, ce bonheur était inoubliable.

Je laissais les deux amoureux dans leur prose et rejoignis No, nous pouvions partir à présent. Je quittais le parc, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Un klaxon me fit tourner la tête, une Volvo argentée se gara devant moi. Edward Cullen aux commandes.

- Je vous dépose ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondis-je. Je vais rentrer à pieds, marcher me fait du bien.

Je commençai à m'éloigner quand il me rappela :

- Allons, j'ai votre niche.  
- Pardon ?

Il sortit de la voiture et se posta devant moi. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Oui… j'ai fait tous les magasins d'animaux de la ville pour trouver celui où vous l'aviez achetée…  
- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ?  
- Pour vous rendre service.  
- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je pense être capable de me débrouiller toute seule.  
- Laissez-moi vous aider, s'il vous plaît.  
- No va salir vos sièges, et l'odeur risque de rester quelques jours. Ça finit par devenir pénible quand on n'a pas l'habitude.  
- Ça ne me dérangera pas, assura-t-il.  
- Je ne peux pas accepter.  
- J'ai votre niche.  
- Et vous m'auriez couru après pour me le dire ?  
- En effet, je crois que j'ai eu de la chance que vous n'ayez pas quitté le parc très vite.  
- Je n'étais pas pressée.  
- C'est tout à votre honneur.  
- Laissez la niche sur le trottoir, je vais me débrouiller.  
- Vous n'allez pas porter ça toute seule ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Pourquoi refuser ? J'essaie de vous aider.  
- Je ne veux pas poser de problèmes, éludai-je.  
- Loin de là. Après tout, c'est moi qui suis allé chercher la niche.

_Bon, puisque je n'arriverai pas à m'en débarrasser visiblement._

- D'accord.  
- Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il.

_On ne se moque pas de moi mon grand !_

- Vous vous fichez de moi ! Oubliez, laissez la niche et disparaissez ! m'énervai-je.  
- Non, attendez, je ne voulais me moquer de vous, je n'arrivais simplement pas à croire que vous cédiez. S'il vous plaît…

Je soupirai. Je me savais dans une impasse.

_D'un autre côté, plus tôt je dirai oui, plus tôt il partira. _

- Bon, j'accepte.

Il me fit un grand sourire et alla ouvrir la portière arrière, « pour le chien », précisa-t-il. Je fis signe à No de monter. Il eut un peu de mal, il fallait avouer qu'il était un peu grand… Mais au final, il réussit à monter. Edward fit ensuite le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière passager.

- Montez.

Je fis le tour et montai dans la voiture. Il rejoignit ensuite le siège conducteur et démarra. J'hésitai à le guider jusqu'à ma maison, mais je décidai finalement de le faire. Tôt ou tard, il finirait par découvrir que c'était moi qui y habitais. Alors, pourquoi attendre ?

Je le guidai donc vers la maison. Et je perçus sa surprise en découvrant la fameuse maison. Il s'arrêta au bout du chemin, loin de la maison. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas s'approcher du piano…

- Jolie maison, commenta-t-il.  
- Merci.

Je sortis de la voiture et ouvris la portière arrière pour faire sortir No. Je dus l'aider. Edward avait essayé au début, mais No avait aussitôt grondé après lui. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir m'aider. Je le rassurais en répondant que j'avais eu l'occasion de faire des tâches plus pénibles. Une fois No dehors, Edward refusa de me laisser porter la niche, prétextant que j'avais déjà fait sortir No.

- C'est ridicule…, rouspétai-je.  
- Laissez-moi vous aider.  
- Je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà fait…  
- Je n'ai pas fini, corrigea-t-il. Où est-ce que je la pose ?  
- Là-bas.

Je lui montrai l'emplacement prévu à côté de la maison. Il posa la boîte à côté et commença à sortir tout ce qu'il y avait dedans.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?  
- Je monte la niche.

_Euh, faut pas abuser quand même !_

- Je vais le faire, merci quand même.  
- J'ai déjà commencé, me répondit-il.  
- Et vous ne changerez pas d'avis, c'est ça ?  
- En effet. Vous n'auriez pas un tournevis par hasard ?  
- Cruciforme ou plat ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Vous savez bricoler au moins ?

Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tout sorti et tout étalé sur le sol. Il semblait désemparé et se passait la main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

- Rentrez chez vous s'il vous plaît. Je vais le faire.  
- Vous savez bricoler ? répéta-t-il, imitant mon ton.  
- De toute façon, vu ce que vous faites, je reste persuadée que je ferai mieux. Rentrez chez vous.  
- Euh…  
- Disparaissez ! m'énervai-je.

Quelque chose dans mon ton dû le faire réagir car il se leva aussitôt, et partit dans la seconde qui suivit. La voiture disparut rapidement de mon champ de vision.

Après tout, contrarier un être divin n'était pas une chose recommandée. Certes, nous n'étions pas des dieux, mais une Muse est un être divin, capable de proférer des malédictions et d'anéantir en un clin d'œil les humains énervants. Par contre, comme ils ne sont pas humains, ce serait peut-être différent pour eux…

_Enfin, le moment venu, j'aviserai._

Je montai la niche en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire.

_Quand même, ce n'est pas compliqué ! Un tour de tournevis, un coup de marteau et voilà ! Quel imbécile celui-là !_

Je contemplai la niche terminée, et y ajoutai une couverture à l'intérieur. Je sifflai pour que No vienne voir. No arriva aussitôt et fonça dedans, et ne voulut plus en sortir…

- Bon, on dirait qu'elle te plait, c'est déjà ça.

Je m'apprêtai à rentrer quand j'entendis le bruit d'une voiture. La Volvo argentée revint, Edward en descendit avec le grand Baraqué et la blonde.

_Hein ?_

- Mais c'est quoi ça ?  
- Euh… Rebonjour, me dit Edward, se passant la main dans les cheveux. Je vous ai amené des bricoleurs.  
- Je crois que ça ne sera pas nécessaire, dis-je en désignant la niche derrière moi du pouce.

Le baraqué et la blonde se mirent à rire. J'avais du mal à me retenir d'en faire autant. Mais, j'étais encore étonnée de l'action d'Edward.

- Sérieux Eddie ?! C'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi ? demanda le baraqué. Tu ne sais pas monter une niche ?  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, cela dit, ajouta la blonde.  
- Bon, ça y est, vous avez fini ? demanda Edward.

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter de rire.

- Une seconde, dis-je en levant un doigt, je me tournai vers Edward. Vous avez amené vos amis pour monter ma niche ?

Les deux amis en question repartirent dans leur fou rire. Et Edward baissa la tête, honteux. Je posais ma main sur mon front, m'empêchant de rire pour le moment. Le pauvre Edward ne semblait plus savoir où se mettre.

_N'importe quoi._

- Bon, ce cirque a suffisamment duré, merci de vous être déplacés, au revoir.  
- Allez Eddie, la dame a raison, tu t'es assez ridiculisé pour le moment, dit la blonde.  
- Euh… d'accord.

Et ils partirent sans un mot de plus. Euterpe et Terpsichore sortirent de la maison.

- Nous avons cru entendre des voitures, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Si vous saviez…

Nous rentrâmes et je leur racontai ce qu'il venait de se produire. Nous rîmes toutes les trois quand je leur expliquai pourquoi il était revenu avec les deux autres.

- Deux bricoleurs pour une simple niche à chien ?

Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas avant un long moment.

- Bon, il faut reconnaître que c'était gentil de sa part de faire ça, dit Terpsichore.  
- Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais de là à se ridiculiser de la sorte. Tu aurais vu sa réaction quand il a vu la niche montée et No à l'intérieur…

Et nous repartîmes dans notre fou rire.

Une fois que nous nous fûmes calmées, je leur parlais de l'affiche que j'avais vue.

- Elle concernant quoi ?  
- Une sorte d'animation de danse dans le parc de la ville. Ils conviaient tous les gens qui aiment la danse.  
- On y va ? demanda Terpsichore. S'il vous plaît ! J'ai tant envie de danser !  
- Pourquoi crois-tu que je vous en ai parlé ?  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Mais oui ! Bon, il n'y aura probablement pas beaucoup de jeunes, surement des gens nostalgiques des bonnes vieilles danses, valse, twist, tango… Mais, ce sont ces danses qui te plaisent, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh oui ! Tant pis s'il n'y a pas de jeunes, je ne demande qu'à m'amuser. Érato ! Tu danseras avec moi ! N'est-ce pas ?  
- Bien sûr, promis-je.

Et nous discutâmes toute la soirée de ce que nous ferions le lendemain. Elles me demandèrent si j'avais appris quelque chose de plus concernant Edward et les autres, et je répondis que non.

Le soleil venait de se lever, mais il resterait dans son enveloppe de nuages pour la journée. Au moins, il ne pleuvrait pas. Et il ne faisait pas froid.

Nous choisîmes nos tenues avec soin. Terpsichore voulait des robes légères pour pouvoir danser. Euterpe voulait absolument prendre le piano. Je l'arrêtai en lui proposant l'harmonica qu'un jeune romancier m'avait offert il y a quelques temps. Ce qu'elle accepta avec quelques grognements.

Nous avions toutes mis des robes légères pour pouvoir danser. Mes sœurs me disaient que je chanterai aussi, mais bon, je ne pensais pas en arriver là.

_Enfin… j'espère…_

- On y va ? On y va ? Vous êtes prêtes ?

Terpsichore ne tenait plus en place. Euterpe et moi avions du mal à la calmer. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'elle sautillait sur place à n'en plus finir.

- Oui ! Nous sommes prêtes ! On y va ! répondis-je. No ! Viens !  
- Il vient avec nous ?  
- Comme il voudra.

Finalement, No ne voulut pas venir, et nous partîmes toutes les trois en direction du parc.

Il y avait été aménagé un plusieurs petits chapiteaux, une estrade, et toute une scène de danse. Des gens dansaient, d'autres se contentaient de regarder sur les côtés.

Il se jouait actuellement du boogie-woogie. Comme j'aurais aimé que Dick fût ici, le boogie-woogie était l'une de nos danses préférées. Nous enflammions la piste…

- Tya ? On y va ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Le boogie-woogie se danse à deux, et il vaut mieux avoir un garçon et une fille pour ça, répondit Terpsichore.  
- Pour quelle raison ?  
- L'une des choses qui rendent le boogie-woogie esthétique, c'est de faire voltiger la fille. De plusieurs manières possibles. C'est là le charme de la danse.  
- Je vois.  
- Qui plus est, si les partenaires se connaissent, et ont leur chorégraphie, c'est tout simplement magnifique.

Je laissais Terpsichore décrire la beauté du boogie-woogie et regardai les danseurs. Quelques couples s'essayaient à faire des figures, le tout restait assez simple, mais je reconnaissais qu'ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Isa ?  
- Pardon ? demandai-je.  
- Tu dois danser un boogie-woogie avec quelqu'un qui te connait et sait quelles figures tu peux faire, ou non. Lesquelles tu préfères, et tout ça, me dit Terpsichore.  
- Totalement d'accord avec toi, répondit une voix que je connaissais.

_Non ? Ce n'est pas possible !_

Une main attrapa mon poignet droit, et Dick, tout sourire le porta à ses lèvres pour faire un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

- Serais-tu prête à m'accorder un plaisir sans fin en dansant sur ce boogie-woogie avec moi ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Le plaisir sera pour moi, répondis-je.

Nous attendîmes que la chanson se termine, et allâmes sur la piste tandis que la chanson d'Eddy Mitchell commençait : _Pas de boogie-woogie_.

- Tu l'as fait exprès, c'est ça ? demandai-je à Dick.  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est le hasard voilà tout.

Je lui montrai bien que je n'étais pas dupe, et il me fit un clin d'œil. La chanson démarra, notre danse aussi.

_Le pape a dit que l´acte d´amour  
Sans être marié, est un péché  
Cette nouvelle, il me faut l´annoncer  
A ma paroisse, je suis curé_

Et nous réalisions notre danse endiablée. Certains couples s'étaient déjà arrêtés pour nous regarder. D'autres avaient commencé à essayer de suivre nos pas.

_J´ai pris une dose de whisky  
Afin de préparer mon sermon  
Je n´ai pas fermé l´œil de la nuit  
Je me posais bien trop de questions  
Au petit matin, Dieu m´est apparu  
Et il m´a donné la solution  
Aussitôt, vers l´église, j´ai couru  
Parler à mes fidèles sur ce ton_

_Mes biens chers frères,_  
_Mes biens chères sœur,_  
_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

_Pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Ne faites pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Maintenant, l´amour est devenu péché mortel_  
_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Eternel_  
_Pas de boogie-woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_Puis j´ai réclamé le silence_  
_Afin d´observer les réactions_  
_Sur certains visages de l´assistance_  
_Se reflétait surtout l´indignation_  
_Quant aux autres, visiblement obtus,_  
_Sachant qu´ils n´avaient rien compris_  
_Ils me demandèrent de faire à nouveau_  
_Le sermon du boogie-woogie_

_Mes biens chers frères,_  
_Mes biens chères sœur,_  
_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

_Pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Ne faites pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Maintenant, l´amour est devenu péché mortel_  
_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Eternel_  
_Pas de boogie-woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_Maintenant, tout est fait, tout est dit_  
_Mais mes fidèles sont partis_  
_Dieu, je reste seul dans ta maison_  
_J´en ai l´air, mais le dire, à quoi bon?_  
_Si ton pape m´a fait perdre l´affaire_  
_J´irai tout droit, tout droit en enfer_  
_Mais j´essaierai encore à la messe de midi_  
_Le sermon du boogie-woogie_

_Mes biens chers frères,_  
_Mes biens chères sœur,_  
_Reprenez avec moi tous en chœur :_

_Pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Ne faites pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Maintenant, l´amour est devenu péché mortel_  
_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Eternel_  
_Pas de boogie-woogie avant vos prières du soir_

_Pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Ne faites pas de boogie-woogie avant de faire vos prières du soir_  
_(boogie-woogie, pas de boogie-woogie)_  
_Maintenant, l´amour est devenu péché mortel_  
_Ne provoquez pas votre Père Eternel_  
_Pas de boogie-woogie avant vos prières du soir_

Nous finîmes notre danse sous les applaudissements du public. La danse suivante était une valse, _La Valse de l'Empereur_. Dick me fit un petit signe de tête, et j'acquiesçais. Nous dansâmes lentement au milieu de la piste.

- Drake me manque, lui dis-je.  
- A moi aussi. Chaque jour, je me demande ce qu'il aurait fait, ce qu'il aurait dit. Comment il aurait réagi. Dix ans se sont déjà écoulés, et je ne l'ai toujours pas accepté.  
- Je crois que certaines blessures ne se refermeront jamais.  
- Tu ne vas pas me demander de l'oublier ?

Il me fit tournoyer.

- Jamais de la vie ! m'indignai-je. Je te rappelle que je tenais à lui moi aussi !  
- C'est vrai. L'autre jour, je crois que j'ai eu une illumination. J'ai vu un jeune sourd, essayer de regarder un film au cinéma. Je pense que je vais harceler le cinéma pour qu'il sous-titre ses films. Et faire pareil avec tous les autres.  
- Drake l'aurait fait.  
- Et je vais continuer sa cause. Sans toi je suppose.  
- Malheureusement. J'ai d'autres choses à faire. Et…

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. Il était quelqu'un de bien, et il méritait d'avoir des gens pour l'aider.

- C'est bon, m'interrompit-il. Je pense que j'ai compris depuis longtemps.

Je savais qu'il était malin.

Il me fit tournoyer, encore et encore. Nous passions le reste de la danse à nous regarder dans les yeux. Comme si nous savions inconsciemment ce que nous voulions nous dire. Nous nous racontions nos souvenirs, nos regrets, notre histoire. Nous étions encore et toujours en train de l'écrire. Dick et moi n'appartenions pas au même monde. Je savais qu'il l'avait compris.

Cependant, je ne saurais dire ce que Dick avait deviné à propos de moi.

- Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas, constata-t-il.  
- Peut-être que ça va venir.

Je savais qu'il comprenait le double-sens de mes mots.

- Je te le souhaite en tous cas.  
- Merci, répondis-je.

Nous restâmes de nouveau quelques temps sans parler. La danse n'allait pas tarder à s'achever.

- Ce sont des adieux alors ? demanda-t-il.  
- Tu n'as jamais été doué pour les adieux, lui rappelai-je.  
- Certes. Espérons que je ne gâcherai pas ceux-là.  
- Qui a dit qu'il s'agissait d'adieux ?  
- Ce ne sont pas des adieux ?  
- Notre histoire n'est pas terminée Dick. Pas encore.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il nous restait encore un bout de chemin à faire ensemble.

La danse prenait fin, Dick m'inclina sur la scène.

- Je vois. (Il me redressa et me fit un clin d'œil.)  
- A la prochaine Dick.

Il s'éloigna au milieu des danseurs, me laissant sur la piste. Je rejoignis mes sœurs, et l'aperçus, quittant le parc.

- Mais, c'était quoi ça ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Une histoire à écrire, répondis-je.

C'était probablement le meilleur moyen de l'exprimer. Dick faisait certes partie de mon passé, mais nous avions encore une histoire à écrire ensemble. Mais nous savions tous les deux que ce serait la dernière. Ensuite, il quitterait ma vie, comme l'avait fait son frère. Probablement pas de la même façon, mais il quitterait ma vie.

Je me souvenais de ce que disait Sénèque de la vie : _« La vie est pièce de théâtre : ce qui compte, ce n'est pas qu'elle dure longtemps, mais qu'elle soit bien jouée._ » Certaines personnes apparaissent seulement dans quelques scènes, lors d'un acte, tandis que d'autres restent jusqu'au bout. Mais si tout le monde joue son rôle, quelle que soit leur durée, les scènes restent mémorables.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. La suite viendra rapidement, c'est promis. (Peut-être ce week-end...)  
_

_Lot'_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Bon, visiblement le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas autant plu qu'à moi.  
_

_Voyons voir ce que donnera celui-là._

_Je suis ouverte à toute critique (après tout, c'est la première histoire que je publie)_

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais les autres m'appartiennent !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

- Une histoire à écrire ?  
- C'était Dick, dis-je d'un ton sec.

Quand je parlais de la sorte, elles savaient qu'il ne fallait pas répondre. Je les regardai du coin de l'œil, elles avaient compris ce qu'il se passait, et respectaient mon silence. Une danse s'écoula, elles parlèrent entre elles, je me tenais un peu plus en retrait, perdue dans mes souvenirs.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je relevai la tête et vis un jeune homme parler aux musiciens. Il avait une main dans l'une des poches de son pantalon et semblait un peu… nerveux. Je sus immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait. Je tirai mes sœurs vers moi.

- Vous avez vu ça ? Il y a du mariage dans l'air.  
- Effectivement, constatèrent-elles.  
- Je vais aller l'aider, dis-je.

Je me faufilai au milieu des danseurs et m'invitai au bras d'un jeune homme qui semblait seul. C'était de nouveau une danse lente. Il ne savait pas danser, mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Le futur fiancé était derrière moi. Je pivotai mon partenaire de façon à voir le jeune homme. Et je l'aidais…

_Inspire à fond, tu vas trouver les bons mots, tu as toute la danse pour les trouver convenablement…_

…

_Bravo !_

Il avait ses mots. La danse prit fin, je remerciais mon partenaire et m'éloignai de la piste, le futur fiancé toujours dans mon champ de vision. J'entendais tout ce qu'il disait. Mes sœurs me rejoignirent, leurs regards étaient désapprobateurs.

- Oh ! Ça va ! sifflai-je.

La danse n'allait pas tarder à s'achever. Le jeune pencha sa belle, la redressa, puis mit un genou à terre.

- Elisa, mon amour, tu sais que je ne suis pas riche, mais tu sais que je t'aime. Je ne peux peut-être pas t'offrir de merveilleux cadeaux, mais je te promets ceci. Pour maintenant, et pour toutes les années à venir, que nous nous perdions dans la Galerie des Glaces, que nous allions au cinéma en nous trompant de salle, ou que nous regardions simplement les nuages traverser le ciel, je t'aimerai. Et chaque moment sera une merveilleuse aventure pour moi, car je la passerai avec toi. Elisa, veux-tu m'épouser ?  
- Oui, oui !

Ils s'embrassèrent à n'en plus pouvoir, et tout le monde applaudit.

- C'était très joli, commenta Euterpe.  
- Je n'en reviens pas ! Vous me reprochez d'écouter, mais vous faites pareil ! constatai-je.

Les deux me regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Je soupirai. Elles ne changeraient jamais. Mais bon, j'étais comme ça moi aussi. Une Muse restait une Muse, joviale, aimant la compagnie des humains, aimant les inspirer…

- Puis-je vous inviter à danser ? me demanda un jeune homme.  
- Volontiers, répondis-je.

Terpsichore se fit aussi inviter à danser. Et nous allâmes tous ensemble sur la piste. C'était un tango.

Nos partenaires connaissaient quelques pas, et nous ne nous en sortions pas si mal. J'aurais même pu dire que nous nous nous débrouillons bien, à déambuler parmi les autres couples de danseurs. J'avais perdu ma sœur de vue, mais j'aperçus Euterpe dans le groupe des musiciens, ce qui ne m'étonnait guère d'ailleurs. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'elle y faisait, mais elle semblait s'amuser, et plutôt bien même.

- _Oh ! Elle apprend aux flambeaux à illuminer !_

Je relevai la tête pour chercher qui récitait ces mots. Mais il m'avait semblé reconnaitre cette voix.

Quoique… Rien n'était sûr.

Peut-être avais-je simplement rêvé.

J'admettais que je récitais toujours ces phrases dans ma tête lorsque j'allais à un bal, me mettant à la place de Juliette.

Avais-je rêvé ? Le doute était permis. Je l'avouais. Mais, j'avais bien senti la différence, je ne les avais pas récités cette fois. Cependant personne ne semblait les avoir entendus. Mais j'étais de plus en plus sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

La danse prit fin, je remerciais mon partenaire et rejoignis Terpsichore.

- Alors ? lui demandai-je.  
- Il ne savait pas danser, c'était ennuyeux !

Nous rîmes toutes les deux. Je décidai de lui parler de façon à ce que les autres n'entendent pas.

*_ Dis-moi, tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?  
_* _Entendu quoi ?_  
*_ Quelqu'un réciter les vers de Roméo, le moment où il aperçoit Juliette au milieu des danseurs, et déclame qu'il la trouve magnifique._  
*_ Non, je ne crois pas._  
* _Je suis pourtant certaine de les avoir entendus._  
* _Tu auras probablement imaginé les avoir entendus…_  
* _Je veux bien admettre que j'adore _Roméo et Juliette_, mais de là à m'imaginer vivre la pièce, il y a des limites._  
* _Si tu le dis._

Je savais qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, mais je savais aussi ce que j'avais entendu. Je laissais Terpsichore et cherchais parmi les gens présents pour trouver qui avait récité les mots de Roméo.

Bon, il fallait être réaliste, l'homme en question était probablement parti depuis longtemps. Euterpe m'attrapa la main.

- Isa ! Tu viens chanter ?

_Hein ?_

- Quoi ?  
- Viens chanter ! J'ai dit aux musiciens que tu chantais super bien.  
- Attends, tu n'as pas fait ça ?  
- Isa ! S'il te plaît !

J'hésitai vraiment avant de lui répondre, Euterpe semblait vraiment en avoir envie.

…

- Bon, d'accord, dis-je rapidement.  
- Super ! Merci ! Viens, suis-moi.

Elle me guida sur l'estrade et me tendit le micro.

- Tu vas chanter quoi ?  
- Euh… voyons…

Quelques chansons d'amour me venaient à l'esprit, et je pensais surtout aux jeunes fiancés qui n'avaient pas encore quitté la piste de danse.

- _Dernière danse_ ?  
- Super ! répéta-t-elle.

J'attrapai le micro pendant qu'elle annonçait la chanson aux musiciens, qui semblaient apprécier mon choix soit-dit en passant.

Ils commencèrent à jouer.

Je pensais à Drake et Dick tout au long de la chanson.

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse  
Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

Je reconnaissais que j'étais vraiment heureuse d'avoir eu ma dernière danse avec Drake. Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Ça avait été un instant mémorable.

_Je l'ai connue trop tôt mais c'est pas de ma faute  
La flèche a traversé ma peau  
C'est une douleur qui se garde  
Qui fait plus de bien que de mal  
Mais je connais l'histoire, il est déjà trop tard  
Dans son regard, on peut apercevoir qu'elle se prépare  
Au long voyage_

- _Sa beauté est suspendue à la face de la nuit comme un riche joyau à l'oreille d'une Éthiopienne !_

_Je veux juste une dernière danse_  
_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence_  
_Un vertige puis le silence_  
_Je veux juste une dernière danse_

J'avais juré avoir entendu les vers de Roméo, encore une fois…

_Je peux mourir demain, ça ne change rien  
J'ai reçu de ses mains  
Le bonheur ancré dans mon âme  
C'est même trop pour un seul homme  
Je l'ai vue partir sans rien dire  
Il fallait seulement qu'elle respire  
Merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie_

- _Beauté trop précieuse pour la possession, trop exquise pour la terre !_

_Avant l'ombre et l'indifférence  
Un vertige puis le silence  
Je veux juste une dernière danse_

- _Telle la colombe de neige dans une troupe de corneilles, telle apparaît cette jeune dame au milieu de ses compagnes._

_J'ai longtemps parcouru son corps  
Effleuré cent fois son visage  
J'ai trouvé de l'or  
Et même quelques étoiles en essuyant ses larmes  
Et j'ai appris par cœur la pureté de ses formes  
Parfois je les dessine encore  
Elle fait partie de moi_

- _Mon cœur a-t-il aimé jusqu'ici ? Non ; jurez-le, mes yeux ! Car jusqu'à ce soir, je n'avais pas vu la vraie beauté._

Je terminai la chanson sous les applaudissements des danseurs et des autres. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, je cherchais celui qui récitait Shakespeare. Mais fis chou blanc.

Bon, l'homme en question avait dit qu'il attraperait la main de la femme en question.

Je réalisais d'un coup plusieurs choses :

- J'étais visiblement la seule à entendre ces mots.

- Ils ne paraissaient pas sortir de ma tête, mais récités par un homme… Dont je connaissais la voix.

- Mais cela ne semblait pas être dit de façon à ce que les autres puissent entendre. C'était le détail qui me perturbait. Qui plus est, cette voix semblait s'élever au-dessus des autres et n'atteindre que moi, ou alors, m'était-elle destinée ?

Là, je commençais à m'égarer. Un jeune homme devait chercher à séduire une fille, il se récitait les vers de Roméo, et je les entendais car j'étais la Muse de la poésie amoureuse, voilà tout.

…

Pourtant, j'avais une impression étrange, ce n'était pas ça.

…

Mais alors, qu'était-ce donc ? Car enfin, j'étais persuadée de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Et d'abord, j'étais une Muse, et une Muse ne rêve pas, encore moins en plein jour !

_Oublie tes questions ma vieille, tu vas perdre les pédales sinon._

Il fallait que je me reprenne, mais j'avais l'impression d'être épiée…

_Voilà, tu perds les pédales !_

Je me retournai et quittai les chapiteaux pour aller derrière un arbre et disparaître. J'escaladais ensuite l'arbre, et sautai de branches en branches pour faire le tour des chapiteaux.

J'avais fait le tour et aperçus Edward Cullen sous l'arbre que j'avais escaladé. Il discutait avec le blond.

- Je te jure, la voir danser au milieu de toute cette foule, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être le Roméo de Shakespeare. Et je voyais ma Juliette, et tombais amoureux fou.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, commenta le blond.  
- J'ai même récité les vers de Roméo tellement je me croyais dans la pièce.

Ainsi, je n'avais pas rêvé, c'était lui qui avait récité les vers.

- Mais… Tu n'es pas allé jusqu'au bout ? demanda le blond.  
- Non. Je n'ai pas osé.  
- Une seconde, tu crois que … Tu serais…  
- Non ! C'est simplement de la curiosité ! s'insurgea Edward.  
- Va dire ça à Roméo.  
- Ne commence pas. Elle ne m'intéresse pas !  
- Si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Je descendis de l'arbre pour rejoindre mes sœurs. J'étais un peu déçue de voir que le Roméo ne voulait pas aller jusqu'au bout. J'aurais tant aimé le voir. Voir l'Amour dans son état le plus pur…

Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais redevenue visible, discrètement bien sûr ! Jusqu'à ce que mes sœurs m'arrêtèrent.

- Mais qu'est-ce que es en train de faire ?  
- Je rêvasse…  
- A propos de quoi ?  
- De qui plutôt, corrigea Terpsichore.  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas.  
- Et Dick ?  
- C'est fini maintenant. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, je vais rentrer. A tout à l'heure.

Je leur fis un signe de la main, et m'éloignais des chapiteaux en direction de la sortie du parc. Je fredonnais l'une de ces stupides chansons d'amour. Un homme déclarait toute sa passion, il montrait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se passer d'elle. Comment pouvait-il l'oublier ?

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, et je chantais la chanson. J'étais arrivée tranquillement chez moi, quand on frappa à la porte. J'allais ouvrir et vis Edward Cullen sur le pas de ma porte. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait les yeux noirs aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire. Fort heureusement, ce fut lui qui parla en premier.

- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour, vous venez bricoler mon toit aujourd'hui ? ajoutai-je, voulant faire de l'humour.

Il rit, se passa la main dans les cheveux, puis reprit.

- Pas vraiment, je cherchais… Non, je vais vous laisser.

Il partit avant que je puisse répondre.

_C'était quoi ça ?_

Je savais que je devais m'occuper de lui. D'abord, il fallait trouver ce qu'il était, et ce qu'il était capable de faire. Mais où le trouver ? Et après, il me fallait comprendre pourquoi il me tournait autour comme ça. Ça commençait à me perturber.

Mes sœurs rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elles s'étaient bien amusées, que les gens avaient été très gentils avec elles…

Nous discutâmes toute la soirée de cet après-midi. Je passais sous silence la conversation d'Edward. Nous en parlâmes durant des heures, elles ne parlèrent pas de Dick.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il me vint une idée. Mes sœurs ne dormaient pas, moi non plus.

- Dites, j'ai une idée.  
- Quoi ? me demandèrent-elles.  
- Si on trouvait du travail ?  
- Hein ?  
- Mais oui ! S'ils sont en ville, ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour les surveiller et les approcher sans éveiller les soupçons !

C'était, pour ne pas le dire, la meilleure position pour le faire.

- Mais que veux-tu qu'on trouve comme travail ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Nous n'avons pas des diplômes par hasard ?  
- Ah… Oui, c'est vrai…, admit Terpsichore.  
- Maintenant que tu le dis…, marmonna Euterpe.  
- Bon, d'accord, et on fait comment ? reprit Terpsichore.  
- Facile, vous deux, vous êtes des profs, donc vous allez voir les écoles de musique en premier choix, et après, vous regardez les autres.  
- Pourquoi les autres ?  
- Si les écoles de musiques n'embauchent pas, peut-être que les autres écoles auront besoin de vous pour animer des cours complémentaires, comme des options, ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
- C'est pas bête ça !  
- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?  
- Voir déjà s'il y a un conseiller conjugal ici, si on peut s'associer ou un truc dans le style. Sinon, j'aviserai.  
- Et on commence ça quand ?  
- Rapidement, répondis-je. Enfin, en ce qui vous concerne.  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- La rentrée scolaire ne va pas tarder. Nous sommes dans la dernière semaine d'août.  
- Mince, je n'y pensais plus.  
- Oui… Eut', on ira dès demain.  
- Promis.

Bon, de toute façon, c'était leur problème. J'avais déjà le mien à gérer. Mais pour le moment, nous ne pouvions rien faire, mis à part attendre que le soleil ne se lève. Ce qui finit par arriver. Evidemment.

- Mais, si la rentrée se passe dans plus d'une semaine, les écoles seront fermées ! réalisa Euterpe.  
- Non, il y a toujours du monde la semaine avant la rentrée, pour pouvoir justement la préparer, répondit Terpsichore.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Mais oui ! Allez, viens avec moi, on va faire toutes les écoles de la ville. Comme elle n'est pas très grande, ça devrait être rapide.  
- Prenez vos diplômes ou CV ou je ne sais trop quoi encore, leur rappelai-je.  
- C'est vrai.

Elles prirent leurs papiers et partirent. Je pris aussi la paperasse qui me concernait et sortis. No voulut venir avec moi, alors nous partîmes tous les deux. Je voulais d'abord faire une halte au parc, j'allai m'installer sous un arbre, croisais les bras derrière ma tête, et m'allongeai et fermai les yeux.

- De mémoire, c'est sous le soleil que tu aimes t'allonger de bon matin, me dit la voix de Dick.  
- Quand il n'y en a pas, on fait avec, répondis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.

Je le sentis s'allonger à côté de moi. Il avait dû imiter ma posture, c'était son habitude.

- Alors, que devenons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas. Nous laissons les événements arriver ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Tu as des projets pour la journée ?  
- Trouver du travail, je vais rester un petit moment dans les parages, je pense.  
- Du travail ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.  
- Conseillère conjugale, spécialisée dans les couples.

Il resta un moment sans rien dire, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Ça te correspond bien. Très bien même. Et tu vas faire ça ici ?  
- Probablement. Nous verrons où le vent me portera. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Il resta un moment silencieux.

- Honnêtement ? reprit-il.  
- Oui.  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Je trainais dans l'aéroport et j'ai vu qu'un avion partait pour la France.  
- Dans l'aéroport ?  
- J'accompagnais un collègue qui devait partir à Singapour. Il regardait le tableau des départs pour voir quand partait son avion, où il devait aller… Bref, je l'ai regardé aussi pour l'aider à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Un avion qui partait pour la France. J'ai… je ne saurais précisément le décrire. C'était une sorte d'intuition, un pressentiment. Il _fallait_ que je prenne cet avion. Alors, je l'ai fait. J'ai atterri à Paris. Et là, je suis monté dans une navette qui m'a conduit à la gare. Et là, je me suis dirigé vers l'accueil. La fille de l'agence m'a dit qu'il restait des places dans le bus qui venait ici. Alors j'ai pris un billet, et je suis monté dedans. Et me voilà ici, avec toi.  
- Et… où est-ce que tu vis ? Tu n'as pas pris de valise je suppose…  
- Non, en effet. J'ai acheté quelques vêtements dans une boutique. Et quelques trucs dont je pourrais avoir besoin. Je me suis installé dans un petit hôtel.  
- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ? Ça m'ennuie de te savoir dans un hôtel. Chez moi, il suffit d'aménager le grenier, et ce sera bon, tu pourras y dormir.  
- Le grenier ?  
- Je ne vais pas te proposer ma chambre, je sais que tu vas refuser.  
- En effet.  
- Comme je vis dans une maison propre, le grenier est propre. On y ajoutera une fenêtre.  
- Je ne veux pas…, hésita-t-il.  
- Arrête, tu sais bien que tu ne dérangeras pas.  
- Je ne veux pas non plus… tu sais… à propos de toi…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu n'auras pas à le savoir, le rassurai-je.  
- D'accord. Je vais… Je vais aller chercher mes affaires à l'hôtel. Je te retrouve où ? A moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi.  
- Comme tu veux. J'irais chercher du travail pendant que tu t'installeras chez moi. Allez, je te suis.

Nous partîmes vers l'hôtel. Une fois dans la chambre de Dick, je l'aidai à rassembler ses affaires et à faire ses valises. Nous finîmes rapidement les bagages. No nous attendait sagement dehors, devant l'hôtel. Dick régla la note, et nous allâmes chez moi. Mes sœurs n'étaient pas revenues, je laissais les valises de Dick dans le salon et ouvris l'accès au grenier. Je descendis l'échelle et montai la première. Un claquement de doigts me suffit pour rendre les lieux plus habitables. Le lit était monté, il suffisait juste de mettre des draps. Toutes les affaires que je n'utilisais plus étaient proprement rassemblées dans un coin. La pièce était sombre, il fallait mettre une fenêtre, ou de quoi faire de la lumière.

Dick monta derrière moi et s'étonna des lieux.

- Pas mal, il faudrait juste de la lumière.  
- Nous allons mettre une fenêtre. Voire deux. Une de chaque côté de la maison, comme ça, il y aura de la lumière des deux côtés de la maison.  
- Pas bête. Mais tu es sûre que ça ne te dérangera pas ?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais bricoler, et je connais des gens qui vont m'aider.  
- Tu vis seule ?  
- Non, deux de mes sœurs se sont installées ici. A dire vrai, c'est un peu pour ça que je te force un peu à aller dans le grenier. Tu ne vas pas cohabiter dans la chambre avec nous…  
- Oh, loin de moi cette idée. Si ça dérange, je ne veux pas m'imposer.  
- Dick, je te l'ai dit. Ça ne dérangera pas. Je vais m'occuper des fenêtres.  
- Je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça toute seule.  
- Qui a dit que je m'en occuperai toute seule ? Je connais quelqu'un qui me fera ça sans problèmes.  
- Je ne suis pas certain que…  
- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, le coupai-je. Je vais le faire.  
- Comme tu voudras.

Nous quittâmes le grenier et allâmes dans le salon.

- Tu vas faire la fenêtre maintenant ? demanda Dick.  
- Non, je vais aller chercher du travail, et régler cette histoire de fenêtre. Tu veux venir ?  
- A la recherche d'un conseiller conjugal, volontiers !  
- Allez, allons-y.

Nous sortîmes, je laissais un message pour les nymphes du bois. Elles transmettraient ma demande pour les fenêtres. En attendant, nous retournâmes vers la ville. Dick s'y était promené pendant un long moment, il la connaissait bien, et il me guida vers le cabinet du conseiller conjugal de la ville. Il n'y en avait qu'un.

Nous entrâmes dans le cabinet, une secrétaire nous accueillit.

- Monsieur, Madame, puis-je vous aider ?  
- Euh, oui, répondis-je. Nous voudrions voir Monsieur…  
- Ganbrun, compléta Dick.  
- Il est actuellement en rendez-vous. Dois-je en prendre un pour vous aussi ?  
- Il est disponible cet après-midi ? Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps, précisai-je.  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder à terminer son rendez-vous, je vais l'avertir que vous viendrez le voir après.  
- D'accord, merci beaucoup.  
- La salle d'attente est derrière la porte sur votre droite.  
- Merci, dit Dick.

Nous allâmes dans la salle d'attente et nous assîmes sur les sièges.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir t'associer avec lui ?  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu la plaque à l'entrée, il y était écrit qu'il exerce depuis des années, depuis plus de 45 ans je crois.  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder à partir à la retraite je suppose.  
- Peut-être. Nous verrons quand nous lui en parlerons.

La secrétaire fit son entrée et nous appela.

- M. Ganbrun va vous recevoir.

Nous sortîmes de la salle d'attente, elle nous indiqua le bureau du conseiller et nous y entrâmes tous les deux. M. Ganbrun nous attendait derrière son bureau et se leva pour nous accueillir. Il nous tendit la main.

- Bonjour, bonjour, je suis Jonathan Ganbrun. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, et voici mon ami Dick Wright.  
- Enchanté, dit Dick.  
- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Alors, dites-moi qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?  
- Eh bien, j'ai été diplômée en août pour pouvoir exercer ne tant que conseillère conjugale. Suite à un … accident dans ma famille, je me suis installée dans les parages, et je venais donc vous voir pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas possibilité de s'associer dans notre travail. Par exemple, ajoutai-je.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir.

- Hum, reprit-il. Je vois. Je ne peux pas vous prendre comme associée malheureusement.  
- Oh… Ce n'est pas grave, je… Je vais trouver autre chose…, balbutiai-je.

Je commençai à me lever, mais il m'arrêta.

- Attendez, j'ai autre chose à vous proposer. Rasseyez-vous.

Je me rasseyais sur mon siège.

- Voilà, d'ici deux semaines, je compte prendre ma retraite, ça fait longtemps que j'exerce. Et je n'avais encore trouvé personne pour reprendre mon cabinet. Ça m'aurait beaucoup ennuyé de laisser Angela, et de l'obliger à retrouver un travail ailleurs. Ici, elle se débrouille très bien. Bref, vous comprenez ce que j'essaie de vous dire.  
- J'ai surtout l'impression que vous êtes en train de me proposer de reprendre votre cabinet…  
- Exactement. J'avais prévenu Angela qu'elle allait devoir commencer à se chercher un nouveau travail, ce qui ne l'a pas enchanté. Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?  
- Pourquoi pas ? Mais, je me vois mal reprendre tous vos patients au pied levé…  
- Et si vous exerciez avec moi durant mes derniers jours ? La transition pour les clients se fera sans aucun problème.  
- C'est une bonne idée. Mais, vous êtes certain que ça ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Absolument, ça m'arrange même de procéder comme ça pour tout vous dire. L'affaire est entendue ?  
- Oui, j'accepte.

Nous nous serrâmes les mains, scellant notre accord.

- L'affaire est donc entendue. Je vais dire à Angela de commencer à rédiger tous les papiers nécessaires afin de tout mettre en place.  
- C'est d'accord.

Nous quittâmes son bureau, M. Ganbrun sur nos talons, il me présenta à sa secrétaire et lui expliqua la situation. Elle se présenta à son tour : elle s'appelait Angela Weber, avait 23 ans, et vivait sa petite histoire d'amour avec un certain Ben Cheney. Elle commencerait à rédiger les papiers le lendemain.

Le rendez-vous suivant étant arrivé, nous laissâmes M. Ganbrun et quittâmes le cabinet. Dick me félicita une fois dehors.

- Bravo ! Tu as trouvé du travail du premier coup !  
- Merci ! Je suis contente d'avoir résolu ce problème. Par contre, je pense à quelque chose. Tu ne penses pas que je devrais avoir un téléphone, ou je ne sais trop quoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.  
- Bon, je vais donc aller en chercher un.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique et je cherchais le téléphone qui me conviendrait le mieux. Celui-ci était trop petit, celui-là trop grand, l'un était moche, l'autre ne ressemblait même pas à un téléphone…

_Mais qu'est-ce que les humains inventent de nos jours !_

Finalement, je trouvai un téléphone qui me convenait. Il était tactile et me permettait d'aller sur Internet, ce dont je pourrais avoir besoin plus tard. Je pris un abonnement avec et eus un numéro. Le premier contact que j'ajoutai en sortant fut, bien évidemment, celui de Dick.

- Le vendeur t'a bien aimé, on dirait, commenta Dick.  
- Arrête, il m'a surtout tapé sur les nerfs !

Le vendeur en question s'était fixé pour objectif de me trouver le téléphone idéal. Celui-ci en poche, il avait insisté pour que j'y rentre son numéro, afin de « voir comment on ajoute un numéro dans ce téléphone ». Malheureusement pour moi, ce petit malin avait gribouillé mon nouveau numéro sur un petit bout de papier et l'avait mis dans l'une de ses poches. Le tout en s'imaginant que je ne le voyais pas. Au final, il avait pris mon numéro, et sans mon accord.

- Tu as son numéro finalement ? demanda Dick.  
- Non, mais ce petit menteur a pris le mien en pensant que je ne le voyais pas.  
- Sans rire ?  
- Comme je te le dis. Je pense que je vais l'avoir sur le dos un moment.  
- Au pire, tu changes de numéro.  
- Ben voyons, je viens juste d'acheter un téléphone et d'avoir un numéro, et il faut déjà que j'en change ? Allons, s'il me pose des ennuis, je réussirai à m'en débarrasser, et j'aurai la paix.  
- S'il te pose des ennuis, tu me le dis. D'accord ?  
- Tu seras le premier prévenu, promis-je.  
- J'y compte bien, ma biche !

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules, et nous rentrâmes tranquillement chez moi. En arrivant, nous vîmes une lucarne au grenier, j'y allais aussitôt. Il n'y avait qu'une seule lucarne, mais elle éclairait très bien toute la pièce.

- Ça te va ? demandai-je à Dick.  
- Parfait, je n'aurais pas espéré mieux. Au fait… Ne me dis pas comment tu as fait, je ne veux pas savoir.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dirai rien.

Mes sœurs venaient de rentrer, j'entendis la porte claquer.

- Je vais te présenter à mes sœurs. On descend.

Nous quittâmes le grenier. Mes sœurs étaient dans le salon en train de discuter.

- Alors les filles, les interpellai-je. Quoi de neuf ?  
- L'une des écoles nous a pris comme professeurs. On enseignera dès la rentrée, dans une semaine.  
- Super ! Je vous félicite !  
- Et toi ?  
- Le conseiller conjugal de la ville m'a proposé de prendre la suite de son cabinet quand il partira à la retraite dans deux semaines. En attendant, je vais travailler en parallèle avec lui, pour faire la transition avec ses patients en douceur.  
- C'est génial !  
- Oui, tout s'est mis en place comme il le fallait. J'ai aussi acheté un portable.  
- Un portable ?  
- On ne sait jamais, je préfère en avoir un. Au fait, je vous présente mon ami Dick, dis-je en le désignant de la main. Dick, voici ma sœur Laetitia (je montrai Euterpe) et Tya (je désignai Terpsichore).

Ils s'échangèrent les mots classiques : « Ravie de vous rencontrer »...

En attendant, j'allais vers l'étagère et pris l'une des anthologies de Drake. Je la feuilletais, assise dans le canapé. Dick vint me voir. Il me souleva pour m'installer sur lui et pouvait ainsi lire par-dessus mon épaule, son bras passé sur mes épaules.

- C'est celle de Drake ?  
- Une parmi celles qu'il m'a donnée. Celle-ci est ma préférée.  
- Je dois bien avouer que la poésie n'est pas mon fort. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que mon frère y trouvait. Rien ne vaut une bonne danse.  
- Tu t'entendras bien avec Tya dans ce cas.  
- Certes, mais, mon amie, c'est toi ma biche.  
- Merci Dick. Mais, dis-moi. Que vas-tu faire de tes journées ? Nous avons toutes un travail pour nous occuper. Qu'en est-il de toi ?  
- Je vais me consacrer à l'association que je veux fonder. Et harceler tous les cinémas. A commencer par ceux de cette ville.  
- C'est une idée.  
- Bon, s'exclama Euterpe. On dirait bien que chacun a des trucs à faire. C'est parfait ! Nous allons tous être occupés durant cette semaine et les suivantes…

Et ce fut le cas durant la semaine qui suivait.

J'allais tous les jours au cabinet de mon futur prédécesseur, et y rencontrait ses patients et me familiarisais avec les milieux et Angela. J'avais été chercher ma voiture quelques jours plus tard, mais je l'utilisais pas pour aller au cabinet. Tous les jours, je recevais un SMS ou un message sur mon répondeur du fameux vendeur, me disant s'appeler Mike, je ne répondais jamais, espérant finir par le décourager. Malheureusement sans succès. Tous les soirs, Dick et moi discutions jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par aller dormir. Il se faisait ses repas tout seul. Même s'il m'arrivait de cuisiner de temps en temps. Mes sœurs et moi ne mangions pas souvent, mais nous restions quand même avec lui.

Terpsichore et Euterpe allaient à leur école tous les jours. Elles allaient animer des cours de danse et de musique pour les élèves de l'école. Ces cours n'étaient que des options, mais l'école en question insistait beaucoup pour que les élèves prennent des options, pour élargir leur culture ou leur activité sportive.

Quant à Dick, il passait ses journées dans les cinémas de la ville, visionnant tous les films et préparant les sous-titres associés. Ainsi, les cinémas proposaient des films sous-titrés. Dick ne touchait pas énormément pour son travail, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'argent. Il avait mis en place avec son frère, avant le décès de celui-ci, une entreprise spécialisée dans le modélisme, qui avait un excellent marché aux Etats-Unis. Il était quelque peu modeste de dire qu'il était devenu millionnaire, mais c'était la vérité.

Par contre, durant toute cette semaine, un détail m'avait perturbée. Je n'avais pas revu Edward. Les jours s'étaient écoulés, lentement sans que je ne le voie. Bon, je savais que je ne pouvais pas non plus le voir tous les jours. Mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait disparu. Pourquoi avait-il disparu de la sorte ?

Mais une autre question me dérangeait. Pourquoi n'arrêtais-je pas de penser à lui ? Je mourais d'envie de savoir qui était la fameuse fille dont il parlait. J'espérais pour lui qu'elle était son âme-sœur. Mince ! J'aurais dû regarder son visage quand il l'avait évoquée, j'aurais alors été en mesure de dire si, oui ou non, il s'agissait du Grand Amour… Après tout, on méritait tous de trouver notre âme-sœur.

Mais j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir qui était la sienne… Etait-ce vraiment ce que je voulais ? Oui, c'était cette question à laquelle je ne trouvais pas de réponse.

Détail étrange, j'avais, plus ou moins, aperçu les autres, la petite brune et le blondin, la blonde et le grand baraqué. Quelque fois en coup de vent, mais je les avais vus. Mais pas Edward. Alors quoi ? Il s'était évaporé ?

_Oublie-le, il finira par réapparaître un jour ou l'autre._

Le petit problème qu'il se posait, c'était que je n'avais pas envie de l'oublier.

Mais, pourquoi ?

* * *

_On s'arrête là._

_J'enverrai un couple chez le conseiller conjugal au prochain chapitre. Les paris sont ouverts !_

_A bientôt_

_Lot'_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Les choses se gâtent un peu dans ce chapitre. Un couple chez le conseiller conjugal, et une découverte. Je n'en dis pas plus._

_Je vous retrouve en bas_

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Une semaine s'était écoulée sans que je n'eus de nouvelles d'Edward. Les autres étaient passés quelques fois en ville. Je n'avais fait que les apercevoir.

La semaine suivante, nous avions fêté le départ à la retraite de M. Ganbrun. Nous étions en petit comité, il m'avait invitée chez lui, et m'avait laissée entrainer mes sœurs et Dick. La fête avait été sympathique, nous nous étions bien amusés. Il y avait eu un peu de musique, un peu de danse et une bonne ambiance. Euterpe et Terpsichore avaient passé du bon temps. Terpsichore avait essayé de danser avec Dick, mais ce dernier ne dansait qu'avec moi. Nous avions d'ailleurs impressionné tout le monde. Angela était venue avec son petit-ami, j'avais vu au premier coup d'œil qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Tant mieux pour eux.

Le lendemain, j'étais officiellement la conseillère conjugale de la ville. J'avais changé de plaque. Les quelques patients que j'avais rencontré avec M. Ganbrun avaient été ravis d'apprendre que je reprenais le cabinet. Non pas qu'ils se plaignaient de mon prédécesseur, mais ils appréciaient mon style et ma façon d'expliquer la situation. Chacun semblait content de la transition, certains regrettaient M. Ganbrun, mais ils finissaient par accepter son départ à la retraite.

En ce qui concerne Dick et moi, nous devenions de plus en plus proches, nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre étaient profonds. Nous nous étions connus tôt, Dick et Drake devaient avoir dans les 13-16 ans lorsque je les avais rencontrés pour la première fois. Dick en avait maintenant 26. Drake était mort l'année de ses 17 ans. Les médecins parlaient « d'un cas encore jamais vu ». Je savais très bien où il était, mais je ne m'autorisais jamais à aller le voir. Comme je l'avais dit à mes sœurs, les morts doivent le rester. Je ne connaissais que trop les histoires que ceux de notre monde avaient vécues lorsqu'ils avaient essayé d'affronter la Mort. En particulier leur fin tragique…

_Ne t'étends pas sur ces histoires, elles sont passées. Et comme tu aimes à le répéter, le passé est passé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ça s'appelle le passé._

Ce même jour, la rentrée avait eu lieu dans l'école où mes sœurs enseignaient. Elles m'avaient d'ailleurs appris que les jeunes blancs shootés aux mentos étaient tous à l'école en question.

Il s'agissait en réalité d'une université proposant une grande variété de formations. Elle était la seule de la ville, ce qui l'avait obligé à agrandir son champ de possibilités pour permettre à tous les étudiants du coin de faire la formation de leur choix.

Chacun des blancs « mentos » était dans une formation différente. Edward faisait une formation de médecine depuis trois ans, la brune, Alice faisait un BTS design de mode et entrait en seconde année. Le blond, Jasper, suivait une licence d'histoire et était également en seconde année. La blonde, Rosalie, effectuait une formation de mécanique et entrait en troisième année. Le dernier, le grand baraqué, Emmett, effectuait une licence en sciences des activités physiques, il était en troisième année.

Curieusement, ils faisaient tous partie de la famille Cullen. Mes sœurs m'avaient parlé d'un médecin venu des Etats-Unis qui était maintenant à l'hôpital de la ville. Elles n'avaient pas retenu son prénom, mais il s'agissait du Docteur Cullen. Les 5 enfants s'appelaient Cullen. Mes sœurs avaient cru comprendre que leurs relations familiales étaient particulières, mais n'avaient pas eu plus d'informations.

Bref, tout semblait s'emboîter à merveille. Physiquement, ils avaient l'air d'adolescents, ça ne choquait donc pas qu'ils fussent des étudiants.

Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que ça ne tournait pas rond. Il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbait. Mais impossible de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Heureusement que les Muses ne pouvaient pas avoir de migraine, sinon, j'en aurais probablement eu une depuis un bon moment.

- Mlle Swan ?

L'interphone sonna, il s'agissait d'Angela. Aujourd'hui je dirigeai le cabinet pour la seconde fois. Il était tard, il ne devait rester qu'un ou deux rendez-vous. Je répondis à Angela.

- Oui ?  
- Votre rendez-vous vient d'arriver, je vous les envoie.  
- Oui, merci.

Il s'agissait de nouveaux patients, ils traversaient actuellement une crise et ne savaient plus comment s'en sortir. Je constatai qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, le plus dur était de le leur faire comprendre et leur donner envie de s'apprendre mutuellement. Un véritable défi pour certaines personnes, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Ces deux personnes ne restèrent pas longtemps, ils souhaitaient faire une thérapie progressive. La première séance avait eu lieu ce matin, je leur avais demandé de m'exposer le fameux problème, dans l'espoir que chacun entende la version de l'autre, et qu'ils comprennent que le seul problème qui résidait était simplement un problème de communication.

Je les raccompagnais vers la sortie, leur conseillant d'exprimer le plus souvent possible ce qu'ils pensaient à l'autre. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, j'allais chercher le rendez-vous suivant. Je fus plutôt surprise en voyant le couple dans la salle d'attente. Il s'agissait de la blonde et du grand baraqué.

- M. et Mme Cullen ? appelai-je.

Les deux se levèrent aussitôt. Le baraqué, Emmett si ma mémoire était bonne, réagit aussitôt quand il me vit.

- Hey ! On ne s'est pas déjà vus quelque part ? demanda Emmett.  
- Si, vous avez voulu porter le panier de mon chien l'autre jour, lui rappelai-je.  
- Ah oui ! Je me souviens !  
- Moi aussi ! se manifesta la blonde.  
- Rosie ! Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis !  
- Et pourquoi pas ?

Je sentais qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à se crier dessus, aussi, je me hâtai de les interrompre.

- Excusez-moi ! dis-je en élevant la voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers moi, se taisant aussitôt.

- Je ne demande pas mieux que de vous voir vous disputer devant moi pour pouvoir comprendre votre problème, mais vous serait-il possible de venir d'abord dans mon bureau et de m'exposer clairement la situation avant toute chose ?  
- Ouais ! s'écria le baraqué.

La blonde croisa les bras, tourna la tête d'un air vexé. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, fort heureusement, ils me suivirent. Une fois à l'intérieur, je leur désignais les chaises devant eux tandis que je faisais le tour pour m'assoir sur mon fauteuil.

- Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, mettez-vous à l'aise. Alors, repris-je une fois qu'ils se furent assis. C'est la première fois que vous consultez un conseiller conjugal ?  
- Oui, répondit Emmett.

La blonde ne répondit rien, se renfrognant et recroisant les bras.

_Bon, je sens qu'on va s'amuser là…_

- Je vois… Qui a souhaité que vous veniez ici ?  
- Ma sœur, répondit une nouvelle fois Emmett. Notre famille nous reproche de nous disputer sans cesse. Selon eux, nous sommes invivables ces derniers jours. Du coup, ils nous ont un peu… forcé la main pour que nous venions ici.  
- C'est ridicule, s'insurgea la blonde. Nous n'avons pas besoin de voir un conseiller conjugal ! s'énerva-t-elle en se levant d'un coup.  
- Rosie, essayons…  
- Evidemment ! Tu acceptes toujours ce que les autres te disent de faire ! Mais quand ça vient de moi, que nenni ! Et après, tu OSES te plaindre que je passe tout mon temps avec Alice et Esmé !  
- Rosie…  
- Arrête ! Tu traines tout le temps avec Jasper ou encore Edward ! Tu joues sans cesse à tes stupides jeux-vidéos ! Les rares fois où tu viens me voir, c'est pour me dire que tu repars aussitôt ! Et tu viens rouspéter quand je décide de faire ceinture !

_Et ça recommence, il aura suffi de moins d'une minute pour que la dispute fasse son apparition._

Je laissais passer l'orage. Je savais très bien que ça ne durait pas longtemps. Cela me permettait d'ailleurs de me faire une première idée du problème.

Rosalie lui lança toutes ses reproches à la figure pendant quelques minutes, Emmett en resta abasourdi sur son siège. Rosalie finit par se rassoir, se murant à nouveau dans son silence. Je choisis ce moment pour essayer d'en placer une.

- Bon, je vois qu'on a effectivement un petit problème.  
- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ?

Rosalie se mettait à présent à hurler après moi.

- Mais, j'essaie de vous aider, répondis-je avec un grand sourire.  
- Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous !  
- Ce n'est pas mon avis, contrai-je.  
- Qui vous a demandé votre avis ?  
- Mais implicitement, c'est vous-même, puisque vous êtes tous les deux venus dans mon cabinet.  
- C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous ne nous connaissez pas ! Comment pouvez-vous prétendre nous aider ? Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est perdre notre temps en vous remplissant les poches au passage ! Et vous…  
- Bon, c'est bon, y en a marre, la coupai-je.

J'exhibai ma montre et me préparai à activer le chronomètre.

- Je vous donne une minute pour crier tout ce que bon vous semblera et décharger votre colère sur moi. Allez-y, faites-vous plaisir, vous avez une minute, ensuite vous vous taisez, et c'est moi qui parlerai. Ça vous va ?  
- Quoi ! Il faut en plus que je vous obéisse ?  
- Top.

Elle n'avait visiblement pas réalisé que j'avais enclenché le minuteur. Pourtant, elle continuait de hurler à n'en plus finir. Au bout de 50 secondes elle s'arrêta.

- Vous avez encore 10 secondes, lui signalai-je. C'est bon ? On peut passer aux choses sérieuses ? ajoutai-je, voyant qu'elle ne criait plus.

Elle se rassit, sa colère étant visiblement terminée.

_Pour le moment, attendons de voir la prochaine._

- Alors, repris-je. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Madame, vous souffrez d'un manque d'attention de la part de votre compagnon, que vous essayez de combler en le contrariant, notamment en le privant de relations sexuelles, dans le but de le faire réagir. Malheureusement, cela n'a pas l'effet escompté, et n'a pour seule conséquence que de vous contrarier plus encore. Vous lui reprochez aussi son comportement puéril, étant donné qu'il passe, selon vous, la majeure partie de son temps à jouer avec ses… frères ? hésitai-je. Et les seuls moments où vous avez l'occasion de communiquer avec l'autre sont trop brefs selon vous, et se finissent en dispute car votre compagnon ne comprend pas le message que vous essayez de lui faire passer. Est-ce que j'ai bon jusque-là ? demandai-je.  
- Non, admit-elle. Mais… vous avez écouté tout ce que j'ai dit à Emmett ? s'étonna-t-elle.  
- Oui, répondis-je le plus naturellement du monde. J'essaie de vous aider et de comprendre votre problème pour que nous puissions y trouver une solution.  
- D'accord, vous avez attiré mon attention, dit Rosalie.  
- J'ai la vôtre aussi ? demandai-je à Emmett.  
- Naturellement, répondit celui-ci.  
- Bon, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…  
- Allez-y, marmonna Rosalie.  
- Vous êtes mariés ?  
- Oui, répondit Rosalie.  
- Non, répondit Emmett.  
- Euh, hésitai-je.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'aller plus loin car ils se dévisagèrent tous les deux une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la réponse de l'autre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Emmett ? Bien sûr qu'on est mariés !  
- Mais, Rosie, c'était une petite cérémonie entre nous, ça n'a aucune valeur juridique.  
- Qui te parle de juridique ? Je te parle de mariage !

_Bon, s'ils ne sont pas d'accord concernant la notion même du mariage, nous allons avoir du pain sur la planche._

Et ils recommencèrent à se hurler dessus.

- Stop ! les interrompis-je. J'aimerais vous poser une question avant que nous n'allions plus loin. Vous pourrez vous disputer après si l'envie vous chante. Donc, qu'est-ce que le mariage signifie pour vous ?  
- Vous parlez du nôtre ?  
- Ce n'était pas un mariage Rose !  
- Mais si !  
- Non, repris-je. Je veux savoir quel est le sens que vous attribuez au mariage, ce qu'il symbolise pour vous. Vous vivez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, rajoutai-je rapidement après la question.  
- Nous nous sommes mariés rapidement si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, répondit Rosalie.  
- Rosie…  
- Arrête ! C'était un mariage !

_D'accord, vu comment la situation évolue, on va oublier le mariage pour le moment._

- Madame, désolée si je vous semble indiscrète avec cette question, mais je voudrais vérifier ce que je pense.

Elle me fit un signe de tête pour me dire d'y aller.

- Très bien. Auriez-vous vécu une histoire d'amour qui se serait mal terminée ? Très mal terminée ? Au point de vous fragiliser, par exemple.  
- Oui, répondit-elle laconiquement.  
- Votre compagnon est au courant de cette histoire ?  
- Oui, répondit Emmett.  
- D'accord, accepteriez-vous de m'en dire un peu plus ? A moins que ne préfériez pas m'en parler…  
- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut aider à résoudre nos problèmes de disputes, éluda-t-elle.

Je soupirai, j'allais devoir expliquer tout mon raisonnement. J'inspirai un grand coup et me lançai :

- D'après ce que j'ai perçu jusqu'à maintenant, vous souffrez, Madame, comme je l'ai dit d'un manque d'attention. Je suppose que cela provient de votre précédente histoire, peut-être que votre petit-ami de l'époque a abusé de vous ou je ne sais quoi encore… Ce qui a eu pour effet de vous rendre plus fragile, et donc plus distante.  
- Fragile ? Distante ?  
- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Cette histoire vous a fragilisée, et vous avez voulu vous endurcir, probablement pour y faire face, et ne plus faire confiance à personne. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que vous ne montrez pas explicitement votre affection aux gens auxquels vous tenez. Mais, pour que vous vous sentiez heureuse, vous demandez, je dirais même plus exigez, plus d'attention, et une sensation d'être en sécurité et protégée, à l'abri de tout danger, comme ceux que vous avez vécus lors de votre précédente histoire, avec ceux que vous aimez. Et c'est cette sensation que vous ne retrouvez pas, ou plus, avec votre compagnon. Je pencherais plutôt vers le « plus » d'ailleurs. Selon vos dires, vous vous êtes mariés en petit comité, même si cela ne devait pas être un mariage officiel, cela vous a suffi, Madame, pour que vous décidiez à faire pleinement confiance à votre mari, et à compter sur lui. Je pense que c'est le sens que vous donnez au mariage, qu'il soit civil, religieux ou je ne sais quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez du mal à faire comprendre à votre mari que vous avez l'impression de ne plus pouvoir compter sur lui pour vous aider, vous épauler, vous protéger même. Il est tout à fait possible que vous-même ne connaissiez pas vraiment l'origine de ces besoins, et encore moins Monsieur, ce qui vous bloque tous les deux, et mène ainsi aux disputes. Au final, vous vous refermez, vous vous repliez sur vous-même, car vous avez l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité, et vous prenez des distances avec votre entourage en agissant telle une reine des glaces. Quant à Monsieur, il ne sait pas ce que vous attendez de lui, vu que vous vous refermez, et préfère attendre que vous fassiez le premier pas. Bon, ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse, je ne connais pas vraiment vos personnalités et les interactions que vous avez habituellement pour vraiment me prononcer sur ce sujet. Enfin, qu'en pensez-vous ? conclus-je.  
- Quoi ? C'est ça le problème ? s'étonna Emmett. Rosie ! C'est stupide, tu sais que je suis toujours là quand tu as besoin de moi…  
- Moi ? Fragile ? s'écria Rosalie.

_Houlà ! J'ai intérêt à faire attention à ce que je vais dire là…_

- J'ai simplement essayé de dire que vous exigez de votre compagnon plus d'attention que vous n'en recevez actuellement, et que ce besoin serait probablement dû à l'une de vos relations amoureuses précédentes qui se serait mal terminée.

_Ça passe ce coup-ci ?_

Elle ne répondit pas, pas plus qu'Emmett.

_On va aller loin là._

- Ecoutez, repris-je. Je vous propose que nous en restions là pour aujourd'hui, et que vous réfléchissiez chacun de votre côté, ou ensemble à la situation, et la vision que je vous en ai proposée. Histoire de voir si c'est bien ce problème qui se pose. Et on essaie de se revoir, soit tous les trois, soit l'un de vous deux avec moi. A voir comment vous voyez la situation. Ça vous convient ?  
-Vous voulez vous débarrasser de nous ?

_Et misère… Je ne vais pas y arriver là ! Autant être honnête._

- Pour tout vous dire, nous sommes réunis depuis plus de quinze minutes, et si ça continue, je vais déborder sur mon horaire. Bon, comme vous êtes les derniers de la journée, à la limite, je peux vous accorder plus de temps si vous le souhaitez. Mais, c'est surtout que je voudrais que vous réfléchissiez à ce que je vous ai dit à tête reposée. De préférence ensemble. C'est important que vous ayez une vision claire du problème.  
- C'est stupide ! Viens Emmett, on s'en va, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça !

Elle se leva et sortit du bureau.

_Ah, carrément ? Bon, ben tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé._

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, me dit Emmett. Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, mais votre discours l'a surprise. Je pense que vous avez visé juste.  
- Vous êtes certainement le mieux placé pour dire ça, donc je vais vous croire.  
- Je pense aussi qu'elle va revenir. Peut-être pas demain, mais dans quelques jours.  
- Si vous le dites. Je vous raccompagne.  
- D'accord.

Je l'accompagnais au bureau d'Angela et le laissais à ses bons soins tandis que je retournais chercher mes affaires et quittais le bureau, saluant Angela au passage, Emmett Cullen étant déjà sorti.

Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue, il faisait doux, la nuit n'était pas tombée. Nous étions encore dans les beaux jours. Tout en marchant, j'essayais d'analyser le comportement des Cullen.

Ils avaient tous les deux agi comme un vrai couple. Ils ne m'avaient donné aucune date, que ce soit celle de leur soi-disant mariage, ou encore le nombre d'années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Etrange, ce genre d'informations a souvent un caractère anecdotique. La plupart des couples en sont fiers et n'ont aucune honte à le révéler. Avaient-ils eu honte de le dire ? Non, cela m'étonnait, je n'avais pas senti de honte chez eux. Ils n'avaient tout simplement pas voulu le dire. Mais pourquoi ?

J'avais bien une réponse, mais elle me paraissait trop évidente.

_Voyons…_

Ils avaient dans les 20 ans tous les deux, peut-être même 21. Si l'on considère qu'il s'agit de deux humains lambda, ils ont dû se rencontrer, ou du moins commencer à sortir ensemble, quand ils en avaient environ 16. Ils avaient eu l'air de dire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un moment. Zut ! J'oubliais que Rosalie avait vécu une histoire malheureuse. Donc ils sont sortis ensemble plus tard. Ce qui signifierait, afin d'être le plus logique possible, qu'ils soient sortis ensemble quand ils avaient 17 ans. Cela donnait une bonne marge, et me semblait coller à n'importe quel scénario que pouvait suivre un couple d'humains. C'était donc plausible. Mais alors… A quel moment s'étaient-ils mariés ?

Rosalie avait dit qu'ils s'étaient mariés rapidement. L'année de leurs 18 ans probablement. Par conséquent, dans le meilleur des cas, ils sortent ensemble depuis 3 ans et sont mariés depuis environ 2 ans.

…

Non, ça ne collait pas. Même en supposant qu'ils aient tous les deux 21 ans. Cela ne donnera que 4 ans maximum de relation. Et les problèmes de couples apparaissent généralement après au moins 10 ans de vie commune, en général. Sans compter qu'ils semblaient tous les deux bien connaître les habitudes de l'autre.

J'étais quasiment certaine qu'ils vivaient ensemble, et ce depuis plus de 10 ans. Or, ils en avaient tous les deux 20, voire 21.

_Et une relation amoureuse ne commence pas comme ça quand on a 10 ans._

Conclusion : ils n'avaient pas voulu me répondre parce que leurs réponses n'étaient pas crédibles. C'était la seule explication que je voyais. Cela impliquait donc qu'ils mentaient sur leur âge. Mais, physiquement, ils semblaient avoir tous les deux environ 20 ans. Alors comment cela était-il possible ?

A cette question, j'avais cette fois-ci deux réponses. Soit ils pouvaient changer d'apparence à volonté, soit ils ne le pouvaient pas. Et je penchais pour la seconde réponse. S'ils étaient incapables de changer d'apparence, il était tout à fait possible que leurs corps n'aient pas vieilli. Qu'ils soient figés… Mais ça ne donnait pas plus d'informations sur ce qu'ils étaient, à mon grand regret. Donc…

Donc rien. J'arrivais dans une impasse.

_Voyons, essayons de récapituler. Ils sont tous blancs comme des cachets d'aspirine, ils ne mangent pas, ils ne dorment pas, ils sont plus rapides, bien plus rapides que les humains. Ils ont des yeux qui changent de couleur, ils sont probablement tous plus vieux qu'ils ne le paraissent et leur corps n'évolue pas. Par contre, ils éprouvent des sentiments humains._

Dans toutes ces remarques, un détail me perturbait plus que les autres : _ils ne mangent pas_. C'était absurde, tout corps avait besoin de nourriture. Mais s'ils ne mangent pas la nourriture des humains, que mangent-ils ?

C'était _la_ question à laquelle je n'avais pas de réponse. Et mon intuition me disait qu'il fallait que j'y réponde si je voulais tout comprendre. Mais comment le savoir ? La naïade avait peut-être la réponse… ou l'une des nymphes de la forêt les aurait vus… dans tous les cas, il me fallait aller les chercher et leur demander. Mais d'abord, je voulais rentrer chez moi pour informer mes sœurs de ma découverte.

Seulement, quelque chose me dérangeait. En vérité, j'avais l'impression d'être observée depuis quelques secondes. Cela n'avait pas représenté un problème pour moi de voir qui était en train de m'observer à cet instant. Et là, surprise ! Il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Et d'abord, pourquoi me suivait-il ?

_Calme-toi, il ne doit pas savoir que tu l'as repéré. N'oublie pas que les humains ne captent pas autant que toi._

Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher depuis un petit moment, perdue dans mes réflexions, alors je repris ma marche, toujours en train de réfléchir. Une voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau derrière le trottoir, la vitre passager s'ouvrit.

- Vous voulez que je vous dépose ? demanda Edward du siège conducteur.

Je m'approchais de la voiture, et me penchais pour lui répondre.

- J'apprécie votre proposition, mais je préfère marcher. Merci quand même, lui dis-je en m'éloignant.

A ma grande surprise, il continua à longer le trottoir. Il n'y avait pas de voitures garées, donc il pouvait se le permettre. Il continuait à m'appeler tout en avançant. Mais au bout d'un moment, il resta bloqué derrière une voiture garée, arrêta sa voiture et descendit sur le trottoir pour venir me parler.

- Isabella !

Je m'arrêtai et me retournais vers lui.

- Oui ?  
- Je peux vous déposer ?  
- Je crois que vous me l'avez déjà proposé, et il me semble avoir décliné, lui rappelai-je.  
- Je sais, mais j'aurais aimé passer un petit moment avec vous. Et… c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée… Pour le moment !  
- Pour le moment ? relevai-je.  
- Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre ?  
- C'est très gentil à vous, mais je pense que je vais refuser.

Il eut l'air déçu.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, mais mes sœurs m'attendent et je suis déjà en retard, expliquai-je.  
- Oh, je comprends. Je peux vous déposer, vous comblerez un peu votre retard.

Je soupirai. Il allait se montrer aussi insistant que la dernière fois.

- D'accord. Allons-y.

Je le suivis jusqu'à sa voiture, il m'ouvrit la portière puis fit le tour pour monter dans la voiture. Il démarra puis quitta la place pour aller sur la chaussée.

- Alors, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?  
- Bien, répondis-je. J'ai commencé à exercer.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, je suis maintenant conseillère conjugale.  
- Félicitations.  
- Merci.  
- Euh… Il est fort possible que vous ayez mon frère et ma sœur comme patients… Nous les avons un peu poussés à aller consulter un conseiller conjugal. Bon, je crois qu'ils allaient voir M. Ganbrun, mais peut-être…  
- M. Ganbrun est maintenant à la retraite. J'ai repris son cabinet et ses patients.  
- Alors, vous les aurez probablement bientôt.  
- Je suppose qu'ils vont vous le dire, je les ai eus aujourd'hui. J'ai constaté qu'ils avaient effectivement un petit problème de couple. J'espère simplement que je ne les ai pas fait fuir, marmonnai-je.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?  
- Navrée, je suis soumise au secret médical et je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler ce dont nous avons parlé.

La voiture arrivait devant ma maison, aussi, j'ouvris ma portière dès qu'il s'arrêta.

- Merci de m'avoir ramenée. Bon retour chez vous.

Je l'avais pris au dépourvu, il ne savait visiblement plus quoi faire. Il se décida à sortir de la voiture pour venir à mes côtés.

- Oui ? demandai-je.  
- Bella ? Ma biche ? Tu es enfin rentrée ? s'exclama Dick sur le palier de la maison.

Sa stupide manie de m'appeler Bella l'avait pris depuis un moment. De même que son habitude de m'appeler sa « biche ». Je n'avais jamais compris d'où cela venait. Drake m'avait appelé très souvent sa « bichette ». Je supposais que Dick avait l'impression que son frère était avec lui quand il faisait ça. Ce devait être sa manière à lui de se souvenir de son frère.

- Il semblerait, répondis-je à Dick avec un grand sourire.

Je me retournai vers Edward. Ce dernier semblait plutôt furieux. Mais pour quelle raison. Je suivis son regard et arrivai sur Dick.

_Ah, d'accord… Et si je faisais les présentations ?_

- Edward, je vous présente Dick. Dick, Edward, terminai-je en me tournant vers Dick.  
- Ravie de vous rencontrer, dit Dick.  
- De même, répondit Edward, les lèvres pincées.  
- Merci de m'avoir déposée, dis-je à Edward.  
- Je vous en prie. Bonne soirée, répondit Edward en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.  
- Au revoir, s'écria Dick en faisant un signe de la main.

Edward démarra la voiture rapidement et fit rugir le moteur puis partit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Euh…, dit Dick. C'était quoi ça ?  
- Très bonne question, répondis-je. Il est plutôt gentil avec moi d'habitude. Bon, nous ne nous sommes vus que quelques fois, mais tout de même…  
- Bah, oublie donc tout ça Bella, il s'est peut-être rappelé de quelque chose qui l'a agacé, voilà tout.  
- Peut-être… Mes sœurs sont là ?  
- Oui, elles sont arrivées tout à l'heure. Elles sont sur le canapé.  
- D'accord, merci Dick.

Je rentrais dans la maison, et fus accueillie par mes sœurs.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Nous commencions à nous faire du souci, dit Terpsichore.  
- Oui, d'habitude, tu rentres plus tôt, ajouta Euterpe. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Je suis restée un peu plus longtemps avec des patients, puis j'ai discuté avec Edward Cullen en sortant.  
- Edward Cullen ? Je l'ai vu ce matin avec les autres Cullen. Il n'a pas fait attention à moi d'ailleurs, nous apprit Euterpe.  
- D'ailleurs, est-ce que l'une de vous saurait quels sont exactement leurs liens de parenté ? Parce que, j'ai cru comprendre qu'ils s'appelaient tous Cullen, mais physiquement, ils ne se ressemblent pas. Mis à part les détails que nous avons relevés…, évoquai-je.  
- Je le sais, dit Terpsichore. L'un des professeurs en a entendu parler quand il a été à l'hôpital voir sa tante ou quelque chose comme ça…  
- Et donc ?  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, le Docteur Cullen aurait adopté les 5 enfants avec sa compagne. Les deux blonds seraient frère et sœur et s'appelleraient Hale de naissance. Les trois autres auraient été adoptés les uns après les autres. Je ne me souviens pas de leurs noms par contre…  
- Ça n'est pas bien grave. Nous savons déjà quels sont leurs liens de parenté… Si ce sont les vrais, bien sûr.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
- C'est quelque chose que j'ai découvert ce soir. Le dernier couple que j'ai vu était un couple Cullen : la blonde, Rosalie, et le grand baraqué, Emmett.  
- Ces… trucs chez un conseiller conjugal ?  
- Mais, ce ne sont pas les gens mariés depuis un certain temps qui vont voir un conseiller conjugal ?  
- Ce sont précisément ces deux points qui m'ont perturbée et qui m'ont menée à ces conclusions.  
- Quelles conclusions ?

Alors, je leur expliquai tout mon raisonnement, et les deux déductions qui en avaient suivi. Elles eurent d'ailleurs du mal à le croire.

- Attends une seconde. D'abord, tu nous dis qu'ils éprouvent des sentiments humains…, commença Euterpe.  
- Bon, ça, on s'en doutait un peu. Ils ressentent notre présence et y sont sensibles. Nous en avions déduit qu'ils ressentaient les émotions, l'interrompit Terpsichore.  
- Mais ce que j'ai découvert, et j'en suis d'ailleurs certaine, c'est qu'ils sont plus âgés qu'ils ne le paraissent, ajoutai-je. J'en déduis donc qu'ils ne doivent pas subir les effets du temps.  
- Ça se tient. Mais enfin ! Que sont-ils ?  
- C'est là que je n'ai pas de réponse, admis-je.  
- Nous finirons par le trouver, j'en suis sûre. Nous en savons déjà beaucoup plus qu'au début.  
- Ce qui m'agace, c'est que j'ai l'impression que nous y sommes presque, il ne doit pas manquer grand-chose pour que nous découvrions tout. J'en suis sûre !  
- Ne t'énerve pas Érato, nous allons y arriver. Un pas à la fois, dit Euterpe, joignant le geste à la parole.

Terpsichore se mit à la suivre, et au final, nous nous retrouvions toutes les trois à mimer des filles avançant lentement, levant bien les genoux. Dick arriva et eut du mal à comprendre ce que nous faisions… Nous partîmes tous dans de grands éclats de rire à n'en plus finir.

Soudain, je ressentis une âme en quête d'inspiration. Je laissai mes sœurs et Dick et sortis. Je traversais la forêt et trouvais l'auteur en question. C'était un jeune homme en train d'écrire un poème pour son histoire assis au pied d'un arbre dans son jardin. Mais il ne trouvait pas ses mots.

_Respire à fond, ferme les yeux. Ça va venir…_

…

_Voilà ! Tu as mis le doigt dessus !_

Il venait effectivement de trouver ce qu'il voulait dire, et l'écrivait rapidement, de peur de perdre ses mots. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller lire un morceau de son œuvre par-dessus son épaule.

_« Le jour s'éteint sur tes collines,  
Ô terre où languissent mes pas !  
Quand pourrez-vous, mes yeux, quand pourrez-vous, hélas !  
Saluer les splendeurs divines  
Du jour qui ne s'éteindra pas ? _

_Sont-ils ouverts pour les ténèbres,  
Ces regards altérés du jour ?  
De son éclat, ô Nuit ! à tes ombres funèbres  
Pourquoi passent-ils tour à tour ? _

_Mon âme n'est point lasse encore  
D'admirer l'œuvre du Seigneur;  
Les élans enflammés de ce sein qui l'adore  
N'avaient pas épuisé mon cœur ! »_

[Hymne de la nuit, Alfonse de Lamartine]

_Pas mal, j'aime beaucoup !_

Je laissais le jeune homme avec son œuvre et rentrais tranquillement en passant par la forêt. Je sautais d'arbre en arbre, quelques dryades jouaient parfois avec moi. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de discuter avec l'une d'entre elles quand je vis Edward Cullen dans la forêt.

Il ne me voyait pas, alors je le suivis. Tout d'un coup, il se mit à courir très vite. Je le rejoignis, il était en train de se jeter sur un cerf. Cette scène m'effraya vraiment, mais ce que je vis ensuite me fit paniquer. Je vis clairement Edward tuer le cerf et approcher sa tête du cou de l'animal. Et là, je le vis mordre le cerf et boire son sang.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_Désolée, j'ai voulu m'essayer aux cliffhangers, à vous de me dire ce que ça donne. Parce que bon, il faut bien mettre une pointe de suspens dans cette histoire, ça ne donne pas envie de lire la suite sinon ^^._

_La situation commence à se compliquer un peu pour Bella, comment va-t-elle réagir ?_

_Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Emmett et Rosalie ?_

_A bientôt !_

_Lot'_


	9. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Voilà enfin la suite !_

_Le début de semaine a été chargé, mais je tiens à tenir mon rythme (parce que ça m'agace vraiment de voir des auteurs qui s'engagent à publier régulierement et ne donne pas signe de vie pendant... des emaines parfois !)_

_Ravie que ça te plait toujours autant __**Lili**__ !_

_Disclaimer : Certains perso appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais les autres sont à moi !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Il buvait du sang.

Il se nourrissait du sang des êtres vivants.

Je me cachais derrière un arbre pour reprendre mes esprits. En vérité, c'était surtout pour ne plus voir Edward agir de la sorte. J'essayais de me convaincre que j'avais tout simplement rêvé. Mais au fond, je savais que ce n'était pas possible.

Alors je fis le tour de l'arbre pour voir Edward. Et vérifier que j'avais bien vu. Il venait de finir le cerf et en observait un autre qui venait de s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin.

Pendant ce temps-là, je réfléchissais.

Je connaissais toutes les créatures de notre monde. Et je savais très bien qu'il en existait plusieurs qui agissaient de la sorte :

L'empusa, fille d'Hécate. Mais, elle ne s'attaquait qu'aux personnes endormies.

La lamia, qui s'en prenait aux enfants dans leur sommeil.

Et le Stryge, qui buvait aussi le sang des enfants.

Mais Edward que je voyais devant moi buvait à présent le sang d'un deuxième cerf, pas celui d'un enfant ou d'une personne endormi.

Je savais déjà qu'Edward n'appartenait pas à notre monde. Pouvait-on considérer qu'il appartenait à celui des humains ?

_Non !_

_Oui ?_

_Oui ! Ils éprouvent des sentiments humains !_

_Non ! Ils ne sont pas des humains, ils ne vieillissent pas comme eux !_

Voilà que je perdais la tête. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. D'abord, je devais partir, et informer mes sœurs de ma découverte.

Et je partis, aussi vite qu'il m'était possible de le faire. J'arrivais chez moi et allai m'affaler sur mon lit, la tête dans les mains.

- Érato ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?  
- Non, soufflai-je. Où est Dick ? demandai-je en relevant la tête.  
- Il est parti il y a quelques minutes pour aller chercher la pizza qu'il s'est commandé. Pourquoi ?  
- Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là… Je ne veux pas qu'il entende ce que je vais vous dire.

Elles s'assirent à côté de moi, chacune d'un côté. J'inspirai un grand coup et leur révélai tout.

- Ce sont des vampires, soufflai-je.

Il y eut un long silence, qu'elles coupèrent au même moment.

- Quoi ?  
- Hein ?  
- Je viens de voir Edward dans la forêt, il buvait le sang d'un cerf. Puis il en a tué deux autres et a recommencé. C'était… Oh…  
- Érato ?  
- Respire à fond, ce doit être le choc. Ferme les yeux et respire lentement Érato.

Je fis ce qu'elle me disait, essayant d'oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant ce que j'avais vu dans la forêt.

_Ferme les yeux…_

_Respire à fond…_

_Lentement…_

…

Je commençais à me sentir mieux. Le choc était passé.

- Comment tu te sens Érato ?  
- Mieux maintenant.  
- Tu veux en parler ?  
- Il faudra bien.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent rien nous faire. Nous ne sommes pas humaines, voulut me rassurer Terpsichore.  
- Et s'il s'en prenait à Dick ? Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…  
- Érato, tu l'as vu tuer un cerf, pas un humain. Ça, ça veut bien dire quelque chose non ?  
- Elle n'a pas tort là, renchérit Euterpe.  
- Vous avez raison, admis-je.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis je pensai à quelque chose.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- C'est vrai ça ! On fait quoi maintenant ?  
- Euh…  
- On est bien avancées maintenant, constatai-je.  
- On continue à les surveiller ? Ou on s'en va ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer à les surveiller, dis-je. J'ai l'impression qu'Edward me tourne autour, et je voudrais savoir pourquoi.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est comme je vous le dis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il ne veut pas me lâcher. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi.  
- D'accord.  
- Alors on reste ?  
- Oui, conclus-je. Surtout s'ils sont dangereux, dis-je.

Je l'avais surtout dit pour moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais avoir la certitude qu'ils ne s'en prenaient pas aux humains. Peut-être pour être sûre que Dick soit en sécurité, où qu'il aille, avec n'importe qui…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, nous sursautâmes toutes les trois.

- Bella ! s'écria la voix de Dick.

Nous soupirâmes de concert de soulagement. Je me levai pour rejoindre Dick.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je en arrivant dans la cuisine.  
- On joue ça au théâtre demain soir, répondit Dick en me tendant un prospectus.

Je regardai le tract en question. Il présentait une représentation de _Roméo et Juliette_. Je fis un grand sourire.

- Tu veux y aller ? demandai-je.  
- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.  
- D'accord. J'adorerais y aller.  
- Je savais que tu dirais ça, rit-il en me tendant un billet.  
- Tu as déjà acheté les billets ? m'étonnai-je.  
- C'étaient les deux derniers.  
- Merci Dick, finis-je en me jetant à son cou.  
- Houlà ! Si j'avais su que tu me remercierais comme ça, j'aurais fait durer le mystère. Hey ! s'exclama-t-il, voyant que je pleurais. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, je suis… émue que tu aies pensé à moi. C'est tout.  
- Allons, tu es ma meilleure amie, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Bon, reprit-il en me lâchant. C'est pas que je ne veuille pas te garder contre moi, mais ma pizza va être froide.  
- Je te laisse. Je vais aller faire un tour dehors.  
- D'accord…

Je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe. Mais il savait que je lui parlerais d'un problème si je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

J'allais m'allonger dans la clairière derrière la maison. No vint s'installer à mes côtés. Je regardais les nuages traverser le ciel, m'attardant sur leurs formes diverses, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Et surtout pas à Edward.

La nuit tombait, quelques nuages s'étaient écartés, et il était possible de voir des étoiles. La manifestation même d'Astéria dans le ciel donnait toujours un spectacle superbe. Je lui adressai un mot pour la remercier de son chef d'œuvre. Elle orienta quelques étoiles pour moi pour me faire un clin d'œil. Je souriais et savourais sa magie, et l'univers qu'elle arrivait à créer.

Chaque nuit, il changeait. Chaque nuit, il évoluait. Chaque nuit, il était différent. Et chaque nuit, je l'observais.

Le jour se levait, le soleil restait caché derrière sa couverture. Ne se montrait-il donc jamais dans cette région ? Je commençais à penser que non.

Je me levai, je devais aller me préparer pour aller travailler. Et ce soir, _Roméo et Juliette _! J'avais hâte d'aller voir ça.

La journée passa doucement sans que je n'eus de nouvelles d'Emmett, Rosalie, ou même Edward. Angela m'avait prévenue qu'elle partirait un peu plus tôt ce soir, elle avait un rendez-vous avec son compagnon. Lorsque je vis arriver le copain en question je sentis ce qu'il préparait. Je l'empruntais à Angela une seconde. Elle parut surprise, mais ne s'y opposa pas.

- Aie un peu confiance en toi, et lance-toi. Ça va lui faire plaisir, lui dis-je.  
- Mais… Comment savez-vous que …?  
- Je suis conseillère conjugale, au cas où tu l'auras oublié. J'ai l'œil pour ce genre de choses, ajoutai-je avec un clin d'œil. Je peux voir la bague ?  
- Euh…  
- Non ? Tant pis, je comprends. Allez, fonce. Ta dame t'attend !

Il me remercia et se retira, emmenant Angela avec lui. Je rangeais quelques papiers qui trainaient puis sortis du cabinet, fermant la porte à clé.

- Mince, j'arrive trop tard ?

Je me retournai et vis Emmett. J'eus un instant de surprise, mais me ressaisis rapidement. J'essayais de ne pas prendre en compte le fait qu'il était un vampire, il venait probablement me voir pour son couple.

_Focus Érato, focus !_

- Malheureusement oui, j'ai des choses à faire ce soir. Demain si vous voulez, proposai-je.  
- Euh… Ouais… Enfin…  
- Je rentre à pieds, si vous voulez qu'on parle un peu, on peut le faire en marchant, suggérai-je.  
- Ou je peux vous raccompagner… Vu que vous avez des choses à faire…

Mais pourquoi proposaient-ils tous ça ?

- Comme vous voulez, répondis-je.  
- Venez, je vous ramène.

Il me conduisit à sa voiture, une grosse Jeep et m'aida à monter.

- Et gentleman avec ça ! Madame doit apprécier, dis-je, voulant le taquiner.  
- Justement, commença-t-il en prenant place sur le siège conducteur. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous voir.  
- D'accord, nous avons quelques minutes devant nous. Je vous écoute.  
- D'accord… Euh… En fait… Rose a…  
- Ecoutez, je veux bien vous aider. Seulement, il va falloir que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous attendez de moi, sinon, on ne va pas y arriver.  
- Bien sûr. J'ai l'impression d'aller complètement de travers avec Rosalie. Depuis notre séance hier, elle s'est refermée sur elle-même, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
- Est-ce que vous êtes en mesure de savoir pourquoi elle agit de la sorte ?  
- Oui, peut-être. J'en ai parlé à quelques membres de notre famille, ils ont d'ailleurs pensé que votre analyse était plutôt juste. Vous avez dit que Rose était fragile suite à sa précédente histoire, et qu'elle avait besoin des autres, ils ont tous confirmé. Mais Rose s'en est vexée, et elle s'est retirée.  
- Vous en avez parlé devant elle ?  
- Oui, je voulais qu'elle donne sa version…  
- Mais il ne fallait pas faire ça ! Vous lui avez donné l'impression que vous la voyez faible, instable. Vous ne l'avez pas aidée là ! Vous l'avez braquée contre vous !  
- Mince ! J'ai fait pile ce qu'il fallait pas faire, c'est ça ? Mais, je devais en parler… Non ? demanda-t-il en voyant mon air réprobateur.  
- A mon humble avis, vos problèmes de couple ne regardent que vous deux, et pas les autres. De ce que j'ai compris, les autres membres de votre famille ont déjà essayé de vous aider, sans succès. Vous vous êtes alors tournés vers une aide extérieure, en l'occurrence moi, tournez à gauche là, ajoutai-je lui indiquant la route.

Il tourna à gauche, nous arrivions dans les bois. Je repris :

- Et donc, les autres n'ont plus à intervenir. Ils ont essayé, ils ont échoué. Les mélanger à une autre aide risque de très mal se passer pour tout le monde.  
- OK… Mais, qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?  
- M. Cullen, soupirai-je.  
- Emmett, me reprit-il.  
- M. Cullen, insistai-je. Vous savez qu'il n'existe pas de recette miracle ? Je ne peux pas vous en donner. Ce que je peux faire, c'est vous suggérer une façon de communiquer avec votre compagne.  
- Ben, allez-y !  
- Freinez, s'il vous plaît. Nous arrivons.  
- D'accord, mais je fais quoi ?  
- A votre avis ? Vous avez dit devant votre compagne que vous la trouviez faible, corrigez ça !  
- Mais comment ?  
- Hey ! Je ne vais pas le faire à votre place non plus ! m'énervai-je.

Je descendis de la voiture. Il ne voulut pas me laisser partir et sortit, fit le tour de la voiture et se retrouva devant moi.

- Alors ?  
- Mais c'est votre femme ! C'est vous qui vivez avec elle, vous qui êtes supposé la connaitre mieux que personne, vous dont elle a besoin pour se sentir en sécurité et aimée, vous qui êtes un membre de sa famille. Alors si vous ne savez pas comment lui dire qu'elle peut compter sur vous, que vous la trouvez admirable et forte, personne ne peut le faire ! conclus-je.

Je le contournai et m'apprêtai à rentrer dans la maison.

- Merci de m'avoir déposée. Bonne soirée, dis-je en ouvrant la porte.

Je la claquai derrière moi. Cet imbécile m'avait bien exaspérée. Il avait beau être un vampire, il lui arrivait de se comporter comme le dernier des crétins. Enfin, j'osais espérer qu'il allait réagir comme il le fallait à présent. Dick sortait de la douche.

- Tu es prête ?  
- Non, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.  
- Tant mieux, nous allons devoir y aller.  
- Je vais me préparer.

J'hésitais quelques secondes devant la tenue appropriée. A l'époque, on se faisait beau pour aller au théâtre. Il fallait s'exhiber et se mettre en valeur pour réussir à attirer le sexe opposé. Mais maintenant… qui plus est, le public reste dans l'ombre, ce sont les comédiens qui sont sur scène. Alors pourquoi se faire beau ? Une tenue simple ferait l'affaire.

Et voilà, j'étais prête. Je rejoignis Dick dans le salon. Il siffla d'admiration.

- Tu es très jolie comme ça, Bella !

J'avais mis une jupe pas trop longue, pas trop courte, avec un petit chemisier. J'avais attaché mes cheveux avec un ruban, et j'avais mis les bijoux que j'aimais porter quotidiennement. Les teintes des vêtements étaient dégradées, ce qui donnait un résultat agréable à voir.

- Merci, nous partons ?  
- Après toi.

Nous sortîmes, Dick prit le volant et nous allâmes au théâtre. Il se gara sur le parking, puis nous finîmes par trouver nos places. Nous nous installâmes et attendîmes.

- Tu penses que c'est une bonne interprétation ? demanda Dick.  
- Nous verrons. De toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas en juger pour le moment.  
- C'est juste. Et au fait, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté, ton travail, ça donne quoi ?  
- J'essaie d'aider les gens qui viennent me voir. J'espère surtout que je les aide au mieux.  
- Et tu penses que tu le fais ?  
- J'espère en tout cas. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face si je n'arrivais pas à aider les gens. J'aurais honte…

Il passa son bras sur mes épaules.

- Alors, ma biche, je suis sûre que tu fais de ton mieux. Et c'est ce qui compte.  
- Si tu le dis.  
- Fais ce que tu fais à chaque fois. Mets-toi à la place de ton patient, et imagine ce dont tu aurais besoin si tu étais à leur place.  
- Mais, c'est déjà ce que je fais, dis-je, lentement.  
- Alors je suis certain que tu le fais bien et que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour toi.  
- Merci Dick.

Les lumières s'éteignirent, cela commençait. Le conteur entra sur la scène, et créa l'ambiance. Et nous nous retrouvâmes plongés dans l'histoire de Roméo et Juliette. Je notais tous les détails caractéristiques de la mise en scène : costumes, jeu des acteurs, interprétation des rôles, prise en compte, ou non, de la modernité.

Cela donnait un beau spectacle, agréable à voir et à entendre.

A l'entracte, Dick ne put s'empêcher de me parler.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Je trouve qu'ils ont eu de bonnes idées pour la mise en scène. Habiller Roméo et Juliette avec des vêtements modernes les met en valeur, et donne un aspect neuf à la pièce. Ça ressort très bien à mon avis. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- C'est original, j'aime bien l'idée.  
- Le théâtre n'a jamais été ton domaine de prédilection, Dick.  
- C'est pas faux. Je préfère la danse, et le cinéma, ajouta-t-il après un silence, me faisant sourire.  
- Quoiqu'on te dise Dick, tu préfèreras toujours la danse et le cinéma au reste.  
- C'est bien vrai. Et toi, tu apprécies tout ce qui peut raconter une histoire.  
- En effet.  
- Ma biche, je vais profiter de la pause, je reviens.  
- Prends ton temps. L'entracte est long.

Il se leva et partit. Je fermai les yeux quelques temps.

- Alors, on vient au théâtre ?

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par la voix d'Edward Cullen. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me suivez quel que soit l'endroit où je me rende ? demandai-je sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Le hasard fait bien les choses éluda-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas une réponse, relevai-je.  
- Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que je donnais la réponse à la question.  
- C'est vrai. Mais vous n'allez pas répondre ?  
- Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je réponds ?  
- Pas plus que si vous ne répondez pas. Mais comme vous ne répondrez pas, je vais me taire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je ne vais pas répondre ?

_Question idiote._

- Si vous vouliez répondre, vous l'auriez déjà fait. Donc, vous ne voulez pas. Par conséquent, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à espérer une réponse qui ne viendra pas.

Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Mais j'en ouvris un, juste pour voir sa réaction. Il ne dit rien, son petit sourire satisfait disparut. Puis il se ressaisit et sourit. Je fermai aussitôt l'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vraiment Edward ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais je vis qu'il hésitait. Dick arriva à ce moment.

- Ma biche ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien mon trésor, répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux. Monsieur et moi discutons.  
- J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu…  
- Du tout, le rassurai-je.  
- Monsieur ? Cullen, c'est ça ?  
- Oui, répondit ce dernier. Tout va bien, j'allais partir.

Il avait parlé un peu brusquement, je voyais qu'il était tendu. Il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot.

- Tu es sûre que je n'ai rien interrompu ? demanda Dick une fois Edward parti.  
- Oh, tu as interrompu quelque chose, mais comme il n'osait pas se lancer, ça ne menait nulle part.  
- Et ?  
- Il doit comprendre qu'il doit se lancer. Mais je pense qu'il a peur.  
- Peur de quoi ? Se lancer dans quoi ?  
- L'Inconnu.  
- Tu sais que tu fais penser à une voyante là ?  
- C'est possible, répondis-je, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

Je ne répondis pas, les lumières s'étaient éteintes. La pièce allait reprendre. Dick se réinstalla dans son siège et n'ajouta rien.

Oui, j'étais sûre de ce que j'avançais. Pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue, Edward me tournait autour. Il voulait quelque chose de moi, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, comme on disait. Mais quoi ? C'était le mystère.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne se lançait-il pas ? C'était quelque chose que j'avais repérée, j'avais vu son hésitation, aussi brève fusse-t-elle. Mais pourquoi hésitait-il ? Je supposais qu'il craignait quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ?

La pièce avait repris. J'arrêtai aussitôt de rêvasser et la regardai. Les comédiens jouaient admirablement bien leur rôle. Ils exprimaient correctement leur passion, et j'étais bercée par leurs mots. Je vivais à travers la magie qu'ils créaient et qu'ils transmettaient au public.

Nous applaudîmes tous les deux à la fin de la pièce, tant que les comédiens n'avaient pas arrêté leurs rappels. Nous fûmes les derniers à quitter la salle. Le téléphone de Dick se mit à sonner quand nous étions dehors. Il regarda qui l'appelait et s'excusa.

- Je risque d'en avoir pour un moment, attends-moi dans la voiture, souffla-t-il.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Il me fit un signe de tête et se tourna tout en décrochant, puis il partit dans sa conversation, commençant à faire de grands signes de la main.

C'était l'un des tics de Dick, s'agiter au téléphone. Cela nous avait toujours fait rire Drake et moi. Drake s'était d'ailleurs amusé pendant longtemps à le singer dans son dos. Ce qui me faisait toujours rire. Puis m'avait entendue rire, et s'était retourné, ayant essayé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans son dos. L'histoire s'était terminée en fou rire, comme à chaque fois.

_Que de bons souvenirs._

Je me dirigeais tranquillement vers le parking, perdue dans mes pensées. Ma voiture était l'une des seules sur le parking. Le parking n'étant pas couvert, nous étions éclairés par la lumière de la Lune et les lampadaires à l'entrée du parking. Je traversais le parking. Il me semblait qu'il y avait encore une personne qui y trainait, mais je n'y prêtais pas plus d'attention que ça. Une fois devant la voiture, je cherchais la clé dans mon sac… Sans succès.

_Mais oui ! Dick a conduit à l'aller, c'est lui qui doit avoir la clé ! Quelle idiote ! Bon, autant attendre devant, je vais pouvoir observer les étoiles…_

J'entendis un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Je regardais les environs et vit une silhouette marcher pas très loin de moi. Je n'étais pas très rassurée. Je savais qu'il ne pouvait rien m'arriver. Si la situation finissait par se révéler dangereuse, je pouvais disparaitre en un instant, et les humains m'oubliaient. Et je me sentais en sécurité.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas maintenant, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Peut-être devrais-je me mettre à l'abri, histoire d'être tranquille.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger d'avantage, la silhouette s'était rapprochée de moi. Je partis en courant mais la silhouette me rattrapa et me plaquant sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un homme, très carré, très costaud, et au visage pas très amical.

- Tu bouges pas ma jolie, et j'abimerai pas ton joli minois, dit-il, empestant l'alcool à plein nez.

Bon, là, je commençais à avoir un petit peu peur quand même. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Alors je remuai pour lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas me laisser faire. A ce moment, il sortit un couteau et me le plaqua sous la gorge.

Je savais que ce genre de truc ne pouvait pas me blesser. Il fallait une lame spéciale pour blesser un être divin. Mais je savais aussi que je devais réagir comme une humaine, sinon mes efforts auraient été vains.

Alors je souhaitais le retour de Dick, mais ce dernier ne venait pas.

- Tu te tais ma jolie, ou tu dis adieu à ton visage, dit mon agresseur.

Je respirais de plus en plus vite, hésitant sur la chose à faire pour me débarrasser de lui sans avoir de problèmes. Quand tout à coup, il fut éloigné de moi.

Devant moi se tenait Edward, qui avait soulevé mon agresseur et le tenait maintenant par le cou, le soulevant du sol. Il se tourna vers moi, croisant mon regard.

Je vis dans ses yeux le regard d'un assassin, celui qu'il avait avant de tuer sa victime, et cela m'effraya. Parce qu'au fond, je ne voulais pas qu'Edward fût un assassin. Ce qu'il vit dans mon regard dût le faire réfléchir, car il se détourna et posa l'homme par terre.

- Si je te revois, je te tuerai, c'est clair ? lui dit-il, d'un ton menaçant, très menaçant.

L'homme hocha rapidement la tête, trop effrayé pour répondre.

- Tire-toi, dit Edward.

Il partit sans demander son reste. Edward se tourna vers moi et vint m'aider à me relever. J'eus ainsi l'occasion de toucher sa main, et notai que sa peau était froide. Mais je ne m'en formalisais pas sur le moment.

- Vous n'avez rien ? demanda Edward.  
- Non, rien du tout, répondis-je. J'ai seulement eu peur. Merci, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas été là. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où il aurait été…  
- Calmez-vous, il ne s'est rien passé. Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien ?  
- Oui, il ne m'a pas touchée avec son couteau. Il m'a juste poussée sur le sol. Mais ça va, j'ai la tête solide.  
- Je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital pour que vous fassiez une radio.

_Quoi ?_

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, ça va maintenant, je suis juste encore un peu choquée.  
- Je me permets d'insister.  
- Je crois que j'ai dit non, dis-je d'un ton dur.  
- S'il vous plaît, je veux seulement être sûr que vous alliez bien.  
- Bon, je vous propose ceci : je vous autorise à me tutoyer, et en échange, vous ne m'amenez pas à l'hôpital, parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Ça vous va ?  
- Quoi ? Mais, ça n'a aucun rapport !  
- La meilleure chose à faire pour que j'aille bien, ce serait que je rentre chez moi, et que je boive un bon chocolat chaud fait maison ! m'énervai-je. Et pas que j'aille dans un hôpital !  
- Je vois. J'accepte le marché. Mais uniquement si tu me tutoies à ton tour.  
- Très bien. Tu m'excuseras, mais, j'ai besoin de m'assoir. J'en ai marre de rester debout.

Je m'assis à même le sol, sans me préoccuper de ce qu'il disait, et fermais les yeux.

- Euh…  
- C'est juste le choc. Ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes. Ne dis rien, ajoutai-je en levant un doigt.

J'étais sûre qu'il allait essayer d'en placer une, mais il ne dit rien. Je le sentis s'assoir à mes côtés, toujours en silence. Il finit par parler au bout d'un petit moment.

- Ton petit ami ne doit pas être très attentionné envers toi pour te laisser toute seule la nuit, dit-il d'un ton léger.

Je savais qu'il essayait de me distraire, mais je compris qu'il voulait aussi connaître la nature de la relation qu'il y avait entre Dick et moi. J'avais cru percevoir une pointe d'énervement dans son ton. Il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il voulait le paraitre.

- On ne parle pas de ce que l'on ne connait pas, répondis-je.  
- Je ne fais que constater.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment Edward ? dis-je en me tournant vers lui, les yeux ouverts.

Il ne répondit pas. Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre.

- Bella ? appela Dick.

Il arriva sur le parking et nous vit Edward et moi. Il vint aussitôt s'accroupir devant moi.

- Bella ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
- Il serait plus intelligent de demander ce qu'il ne s'est pas passé, dit Edward d'un ton dur. Ou plutôt ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'étais pas arrivé…  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?  
- Edward, ce n'est pas la peine de…, commençai-je.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Cet incapable n'est pas apte à te protéger ! Et il ose se prétendre ton petit-ami !

Dick le regarda bizarrement, puis décida de l'ignorer et se tourna vers moi.

- Bella ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, un homme m'a agressée tout à l'heure, mais Edward est intervenu avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Je pense que le choc est passé. Je voudrais rentrer et boire un bon chocolat chaud.  
- Bien sûr.

Il commença à fouiller dans ses affaires pour y trouver la clé de la voiture.

- Ah d'accord ! C'est moi qui avais la clé. Je te demande pardon ma biche, j'aurais dû te la donner.  
- Ça va. C'est fini maintenant. Juste… Rentrons, s'il te plaît.  
- Oui, bien sûr. Bella, je… j'aurais dû…

Il commençait à culpabiliser.

- Dick, c'est fini. Rentrons, c'est tout.  
- Oui, d'accord.  
- Quoi ? s'indigna Edward. Tu lui pardonnes comme ça ? s'écria-t-il, se tournant vers moi.  
- Bon, m'énervai-je en me levant. Ce cirque a suffisamment duré. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu me veux ? le toisai-je. C'est vrai quoi ! Tu me tournes autour pendant des jours, tu disparais, et tu recommences ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hein ? Tu penses peut-être que tu es le seul à avoir le droit de s'énerver ?

J'étais littéralement en train d'exploser. Et voir une Muse exploser, ce n'était pas recommandé. Dick avait senti l'orage et tentait de me calmer, mais Edward restait devant moi.

- Et puis ce cirque que tu fais avec Dick ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tu es jaloux, c'est ça ? Tu t'en fourré dans le crâne qu'on sortait ensemble ? Qu'on était mariés ? Que j'étais enceinte de lui ? Que…

Dick posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Bella, tu vas finir par dire des choses que tu regretteras. Arrête-toi ma biche, dit-il doucement.  
- Je veux une réponse. Et je la veux maintenant ! conclus-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Dick essayait de me calmer, mais je ne l'écoutais plus, je regardais Edward, qui ne répondait toujours pas, il me regardait d'un air indécis. On pouvait penser qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. D'un coup, il se décida. Il se redressa, tourna les talons et quitta le parking.

- Espèce de lâche ! criai-je. Ne t'approche plus de moi !

J'étais sûre qu'il m'avait entendue, mais il n'avait pas réagi.

- Bella ? demanda Dick.  
- Il est jaloux, dis-je sans le regarder.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il a tiqué quand je lui ai demandé s'il était jaloux. Et il a fait de même que j'ai demandé s'il croyait qu'on sortait ensemble. Il est jaloux, j'en suis persuadée.  
- Jaloux de quoi ?  
- De la relation que nous avons ? demandai-je.

Je n'avais pas vraiment la réponse. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était supposer.

- Bon, rentrons, nous y verrons plus clairement à tête reposée, dit Dick. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il, voyant que je ne bougeais pas.

Je le suivis, nous montâmes dans la voiture et partîmes. Une fois arrivés à la maison, mes sœurs nous sautèrent dessus. Voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'en parler et me fis un bon chocolat chaud que je savourais. Mais cela ne me calmait pas.

Alors je sortis, No voulut sortir aussi. Je montai sur son dos et il m'emmena sur une petite plage déserte. Nous nous installâmes sur le sable, il était doux. Le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, je pouvais contempler les étoiles.

Et aussi rencontrer un parent.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue.  
- Quelques temps oui, approuvai-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur cette plage ? Je ne pense pas que tu y trouveras des gens à inspirer…  
- Non, en effet. Mais j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.  
- Des soucis ?  
- Des questions plutôt.  
- Je peux t'aider.  
- Peut-être, tu es sûrement la mieux placée pour répondre à ce genre de questions.  
- Super !

Aphrodite tapa des mains et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Je t'écoute.  
- Un… homme me tourne autour. Je sais qu'il est jaloux de mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut.  
- Il sait que c'est ton meilleur ami ?  
- Quoi ? Mais oui. Euh… Une seconde.

Je me remémorais tous les moments où j'avais parlé de Dick à Edward, et les confrontations qu'ils avaient eues. Et je compris qu'Edward aurait très bien pu prendre Dick pour mon petit-ami.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, admis-je. Il est possible qu'il croie que Dick est mon petit-ami.  
- Tu ne lis pas dans les pensées des humains ?  
- Si, mais quel intérêt ? Ce n'est pas amusant de tricher.  
- C'est vrai. Mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?  
- Je voudrais avoir la certitude que cet homme n'est pas amoureux de moi.  
- Il y a des chances qu'il le soit ?  
- Disons que j'ai des doutes. Il y a quelques fois où il a réagi comme dans les histoires et poèmes que j'ai lus et inspirés.

Je pensais surtout à sa réaction quand je l'avais interrogé ce soir, comment il s'énervait en présence de Dick, et comment il me souriait…

- Tu devrais être à même de le savoir.  
- C'est moi qui suis concernée, lui rappelai-je. J'ai du mal à avoir un œil neutre. Alors je te le demande.  
- Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus ?

Je lui racontai tout ce à quoi je pensais, sans omettre un seul détail.

- Hmm, dit-elle quand j'eus terminé. Ce ne serait pas impossible.  
- De quoi ?  
- Qu'il soit amoureux de toi.  
- Mais alors, pourquoi il agit comme ça ?  
- Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi… Mais qu'il ne le sait pas. Du moins pas encore.  
- Ça se tient, réfléchis-je. Ça expliquerait pourquoi je ne comprenais pas ses réactions. Une seconde ! Je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?  
- Tu profites bien sûr. Elle est bête cette question. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, je le vois, je le sens.  
- Comment ça « profiter » ? Je suis une Muse je te rappelle. Je ne peux pas…  
- N'importe quoi. Ma chérie, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as le droit de faire ça. Nous l'avons tous fait, même l'autre qui voulait rester chaste jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…  
- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre les humains pour de vulgaires mouchoirs.  
- Bon, alors ignore-le et continue de faire ce que tu sais faire.  
- De toute façon, je préfère attendre qu'il se lance.  
- Eh bien voilà ! Après, tu avises.  
- Ravie que tu approuves, dis-je. Par contre, est-ce que tu pourras me faire une faveur ?  
- Ne l'ai-je pas déjà fait ?  
- C'est pas faux, je peux considérer que tu m'as dépannée. Mais là, un humain un peu collant m'agace. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'en débarrasser, en le jetant dans les bras d'une autre fille par exemple ?  
- Oh… J'adore faire ça, je m'en occuperai demain.  
- Merci.

Ouf, Aphrodite allait me débarrasser de ce maudit vendeur de téléphone. Je serais enfin tranquille.

- Autre chose ?  
- Non, répondis-je. Merci pour tout.  
- Allons, après les nombreuses sérénades que l'on m'a dédiées et que tu as inspirées, c'est tout naturel.  
- Et la guerre ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?  
- Nous n'y sommes pas encore, mais elle est imminente. Tout le monde est un peu en train de perdre les pédales d'ailleurs…  
- Mes sœurs et moi avons peur de devoir y participer. Les batailles, ce n'est pas vraiment…  
- Ma chérie, tu sais bien que ton père ne te laissera jamais t'aventurer dans ce genre de conflit.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Alors tu restes dans ton coin, et tu continues ton travail.  
- Et toi ?  
- Je vais retourner à mes occupations. Je m'occupe de ton vendeur dès le lever du jour.  
- Au revoir.  
- Au revoir Érato.

Aphrodite se leva, et partit.

Le vendeur expédié, je pourrais utiliser mon téléphone sans problèmes. Qui plus est, elle s'occuperait de ne pas lui briser le cœur. Je faisais ainsi d'une pierre deux coups. Et j'aurais tout le temps de m'occuper d'Edward.

Selon ses dires, il était amoureux de moi. Mais était-ce réciproque ? Une Muse avait la vie éternelle… Pouvais-je l'aimer ?

Je savais que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Mais qu'était-ce donc ? Je devais aussi enquêter là-dessus visiblement.

J'avais l'impression que nous jouions tous les deux au même jeu. Découvrir ce que nous ressentions pour l'autre et le lui cacher au mieux.

_Allons-y Edward, la partie peut commencer._

* * *

_On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui._

_A bientôt !  
_

_Lot'_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_

_Voilà la suite ! Malgré la montagne de travail que j'ai en ce moment, j'arrive à trouver le temps d'écrire. On verra combien de temps je tiendrai._

_Disclaimer : Certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Je rentrais tranquillement chez moi avec No au lever du jour, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Edward était tombé amoureux de moi. C'était un fait. Mais je voulais savoir si c'était réciproque. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir vraiment ressenti de l'Amour pour quelqu'un. Que ce soit un humain, ou un être divin. Alors, une Muse pouvait-elle aimer ?

Je connaissais mieux que quiconque le Grand Amour. Mais, y avais-je droit ? J'avais soutenu à mes sœurs que oui. Mais maintenant, je doutais. J'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir le reconnaître…

_Respire, tu te fais trop de soucis. Tu aviseras en temps voulu…_

Je devais me reprendre. J'avais aussi besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Mes sœurs ? Non. Elles se moqueraient de moi, et ne comprendraient pas le fond du problème. A supposer que l'on puisse vraiment parler d'un problème.

Les nymphes ? Non plus. Elles ne font que jouer et rire dans la forêt. Elles ne pourront pas m'aider.

Dick ? Non. Il était humain, certainement vulnérable face à Edward. Je n'avais pas le droit de le mettre en danger.

Alors qui ?

…

Personne visiblement. Super… J'étais condamnée à devenir folle.

_Focus, Érato, focus !_

Je décidais d'oublier cette histoire pour le moment. Elle commençait à m'obséder, et je finirais par exploser pour de bon.

Une fois chez moi, je me préparais pour aller travailler, et arrivais à mon cabinet dans les temps. Dick était encore en train de dormir lorsque je quittais la maison, mes sœurs étant déjà à leur école.

- Votre rendez-vous de 9h vient d'arriver, Madame Swan, me dit Angela.  
- D'accord, je vais le chercher dans la salle d'attente.  
- Ceci est arrivé pour vous ce matin dans la boîte aux lettres, ajouta-t-elle en me tendant une lettre.  
- Très bien, merci.

Je pris la lettre et commençais à l'ouvrir, tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. J'ouvris la porte de la salle d'attente pour que mon patient vienne.

- Je vous attends, dis-je sans regarder à l'intérieur.

J'allais m'installer derrière mon bureau, tout en regardant l'expéditeur. J'eus un petit sourire en voyant le nom. Ça ne pressait pas, je pourrais l'ouvrir plus tard.

- Installez-vous, dis-je en relevant la tête pour voir mon patient.

Patient qui était en réalité une patiente. Je fus quelque peu surprise car il s'agissait de Rosalie Cullen.

- Madame Cullen ? Bien le bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? demandai-je.  
- Bonjour, répondit-elle distraitement. J'ai… j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre fois.  
- Et ? demandai-je.  
- Et… Vous avez vu juste. De A à Z.  
- Et ?  
- Et quoi ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Comment avez-vous envie d'y réagir ? Comment a réagi votre compagnon ? C'est tout cela que j'aimerais savoir.  
- Quoi ? Vous voulez savoir tout ça ?  
- Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide si je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Qui a dit que je demandais votre aide ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici alors ? demandai-je.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Nous sommes donc du même avis, repris-je. Je vous le redemande, qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi exactement ?  
- Je… Je voudrais pouvoir faire l'amour à mon mari, je voudrais qu'il passe du temps avec moi, qu'il m'aime comme il le faisait avant… Je me sens si seule… Alice est tout le temps avec son compagnon, Esmée navigue entre tout le monde, et reste avec Carlisle… Quant à Edward… Je n'ai plus personne…

Elle commençait à se lamenter devant moi, quand un détail m'interpella.

Elle ne pleurait pas. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? N'importe quelle femme pleurerait dans cette situation. Elle avait l'attitude, on pouvait facilement penser qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Mais non… Encore une information à noter à leur sujet… Mais pour l'heure, il me fallait m'occuper de son problème.

- Calmez-vous, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour vous aider, la rassurai-je.  
- C'est vrai ?  
- Je suis là pour ça, souris-je en levant les mains. Alors, qu'avez-vous à me raconter ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Comment s'est comporté votre compagnon lorsque vous avez quitté mon cabinet ?  
- Oh… Je ne pense pas que…  
- Ecoutez, je comprends qu'il y ait des choses que vous ne vouliez pas me dire. Je le respecte tout à fait. Mais, si vous voulez que je vous aide, il va falloir que j'en sache un peu plus, essayai-je de lui expliquer.  
- D'accord…  
- Je vous écoute.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de me raconter ?

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se lança.

- J'ai été violée et battue par mon précédent petit-ami.  
- Comment aviez-vous l'habitude de vous comporter vis-à-vis des hommes à cette période ?  
- Franchement ?  
- Dites-moi tout, laissez toute l'histoire sortir.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre.

- Tous les hommes n'avaient d'yeux que pour moi, souffla-t-elle. J'avais l'habitude d'être regardée et désirée. Et, mon petit-ami me regardait. Je désirais l'aisance matérielle : une belle maison, un beau mari qui m'aimerait, de beaux enfants…  
- Et, votre petit-ami était attentionné envers vous ?  
- Oui, il m'offrait des fleurs, il me courtisait…. J'avais une amie à ce moment-là, elle avait déjà eu un enfant de son mari, j'étais jalouse d'elle. Mais ma vie avec mon petit-ami me comblait, et je n'étais plus jalouse.  
- Comment ça s'est terminé ?  
- Je rentrais chez moi un soir, tard. Il faisait nuit, les rues n'étaient pas très éclairées. Un groupe d'hommes m'a appelée du bout de la rue. Il s'agissait de mon petit-ami avec quelques-uns de ses amis. Ils avaient tous bu. Mon petit-ami s'est approché de moi, et m'a exhibée à ses amis. L'un a signalé qu'on ne pouvait pas juger comme j'étais… puisque j'étais habillée. Alors ils m'ont déshabillée, puis battue, et violée, en dépit de mes cris. Qui semblaient leur plaire d'ailleurs.  
- Et après ?  
- Mon petit-ami a trouvé la mort, conclut-elle.  
- Mais vous, comment avez-vous réagi suite à ça ? Quelle était la cause de tout ceci ?  
- J'ai trouvé le coupable… La coupable plutôt. Ma beauté. C'est elle qui l'avait attiré, et qui avait tout provoqué. C'est à cause d'elle que je pourrai jamais avoir d'enfants…  
- C'était votre rêve ?  
- Oui, mais maintenant je ne peux plus…  
- Comment avez-vous réagi ?  
- J'ai rencontré Emmett. Il ressemblait au mari de mon amie. Il m'a plu. Et depuis… Nous sommes ensemble.  
- Je comprends. Il se comportait comment au début ? Vis-à-vis de vous, je veux dire.  
- Comme il le fallait, il était là pour moi.  
- Et maintenant ? demandai-je.

Après tout, c'est maintenant que son problème se présentait.

- Il n'est plus là.  
- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il y a eu un déclencheur ? Ou ça a évolué petit à petit vers cette situation ?  
- Un déclencheur ? Non, pas que je sache. Emmett a toujours été Emmett.  
- D'accord… Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas un moment où il aurait douté de lui ? Peu importe le contexte.  
- Euh… Peut-être un… Mais ça m'étonnerait que ça ait un rapport…  
- Vous savez, un instant de doute peut amener à beaucoup de choses. Il lui a suffi de douter de lui pour qu'il pense qu'il n'était plus à même de vous protéger, et qu'il s'éloigne.  
- Vous croyez ?  
- Ce ne sont que des hypothèses pour le moment. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec lui, pour voir s'il y a un déclencheur… Mais revenons à vous. Lorsque vous êtes venus me voir la première fois, je vous ai exposé mon analyse de la situation. Je suis peut-être trop rentrée dans les détails…  
- Non, j'avais besoin de comprendre certains points…  
- Soit. Comment avez-vous réagi l'un envers l'autre après ?  
- J'ai repris tout ce que vous aviez dit, et j'en ai conclu que… vous aviez raison. Ma première histoire m'a obligée à m'endurcir, et j'ai toujours tendance à me comporter en reine des glaces vis-à-vis des gens que je ne connais pas. Mais Emmett a su briser cette carapace, et il m'a guérie petit à petit. Cependant, on dirait bien que ni lui, ni moi n'avions compris que ces blessures étaient plus profondes que cela…  
- Serait-ce lié au fait que vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfants ?  
- Oui. J'y pense très souvent, et ça me rappelle cette période de ma vie où c'était encore possible.  
- Et c'est une blessure qui ne se refermera pas de sitôt, conclus-je. Votre mari vous a permis de la panser quelque peu. Mais vous avez encore besoin de lui. Et il ne s'en est pas forcément rendu compte.  
- On peut dire ça…  
- Et lui, comment a-t-il réagi suite à notre rendez-vous ?  
- Il en a d'abord parlé à tout le monde. Je vous assure, il a tout raconté, absolument tout. Et il n'a pas compris pourquoi je lui en ai voulu. Il s'en est excusé le lendemain. Nous avons surtout parlé, mais je pense que nous avons encore besoin de communiquer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Nous sommes en train de devenir des étrangers… Je tiens à lui, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et répétait sans cesse les mêmes mots : « Je ne sais plus quoi faire ». Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

- Madame Cullen, l'appelai-je.

Elle ne m'écoutait pas.

- Madame Cullen, répétai-je plus fort.

Cette fois, j'avais son attention.

- Je pense que vous avez besoin de temps pour vous deux, seulement. Vous devez faire le point pour de bon. Votre mari doit comprendre ce que vous attendez de lui. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le lui dire. Votre mari a peut-être voulu voir ce que votre famille en pensait, ou je ne sais quoi. Mais peut-être qu'un peu de temps pour vous seuls vous fera du bien. Vous pourrez expliquer à votre mari ce dont vous avez besoin, il en fera probablement de même.  
- Peut-être,… Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Je vais en parler avec lui.  
- Et célébrez votre mariage, ajoutai-je. Pour honorer votre réconciliation.  
- Oui ! Ce serait parfait ! Je vais en parler à Emmett tout de suite.  
- Allez-y.

Elle se leva.

- Merci. Merci… pour tout.  
- Je vous en prie, je suis là pour ça. Bonne journée.  
- Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Elle quitta mon bureau. J'en profitai pour prendre la lettre que j'avais reçue. Il me faudrait l'ouvrir un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas maintenant, mon rendez-vous suivant entra dans la pièce.

Ma journée était à présent terminée, nous avions revu nos plannings avec Angela, c'était moi qui faisais la fermeture et l'ouverture à présent. Elle avait refusé au début, mais j'avais insisté. Ça ne me dérangeait pas. Bien au contraire. Alors elle avait accepté.

Je fermais le cabinet, puis rentrais chez moi, la lettre que j'avais reçue le matin même à la main. Je connaissais très bien l'expéditeur. Il s'agissait d'Éros. Selon des intervalles réguliers, il m'envoyait toujours par la poste une longue déclaration d'amour que j'avais inspirée et qui lui avait plu. Il savait combien je les appréciais. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et lus la note.

« _Ma chère,_

_Celle-ci n'a que pour seul but de te rappeler cette œuvre que tu aimes tant._

_Bien à toi,_

_É. _»

Le reste était écrit sur plusieurs feuilles de papier. Toute écrites de sa main. Il avait une si belle écriture…

_« - Je crains tant que parmi notre alchimie exquise  
Le vrai du sentiment ne se volatilise,  
Que l'âme ne se vide à ces passe-temps vains,  
Et que le fin du fin ne soit la fin des fins !_

_- __Mais l'esprit ?…_

_- Je le hais dans l'amour ! C'est un crime  
Lorsqu'on aime de trop prolonger cette escrime !  
Le moment vient d'ailleurs inévitablement,  
– Et je plains ceux pour qui ne vient pas ce moment ! –  
Où nous sentons qu'en nous une amour noble existe  
Que chaque joli mot que nous disons rend triste !_

_- Eh bien ! si ce moment est venu pour nous deux,  
Quels mots me direz-vous ?_

_- Tous ceux, tous ceux, tous ceux  
Qui me viendront, je vais vous les jeter, en touffe,  
Sans les mettre en bouquet : je vous aime, j'étouffe,  
Je t'aime, je suis fou, je n'en peux plus, c'est trop  
Ton nom est dans mon cœur comme dans un grelot,  
Et comme tout le temps, Roxane, je frissonne,  
Tout le temps, le grelot s'agite, et le nom sonne !  
De toi, je me souviens de tout, j'ai tout aimé.  
Je sais que l'an dernier, un jour, le douze mai,  
Pour sortir le matin tu changeas de coiffure !  
J'ai tellement pris pour clarté ta chevelure  
Que, comme lorsqu'on a trop fixé le soleil,  
On voit sur toute chose ensuite un rond vermeil,  
Sur tout, quand j'ai quitté les feux dont tu m'inondes,  
Mon regard ébloui pose des taches blondes !_

_- Oui, c'est bien de l'amour…_

_- Certes, ce sentiment  
Qui m'envahit, terrible et jaloux, c'est vraiment  
De l'amour, il en a toute la fureur triste !  
De l'amour, – et pourtant il n'est pas égoïste !  
Ah ! que pour ton bonheur je donnerais le mien,  
Quand même tu devrais n'en savoir jamais rien,  
S'il se pouvait, parfois, que de loin, j'entendisse  
Rire un peu le bonheur né de mon sacrifice !  
– Chaque regard de toi suscite une vertu  
Nouvelle, une vaillance en moi ! Commences-tu  
À comprendre, à présent ? voyons, te rends-tu compte ?  
Sens-tu mon âme, un peu, dans cette ombre, qui monte ?…  
Oh ! mais vraiment, ce soir, c'est trop beau, c'est trop doux !  
Je vous dis tout cela, vous m'écoutez, moi, vous !  
C'est trop ! Dans mon espoir même le moins modeste,  
Je n'ai jamais espéré tant ! Il ne me reste  
Qu'à mourir maintenant ! C'est à cause des mots  
Que je dis qu'elle tremble entre les bleus rameaux !  
Car vous tremblez, comme une feuille entre les feuilles !  
Car tu trembles ! car j'ai senti, que tu le veuilles  
Ou non, le tremblement adoré de ta main  
Descendre tout le long des branches du jasmin ! »_

[Acte III, scène VII, _Cyrano de Bergerac_, Edmond Rostand]

_Oui, je tremble, et je pleure, et je t'aime, et suis tienne !  
Et tu m'as enivrée !_, pensai-je.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de presser les feuilles contre mon cœur, je me souvenais très bien du jour où j'avais inspiré ces mots.

Je les rangeai dans mon sac et continuais ma marche. Au bout d'un petit moment, je réalisais que j'étais suivie. Ne voulant pas me faire agresser comme l'autre soir, j'utilisais mes capacités divines. Je fus soulagée en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Éros.

- _C'est vous ?_, dis-je._  
Nous parlions de… de… d'un…_

- _Baiser. Le mot est doux_, continua-t-il en se rapprochant de moi._  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi votre lèvre ne l'ose  
S'il la brûle déjà, que sera-ce la chose ?  
Ne vous en faites pas un épouvantement :  
N'avez-vous pas tantôt, presque insensiblement,  
Quitté le badinage et glissé sans alarmes  
Du sourire au soupir, et du soupir aux larmes !  
Glissez encore un peu d'insensible façon :  
Des larmes au baiser il n'y a qu'un frisson !_

- _Taisez-vous !_

Il approchait de plus en plus son visage du mien, je jouais le jeu et en fis de même.

- _Un baiser, mais à tout prendre, qu'est-ce ?  
Un serment fait d'un peu plus près, une promesse  
Plus précise, un aveu qui veut se confirmer,  
Un point rose qu'on met sur l'i du verbe aimer  
C'est un secret qui prend la bouche pour oreille,  
Un instant d'infini qui fait un bruit d'abeille,  
Une communion ayant un goût de fleur,  
Une façon d'un peu se respirer le cœur,  
Et d'un peu se goûter, au bord des lèvres, l'âme !_

Quelqu'un nous observant dans la rue aurait très bien pu penser que nous étions sur le point de nous embrasser. Mais Éros détourna légèrement la tête pour embrasser l'extrémité de mes lèvres. Puis il se recula.

- Merci, dis-je.

Un mot suffisait pour décrire tout ce que je ressentais grâce à lui. L'amour à travers les mots, la gratitude via les lettres qu'il m'envoyait lui-même, la joie de le voir devant moi…

- Non. Merci à toi, répondit-il.

Il me fit un baisemain puis s'éloigna. C'était à ce moment que je sentis que quelqu'un d'autre m'observait. Je compris qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen. Mais que me voulait-il ?

Savoir qu'il était là m'avait énervée. Je rentrais chez moi, pris ma voiture et partis loin, très loin. J'arrivais finalement au bord d'une falaise, seule. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, la nuit venait juste de tomber, on y voyait encore. J'arrêtai la voiture au bord de la route, laissait ma veste sur le siège, et traversai la route. J'enjambai la barrière de sécurité et fis quelques pas pour aller m'assoir au bord de la falaise. Je regardais le ciel se refléter sur la mer, le peu de lueur qu'il restait donnait un spectacle magnifique. Et je restais là, à le contempler, le regard rêveur. Tout cela m'apaisait, et j'oubliais ma colère.

- Tu sens très bon ma jolie, tu le sais ? dit une voix.

Je sentis la présence d'une personne. Je me levai et me tournai… pour me retrouver face à un vampire. Enfin, il paraissait être comme les Cullen, donc je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire.

_Une minute… Un vampire…_

_Oh non…_

Il allait essayer de s'en prendre à moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Je n'avais jamais essayé de trafiquer la mémoire de ces trucs… Et si c'était impossible de le faire ? Auquel cas, je devais réussir à m'en débarrasser sans qu'il ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit à propos de moi. Pour le moment, je devais surtout gagner du temps. No sentait toujours lorsque j'étais en danger, il viendrait.

Mais était-il en mesure de tuer un de ces trucs ? Si No venait, il révèlerait l'existence des Chiens des Enfers à ce vampire. Et s'il ne parvenait pas le tuer avant qu'il n'en parle à d'autres, tout ce qui nous concerne risquerait d'être dévoilé… Et si cela arrivait aux oreilles des humains, ce serait la fin de tout.

Non, je ne pouvais pas permettre cela. Il me fallait empêcher No de se transformer en chien des Enfers. Le seul moyen que j'avais à disposition, c'était de le tuer moi-même.

Et d'abord, pouvait-on vraiment les tuer ? Le mythe d'origine voulait qu'ils craignent la lumière du soleil. Seulement, le soleil était déjà couché. Un pieu dans le cœur ? Où allais-je trouver ça ? De l'eau bénite ? J'étais quasiment certaine que ce moyen de les tuer n'avait aucun sens. De l'ail ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas des échalotes tant qu'à faire ? Visiblement, je n'avais plus trop de solutions à disposition...

Pour l'heure, il me fallait gagner du temps. Et éviter que No ne se dévoile s'il venait à apparaître ici. Mais la nuit n'était pas totalement noire, alors il ne pouvait pas venir aussi rapidement qu'il en avait l'habitude. J'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi pour ne pas me préoccuper de No. Il me fallait m'occuper de lui. Je devais savoir ce qu'il me voulait.

_Idiote ! C'est un vampire ! Que crois-tu qu'il veuille de toi ?_

Mon sang…

Cependant, je ne pensais pas que boire le sang d'une Muse soit envisageable… D'ailleurs, le pouvait-il ? Il n'existe que très peu d'armes capables de blesser un être divin. J'espérais que ces vampires n'en possédaient pas.

Je pouvais toujours disparaître comme si de rien n'était et trafiquer sa mémoire. Mais était-ce possible ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ces trucs vivaient plus longtemps que les humains, et avaient des capacités sensorielles et une force surdéveloppées. Je me souvenais de comment Edward avait éloigné mon agresseur de moi. La force avec laquelle il l'avait soulevé. Réagiraient-ils comme des humains face à mes pouvoirs ? Je pouvais facilement altérer les souvenirs des humains pour qu'ils oublient m'avoir rencontrée, mais c'était tout. J'étais une Muse ! Une créature non-violente ! Je n'étais pas faite pour la bagarre !

_Focus, Érato, focus !_

Oui, je ne devais pas perdre mon objectif de vue. Me débarrasser de lui. Mais comment ? Aucune des solutions qui me venaient à l'esprit ne faisait l'affaire. Et s'il pouvait me blesser ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je réalisais quelque chose qui me terrorisa. Et s'il était capable de me tuer ? Et s'il n'aspirait qu'à tuer les autres Muses ? Mes sœurs mourraient à cause de moi. Nous irions toutes au Tartare par ma faute. Si le Tartare était bien l'endroit où le vampire pouvait nous amener…

_Focus, Érato, focus !_

Je devais gagner du temps. C'était la seule solution qu'il me restait.

Il ne m'avait fallu qu'un centième de seconde pour me poser toutes ces questions. Le vampire semblait attendre ma réponse. Je pris le temps de le détailler. Il portait des vêtements abimés, couverts de feuilles et de boue. Il était grand, la peau foncée, mais avec un effet pâle, les cheveux crépus, les yeux rouges.

Rouges ? Mais pourquoi rouges ? Ceux des Cullen étaient soit noirs, soit dorés. Alors pourquoi ce vampire les avait-il rouges ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Je n'avais pas le temps de l'observer davantage, il me fallait lui répondre.

- Oui, je sais, on me le dit tous les jours, répondis-je avec un léger signe de tête.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'observer quelques minutes.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

_Ah ! Mentir, ne pas mentir ?_

Chaque seconde qui passait rendait ma situation plus délicate qu'elle ne l'était. Et d'abord, pourquoi voulait-il le savoir ?

…

Pouvais-je gagner du temps en m'aventurant sur ce terrain ? Oui, cela semblait une bonne idée…

Soudain j'en eus une meilleure. Pourquoi n'éveillerais-je pas ses passions de façon à le distraire ? Ainsi, je pourrais m'enfuir sans problèmes ! Oui, c'était la meilleure alternative dont je disposais à présent. Ces trucs réagissaient parfaitement bien à notre présence, lorsque nous libérions notre _essence_, comme nous aimions à l'appeler entre nous. Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouer du piano, les deux autres avaient failli se battre…

_Au travail, Érato ! Tu es une Muse, tu sais faire ça mieux que personne._

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait une passion qui l'accaparerait suffisamment de temps. De toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre.

_C'est parti, croisons les doigts pour que ça fonctionne…_

Mais il fallait que je le fasse penser à quelque chose, aussi, je décidai de le baratiner.

- Peut-être…, dis-je. Pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez un rendez-vous vous aussi ? Il vous faudra prendre un ticket et attendre votre tour.

Il eut l'air de se prendre au jeu.

- Et… Combien y a-t-il de personnes sur la liste ?  
- Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Je ne voudrais pas vous déprimer dès maintenant…  
- Je pense que j'ai bien plus de chance que les autres, dit-il en s'approchant doucement de moi.

Il agitait un peu les mains. Il avançait d'une drôle de démarche. On pourrait croire qu'il se comportait comme un aristocrate, avançant à l'aide d'une canne.

Je me déplaçais sur le côté tandis qu'il avançait. Nous bougions selon un cercle, et je m'arrêtai une fois devant la barrière. Je m'accoudais contre elle tandis qu'il s'arrêta en face de moi, au bord de la falaise, dos au vide.

- Je pense que c'est à moi d'en décider, répondis-je. Hmm, laissez-moi voir…, continuai-je en l'observant ostensiblement. Montrez-moi un peu ce que vous valez, tournez, ajoutai-je avec un mouvement de la main l'incitant à tourner sur lui-même.

Il tourna sur lui-même comme je lui avais demandé, je l'arrêtai lorsqu'il fut de profil.

- Stop. Pas mal… Vous avez un beau profil… Je pourrais peut-être vous faire rentrer dans le top 30.  
- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-il. Je mérite d'être dans le top 3, à la première place !  
- C'est étrange, je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous y mettre en ce moment. Dites-moi un peu, qu'est-ce que savez faire ?  
- Pardon ?  
- J'essaie de voir quelques avantages que vous pourriez avoir, pour pouvoir éventuellement passer dans le top 20.

Cette histoire de top avait l'air de l'agacer. Je pouvais utiliser cela à mon avantage.

- Je vous l'ai dit, je mérite d'être le premier.  
- Prouvez-le. Je vous mets au défi.

_Ça, ça devrait l'occuper un moment…_

- Pourquoi donc ? Je n'ai rien à prouver.  
- Ce n'est pas mon avis. Et je vous rappelle que le juge, c'est moi.

Il passa sa main sous son menton, et réfléchit. Il fallait qu'il continue à jouer le jeu. J'enjambai la barrière et m'appuyais dessus avec les coudes.

- Tant pis, dis-je d'un ton nonchalant. Vous resterez au fond de mon top 30. Laissez votre numéro, je vous rappellerai.

L'autre solution que j'avais, c'était de l'énerver, le provoquer, pour qu'il soit distrait. Et que je puisse m'enfuir sans éveiller ses soupçons.

- Tu pars ma jolie ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je ne vous estime même pas digne d'entrer dans mon top 30. Alors vous comprendrez que je ne veuille pas rester ici davantage.  
- Il n'en est pas question !  
- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider !  
- Bien sûr que si !

Il était en train de s'énerver. Je devais faire attention à ce que j'allais dire.

- Je pense être suffisamment grande pour faire moi-même mon top 30. Si vous êtes trop stupide pour y rentrer, je n'y peux absolument rien, c'est votre problème. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des choses à faire.

A ce moment-là, tout dérapa. Le vampire s'approcha de moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Mais avant que je ne le réalise, je me retrouvai plaquée contre la barrière, le vampire juste devant moi.

_Mince ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont rapides. Il va falloir que je m'en souvienne la prochaine fois._

Si prochaine fois il y avait…

_Reste concentrée ! Focus, Érato, focus !_

Paniquer n'était pas la bonne solution. Je devais continuer à le faire penser à autre chose qu'à s'abreuver de mon sang.

_A supposer qu'il le puisse…_

- Pas si vite, ma jolie. Tu restes ici !  
- Pourquoi ? demandai-je naïvement.  
- Parce que je l'ai décidé.  
- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?  
- Mais tu vas en avoir envie…

_Vraiment ?_

- Et si tu me disais plutôt ce dont toi, tu as envie…

Je devais l'occuper.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- Dis toujours.

Il se pencha sur moi, passa sa tête dans mon coup et respira avidement.

_Oh non…_

- Je meurs d'envie de savoir à quoi tu ressembles toute nue…

_Hein ?_

- Je meurs d'envie de t'avoir dans mes bras, me suppliant pour que je te fasse jouir… Ce que je te refuserai bien évidemment…

_C'est gentil de me prévenir._

- Et j'ai hâte de m'abreuver de ton sang…

Mince ! Boire le sang des filles devait être une de ses occupations préférées. J'étais dans de beaux draps.

- Mon sang ?  
- Oui, tu sens si bon… Jamais je n'avais senti une telle odeur… Si attrayante, envoûtante…

_Je ne sentais pas comme les autres ?_

Il inspirait dans mon coup, posait ses mains sur moi, comme pour m'empêcher de bouger. Sa peau était froide.

- Je suis persuadé que je passerai un très bon moment en te buvant…  
- Je croyais que tu voulais rentrer dans mon top 30…

J'essayais de l'occuper, mais ça ne semblait plus fonctionner.

- Je voulais juste que tu restes… Mais maintenant, tu vas rester, car tu n'as pas d'autre choix…

Ce qui était vrai. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Si ces vampires étaient sensibles au soleil, je ne pouvais pas compter là-dessus car il ne se lèverait pas avant plusieurs heures. Le pieu dans le cœur ne me semblait pas envisageable non plus. Pas plus que l'eau bénite.

Utiliser un des moyens que j'avais à disposition ne me paraissait pas envisageable non plus. Quoique… La fuite était certainement la meilleure solution. Mais, s'il en venait à se souvenir de moi… Voilà le danger que je craignais : révéler l'existence de notre univers aux autres. Je n'avais pas le droit de le faire…

- On dirait que tu as peur ma jolie… J'aime ça…

_Flûte ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !_

J'essayais de le pousser. Etant un être divin, j'avais tout de même plus de force que les humains. Je parvins à le propulser sur plusieurs mètres pour pouvoir prendre la fuite. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il se releva rapidement et vint devant moi.

- Serais-tu en train d'essayer de fuir ? demanda-t-il.  
- Vous ne méritez pas ma compagnie. Alors pourquoi resterais-je avec vous ?  
- Parce que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Je pensais pouvoir me déplacer aussi rapidement que lui. Non pas parce que j'étais aussi rapide, mais parce que je pouvais apparaître et disparaître en un clin d'œil. Mais pouvais-je le faire devant lui ?

L'avoir poussé aussi violemment que je l'avais fait ne semblait pas l'avoir blessé.

_Mais, c'est que c'est résistant ces machins !_

Tout d'un coup, une idée me vint. Je décidai de la mettre en application. Je repoussai encore une fois le vampire, plus fort que la fois précédente, puis courais vers la falaise. Je me tournais face à lui. Il eut l'air amusé en comprenant ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Il se releva et s'apprêta à plonger sur moi, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, quand quelque chose l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et se figea sur place. Je vis clairement ses traits se déformer sous l'effet de la peur.

Je tournai la tête à mon tour, cherchant ce qui l'effrayait à ce point. Et je vis Edward et Emmett Cullen. Ils étaient debout, de l'autre côté de la route, et regardaient fixement le vampire.

_Mais que font-ils là ? Que veulent-ils ?_

Ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement du regard, le vampire devant moi paraissait d'un coup plus sûr de lui. Soudain, il se redressa. Il devait avoir une idée derrière la tête, et Edward devait l'avoir devinée car il se précipita vers moi.

- Non ! hurla-t-il.

Mais l'autre étant plus proche de moi, il fut plus rapide qu'Edward et m'atteignit le premier. Il se posta devant moi, me fit un sourire cruel et me poussa. Je basculai dans le vide, Edward n'étant pas arrivé à temps pour l'empêcher d'agir.

* * *

_Encore un vilain cliffangher, désolée...  
_

_Un pronostic sur ce qu'il va se passer ?_

_A bientôt_

_Lot'_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Je poste un peu tard, mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie ! Et ce soir, entre les plantages de mon navigateur et de Word, j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !_

_Il va falloir que je trouve de nouvelles idées pour continuer cette histoire, parce que bon, mine de rien… Je l'aime bien, bon, je en suis peut-être pas objective parce que c'est la mienne, mais quand même, mon travail me satisfait._

_Merci de ta review __**lili**__, ça fait plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plait !_

_Allez, fin du discours, on passe au chapitre._

_Disclaimer : Certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je plongeais.

C'était inévitable.

Je plongeais droit vers la mer, déséquilibrée par le vent violent qui soufflait, m'amenant parfois près des récifs.

Un humain ne verrait que quelques éléments flous, étant donné la vitesse de la chute. La falaise faisait plus de 400 m de hauteur. Ce qui revenait à une chute d'environ 9 secondes.

En 9 secondes, un humain n'avait pas la possibilité de penser à grand-chose.

En 9 secondes, un humain avait à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Au bout de 9 secondes, un humain atteignait l'eau.

L'eau.

Plonger dans l'eau, en position allongée comme je l'étais, revenait à s'écraser sur du béton. La vitesse que l'on acquérait au cours de la chute se reflétait sur la résistance que l'eau allait opposer à l'impact. C'était le fonctionnement des lois de la physique.

Un humain ne survivrait pas à une telle chute.

Quand bien même l'humain survivrait à l'impact, les vagues l'achèveraient.

Les vagues s'écrasant sur le récif étaient bien trop violentes pour épargner la vie des plongeurs venant s'aventurer dans ces récifs.

Quant au vent, il faisait dévier les corps sur les rochers. Et là, la mort était aussi inévitable.

J'analysais tous les aspects de la situation durant ma chute. Quel que soit l'endroit où j'atterrissais, un humain y laissait la vie. Ce qui signifiait que j'allais devoir feindre ma mort.

Me reconstruire une vie était chose facile. La vivre l'était moins. Je pensais aux conséquences qu'aurait ma mort. Qu'allait-il arriver à Dick ? Et Angela ?

Et Edward et sa famille ? Il faudrait tout recommencer du début. L'enquête tomberait à l'eau. A moins de pouvoir effacer leurs mémoires. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était possible.

Non ! C'était trop bête que cela finisse ainsi.

C'était trop bête qu'_Isabella_ _Swan_ meure ainsi. Car si elle mourrait, l'enquête serait fichue.

Je regardai une dernière fois Edward, tous les efforts que j'avais faits étaient en train d'être réduits à néant.

Mais ce qu'Edward fit dès le moment où j'avais été poussée me surpris. Il avait violemment repoussé l'autre vampire. Mais il était revenu à la charge, et ils avaient semblé se battre. Puis je vis Emmett intervenir et maitriser à lui seul l'autre vampire. Tandis qu'Edward me regardait tomber.

Tout d'un coup, il inspira à fond et sauta. Il ne me quittait pas du regard, fendant l'air pour venir près de moi. Je ne compris pas son intention, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne m'ait attrapée et placée par-dessus lui. Aussitôt, je me sentis bien. J'étais en sécurité. Mon sixième sens me susurrait qu'Edward me protègerait de la chute.

Il se trouvait en dessous de moi, dos à la mer, le visage orienté vers moi et me plaquait contre lui. J'étais face à lui, il plaça sa main dans mon cou et positionna ma tête sur son torse. J'avais plié les bras et les posais sur son torse.

J'agissais comme un humain l'aurait fait, ce qui signifiait que mes mouvements étaient trop lents. Alors Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras, et me serra contre lui.

Nous allions percuter l'eau. Que se passerait-il ? Pourquoi Edward avait-il agi de la sorte, laissant son frère seul avec l'autre vampire ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi, me protégeant du choc ? Pourquoi cherchait-il à me sauver ?

Nous percutions l'eau. Le choc fut rude. Mais Edward en amortit le maximum pour me protéger. Je ressentis surtout le changement de température. Nous étions complètement immergés pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Edward ne nage en direction de la surface.

A peine avions-nous sorti nos têtes de l'eau, que nous nous trouvâmes balayés par une vague violente, nous renvoyant aussitôt sous l'eau. Je sentis Edward me lâcher d'une main, me maintenant contre lui de l'autre. Je sentais ses épaules et ses jambes bouger. Il nous ramena à la surface une nouvelle fois. Puis lutta contre les vagues pour nous maintenir la tête hors de l'eau. Edward avança dans les vagues, cherchant certainement à nous faire regagner le rivage.

Je ne savais pas trop comment il s'y prenait, je n'y prêtais pas tellement attention. J'essayais surtout de comprendre pourquoi il agissait de la sorte.

S'il voulait cacher son secret, le meilleur moyen de me faire taire aurait été de me laisser tomber. Le secret n'aurait jamais été dévoilé, et il n'aurait pas eu de problèmes.

Mais il avait plongé, et m'avais protégée. Ne craignait-il pas que je révèle son secret aux yeux de tous ? N'avait-il pas peur que je dévoile le fait qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un humain ?

En parlant d'humain, je devais penser à faire croire que je prenais froid. Je ne pouvais pas tomber malade. Mais Edward devait le croire. Je me mis à claquer des dents et trembler. Edward dut le sentir car il remua de plus belle.

Mais _pourquoi_ ? Il avait laissé son frère pour venir me sauver. S'il n'avait pas été là, si je n'avais pas eu de témoins, j'aurais sauté, puis disparu et serais tranquillement rentrée chez moi. Mais avec Edward comme témoin, c'était impossible.

Mais _pourquoi _? Je voulais savoir. J'avais beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, je n'avais pas la réponse.

Soudain, je me souvins de ce qu'Aphrodite m'avait dit.

_« Je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi… Mais qu'il ne le sait pas. Du moins pas encore. »_

Il était amoureux de moi. C'était une hypothèse que je n'avais pas prise en compte. S'était-il jeté de la falaise dans le seul but de me sauver ? Et ce, parce qu'il était amoureux de moi ?

Cela justifiait son comportement. J'avais vu nombres d'humains faire des folies pour leur aimé. Sans compter qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment humain. J'ignorais quelles étaient les limites qu'il pouvait franchir.

_A supposer qu'il y ait des limites…_

Je continuais de claquer des dents. Un humain serait en train de faire de l'hypothermie dans cette situation. Malheureusement pour Edward, il ne disposait pas vraiment de moyens pour pouvoir me réchauffer. Sa peau était trop froide pour constituer une source de chaleur. Et nos vêtements étaient tous deux trempés. Comment allait-il se débrouiller face à ce problème ?

Je relevai la tête lorsque je sentis du sable sous mes pieds. Je regardai les alentours et vis une petite berge vers laquelle Edward se dirigeait.

Dès que nous fûmes hors de l'eau, il me prit dans ses bras et courut. Aussi vite que je l'avais vu faire dans la forêt. Un humain serait déjà transi de froid, et le vent glacé que je prenais lors de la course n'aiderait pas. Il me fallait frissonner de plus belle.

C'était ce que je fis. Edward le remarqua, et essaya de ralentir son allure. Mais nous fûmes rapidement sur la falaise, Edward m'emmena vers sa voiture qui était derrière la mienne.

- Ed' ? demanda son frère.

Emmett attendait au volant, regardant son frère me ramener.

- Met le chauffage à fond ! lança Edward.

Il me déposa sur le siège passager et fouilla les environs pour trouver mes clés de voiture et ramener la veste que j'y avais laissée et me l'apporta. Je faisais semblant de trembler, il la posa sur mes épaules et ordonna à son frère de démarrer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? dit-il. Il faut la ramener à la maison pour la réchauffer ! Démarre et fonce !

Le moteur n'étant pas encore chaud, l'air envoyé par la climatisation était froid. Pas de quoi réchauffer un humain en hypothermie. Un humain serait à peine conscient de ce qui l'entourait dans cette situation. Mais pas moi.

Je regardais donc les alentours, discrètement, pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il me fallait aussi jouer la comédie. Je fis donc semblant de m'endormir, Edward me secoua aussitôt.

- Ne t'endors pas Bella ! Reste éveillée !

Je continuais à claquer des dents, serrant ma veste contre moi. Edward s'était placé derrière moi et me frictionna pour m'insuffler un peu de chaleur. Mais ça ne suffisait pas pour un humain.

L'air de la climatisation devenait chaud. Emmett la mit à fond, mais le rempart formé par mes vêtements mouillés m'empêchait de bien me réchauffer.

La voiture roulait vite, très vite. Je supposais que les Cullen ne respectaient pas les limitations de vitesse. D'un coup, nous nous arrêtâmes et je fus transportée à l'intérieur d'une immense villa par Edward.

Je vis les autres Cullen arriver, j'étais toujours dans les bras d'Edward.

- Elle fait de l'hypothermie, Carlisle ! dit Edward.  
- Il faut la déshabiller, lui enlever ses vêtements mouillés, répondit un Cullen blond. Et lui faire prendre un bain bien chaud.

_Tiens, je ne le connais pas celui-là…_

Il paraissait plus âgé que les autres. Avait-il dans les 30-40 ans ?

- Je vais faire couler de l'eau, dit Emmett en quittant la pièce.  
- Déshabille-la, Edward ! dit le blond.  
- Carlisle, je…, hésita Edward.

Carlisle… J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Voyons… Ça me revint !

« _Carlisle en saura probablement plus que nous_ » avait dit Edward quand il était revenu chez moi avec Emmett et l'autre blond. Etait-il le fameux docteur Cullen dont mes sœurs avaient parlé ?

- Je m'en occupe ! dit la voix de Rosalie.

Elle vint m'arracher des bras d'Edward et se dirigea là où Emmett était parti. Elle m'emmena dans une chambre où elle entreprit de m'enlever mes habits.

Je devais faire semblant d'être en hypothermie, j'essayais de paraître à moitié consciente de la situation. Rosalie venait de m'enlever ma veste quand Emmett entra dans la chambre par une autre porte. Je devinais qu'il venait de la salle de bain.

- Le bain est prêt, dit-il.  
- Parfait.

Rosalie me reprit dans ses bras et me transporta dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, elle me retira mon tee-shirt et mon pantalon avant de me plonger dans l'eau. Je fis semblant de perdre connaissance juste avant qu'elle ne me rentre dans l'eau. Je voulais savoir ce qu'ils diraient de la situation.

- Carlisle ! hurla Rosalie. Elle s'est évanouie !  
- Maintiens-la dans l'eau. Il faut que son corps se réchauffe. Rince-la avec de l'eau chaude.

Rosalie l'écouta me rinça. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas.

- Tiens, Carlisle m'a donné une caméra thermique pour contrôler sa température, dit une voix.

Je connaissais cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue. Mais où ? Réfléchissons…

Oui ! C'était la voix de l'autre vampire, la petite brune qui m'avait harcelée pour que j'aille faire les magasins avec elle.

- Alors ? demanda Rosalie.  
- Son corps est en train de se réchauffer. Il faudrait peut-être la sortir maintenant. Tu ne crois pas ?  
- Si, sûrement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as Rosalie ?  
- J'aimerais savoir comment tout cela est arrivé ! C'est tout ! Et je suis sûre que tu le sais !  
- Rosalie…  
- Très bien, j'irai demander à Edward ! Mais d'abord, je vais la sortir de l'eau.  
- De quoi as-tu peur, Rosalie, vraiment ?  
- Qu'il ait tout révélé !  
- Pourquoi ? Nous nous en sortirons, comme toujours.  
- Je… Je ne veux pas qu'elle y soit mêlée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, juste parce qu'elle en sait trop…  
- Tu l'aimes bien, c'est ça ?  
- Elle m'a aidée avec Emmett.  
- QUOI ? C'est grâce à elle qu'on n'entend plus vos disputes ? Mais je vais la bénir ! Jasper ! JASPER ! hurla-t-elle.  
- Alice ? Où tu vas ?

Rosalie n'eut pas de réponse. J'entendis des pas s'éloignant, une porte qui s'ouvrait, puis se refermait. J'en déduisis qu'Alice devait être sortie. Rosalie soupira et je fus tirée hors de l'eau. Je sentis qu'on me transportait, puis qu'on m'enveloppait dans une serviette de bain. Rosalie me reprit dans ses bras, et m'amena dans la chambre où elle m'habilla, et m'allongea sur le lit, puis me recouvrit d'une couverture épaisse.

J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir brutalement et des bruits de pas.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? C'est pas le moment ! dit Rosalie.  
- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Edward.  
- Elle a l'air de s'être réchauffée. Mais il faudrait demander à Carlisle de l'examiner.  
- Elle est consciente ?  
- Je ne crois pas. Mais en attendant que Carlisle arrive, tu vas passer aux aveux !  
- Quoi ? Plus tard, je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien.

J'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

- Edward ! cria Rosalie. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Reviens ici !

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, Rosalie et Edward durent sortir tous les deux, car je n'entendis plus un bruit après. J'étendais alors mes capacités sensorielles pour entendre ce qu'il se passait. J'écoutais toutes les conversations.

- Quelqu'un va-t-il enfin dire ce qu'il se passe ? demanda une voix que je reconnue comme celle d'Emmett.  
- C'est à Edward de s'expliquer, répondit Rosalie.  
- Carlisle, est-ce que tu pourrais d'abord aller voir si elle va bien ? S'il te plaît, dit Edward.  
- D'accord, allez dans le salon, je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Je sentis quelqu'un à mes côtés la seconde d'après. Je supposais qu'il s'agissait du fameux Carlisle. Il prit mon pouls, je supposais qu'il contrôla également ma température, puis il partit. J'entendis la porte se fermer, et presque aussitôt, Carlisle fut avec les autres.

- Elle va bien, elle est encore inconsciente, mais son pouls est normal, et sa température corporelle aussi. Alors, peut-on savoir ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ?  
- J'ai eu une vision, et j'ai vu un vampire s'en prendre à une fille au-dessus de la falaise, expliqua la voix de la brunette. Edward était dans les parages et a réagi dès qu'il a vu le visage de la fille en question.

_Une vision ? Mais une vision de quoi ? Ils voient l'avenir les vampires shootés au mentos ?_

Tout bien réfléchi, ça expliquerait pourquoi on ne les avait pas découverts auparavant. Cependant, la façon dont elle racontait ça donnait l'impression qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire ça. Etrange…

- D'accord, et qui est-ce ? demanda une autre voix.

C'était la voix d'une femme.

- Isabella Swan, répondit Edward. J'ai vu la vision d'Alice dans ses pensées, et j'ai voulu aller voir tout cela de plus près.

Comment ça « dans ses pensées » ? Qu'est-ce que cela cachait encore ? Combien avaient-ils de secrets ?

Il racontait son histoire, mais je sentais qu'il passait volontairement sous silence certains détails. La formulation de ses phrases était étrange. Il semblait prendre un ton désintéressé, mais je n'étais pas dupe. Il n'était pas aussi désintéressé que le supposait son ton.

- En sortant, j'ai croisé Emmett à qui j'ai demandé de m'accompagner, parce que j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Ouais ! confirma Emmett. Il m'a dit que c'était la conseillère conjugale qui était en danger. Comme je l'aime bien, je suis allé avec lui.

_Alors, il m'aime bien ? C'est bon à savoir !_

- Une fois sur place, nous avons vu un spectacle pas très rassurant. Isabella se trouvait juste au bord de la falaise, un vampire s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais lorsqu'il a compris que je ne le laisserai pas la mordre, il a changé de stratégie s'est rué sur elle, et il l'a poussée dans le vide. J'ai plongé pour la sauver et je l'ai amenée ici.  
- Qu'a-t-elle vu ?

Je ne connaissais pas non plus cette voix. Mais c'était celle d'un homme.

- Jasper, dit Alice avec un ton implorant.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit Edward. Je ne sais pas ce dont elle se souvient, ce qu'elle a perçu.  
- Tu as conscience que tu nous mets en danger ? demanda l'homme.  
- J'assume les conséquences de mes actes, dit Edward. Je refuse qu'elle meure à cause de l'un des nôtres.  
- Des centaines de personnes meurent tous les jours, Edward. Pourquoi es-tu allé délibérément la sauver ?  
- Arrête Jasper, intervint Rosalie. J'y serais allée moi aussi si je l'avais su. Cette fille ne mérite pas de mourir.  
- C'est vrai Jazz, c'est grâce à elle si Emmett et Rose ne se disputent plus depuis quelques jours, ajouta Alice.  
- Quoi ? C'est grâce à elle que je n'ai plus envie d'étriper tout le monde ? Mais il faut la remercier !

_C'est gentil. J'apprécie. Une seconde !_

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait « avoir envie d'étriper tout le monde » ? De quoi parlait-il celui-là ?

- Tu vois Jazz, elle ne méritait pas de mourir ! conclut Alice.  
- Il n'empêche qu'elle risque de nous mettre en danger si elle en sait trop, insista Jasper.  
- Nous ne pouvons juger de rien tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle sait, temporisa Carlisle.  
- Mais comment veux-tu que nous sachions ce qu'elle sait ? Si elle connait la vérité, elle ne nous dira rien. Il en va de même si elle ne la connait pas, dit la voix de la femme que je ne connaissais pas.  
- Edward n'aura qu'à lire dans ses pensées, dit Emmett.

_Hein ? Lire dans les pensées ?_

Voilà donc ce qu'il voulait dire avec la vision d'Alice. Alors ils ne pouvaient pas tous lire l'avenir.

- Non, répondit Edward.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que je n'y arrive pas. Depuis le début.

_Ouf, j'ai eu peur._

En même temps, une Muse n'était pas un être humain, il était normal qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées.

Cependant, leurs inquiétudes m'alertèrent moi aussi. Qu'allais-je leur raconter ?

- Je crois qu'on a un problème dans ce cas, dit Emmett.  
- On dirait bien, continua Carlisle.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Alice.  
- On attend qu'elle se réveille, décida Carlisle. Nous allons devoir parler avec elle dès son réveil, et essayer de lui faire comprendre calmement la situation.

Leur plan était intelligent. Je décidai qu'il valait mieux les laisser parler d'abord avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu penses que ça marchera ? demanda la femme.  
- Il le faut bien. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.  
- Où est-elle à présent ? demanda Jasper.  
- Dans notre chambre, répondit Rosalie. Elle doit encore être allongée sur le lit.  
- Je vais l'emmener dans la mienne, déclara Edward.  
- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que je suis certainement la dernière personne qu'elle a vue avant de faire de l'hypothermie. Je vais attendre son réveil.  
- Je vais aller faire du shopping ! cria la voix d'Alice.  
- Alice, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment idéal là…  
- Mais si ! Rosalie l'a habillée avec ses propres habits, je vais aller lui en chercher des neufs !  
- Et moi je vais jouer à un bon vieux jeu vidéo, dit Emmett.  
- Je vais… bricoler ma M3, dit Rosalie.

Mais pourquoi faisaient-ils tous ça d'un coup ? Ah oui… J'avais oublié. Ils étaient comme qui dirait extra-sensibles aux Muses. J'étais là depuis trop longtemps, et je commençais à réveiller toutes leurs passions. J'avais libéré mon essence inconsciemment. Devais-je arrêter ?

…

Non. Ne pas arrêter n'était pas si idiot que ça. Cela les occuperait tous, et avec un peu de chance, ils ne feraient pas attention à ce qu'ils me raconteraient. Bon, je n'étais pas sûre que cette technique fonctionnerait. Elle avait bien échoué sur l'autre vampire… Mais le contexte était légèrement différent.

J'entendis des bruits de pas, de portes qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient. L'instant d'après, je fus soulevée, déplacée puis allongée sur une surface molle, un canapé ? Je sentis une main passer près de mon visage, des doigts toucher ma joue. Puis… plus rien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la musique d'un piano. Il ne devait pas être très loin de moi, parce que je l'entendais très bien. J'attendis quelques minutes pour me « réveiller ». J'ouvris un œil lentement et observais les lieux.

J'étais allongée dans une chambre qui possédait une façade toute en verre. Sur un des murs se tenait des étagères remplies de CD. Dans un coin, un superbe piano à queue blanc siégeait. Edward était assis devant et jouait. Je me trouvais sur une banquette en cuir noir, confortable.

J'ouvris les deux yeux et entrepris de me redresser lentement. Edward ne semblait pas avoir fait attention à moi. Je fis basculer mes jambes pour pouvoir me lever et marcher. Et je m'approchai d'Edward. Je ne connaissais pas le morceau qu'il était en train de jouer, mais je l'aimais bien.

_Voyons, quelle est la meilleure façon d'agir ?_

Je devais d'abord analyser la situation.

Je me trouvais certainement dans la maison des Cullen, remplie d'au moins 7 vampires soit-dit en passant. Edward était venu dès qu'il avait appris que j'étais en danger et m'avait sauvée.

J'étais certaine qu'il était tout à fait conscient des risques qu'il avait pris à ce moment-là. Mais il l'avait fait. Etait-il amoureux de moi ? M'aimait-il ?

Je me souvins du moment où il avait raconté pourquoi il avait sauté. Il n'avait presque pas dit _pourquoi_ il l'avait fait. Les autres n'avaient pas relevé, mais il allait falloir que je le découvre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais à présent dans sa chambre, et il jouait au piano depuis un moment. Comment agirait-il si j'allais l'interrompre ? De toute façon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, filer à l'anglaise n'était pas envisageable.

_Allez Érato, jette-toi à l'eau !_

Ma blague me fit sourire. J'enroulais la couverture autour de moi et m'approchais lentement d'Edward. Il jouait le même morceau, que je ne connaissais toujours pas. Je décidai de lui poser la question. Après tout, il fallait que je le fasse sortit de sa transe, elle était due à ma présence. Alors je me plaçai juste derrière lui et me lançai :

- C'est quoi ce morceau ? J'aime bien.

Il sursauta et s'arrêta immédiatement de jouer. Il se retourna aussitôt vers moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul, surprise par sa réaction.

- Hey ! C'est pas la peine de m'agresser. Si tu ne veux pas le dire, ne le dis pas, dis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il me regarda, l'air surpris. Puis il se radoucit et me sourit.

- Non, enfin… Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je… Tu m'as pris au dépourvu, c'est tout.  
- Oh ! Pardon, j'aurais dû me manifester, m'excusai-je.  
- Non, non. Tu n'es responsable de rien, s'écria-t-il. J'étais juste absorbé par mon piano, et je n'ai pas fait attention.  
- Et donc, c'était quoi ce morceau ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir entendu auparavant.  
- C'est moi qui l'ai composé.  
- Waouh ! Je l'aime bien.

Je me détournai de lui et fis quelques pas dans la pièce, regardant les alentours.

- Euh… Serait-ce trop te demander de m'expliquer comment je suis arrivée ici ? demandai-je.  
- Avant toute chose, dis-moi comment tu te sens. Est-ce que tu as chaud, froid, faim, des vertiges, des migraines ?  
- Houlà ! Ça fait beaucoup là.  
- Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
- Ça va. J'ai un petit peu froid, mais ça va.  
- Tu devrais manger ou boire quelque chose de chaud.  
- Oui, mais d'abord je veux savoir où je suis et pourquoi.  
- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

Et voilà la question que je redoutais. J'hésitais à répondre. Fallait-il que je mente ?

D'un côté, ça me mettait à l'abri si je prétendais n'avoir rien vu. Je ne serais pas qualifiée de témoin gênant, et je pourrais continuer mon enquête.

D'un autre côté, je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait perçu dans les pensées de l'autre vampire. S'il avait eu droit à un aperçu de notre conversation, il saurait immédiatement que je mentais. Qui plus est, tout révéler les mettrait dans une situation délicate par rapport à moi.

… Situation délicate… Oui… Ils seraient obligés de rester dans les parages pour me surveiller. S'ils prenaient la fuite, rien ne m'empêchait de tout raconter. Bon, les gens ne croiraient certainement pas cette histoire, mais c'était un fait à prendre en compte.

Mais si je révélais tout, qu'adviendrait-il de notre situation à Edward et moi ? Et d'abord comment évoluait-elle ?

Si je supposais qu'Edward était amoureux de moi, ça expliquait pourquoi il avait pris des risques, mais ça ne me donnait aucune information sur ce qu'il allait faire si je lui disais que je connaissais sa vraie nature. S'éloignerait-il de moi ? Ou resterait-il dans les parages, auprès de moi ?

_Érato, je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix._

Mais, peut-être pouvais-je le faire parler d'abord…

- Je me souviens d'être tombée de la falaise. Et… tu étais là. Tu m'as attrapée pendant la chute. Après, c'est un peu flou.  
- Et avant ?

_Ah non ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !_

- Non, non, non ! protestai-je. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi tu étais là.  
- Je t'ai vue tomber alors j'ai… Je ne pouvais pas rester et ne rien faire…  
- Et comment tu m'as trouvée ?  
- Le hasard.

_Mais oui, bien sûr._

- Mais dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant ! négocia-t-il.  
- Alors que tu me mens ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
- Je ne mens pas.  
- Mais oui, et je suis la Reine d'Angleterre, dis-je sarcastiquement.

S'énerver ne menait à rien. Il fallait calmer le jeu.

- Edward, repris-je plus doucement. Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauves sans rien dire. Je t'en suis reconnaissante, mais je voudrais savoir _pourquoi_.  
- Pourquoi quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu me sauves à chaque fois ? Surtout que là, tu as mis ta vie en danger toi aussi.

_Enfin, façon de parler. Mais il ne devait pas savoir que je le savais._

Il ne répondit pas. Je n'ajoutai rien, je pensais.

Edward semblait vouloir dissimuler son secret, ses secrets. Il voulait taire le fait qu'il fût un vampire. D'accord, ça me paraissait normal. Mais il voulait aussi taire ses sentiments. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction, puisqu'il était venu me sauver. Alors quoi ? Que devais-je dire, ou faire ? Cette situation ne menait à rien. Il ressentait quelque chose pour moi, c'était sûr.

Mais moi, ressentais-je quelque chose pour lui ? Je le regardais, je voyais son regard tendre, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais ressenti quand il m'avait prise dans ses bras lors de la chute. Je m'étais sentie bien. Cela voulait-il dire quelque chose ?

_Tu es ridicule Érato ! Tu es la Muse des poèmes d'amour, et tu n'es même pas fichue de savoir quand tu es amoureuse !_

Etait-ce de l'amour que je ressentais pour lui ? Je réfléchissais.

Je voulais qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre contre lui. Qu'il me chuchote des mots d'amour dans l'oreille. Que sa tête se promène dans mon cou, y déposant des baisers doux. Qu'il m'embrasse à chaque fois qu'il me verrait.

Je réalisais.

Je voulais qu'il m'aime. Je voulais vivre toutes les aventures que j'aimais lire, entendre, et inspirer. Mais par-dessus tout, je voulais les vivre avec _lui_.

« _Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, je le vois, je le sens._ », avait-elle dit.

C'était à ce moment que je comprenais. Je l'aimais. J'aimais les courbes de son visage. J'aimais voir ses mains passer dans sa chevelure quand il ne savait pas comment réagir. J'aimais voir son regard perdu quand il se rendait compte qu'il était ridicule. J'aimais sentir ses bras autour de moi, me plaquant contre son torse.

Je l'aimais.

Mais étais-je prête à lui avouer ? Et qu'en était-il de lui ? Me dirait-il la vérité si je le lui demandais ?

Et d'abord, pouvais-je l'aimer ? Nous n'appartenions pas au même monde. Il ne devait surtout pas connaître l'existence du mien. Cela signifiait-il que j'allais devoir lui cacher ma nature ? Certainement…

J'allais devoir jouer les humains auprès de lui. Mais, avant toute chose, je voulais savoir si ça en valait la peine.

Je me rappelais très bien avoir traité Edward de lâche. C'était la vérité, Edward n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments envers moi. J'avais beau lui tendre des perches, rien ne venait. Fallait-il que je me lance en premier, espérant qu'il suivrait ?

Ou alors, je pouvais lui dire que j'avais analysé son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. N'oublions pas que j'étais conseillère conjugale. Supposée ranimer la passion au sein d'un couple. Il était donc indispensable que je sois en mesure de voir si les couples qui venaient me voir étaient vraiment des couples d'amoureux.

Oui, ça me semblait être la meilleure solution. J'avais un peu l'impression que je le mettrais au pied du mur, mais j'avais besoin d'être fixée.

_Bon, c'est parti._

- Je suis conseillère conjugale, tu sais ? Je sais un peu interpréter les émotions des gens en fonctions de leurs actions. J'avais déjà partagé une certaine analyse de toi. Mais maintenant, j'en ai une autre.

Il releva la tête, semblant effrayé.

- Tu tiens à moi, continuai-je. Tu m'as sauvée deux fois parce que tu m'apprécies. J'irai même jusqu'à dire que tu m'apprécies beaucoup.

Je ne pouvais pas lui tendre une meilleure perche. Il fallait qu'il parle. Mais il ne se lançait pas.

Si mes sœurs se trouvaient là, elles me diraient des choses comme : « tu lis trop d'histoires, Érato », « ça n'existe que dans les fictions, Érato ». J'avais envie de pleurer.

Ce fut à ce moment que je compris que je l'aimais profondément. Vivre cet amour était une autre histoire. Mais je sentis presque mon cœur se briser. Etait-il possible que cela fasse aussi mal ?

- Ça suffit ! Cette histoire est en train de me rendre folle ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma vie pour ne rien me dire ensuite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de mourir si c'est pour rester raide comme un piquet juste après ! Tu es un lâche incapable d'assumer ses sentiments vis-à-vis de moi ! criai-je. Vis ta vie, et sors de la mienne ! Ça fait trop mal là ! Tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

_Calme Érato, tu es littéralement en train de péter les plombs !_

Je pleurais. Mince ! Je ne voulais pas pleurer.

Sans que je ne comprenne plus rien, je me retrouvais dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse. Je pleurais toujours.

- Ne pleure pas, Bella.  
- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ? répondis-je. C'est à cause de toi que je pleure !  
- Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.  
- Trop tard. Lâche-moi, si tu ne veux rien dire, laisse-moi tranquille ! Je vais continuer ma vie avec des gens qui assumeront ce qu'ils pensent, dis-je en me débattant.

Il me maintint contre lui, m'empêchant de me débattre.

- Calme-toi, Bella, tu es en train de faire une crise d'hystérie.

_Hystérie ? Les Muses ne font pas de l'hystérie. Elles explosent si elles s'énervent !_

Mais il avait raison, je devais me calmer. Je fermais les yeux pour faire le vide. Ce fut à ce moment que je sentis une âme en quête d'inspiration. Je devais aller l'aider. Tant pis pour Edward, ma mission passait d'abord.

Mais d'abord, je devais partir d'ici.

- Sans doute, je vais rentrer chez moi. Ça ira mieux. J'ai besoin d'être seule, de me reposer.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

Il ne dit rien, me lâcha et alla ouvrir la porte. Je posai la couverture sur le canapé et le suivis. Nous descendîmes les escaliers, il m'ouvrit la porte d'entrée et me guida jusqu'à sa voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière. Je montai. Il s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra.

Très rapidement, nous fûmes devant ma maison. Il ne bougea pas tandis que j'ouvrais ma portière et sortis de la voiture. Je m'apprêtais à fermer la portière quand je l'entendis.

- Je te déposerai ta voiture demain, lâcha-t-il.  
- Euh… D'accord.

Je poussai la portière, quand je réalisai que j'avais quelque chose à lui dire.

- Au fait, Edward, merci.

Je fermai la portière. Il démarra et quitta les lieux.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors, alors ? Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre, n'est-il pas ?_

_Allez, je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine_

_Lot'_


	12. Chapitre 11

_Voilà, je poste un peu tard, désolée. Pour ma défense, je dirais que j'ai eu une journée chargée._

_Eh oui, __**lili**__, elle a enfin compris ! Enfin !_

_Allez, je vous laisse lire la suite. Savourez bien le début du chapitre, j'ai versé une larme en l'écrivant (j'étais tellement dedans !) _

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à S. Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je n'entrai pas chez moi et me dissimulai pour aller aider l'âme qui avait besoin de moi. No était dehors et accourut près de moi. Il faisait nuit, c'était facile pour lui de se déplacer en même temps que moi. Alors nous partîmes tous les deux trouver la personne qui avait besoin de moi.

Il s'agissait d'un homme. L'homme en question n'arrivait pas à avouer ses sentiments à la demoiselle dont il était amoureux.

_J'en connais un comme ça._

Il était devant sa compagne, mais les mots ne venaient pas. Il avait préparé un spectacle magnifique, cultivant des fleurs depuis des mois de façon à ce qu'elles forment les lettres « JE T'AIME » en s'épanouissant. Les lettres étaient formées à l'aide d'agapanthes blanches, symbolisant l'amour, et d'anémones blanches signifiant la persévérance de l'homme et sa passion. Le tout était entouré de campanules bleues indiquant son attachement pour cette femme. Je fus émue devant un tel spectacle. L'homme méritait d'avoir sa chance.

Je savais que je devais l'aider. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était attirer son attention sur les fleurs qu'il avait cachées sous une bâche. La demoiselle ne pouvait pas les voir, mais j'étais derrière eux, et je voyais les fleurs. J'espérais que l'homme allait enlever la bâche, mais il semblait vouloir d'abord dire quelques mots.

_Inspire à fond. Ferme les yeux. Laisse les mots venir à toi._

…

_Tu vas y arriver !_

Il inspira à fond et se lança :

- Marjolaine, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi. Chaque fois que j'entends ton nom, j'ai aussitôt l'image de ton superbe sourire dans ma tête. A chaque fois que j'entends ta voix, je me souviens de ton rire qui représente pour moi la plus belle des mélodies.

La fille voulut l'interrompre, mais il fit un geste, lui demandant de se taire. Elle semblait déjà être émue.

- J'ai mis des mois à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Pourquoi je te tournais autour, pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de te faire de vilaines blagues. Maintenant, je le sais. C'est tout simplement parce que j'aimais voir tes sourcils se froncer quand tu étais furieuse contre moi, j'aimais l'éclat qui s'illuminait dans tes yeux à chaque fois que tu riais. Aujourd'hui, je dois te le dire, Marjolaine…

Il enleva la bâche, et Marjolaine eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant les fleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui et passa un bras derrière sa tête, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Dis-le, dit-elle.  
- Marjolaine, je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi, Alain, je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Je restais là à les regarder. Je les connaissais depuis quelques minutes, ais leur histoire m'avait déjà bouleversée, ils m'avaient fait fondre. C'était le cas de le dire.

Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, tournant le dos aux deux amoureux, un peu jalouse du bonheur qu'ils avaient. Edward était resté de marbre. Mais bon. Peut-être étais-je destinée à ne pas vivre le Grand Amour.

Pour l'heure, je devais rentrer chez moi. Dick et mes sœurs devaient se faire un sang d'encre. Déjà que No semblait bien plus tranquille maintenant que j'étais près de lui.

_Allez, il faudra bien les affronter tôt ou tard._

Je rentrais chez moi, No sur mes talons. J'ouvris la porte et fus aussitôt attaquée par mes sœurs et Dick.

- Isa ! Mais où étais-tu ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !  
- Bella ! Ma biche, tu vas bien ?  
- Isa ! On a eu si peur !

Chacun essayait de crier plus fort pour se faire entendre. No vit que je ne savais pas quoi faire et aboya très fort. Les trois furent surpris et se turent immédiatement.

- Merci No. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous calmer quelques minutes ? Je vais tout vous raconter, mais j'ai besoin de boire quelque chose d'abord.

J'allais dans la cuisine sans attendre leur réponse et bus un grand verre d'Ambroisie. Soudain quelque chose me perturba. J'avais l'impression d'être épiée. Je regardai par la fenêtre mais ne vis rien. Je secouai la tête et remplis mon verre de Nectar que je vidai d'un coup.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu bois trop là ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Non, crois-moi, j'en ai besoin.  
- Que s'est-il passé Isa ?

Je m'assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine. Dick s'agenouilla devant moi, mes sœurs s'installèrent sur les autres chaises. J'inspirai profondément, et racontai :

- J'ai eu l'impression d'être surveillée en sortant du cabinet. Ça m'a énervée, alors je suis rentrée, j'ai pris la voiture, et je suis partie loin. Je me suis arrêtée à côté d'une petite falaise.

Je savais que je ne pouvais pas dire la vérité devant Dick. Il m'aurait fait toute une scène.

- J'ai regardé le soleil se coucher, dis-je avec un éclat rêveur dans les yeux. J'ai vu le soleil se refléter sur l'eau, j'ai vu les couleurs du ciel changer, passer du bleu au orange, au rouge… C'était magnifique. Quand le soleil a disparu, j'ai entendu la voix d'un homme. Il me disait quelque chose du style « tu sens bon, ma jolie, tu le sais ? ». J'ai essayé de faire la conversation avec lui, histoire de l'occuper pour pouvoir prendre la fuite, mais je me suis faite avoir. Je… Je crois qu'il avait de mauvaises intentions envers moi… J'ai fini par me retrouver juste au bord de la falaise. A ce moment, Edward et Emmett Cullen sont arrivés.  
- Qui ? demanda Dick.  
- Plus tard, répondit Euterpe. Continue Isa.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'il se passait, mais l'homme s'est jeté sur moi et m'a poussée. J'ai basculé dans le vide. Juste avant que je n'atterrisse dans l'eau, j'ai sentis quelqu'un qui me serrait contre lui. C'était Edward. Il… Il m'a sauvée. Il m'a emmenée chez lui pour me réchauffer, parce que nous étions restés longtemps sous l'eau, et il avait peur que je ne fasse de l'hypothermie. Une fois chez lui, Rosalie m'a réchauffée avec un bain chaud, et m'a prêté des vêtements. Puis je suis rentrée avec Edward. Il m'a dit qu'il ramènerait ma voiture demain. J'ai fait un petit tour dans la forêt avec No, puis je suis rentrée.  
- Et tu vas bien ? demanda Dick.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Comment ça « ne t'inquiète pas » ? Bella, ça fait deux fois que tu fais agresser ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester là à ne rien faire. Je vais te garder à l'œil maintenant. Ou alors, tu prends toujours ton chien avec toi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que c'est un excellent chien d'attaque. Mais je ne veux plus te savoir seule. Bella, t'es ma meilleure amie, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
- Arrête, je vais faire attention maintenant. No viendra avec moi.  
- Ouais, il y a intérêt même. Enfin, tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant.  
- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

Je me levai et allais m'allonger sur mon lit. Je croisais les bras derrière ma tête et fermais les yeux. Je ne m'endormirais pas, je le savais. Une Muse ne dormait pas. Mais j'avais besoin d'avoir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour réfléchir.

Mais je réalisais qu'il n'y avait plus à réfléchir. J'avais déjà analysé la situation sous tous les angles imaginables. C'était maintenant à Edward de faire le pas.

Bien sûr, j'aurais pu lui avouer que je l'aimais. Mais déjà qu'il n'osait pas m'avouer ses sentiments, comment agirait-il en voyant qu'ils étaient réciproques ?

D'un autre côté, j'avais trop souvent vu des histoires d'amour mettre du temps à se mettre en place parce que les protagonistes n'osaient pas se lancer…

_Tu sais qu'il est amoureux de toi, alors fonce !_

C'était vrai, je le savais. Mais le fait que je sois une Muse me freinait. J'avais dit à mes sœurs que nous avions droit à l'Amour, et je le pensais. Mais qui pouvions-nous aimer ? C'était à cette question que je n'avais pas de réponse.

Je me remémorais pendant toute la nuit des histoires d'amour diverses et variées. Chacune avait son lot de surprise, mais au final, il régnait au sein du couple une passion qui ne disparaitrait jamais, et continuerait de vivre, jusqu'à aller avec eux, dans la Mort.

Pouvais-je goûter cette passion ?

Je fus tirée de mes réflexions par un éclat de lumière. Le soleil se pointait, mais jouant toujours à cache-cache parmi les nuages. Quel jour étions-nous aujourd'hui ? Vendredi ? Oui, c'était vendredi aujourd'hui. Je me levai et me préparai. Je laissais les vêtements de Rosalie sur mon lit. Je les nettoierais en revenant. Je trouverais bien un moyen pour les lui rendre. Je quittais la maison en emportant le petit panier que j'avais acheté pour No. No ne me lâchait plus d'une semelle depuis ce matin.

Enfin, il resterait bien tranquille dans son panier au cabinet. Et tout le monde serait content. Dick ne craindrait pas pour ma sécurité, mes sœurs non plus.

J'arrivais tranquillement devant le cabinet, portant le panier, No gambadant partout. J'ouvris la porte avec difficulté, chargée du panier de No. Je posai le panier dans un coin derrière mon bureau. Il s'installa aussitôt dedans, et se mit à ronfler. Je soupirai. Le contraire m'aurait étonnée.

J'allais saluer Angela et je la prévenais de la présence de No, afin qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas si elle le voyait gambader. Elle me répondit que les chiens ne la dérangeaient pas, elle les aimait bien. Elle me demanda même si elle pouvait le caresser.

- Si No ne gronde pas, vous pouvez le faire. Il est du genre amical. Mais il est très agressif envers les gens qui se montrent méchants avec moi. Fort heureusement, il m'obéit bien.  
- Vous avez l'air de l'apprécier, supposa-t-elle.  
- Il y a bien des moments où il m'agace, surtout quand il dort comme une souche sans vouloir bouger quand je l'appelle. Mais bon, ça fait des années que je l'ai, alors on s'y fait, conclus-je avec un haussement d'épaules.  
- Je comprends, rit-elle. Au fait, votre premier rendez-vous ne devrait pas tarder.  
- D'accord, envoyez-les-moi dès qu'ils arrivent.  
- Ça marche.

Je retournai dans mon bureau, attendant mon rendez-vous. Je fouillai mon bureau pour retrouver la lettre qu'Éros m'avait envoyée hier. Sans succès.

_C'est vrai ! Je l'ai lue hier dans la rue, puis je l'ai mise dans mon sac._

Sac qui était dans la voiture, qui était à présent chez les Cullen. Mince ! Mon interphone sonna. Angela m'annonça l'arrivée de mes patients.

Une fois dans le bureau, ils s'assirent devant moi et m'expliquèrent leur cas : ils voulaient se marier et n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer, et commencer à avoir peur pour leur couple.

_Allez, faire donc ce que tu sais si bien faire._

Les derniers patients venaient de partir. Angela me signala qu'elle partait. Mais elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Mlle Swan ? On a laissé plusieurs paquets et des bouquets de fleurs pour vous.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tout est dans l'entrée.  
- D'accord, merci. Bonne soirée.

Elle partit en fermant la porte. J'allais voir dans l'entrée pour vérifier ses dires. Il y avait un bouquet de fleurs et deux gros paquets. Chacun portait mon nom.

Le bouquet était un assemblage très artistique de lys jaunes. Si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, ces fleurs symbolisaient la gratitude et la reconnaissance. Il y avait une note avec.

_Merci  
Merci pour avoir mis fin à ces disputes incessantes  
Merci de nous avoir rendu notre tranquillité  
Les Cullen_

_Waouh ! Les disputes sont déjà terminées ? Une seconde ! Ils en avaient si marre que ça ? Impressionnant._

Je soupirai, j'avais réussi à réconcilier un couple, tant mieux pour eux. Et tant mieux pour l'entourage aussi, visiblement. Ils avaient effectivement mentionné une quelconque façon de me remercier la veille. Alice avait même dit qu'elle voulait me bénir si je me souvenais bien. Alors ils m'avaient envoyé des fleurs pour me remercier. C'était très gentil de leur part.

L'un des paquets contenait mes vêtements de la veille, propres et secs. Avec une autre note manuscrite.

_Ta voiture a été déposée chez toi ce matin  
E._

Bon, ça avait le mérite d'être clair. C'était une belle écriture. Etait-ce Edward qui écrivait ainsi ? Mais en m'envoyant une note manuscrite, il ne savait pas qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

J'étais la Muse des poèmes amoureux. Pour quoi passerais-je si je ne connaissais pas les bases de la graphologie ? C'était une discipline essentielle pour pouvoir en connaître plus sur la personnalité de l'autre.

_Allons-y._

Il fallait commencer par l'occupation de l'espace. Les _d_ et les _t_ étaient bien accentués, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward était quelqu'un de réfléchi, qui pensait. Le _p_ me paraissait accentué aussi, donc Edward était quelqu'un de réaliste, qui agissait plus en fonction de sa tête que de ses sentiments. Mais il n'y avait qu'une seule lettre, ce qui ne permettait pas de faire une analyse approfondie.

Quant à l'occupation de l'espace, les mots étaient très espacés, ce qui représentait une tendance à l'isolement. Mais les mots étaient droits, montrant un certain équilibre et une maîtrise de soi. Les lettres étaient petites. Edward était donc quelqu'un de minutieux.

Le détail qui me perturba, c'était que les lettres étaient légèrement penchées vers la gauche. Edward avait-il du mal à se détacher de son passé ? Ou de son présent peut-être ?

C'était une écriture souple, les lettres étaient bien rondes, révélant une personne affective. Elles étaient reliées entre elles, indiquant encore une fois qu'Edward était quelqu'un de réfléchi. L'écriture était légère, Edward était aussi une personne délicate.

Maintenant, la signature. Elle était bien plus inclinée que les lettres. Edward était plus passionné qu'il n'en avait l'air. Cette constatation me fit sourire. Qui aurait cru qu'Edward m'en révèlerait autant sur lui avec une note toute bête.

Je posai le paquet par terre et ouvrit le deuxième. Il comportait aussi des vêtements, sauf que je ne les connaissais pas. A dire vrai, ils sentaient le neuf. Je trouvai une petite note dans le paquet.

_Je suis sûre qu'ils vous iront bien  
Merci encore  
Alice Cullen_

Mais qu'avait-elle donc avec les vêtements celle-là ? Déjà qu'elle m'avait presque harcelée la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée pour que j'aille faire du shopping avec elle… Cette fille était vraiment atteinte de la fièvre acheteuse. Je me demandais ce qu'elle ferait si je lui suggérais d'aller faire une thérapie…

Je regardais tout de même ce qu'elle m'avait pris. Il y avait une veste. Elle me disait quelque chose. Où l'avais-je déjà vue ? Voyons…

…

_Oui ! Ça y est ! C'est la veste qu'elle avait voulu que je prenne le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrées dans la boutique._

Une seconde… Elle était retournée dans cette boutique pour aller chercher cette veste ? Se souvenait-elle de ce genre de détail ? Un humain ne l'aurait pas probablement fait.

Non seulement ces trucs devaient avoir une longue vie, mais en plus ils avaient une bonne mémoire il semblerait. N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui soit resté humain ? Parce que oui, j'avais la certitude qu'ils avaient été humains autrefois. C'était la seule explication. Sinon, trop de choses ne collaient pas.

D'abord, ils éprouvaient des sentiments, des besoins. Ils avaient des réactions d'humains.

Mais surtout, ils ne semblaient pas tous avoir le même âge physiquement. Et ce fut ce détail qui m'amena à réfléchir. C'est vrai quoi ! Le père de famille prétendait être docteur. Par conséquent, il devait sembler quelque peu adulte. Si on prenait Emmett Cullen et prétendait qu'il était docteur, ça n'était pas possible physiquement, il faisait beaucoup trop jeune. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il y en avait au moins un qui ressemblait à un homme d'âge mûr, tandis que les autres avaient dans les 20 ans.

D'où provenait cette différence ? S'ils pouvaient changer d'apparence à volonté, pourquoi ne jouaient-ils pas tous des adultes d'âge mûr ? Ainsi, quand l'un des couples allait consulter un conseiller conjugal, ça paraissait bien plus crédible.

La conclusion qui s'imposait était immédiate : ils ne pouvaient pas changer d'apparence. S'ils faisaient partie d'une race, ils devraient tous avoir le même âge physiquement.

Donc il se passait quelque chose, puis ils devenaient des vampires. Ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. Mais comment _cela_ arrivait-il ? Je devrais essayer de me renseigner à ce sujet…

Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais rien faire pour le moment. Je rassemblai mes affaires, pris les paquets et le bouquet et sortis. Je sifflai pour appeler No et fermai le cabinet. Puis je rentrais tranquillement chez moi.

Mais j'avais une impression étrange durant tout le chemin. Et je n'étais pas la seule, No n'arrêtait pas de gronder. A peine avions-nous disparus sous le couvert des bois que nous entendîmes un craquement de branches. Je posai toutes mes affaires et me tournai vers l'origine du bruit. No continuait de gronder et commença même à aboyer. J'étendis mes capacités sensorielles pour voir ce qu'il se passait… Sans succès.

Je sentais une présence, pas très rassurante soit-dit en passant. Quand tout à coup, les branches des arbres devant furent écartées. Tiens, quand on parle d'elles, elles finissent toujours par se pointer. J'avais devant moi trois empusas, de sales petites pestes voulant boire le sang des voyageurs.

Ces trois-là ressemblaient à des adolescentes, elles portaient des vêtements d'été et des lunettes de soleil. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elles étaient en vérité des créatures diaboliques ne désirant qu'une seule chose, s'abreuver du sang du premier humain qui passerait trop près d'elles.

- Bien le bonjour ! m'exclamai-je. Serait-ce trop vous demander de m'expliquer la raison de votre présence ici ?  
- Mais… la chasse, ma chérie. Pour quelle autre raison serions-nous ici ? répondit la première.  
- Vous n'avez pas changé de gibier je présume ? demandai-je.  
- Pourquoi le ferions-nous ? ricana la seconde.  
- C'est vrai, c'est tellement bon, s'enthousiasma la dernière.

Elle levait les poings devant son visage, ses yeux communiquaient le plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Je fus rassurée, elles n'avaient pas l'intention de s'en prendre à moi.

_Ah oui ? Tu en es sûre ?_

C'était vrai ça ! Je n'étais sûre de rien. Et d'abord, pourquoi étaient-elles devant moi ? J'étais persuadée que c'était elles dont j'avais senti la présence quelques minutes auparavant. Bon, je ne risquais rien à poser la question.

- Et… Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous pourriez me dire pourquoi vous êtes toutes les trois devant moi ?

Elles ricanèrent. Ce qui ne me rassurait absolument pas.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es aussi stupide Érato, dit la première d'un ton dédaigneux.  
- Moi ? Mais, ce n'est pas…  
- Relax, nous voulons juste goûter. Ne bouge pas.  
- Si tu te débats, cela sera plus douloureux.

Je fis un pas en arrière. No se plaça devant moi. Il se transforma en Chien des Enfers dès qu'elles me sautèrent dessus. Il chargea. Elles furent surprises de découvrir la véritable nature de No, elles semblaient même effrayées.

Le combat fut rude. No avec ses trois têtes pouvait s'occuper des trois monstres à la fois. Sans compter que sa taille imposante les empêchait de m'atteindre. Mais ces maudites créatures pouvaient voler, et No avait quelques fois du mal à les attraper. Je me réfugiai en dessous de lui, sachant que c'était son habitude quand il voulait me protéger.

Je fus soulagée quand je compris qu'il avait réussi à en tuer une, mais mon soulagement fut court quand je me souvins qu'il y en avait encore deux autres. J'entendis No geindre, l'une de ces saletés devait l'avoir mordu. Je vis une tête tomber juste à côté et rouler sur quelques mètres.

Il n'en restait plus qu'une, et elle ne semblait pas se laisser faire. Elle sautait, bondissait, et No n'arrivait pas à l'attraper. Je devais faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais quoi ?

Tout d'un coup, je vis la troisième empusa à terre, les trois gueules de No se précipitant sur elle pour la dévorer. No avait réussi à toutes les tuer. Je m'extirpai de dessous lui et me retournai vers lui pour le voir s'effondrer.

J'examinai les blessures, ces saletés l'avaient vidé de son sang. C'était pour cela qu'il s'était effondré. Fort heureusement, j'avais un peu d'Ambroisie sur moi pour pouvoir le soigner.

No reprit l'apparence d'un Saint Bernard, mais resta couché. Je lui ouvrais la gueule pour pouvoir lui faire boire de l'Ambroisie. Il en but un peu, ses plaies commencèrent à se soigner. Mais les plus graves ne guérissaient pas immédiatement. Je savais que j'allais devoir lui donner régulièrement de l'Ambroisie durant la soirée.

Pour l'heure, il me fallait le ramener à la maison et brûler les cadavres des empusas. Une dryade apparut et me proposa son aide pour rassembler les morceaux. S'ils n'étaient pas détruits rapidement, ces saletés se reformaient et recommençaient à attaquer. Alors il fallait les brûler pour les envoyer au Tartare et s'en débarrasser.

Je réfléchissais aux Cullen. Eux aussi buvaient le sang des êtres vivants. Devait-on utiliser un système similaire pour les tuer ? Après tout, le feu avait toujours été utilisé pour purifier les êtres. Quant aux Cullen, ils avaient, mine de rien, quelques ressemblances avec les empusas. Bon, les Cullen ne semblaient pas avoir un état d'esprit aussi diabolique que le leur, mais tout de même, il y avait quelques similitudes.

A présent, je devais ramener No à la maison pour qu'il se repose. La dryade accepta de m'aider à le porter, une autre arriva et porta mes affaires. Nous réussîmes à poser No sur son panier. Mes sœurs et Dick n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas d'explications à fournir pour le moment. Je rangeai vite le bouquet et les paquets, remerciai les nymphes et m'occupais de No. Les nymphes m'avaient promis qu'elles finiraient de nettoyer les lieux, il devait encore y avoir des traces de lutte, et du sang des empusas et de No.

Sachant que nous avions des vampires dans les parages, il valait mieux faire le ménage rapidement pour éviter un éventuel accident. Je ne voulais pas savoir comment ils réagiraient s'ils sentaient l'odeur du sang des empusas ou celui de No.

Mes sœurs rentrèrent les premières à la maison, elles furent paniquées en voyant l'état de No. Elles paniquèrent plus encore quand elles apprirent pourquoi il était dans cet état.

- Des empusas ? Ici ?  
- Mais comment ça se fait qu'elles soient là ?  
- Non, les interrompis-je. A mon avis, la question qu'il faut se poser c'est celle-ci : pourquoi ont-elles eu envie de boire le sang d'une Muse d'un coup ?

Elles ne répondirent rien pendant quelques minutes.

- C'est vrai ça, admit Terpsichore. C'est… pas très rassurant.  
- Carrément effrayant oui ! Attendez, on les connait depuis des années. Je… Je suis sûre que chacune d'entre vous en a rencontré au moins un durant ces 6000 dernières années !  
- Oui, reconnus-je.  
- Bien sûr, dit Terpsichore.

Nous restâmes silencieuses quelques temps, essayant de trouver une cause à ce changement d'attitude. Quand je pensais à ce qu'_elle_ m'avait dit.

- Et si c'était à cause de la guerre ? demandai-je.  
- Guerre ?  
- Tu sais, la guerre Dieux/Titans qui est en train de prendre de l'ampleur en ce moment.  
- Guerre que nous aimerions éviter si tu te souviens bien, me rappela Euterpe.  
- Non, nous avons dit que nous donnerions notre aide uniquement si c'est pour l'en empêcher, corrigeai-je.  
- C'est vrai.  
- Mais vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour ça, pour éviter qu'elle n'arrive ?  
- Je ne sais pas, admis-je. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je me sentirai mieux si je savais que cette guerre n'aurait pas lieu. Les temps de malheur tels que les guerres n'ont jamais été propices aux beaux mots d'amour. Les gens ont tendance à préparer leurs adieux plus qu'autre chose.  
- Revenons à notre problème si tu le veux bien, dit Euterpe. Nous cherchons à savoir pourquoi les empusas se mettent à nous attaquer.  
- Il aurait fallu en garder une et lui poser la question.  
- Tu penses vraiment que ces saletés vont accepter de nous faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était ? demandai-je.  
- Probablement pas non.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes. D'autres pourraient très bien venir.  
- Mais comment veux-tu qu'on s'en débarrasse si elles viennent ? Nous ne pouvons pas lutter contre ces… _elles _!  
- Et tu as vu l'état de ton chien après qu'il en ait affronté seulement trois !

_En parlant de ça…_

Je me levai sans prêter attention à son babillage et retournai voir No. Euterpe et Terpsichore m'avaient fait réaliser quelque chose.

En temps normal, No était un combattant hors pair. Alors pourquoi s'était-il retrouvé massacré en se battant contre seulement trois empusas ? Je l'avais vu affronter bien pire, et s'en sortir quasiment indemne. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Imagine un peu ce qu'elles seraient capables de nous faire !  
- Arrête Ter', il y quelque chose qui ne va pas, la coupa Euterpe.

Je m'étais accroupie devant No et l'examinai sous toutes les coupures. Mes sœurs s'étaient tues et me regardaient, elles étaient inquiètes.

_Ça, ça vient des empusas… ça aussi… Cette plaie a presque disparu… Son œil réagit quand je passe ma main devant… Il respire… Il a l'air de m'entendre… Une seconde ! C'est quoi ça ?_

Le « ça » en question était une petite marque qu'il avait dans le cou. Elle ressemblait bizarrement à une morsure, on voyait les deux marques des incisives. Mais ce n'était pas celles d'un empusa.

- Hey ! No, ça vient d'où ça ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait si faible. L'Ambroisie avait soigné la plupart de ses plaies, mais il ne semblait pas aller mieux. J'avais même l'impression que son état empirait.

Mes sœurs s'approchèrent pour voir la blessure en question.

- On dirait une morsure. L'Ambroisie ne l'a pas soignée ?  
- Visiblement non. Érato, tu sais d'où elle vient ?  
- Non.

Une morsure… Si ça avait été un des animaux de la forêt, No en aurait guéri. Mais cette blessure ne semblait pas vouloir se soigner. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que avait bien pu le mordre ?

_Mordre…_

_Oh non ! Pas ça !_

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi cette idée m'était venue en tête, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle soit fausse.

- Érato ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
- Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu le _mordre_ ?  
- Comment ça ? Le _mordre _? Attends un instant…  
- Tu… Tu n'es pas sérieuse là ? Tu…  
- Les Cullen, dis-je. Je ne vois que ça.  
- Mais… C'est pas possible…  
- Mais réfléchissez ! m'écriai-je. Si c'était une blessure due aux empusas ou je ne sais quelle autre bestiole, l'Ambroisie aurait agi dessus. Alors que là, non. Ça veut bien dire quelque chose ! Ce n'est pas une créature de notre univers qui l'a blessé, mais quelque chose d'autre.  
- Mais No a tendance à disparaître…  
- Il reste toujours dans les environs. Ce qui doit vouloir dire que c'est quelque chose dans les environs qui l'a attaqué.  
- Et tu penses aux Cullen.  
- Disons que je ne vois pas qui ça pourrait être d'autre, admis-je. Que ce soient eux ou pas, il faut trouver ce qui est arrivé à No. Et comment le soigner.  
- C'est vrai. Mais comment faire ?

_C'est vrai ça. Comment puis-je soigner No quand je ne sais même pas ce dont il souffre… Réfléchissons…_

Les Cullen étaient des vampires, c'était clair. Par conséquent, si l'on étudiait la chaîne alimentaire, nous avions les animaux, les humains, et les vampires. Donc, ces vampires jouaient le rôle de prédateurs des humains. Ça me paraissait logique. Mais alors, comme tout bon prédateur qui se respecte, ils disposent d'armes naturelles pour attraper leurs proies et les immobiliser pour pouvoir les tuer, et d'autres atouts destinés à la pérennité de leur espèce.

_Pour la pérennité, on verra plus tard. Occupe-toi de leur côté chasseur._

Quelles peuvent être leurs armes ? Rapidité, sens décuplés, surement une force démesurée… Tout cela servait à attraper la proie. Mais qu'avaient-ils pour l'empêcher de s'échapper ?

Je savais qu'ils mordaient leurs proies et qu'ils buvaient leur sang. Et s'il se passait quelque chose à ce moment-là ? Nombre de créatures du règne animal mordaient leurs proies, elles injectaient un venin destiné à immobiliser, voire tuer la source de nourriture.

_Destiné à immobiliser, voire tuer la source de…_

_Oh non !_ _J'espère vraiment que je me trompe !_

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Je devais continuer à réfléchir. Ces machins buvaient le sang. Je supposais qu'ils aimaient le boire chaud. Ce qui sous-entendait que la proie devait encore être vivante quand ils buvaient à sa gorge, où je ne savais où… Donc, si leur venin tuait, ce ne serait pas envisageable de boire le sang qui serait devenu froid.

Donc le venin ne devait pas tuer. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais j'ignorais à quel moment No avait été mordu, cela pouvait faire quelques jours, et dans ce cas…

Il fallait trouver un antidote ou quelque chose. Les Cullen l'avaient peut-être. Quoique… Je me souvins de Rosalie. Elle avait évoqué son désir d'être enceinte. Ce qui ne semblait plus possible dans son état. Cela désignait-il sa condition de vampire ? Et dans ce cas, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur condition d'être humain.

…

Et donc, ils n'avaient pas d'antidote. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une hypothèse. Mais une hypothèse envisageable. Et même fort probable.

Ce qui signifiait que, s'il existait un remède, je ne pouvais pas le trouver du côté des Cullen. Peut-être que de notre côté, il existait quelqu'un capable de le faire.

Je fus éblouie par un rayon de soleil qui m'aveugla. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

_Soleil… Mais oui !_

Il pouvait m'aider ! Enfin, à supposer qu'il le veuille, mais comme la plupart des Dieux, une Muse ne dérangeait absolument pas. Du coup, ils étaient souvent enclins à accepter nos demandes. Sans compter qu'ils avaient souvent besoin de notre aide eux aussi, ce qui était une raison supplémentaire pour les pousser à nous rendre service.

Son fils était mort depuis longtemps, mais pas lui. Il fallait que j'essaye. De toute façon, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution.

Je sortis de la maison en coup de vent et allais dans une petite clairière, pour lui adresser une longue prière. Apollon était pénible quand il s'y mettait, mais il avait bon cœur, et rendait volontiers service. Il suffisait juste de l'appeler avec les bons mots. Le soleil venait de se coucher, il ne devrait pas tarder à apparaître, pour répondre à ma demande.

_Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue !_

Il apparut dans un grand flash, baignant toute la clairière de lumière. Cela fut court, mais c'était un spectacle magnifique.

- On rêvasse ma chérie ?  
- Pas tout à fait, j'admire.  
- Admirer quoi ? Tu as déjà vu cette clairière avant que je n'arrive.  
- J'admirais tout simplement les reflets que la lumière créait sur les feuilles et les branches des arbres. Ce fut un spectacle éphémère, mais ça n'enlève en rien sa beauté. Savoir regarder ce genre d'événements et les savourer, quel que soit le lieu ou le moment, est, à mon avis, un don.

Je savais que je l'avais déstabilisé.

- Euh… Si tu le dis. J'y penserai quand je partirai…  
- Tu es le Dieu des Arts, tu devrais avoir honte de toi si tu ne peux pas _voir_ ce genre de phénomène et les _savourer_ dans toute leur splendeur !  
- D'accord ! D'accord ! Je le reconnais, je vais sûrement devoir passer quelques jours avec toi pour pouvoir faire un peu le point…

Apollon sembla réfléchir un instant puis s'exclama :

- J'HALLUCINE ! En temps normal, c'est moi qui devrais dire ça !

_Sans blague ?_

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Érato ! Il faut que tu m'aides !  
- Respire, c'est surement cette guerre qui te fait perdre les pédales. Ta sœur me l'a dit l'autre jour.  
- C'est vrai… Nous ne savons plus où donner de la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?  
- J'ai besoin d'aide, dis-je. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

* * *

_Les ennuis ne sont pas terminés on dirait. Des pronostics sur ce qu'il va arriver ?_

_Attention, la semaine prochaine, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier mercredi (je suis en vacances). Bref, je vais publier, je ne sais juste pas trop quel jour.  
_

_Lot'_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Bonjour à toutes ! Voilà la suite !_

_Respire **Lili**, tout le monde va s'occuper de No, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui._

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

- Ouh ! J'espère que tu ne comptais pas me mettre la pression, parce que ce n'est pas du tout le cas.  
- S'il te plaît, il faut que tu m'aides, je n'y arriverai pas.  
- Que se passe-t-il, Érato ?  
- Le Chien des Enfers qui m'accompagne a été blessé, et je ne peux pas le soigner.  
- Et ?

Apollon était pénible quand il voulait vraiment l'être.

- Et, est-ce que TU pourrais le soigner ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu offres si je le fais ?  
- La vraie question, c'est plutôt qu'est-ce que je ne t'offrirais plus si tu ne le faisais pas ?

Tout le monde avait besoin des Muses. Absolument tout le monde. Nous avions maudit quelques humains autrefois, pour les punir. Ils étaient devenus fous au bout de quelques jours. Ne plus avoir d'inspiration du tout pouvait être handicapant… Surtout pour le Dieu des Arts.

- Relax, Érato, je plaisantais !

_Bien sûr…_

- Bon, repris-je. Pourrais-tu arrêter ton petit numéro et venir m'aider à le soigner ?  
- Mais certainement, je te suis.

Nous allâmes chez moi. Mes sœurs lui firent bon accueil. Après tout, nous nous étions toujours bien entendus, et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que cela change. Enfin… S'il sauvait No. Mais, le pouvait-il ?

Nous l'amenâmes devant No. Je dus lui expliquer pourquoi il ressemblait à un Saint Bernard, puis il l'examina, tout en posant des questions. Mes sœurs restèrent assis sur le canapé, sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

- Comment cette blessure a-t-elle été faite ?  
- Je pense que c'est une morsure.  
- Qui pourrait l'avoir mordu ?  
- Un prédateur, éludai-je.  
- Aurais-je déjà rencontré ce « prédateur » ? demanda-t-il, très soupçonneux.

Il savait très bien que je n'avais aucun intérêt à lui mentir. Mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui parler des vampires. Déjà qu'ils perdaient tous les pédales avec cette guerre… Si en plus on leur ajoutait des créatures qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues jusqu'à présent… Ils deviendraient tous fous !

- Non, répondis-je.  
- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que fait que cette morsure pour l'affaiblir ainsi ?  
- J'aurais tendance à dire que c'est un venin qu'on lui a injecté.  
- Et quels seraient ses effets ?  
- Immobiliser la proie éventuellement la tuer lentement. Enfin, ce sont des hypothèses, mais la plus probable pour moi, c'est celle de l'immobilisation, ajoutai-je.  
- De quand date cette morsure ?  
- Euh…

De quand datait-elle ? Je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question… Elle ne datait pas d'hier, No était resté avec moi toute la soirée et ne m'avait pas quittée depuis. Donc elle datait d'avant. Je ne me souvins pas l'avoir vue quand j'étais allée me promener sur la plage avec lui. Sans compter que j'étais montée sur son dos. Auquel cas, je l'aurais vue. Ce qui ne faisait qu'un ou deux jours.

- Un, voire deux jours. Mais pas plus.  
- Si c'est quelque chose qui doit l'immobiliser, ceci devrait le soigner…

Le remède en question semblait ne pas avoir d'effet. Alors il sortit toute sa panoplie et commença à faire des mélanges.

- Voyons, si le venin avait pour objectif de l'immobiliser, et ensuite de le tuer, c'est le mélange de ça avec ça qui donnera le meilleur résultat… Non. Je vais essayer autre chose. Et si, en vérité, le venin était un poison destiné à le tuer lentement… alors, ça, ça marcherait mieux… Non, on dirait que ce n'est pas ça. Dis voir Érato, puisqu'apparemment, tu aimes réfléchir, est-ce que tu pourrais trouver la meilleure façon pour ton « prédateur » d'immobiliser sa proie ?  
- Comment ça ?  
- S'il immobilise sa proie en endormant ses muscles, en déconnectant ses fonctions cérébrales, je ne sais pas ! Il faut que je sache quel est l'effet exact de ce venin !  
- Je vais… réfléchir.

Je me levai et commençais à faire les cent pas.

Je devais raisonner en tant que vampire. Dans la croyance populaire, le vampire était une créature sadique, qui aimait à faire souffrir et torturer ses victimes. Je savais très bien que toute légende comportait une part de vérité. Où était donc cette part de vérité dans ce mythe ?

Si l'on considérait la situation d'un point de vue scientifique, le vampire mordait sa proie, lui injectait son venin. Et après ? Si l'on prenait le mythe en compte, à quel moment le prédateur torturait-il sa proie ?

Je supposais que le vampire n'avait aucun intérêt à endormir sa proie. Où serait le plaisir sadique qu'il pourrait éprouver si la victime s'endormait devant lui ? Non, je venin n'avait pas pour but d'endormir la proie.

- Je pense que le venin ne peut pas endormir la proie, de quelque façon que ce soit, lui signalai-je.  
- D'accord, je vais chercher sur un autre terrain.

Il continua à jouer avec ses fioles, ses herbes, et je ne savais quoi d'autre. Je retournai à mes réflexions.

_Voyons, je suis un prédateur, avec un penchant humain, donc enclin à torturer ma victime avant de boire son sang à sa gorge. Je ne gagne rien à l'endormir, ça m'ennuierait plus qu'autre chose. Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui faire ? Je suis un prédateur, qui a envie de s'amuser, et d'être sûr que sa victime ne va pas s'enfuir._

Même si le vampire n'attachait pas la victime, il devait être sûr qu'elle ne partirait pas, afin qu'elle reste bien tranquillement, histoire de pouvoir revenir l'achever plus tard…

Dans certains mythes, le vampire en vient à se croire tout puissant. Surtout que les vampires que je côtoyais pourraient facilement passer pour des Supermen ! Donc, que se passait-il si un humain avec un penchant un peu sadique, correspondant bien au mythe original, devenait comme les Cullen ? Quelle serait sa meilleure arme ?

Un moyen de faire souffrir à distance ? Ou de mordre, et d'infliger une douleur ?

…

Et si c'était _ça_ la fonction du venin ? Infliger une douleur telle que la victime ne puisse pas s'échapper, et aille jusqu'à supplier son bourreau de l'achever ? C'était une hypothèse envisageable…

- Hey ! Essaie de chercher un antidote à un truc qui ferait souffrir un humain, une sensation de feu par exemple, proposai-je.  
- Pourquoi le feu ?

_Oui, pourquoi le feu ?_

La croyance populaire veut qu'un vampire brûle au soleil.

_Brûle…_

Et si le vampire infligeait lui aussi cette torture à sa victime, ce serait un excellent moyen de « compenser ». Oui… Le feu semblait être la meilleure torture possible.

- Oublie le pourquoi du comment s'il te plaît, et cherche un remède. Le venin doit certainement donner l'illusion que le corps est en train de brûler.  
- Illusion ?  
- Plutôt sensation, corrigeai-je. Et c'est une sensation qui doit durer, précisai-je. Donc, _ça_ doit circuler dans tout le corps, continuai-je en pensant à voix haute. Pourquoi pas par les voies sanguines ? Elles parcourent absolument tout le corps…

Il venait d'injecter quelque chose dans une des veines de No.

- Ton hypothèse à l'air d'être juste, les remèdes associés ont l'air de fonctionner.  
- No va mieux ?  
- On dirait, regarde, il ouvre les yeux.  
- No ? demandai-je en m'accroupissant près de lui.

Il remua la queue et la tête pour se manifester. Le remède semblait lui rendre sa vitalité.

- Tu m'as fait peur No, ne recommence plus jamais ! le sermonnai-je.

Je me redressais et me retournais vers lui.

- Merci, vraiment.  
- Je t'en prie, si tu n'avais pas analysé aussi rapidement les effets du venin, ça aurait été beaucoup plus long.  
- Quels sont-ils exactement d'ailleurs ?  
- On dirait qu'il provoque une sensation d'être dans des flammes, donc il doit affecter les nerfs, et il se déplace par voie sanguine. Donc si tu te fais mordre, bloque au maximum la circulation sanguine, et suce au mieux pour le sortir de ton corps.  
- Il n'a pas d'autres effets ?  
- Je n'en ai pas trouvé d'autres non. Après, tu dois prendre en considération le fait que le chien, plus particulièrement celui-ci ne doit pas être la « proie » habituelle.

_C'est vrai ça. Les vampires ne chassent pas les créatures mythologiques… parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas leur existence. Donc, No ne fait pas partie des proies habituellement._

Sans oublier que No était un Chien des Enfers. Il y avait donc, mine de rien quelques différences avec les chiens ordinaires.

- Merci encore, je vais devoir le surveiller maintenant.  
- Respire Érato, il est sauf maintenant. Et… si tu pouvais penser à m'inspirer d'ici quelques jours, j'ai une sérénade à faire à une jolie demoiselle…  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, promis-je. A la prochaine.  
- Au revoir.

Une sérénade… Je plaignais la fille en question, ce type allait faire ça toute la nuit, sans jamais s'arrêter. Elle aurait probablement du mal à dormir… Mais, ça n'était pas mon problème, je devais juste l'inspirer, et ensuite, il se débrouillerait avec sa dame.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il disparut dans un flash orangé, éclairant incroyablement bien le salon. Je restai quelques minutes attendrie par le spectacle, puis retournai auprès de No.

Il semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête, bien qu'il soit toujours allongé. Mais il réagissait quand je l'appelai, et ne paraissait pas avoir mal quelque part. Je me sentis soulagée. Je savais que je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée s'il était arrivé quelque chose à No. Il m'avait sauvée tant de fois…

- Érato ? m'appela Euterpe.

Je relevai la tête.

- Comment va-t-il ?  
- Mieux maintenant. Il sera sûrement guéri d'ici demain.  
- Ouf ! Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous avons toutes eu peur.  
- Tu peux, approuvai-je.  
- Par contre, nous interrompit Terpsichore. Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Comment ça se fait que No ait pu être blessé ?  
- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux… dire ?

_Mais… Elle a entièrement raison ! No est un Chien des Enfers, il fait utiliser un métal spécial pour pouvoir le blesser, comme pour nous, il faut utiliser des armes faites à base d'Or de l'Olympe pour transpercer notre peau._

Cela voulait-il dire les vampires, et les Cullen, entre autres, étaient capables de nous détruire ?

- Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! Attends ! dis-je en levant les mains. Tu… Tu essaies de dire que les Cullen peuvent nous tuer. Qu'ils ont de l'Or de l'Olympe ?  
- Ben… C'est la seule explication possible…

Je ne voulais pas le croire. Scientifiquement parlant, ce n'était pas possible. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à côtoyer des créatures de notre univers auparavant, comment auraient-ils eu de l'Or de l'Olympe ?

- Non, mais, ce n'est pas possible, dit Euterpe. On… On les connaitrait dans ce cas, on saurait ce qu'ils sont… Et tout ce qui s'en suit.

Euterpe avait raison. S'ils avaient de l'Or de l'Olympe, il était fort probable qu'ils connaissent notre monde, par un autre biais que celui des légendes des humains. Et donc, nous serions au courant de leur existence. Nous étions toujours très prudents vis-à-vis de ce que les humains savent de nous. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent notre existence.

Cependant, ces vampires avaient été humains autrefois, et je n'en démordais pas. Donc, ce n'était pas à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient découvert notre univers. Mais après… Ils devaient certainement continuer à traîner auprès des humains… Et ce n'était pas pendant cette période qu'ils pouvaient nous découvrir.

- Non, je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas possible. Il doit y avoir une autre raison.  
- Quoi par exemple ?  
- Non, ce qu'il faut d'abord se demander, c'est : pourquoi No a été attaqué ? raisonnai-je.  
- Que veux-tu dire par là ?  
- Pour quelle raison No a été attaqué ?

Je m'apprêtai à leur exposer mon raisonnement que je pensai à quelque chose.

- Une seconde. Où est Dick ?  
- Euh…

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et Dick n'était toujours pas rentré. C'était inquiétant. J'allais chercher mon téléphone pour essayer de l'appeler.

_Ça sonne… Ah, il a décroché._

- Allo ?  
- Dick ? Mais où es-tu ? La nuit va tomber, tu rentres plus tôt d'habitude.  
- Mince ! Voilà pourquoi j'avais aussi faim. Je ne comprenais pas aussi.

Quand Dick avait quelque chose à faire, il pouvait y passer des jours sans s'arrêter, oubliant parfois de manger, voire même de dormir.

- Rentre donc, commande-toi quelque chose si tu ne veux pas cuisiner.  
- Oui ! J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha, j'en fis de même et posai mon téléphone.

- Il va arriver, informai-je mes sœurs.  
- Nous avons le temps de réfléchir à l'attaque de No.  
- Tout à fait, approuvai-je. Donc, repris-je. Il faudrait d'abord qu'on sache pourquoi No a été attaqué.  
- Euh… Est-ce qu'un des vampires aurait aimé en faire son repas ? demanda Euterpe.  
- Et dans ce cas, il l'aurait mordu pour pouvoir boire son sang, continua Terpsichore.  
- Et No ne devait pas ressembler à un Chien des Enfers, mais à un chien normal à ce moment-là, précisai-je.  
- Donc, il l'a pris pour un repas…  
- Érato, je pense à un truc. Est-ce que le fait que No ressemble à un chien normal ne le rend pas vulnérable à d'autres armes que l'Or de l'Olympe ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- C'est une possibilité, admis-je. C'est loin d'être idiot d'ailleurs, réalisai-je. Cette maudite sorcière a dû utiliser un maléfice plus puissant que ce que je croyais…  
- Mais le fait qu'il soit une Chien des Enfers a quand même dû le rendre plus résistant qu'un animal ou un humain. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu n'as pas vu qu'il avait été mordu, parce qu'il n'a pas ressenti les symptômes, nous avons juste vu qu'il était épuisé, dit Euterpe.  
- Certainement. Nous voilà rassurées sur certains points.  
- C'est vrai : ils ne possèdent pas d'Or de l'Olympe, commença Euterpe.  
- Leur venin n'a quasiment pas d'effet sur nous, juste celui de nous affaiblir, continua Terpsichore.  
- Et ils n'ont pas eu vent de notre existence, conclus-je.

Je n'osais pas m'aventurer sur le fait que le venin ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur nous. D'abord, parce que nous n'avions pas la même conception que No, ensuite parce que nous étions des créatures capables de disparaître, de nous dédoubler, et que nous n'avions pas vraiment de « corps physique ». Et enfin, ce n'était pas parce que ce venin ne nous était pas destiné qu'il n'avait aucun effet sur nous pour autant. Nous allions devoir rester très prudentes vis-à-vis des vampires.

Quant à savoir s'ils connaissaient ou non notre existence, nous n'étions pas vraiment fixées non plus. Nous ne pouvions faire que des suppositions. Peut-être croyaient-ils beaucoup plus les mythes que les humains, auquel cas, nous devrions faire attention à ce que nous ferions et dirions quand ils seraient dans les parages.

J'allais en informer mes sœurs quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant la présence de Dick. Il portait un sac provenant du traiteur chinois. Je connaissais Dick, il aimait manger chinois ou japonais de temps en temps.

- Tu m'en veux pas ma biche, mais je vais manger, puis me coucher. Je retournerai finir ça demain à la première heure.

Il me fit un bisou sur la joue et alla dans la cuisine. Je n'eus pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il était déjà parti.

- C'était quoi ça ? me chuchota Terpsichore.  
- C'était Dick, répondis-je sur le même ton. Il est toujours comme ça quand il est absorbé dans son travail. Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je vais aller dehors, j'ai envie de voir le ciel.  
- Sois prudente !  
- Je vais me dissimuler, personne ne me verra comme ça. Bonne nuit les filles. Veillez sur No.  
- Bien sûr, dirent-elles.

Je sortis pour aller m'allonger dans l'herbe. Je fermais les yeux quand je sentis une âme en détresse.

_Allez, au boulot ! Tu as toujours des humains à inspirer !_

Je me dissimulai et courais à travers la forêt, suivant l'aura de la personne que je devais inspirer. Jusqu'à ce que mes pas me conduisirent à… la maison des Cullen ?

_Mais, c'est une blague ?_

Une mission était une mission, je devais inspirer quelqu'un, et je comptais bien le faire ! Je me ressaisis et traversais les murs pour trouver l'âme en quête d'inspiration. Ironiquement, il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen.

_C'est un complot…_

Il était devant son piano, les yeux fermés, les coudes appuyés sur les touches, la tête dans les mains. Je m'installai devant lui, sur le piano et pris le temps de détailler son visage.

Ses traits étaient fins, son nez droit, ses lèvres… attirantes… Ses cheveux en désordre ne me donnaient qu'une seule envie, passer mes mains dedans… Il avait de grandes mains, et de longs doigts. Je reconnaissais bien là son côté pianiste.

Ses traits étaient harmonieux, je le trouvai plutôt mignon. Je me souvins des quelques sourires qu'il avait bien voulu me sortit quelques fois. Il avait un beau sourire. Je me souvins de l'air qu'il avait eu quand il s'était ridiculisé en voulant monter la niche de No. Je me souvins du ton de sa voix quand il m'avait appelée Bella, comment ce nom était si bien prononcé…

_Arrête de rêver ! Tu es là pour l'inspirer ! Et pas autre chose !_

Oui, je devais penser à mon travail avant tout.

_Inspire bien à fond, les notes vont venir d'elles-mêmes…_

…

_Ça y est ! Ça vient !_

Il s'était redressé d'un coup, me prenant quelque peu au dépourvu. Il sembla réfléchir quelques minutes, puis il joua.

C'était une mélodie douce, les notes me portaient, me berçaient. J'y voyais une histoire, une histoire d'amour pleine de tendresse et de passion. J'y voyais un couple vivre leur amour et leurs rêves. Je fermai les yeux. Je voyais presque le couple danser devant moi. Ils dansaient avec grâce, chacun regardant l'autre dans les yeux.

_Reviens Érato ! Tu l'as inspiré, c'est bon ! Tu peux partir !_

Mais je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je voulais rester auprès de lui, et continuer à contempler son visage, les traits qu'il abordait quand il était concentré comme il l'était tandis qu'il jouait du piano comme il le faisait. C'était un si beau spectacle…

J'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches, une femme entra dans la chambre. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle avait un visage amical, et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait les cheveux longs couleur caramel.

Elle resta sur le pas de la porte, s'appuyant sur le battant, semblant se laisser bercer par les notes du piano. Elle ferma les yeux, et se délecta de la musique en fermant doucement la porte. Elle ne parla que lorsqu'Edward eut terminé son morceau.

- C'était magnifique Edward. D'où vient-elle ?  
- Je ne sais pas… D'une fille je pense…  
- Et… Quelle est son histoire ?  
- Je pense qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment pour le moment. Mais j'aimerais…  
- Tu mérites d'être heureux mon fils. Tu devrais vivre ton bonheur.  
- C'est trop risqué. Je refuse qu'elle soit malheureuse.  
- Qui te dit qu'elle le sera ? Si tu sais l'aimer, elle sera heureuse…  
- Je ne peux pas la rendre heureuse.  
- Je suis persuadée du contraire, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre.  
- J'ai peur ne pas être assez fort. Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à l'oublier.  
- Tu es seul depuis si longtemps, tu as le droit d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer.  
- Voudrait-elle être aimée de moi ?  
- Qui ne le voudrait pas ? Tu es quelqu'un de bien Edward.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Alice fit son apparition.

- Esmée ! J'ai eu une vision !  
- Alice ! s'écria Edward.

Elle fit quelques gestes de la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle se fichait de ce qu'il racontait. Elle continuait à parler avec l'autre… Esmée ?

- Elle va devenir mon amie !  
- Qui donc ? Cette jeune fille qu'Edward a amenée hier soir ?  
- Oui !

_Hein ? Moi ? Amie avec cette folle ?_

- Et… avec Edward ?  
- C'est encore flou, Edward ne veut pas se décider.  
- Il n'y aura rien ! s'écria ce dernier.  
- Edward, reprit Esmée. J'ai envie de te voir heureux. Je m'inquiète pour toi depuis si longtemps…  
- Maman a raison, Edward. Tu devrais saisir ta chance avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle va finir par disparaitre si tu ne réagis pas rapidement. Et tu n'auras plus jamais l'opportunité d'être heureux, conclut-elle en quittant la pièce.  
- Fais le bon choix Edward. Ou tu risques de passer à côté d'une grande partie de ta vie, termina Esmée.

Elle sortit de la chambre. Edward rumina encore quelques temps devant son piano puis se leva et quitta la chambre. Je le suivis mais paniquai quand il disparut dans la forêt… en direction de ma maison !

Je disparus pour réapparaitre dans ma chambre et le distancer. Je m'allongeai sur le lit et croisais mes bras derrière ma tête. Je sentis la présence d'Edward dans les parages quelques secondes plus tard. Il devait me voir par la baie vitrée.

Mes sœurs se reposaient sur leur lit. On aurait pu croire qu'elles dormaient, mais je savais que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'interroger à propos d'Edward. Qu'espérait-il trouver en venant ici ? Il souhaitait m'entendre lui déclarer mon amour ? Je pouvais le lui donner cela dit…

Toute cette scène me donnait une impression étrange. Je me sentais comme Juliette, observée par son Roméo, avouant sa passion. Mais le contexte était différent : je savais qu'Edward m'aimait. Et Edward savait que je le savais. Mais il n'osait pas se lancer. Que se passerait-il si je me lançais ?

_Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Tu l'aimes, alors dis-le. Tu n'auras plus rien à regretter par la suite !_

Ma conscience avait raison. Ce petit jeu n'avait que trop duré. Je me levai, et allai dans le salon voir No.

- Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant ?

Il émit quelques aboiements, que j'interprétais comme « Très bien ! On sort ? ».

- Si tu veux, répondis-je. Je vais aller prendre l'air et voir le ciel, viens donc avec moi.

No se leva, j'ouvris la porte et nous allâmes dehors. Nous contournâmes la maison et allâmes dans la clairière derrière. Je m'allongeais dans l'herbe sur le dos, la tête vers la maison, et je regardais le ciel. Je croisais mes bras derrière ma tête. No vint s'allonger à mes côtés.

- L'air frais te fera du bien No.

Il se mit à gambader tout autour de moi. Une légère brise se leva, me faisant frissonner.

- Tu sais que c'est dans un lit qu'on dort la nuit normalement ?

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix de Dick.

- Et toi, tu sais que je ne dors quasiment pas la nuit ? Alors pourquoi n'irais-je pas dehors pour regarder le ciel étoilé ?  
- Je t'apporte une couverture, histoire que tu ne prennes pas froid.

Il me l'installa dessus. Il avait pris une grande couverture, pour deux personnes. Dick s'allongea à mes côtés et se serra contre moi de façon à se faire une place sous la couverture. Puis il imita ma posture et regarda le ciel.

- On ne voit pas trop les étoiles ce soir, commenta-t-il.  
- Il y a des nuages, mais on peut les deviner.

Nous restâmes quelques instants silencieux, puis je lui demandais :

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois réveillé ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à cause de moi…  
- Du tout ma biche, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je pense à trop de choses.  
- Moi aussi.  
- A quoi penses-tu donc ? Non, ajouta-t-il, voyant que j'allais répondre. Laisse-moi deviner.

Il se redressa, s'assit et mit une main sous son menton, soutenant son coude de l'autre.

- Voyons, qu'est-ce qui te perturberait à tel point que tu n'arrives pas à dormir…  
- Je te rappelle, comme ça, en passant, que je ne dors pas beaucoup d'habitude.  
- C'est vrai, j'oublie toujours que tu es insomniaque. D'ailleurs, tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu occupais tes nuits.  
- Quand je n'ai pas envie de penser ?

Nous rîmes tous les deux, puis je repris :

- Je lis. Et je relis des livres, remplis d'histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose, de poèmes, de passions…  
- Des trucs comme les anthologies de Drake aussi ?  
- Oui. Ça me permet de ne pas l'oublier.  
- Chacun se souvient de lui à sa manière.  
- C'est vrai, admis-je.  
- Alors, qu'est-ce qui te tourmente ? Une fille ?

Je pensais un bref instant à Alice.

- Pas exactement.

Il était vrai que je ne pensais pas spécialement à Alice, mais plus à Edward.

- Tu ne te tracasse pas pour ton chien j'espère.  
- Non, il n'était pas en forme tout à l'heure, mais il semble aller beaucoup mieux maintenant.  
- Alors, c'est un garçon !  
- Oui, admis-je en riant, me prenant au jeu de Dick.  
- Et… Que se passe-t-il entre vous ?

Je soupirai. Je savais qu'Edward écoutait, mais j'avais envie de vider mon sac. Et Dick pouvait peut-être m'aider. !

- C'est… compliqué. Comme toutes mes histoires d'ailleurs.  
- Allons ma biche, ne dis pas ça. Raconte-moi tout plutôt que de déprimer. Tu n'es pas jolie quand tu déprimes soit-dit en passant.  
- Allonge-toi, je vais en avoir pour un moment.

J'attendis qu'il soit installé pour continuer.

- Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment ça a commencé. Au début, nous discutions parfois, il était gentil avec moi. Il m'a même sauvée deux fois.  
- Une seconde, tu ne serais pas en train de parler d'Edward Cullen par hasard ?  
- Si.  
- Oh ! Et qu'y a-t-il entre vous ?  
- Je te l'ai raconté l'autre jour. Et tu as bien vu comment il a réagi eu théâtre…  
- Oui, la jalousie ne lui va pas. C'est vraiment dommage.

Je n'ajoutai plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

- Je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi, lâchai-je finalement.  
- Vraiment ? Enfin, ça ne me surprendrait pas plus que ça… Mais, tu es sûre que c'est ça qu'il ressent pour toi ?  
- Il y a trop de fois où il a agi comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Sans compter que j'ai une preuve irréfutable.  
- Laquelle ?  
- Il m'a laissée une courte note aujourd'hui. Mais, je connais la graphologie, et je peux te dire qu'il éprouve bien plus de sentiments à mon égard que ce qu'il montre. Par contre, il ne dit rien. Et c'est ça que je ne comprends pas.  
- Peut-être qu'il ne sait pas comment tu vas réagir, et ça le freine.  
- Sûrement.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? demanda Dick.  
- Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. J'aime son sourire, j'aime le son de sa voix quand il m'appelle, j'aime me retrouver dans ses bras… Cependant, j'ai l'impression d'être face à un mur parce qu'il ne réagit pas… et ça fait mal.

Je me redressais, et mis mes mains sur mon visage pour pleurer. Dick m'attrapa par les épaules et m'allongea sur lui, il passa ses bras autour de moi pour me réconforter. Il savait que j'allais lâcher tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, et ne dit rien.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il éprouvait quelque chose de fort pour moi ! Mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai presque explosé devant lui, j'avais mal… Il… Il m'a prise dans ses bras, mais il a continué à ne rien dire… J'ai vu beaucoup trop de gens briser les cœurs des autres… Il est en train de piétiner le mien, et il ne s'en rend pas compte !  
- Bella, ma biche… S'il brise ton cœur de la sorte, à mon avis, le sien est loin d'être intact.  
- Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ?  
- Qui a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de toi ? Il ne sait peut-être pas comment se comporter voilà tout, et il n'ose pas se lancer… De peur de te faire mal. Certes, c'est déjà fait, mais ça, il ne le sait pas.  
- Tu crois ?

J'étais probablement en train de dérailler, mais j'avais besoin d'être rassurée. Je me sentais comme Juliette, alors qu'elle voit son amant pour la dernière fois, cherchant du réconfort auprès de lui.

- Tu es une fille formidable, avec un cœur en or. Tu es magnifique, même si tu ne cherches pas forcément à te mettre en valeur.

Je fermai les yeux, et me laissais bercer par ses mots.

- Tu sais ce que dirait Drake dans une situation comme celle-ci ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée, marmonnai-je.  
- _Fonce, parce que tout le monde a droit au bonheur, parce qu'il faut savoir l'attraper quand il passe. Parfois, il faut faire des sacrifices pour le garder auprès de soi…_  
- _Et si tu ne saisis pas l'occasion, quelqu'un le fera à ta place, et tu vivras le restant de ta vie avec ton malheur et tes regrets_, terminai-je.

Nous nous perdîmes dans nos souvenirs.

- Drake, c'était quelqu'un quand même, dis-je.  
- Clair. Bella, ajouta-t-il après un silence. Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse. J'ai envie de te voir épanouie. Je me souviens de ton sourire quand on avait nos délires avec Drake, et là…  
- Je sais.  
- Chante-moi quelque chose, lança-t-il d'un coup.  
- Quoi ?  
- Evacue ta colère, ta rancœur, ta tristesse. Lève-toi et chante. Laisse tout sortir, ne garde que l'amour et la joie qui te caractérisent si bien. Chante, et sors tout ce que tu as sur le cœur.

L'idée de Dick n'était pas si bête, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. Je me levai, et me préparai à chanter une chanson pour me redonner le moral.

_Petit matin, vent glacé comme un mauvais chagrin dans les rues qui t'enlacent, une ombre passe, on est si pressés  
A qui parler ? Tu ne rêves que d'un nouvel été  
Trop de questions qui dansent dans tous les sens, où vas-tu aller ?_

_Je t'emmène avec moi, c'est un jour parfait pour tout oublier, pour tout inventer_  
_Je t'emmène avec moi, c'est un ciel parfait pour tout effacer, pour recommencer_

_Hé, hé_  
_Je t'emmène avec moi !_

_Hé, hé_

_Je t'emmène avec moi, c'est un jour parfait pour tout oublier, pour tout inventer_  
_Je t'emmène avec moi, c'est un ciel parfait pour tout effacer, pour recommencer_  
_Je t'emmène avec moi_

_Hé, hé_

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, je me sentais bien mieux.

- Je te chanterais bien une chanson d'amour ma biche, mais je ne voudrais pas torturer ton cœur. Alors je te propose de danser sur une salsa.  
- D'accord. Va chercher quelque chose, je t'attends.  
- J'y cours ! J'y vole !

Dick se leva et cavala vers la maison. Il avait réussi à me remonter le moral. Ce type était incroyable. Il revint rapidement avec le vieux poste de radio et un CD qui trainait. Il mit le CD et m'offrit sa main pour que je me lève.

Il avait mis une salsa comme annoncé, et nous dansâmes, rapidement.

Il me fit tourner, et retourner. Nous rîmes aux éclats et continuâmes à danser.

J'avançais, il reculait. Il avançait, je reculais. Il me fit tourner, je tournoyais…

Nous conclûmes notre danse quand Dick me pencha.

- Bella… Tu sais. Quand Drake est… Enfin, j'ai pas vraiment été cool avec toi… Je… Je sais… Je savais que tu étais malheureuse, mais je ne pouvais pas…  
- Hey, l'interrompis-je. Respire, je savais ce que tu ressentais. Je comprenais. Tu faisais face à ta manière. Je l'ai accepté dès le début tu sais.  
- T'es vraiment une fille bien Bella. J'ai hâte de voir le jour où tu seras totalement épanouie. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de voir des petits trucs idiots qui te font plaisir, et voir ton visage à ce moment-là, c'est royal !  
- Sois sûr que je t'inviterai à mon mariage, dis-je pour rire.  
- J'y compte bien ! répondit-il en jouant le jeu.

Nous nous rallongeâmes sur l'herbe. Dick éteignit le poste.

- Alors, ce mec… Tu l'aimes ? demanda Dick après un long silence.  
- On dirait bien oui. Dick ? Ça fait quoi d'aimer ? Ça fait quoi d'être aimé ?  
- Le voir dans la vie réelle ou le lire dans des bouquins, ça ne s'apparentera jamais au fait de le vivre. Et là, tu peux me croire sur parole. Quand tu le vivras, ce sera _vraiment_ merveilleux.

Je n'ajoutai rien, et me rallongeai sur lui.

* * *

_Voilà !_

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_

_Lot'_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Vous l'avez attendue, et voilà la suite !_

_En espérant que ça vous plait toujours autant, je vois quelques followers supplémentaires, ça doit vouloir dire que mon histoire attire de plus en plus de monde, c'est bon pour mon égo ça !_

_Allez, fin du speech !_

_Disclaimer : Certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

- As-tu vraiment aimé quelqu'un, Dick ?

Je devais le savoir. Il ne m'avait jamais rien dit sur ce sujet-là. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

- Une fois, lâcha-t-il.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
- Accident de voiture.  
- Tu l'as connu… longtemps ?  
- Trois semaines.

Je ne dis rien de plus. Dick n'avait pas besoin que je lui dise les mots pénibles que l'on sortait toujours dans ces circonstances, du style : « Je suis désolée »…

- Et, c'était comment ?  
- Intense, fabuleux, merveilleux… Magique, ajouta-t-il d'un air rêveur. Et, je te souhaite de connaître ça. Ne serait-ce qu'un instant, parce que ça en vaut _vraiment_ le coup.  
- Merci Dick.

Il ferma les yeux, quand je m'aperçus de quelque chose.

- Tu n'es pas fatigué ?  
- Ne te fais donc pas de soucis pour ma nuit blanche. Je t'ai remonté le moral, et ça me suffit amplement. Je dormirai plus tard.  
- Va donc te coucher, et accorde-toi une grasse matinée. Je vais bien maintenant.  
- Bella…  
- Vas-y, je te dis.

Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas dire non. Bonne fin de nuit ma biche.  
- Bonne fin de nuit Dick.

Il se leva et rentra dans la maison en emportant le poste. No vint s'allonger à mes côtés à la place de Dick. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Toi aussi, tu penses que je dois foncer ? lui demandai-je.

Il aboya pour approuver. Le jour n'allait pas tarder à se lever. J'espérais que Dick ait pu dormir un peu. Je devrais signaler à mes sœurs de ne pas faire trop de bruit ce matin. Dick avait besoin de se reposer.

Je sentis Edward partir dès l'arrivée des premiers rayons de soleil. Comment allait-il donc se comporter aujourd'hui ? Il avait désormais toutes les cartes en main.

Aujourd'hui, c'était samedi. Le cabinet était fermé. Mes sœurs me proposèrent de sortir, pour aller dans un petit club de danse.

- Le propriétaire du club a besoin de vérifier tout son matériel, m'expliqua Terpsichore. Je lui ai promis que je viendrai le voir.  
- Tu le crois, Érato ? Il a dit qu'il avait tout un bric-à-brac d'instruments de musique ! J'ai tellement envie d'aller voir ça ! rêva Euterpe.  
- Mais moi aussi je veux y aller, dis-je. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
- Oui ! Allons-y !

Nous nous levâmes, prîmes nos affaires et partîmes. Je laissai une note pour Dick, histoire qu'il sache ce qu'il était en train de se passer, et qu'il ne s'inquiète pas s'il ne nous voyait pas à son réveil. No vint avec nous, j'espérai que le propriétaire du club le laisserait entrer.

Nous partîmes à pied, j'avais peur que le bruit de la voiture n'empêche Dick de dormir. Je le connaissais très bien pour savoir qu'il risquait de mettre longtemps à s'endormir s'il était réveillé. Et il avait besoin de dormir.

Nous arrivâmes au club de danse en question et fûmes accueillies presque immédiatement par le propriétaire.

- ¡Tya! ¡Buenos dias!  
- Buenos dias Enrique, répondit-elle. Je te présente mes sœurs Laetitia et Isabella, ainsi que le chien No. Les filles, voici Enrique le propriétaire de ce petit club de danse.  
- ¡Encantado de conoceros! Me llamo Enrique.  
(Ravi de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Enrique.)

Il s'arrêta un instant. Puis reprit avec un accent assez prononcé.

- Perdon, j'ai l'habitoude dé parler en español. Si ça pose un problema…  
- No hay problema, Enrique. Entendimos el español desde hace muchos años, répondis-je.  
(Pas de problèmes. Nous comprenons l'espagnol depuis de nombreuses années.)  
- Lo entendimos muy bien, ajouta Euterpe.  
(Nous le comprenons très bien.)  
- Perfecto.  
(Parfait.)

Il nous entraina à l'intérieur du club, apparemment ravi d'avoir de l'aide supplémentaire.

- Il faudrait tester la sono del exterior, y la luz también, nous dit-il.

Il commença à sortir tout son matériel, nous l'aidâmes à installer le tout à l'extérieur, dans la petite cour. Il mit un petit micro en place et entreprit de régler l'éclairage. Le ciel était très nuageux aujourd'hui. Du coup, ça ne dérangeait pas de mettre les lumières.

Enrique testa rapidement le micro fixe, puis appela à l'aide pour tester les micros sans fil. Mes sœurs sautèrent sur l'occasion pour que je chante.

- Isa ! Tu prends le micro, et tu chantes !  
- Quoi ?  
- Il y en dos à tester, se manifesta Enrique.  
- Enrique, dit Terpsichore. Tu prends l'autre, et vous nous faites un beau duo ! Laeti et moi on va jouer avec les projecteurs, histoire de voir s'ils vous suivent bien. Pas vrai Laeti ?  
- Oh oui ! Allons-y !

Elles me mirent un micro dans les mains et disparurent sans que je n'eus le temps de protester. Enrique semblait perdu.

- Tout va bien Enrique, amusons-nous cinq minutes, lui dis-je.  
- Si, répondit-il. Tu connais una canción ?  
- _Obsesión?_  
- ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta esta canción también!  
- Laeti ! Tu nous joues _Obsesión _? appelai-je.  
- Oui ! Avec plaisir ! répondit-elle aussitôt.

Elle prit une guitare et commença à jouer, tandis que Terpsichore allait programmer les projecteurs. Enrique commença à chanter de sa belle voix grave.

_Son las cinco de la mañana  
Y yo no he dormido nada,  
Pensando en tu belleza  
Loco voy a parar.  
El insomnio es mi castigo  
Tu amor será mi alivio  
Y hasta que no seas mía no viviré en paz.  
Bien conocí tu novio pequeño y no buen mozo  
Y sé que él no te quiere, por su forma de hablar.  
Además tu no lo amas, porque él no da la talla,  
No sabe complacerte como lo haría yo,  
Pero tendré paciencia porque él no es competencia,  
Por eso no hay motivos, para yo respetar. _

Je chantais à mon tour, nous avions commencé à danser sur une chorégraphie improvisée. Et nous nous amusions bien.

_No, no es amor,  
Lo que tu sientes,  
Se llama obsesión,  
Una ilusión en tu pensamiento,  
Que te hace hacer cosas,  
Así funciona el corazón._

_Bien vestido y en mi lexus,_  
_Pase por tu colegio,_  
_Me informan que te fuiste, I_  
_Como loco te fui a alcanzar,_  
_Te busque y no te encontraba,_  
_Y eso me preocupaba,_  
_Para calmar mi ansia,_  
_Yo te quería llamar,_  
_Pero no tenía tu número,_  
_Y tu amiga ya me lo negó,_  
_Ser bonito mucho me ayudo,_  
_Y eso me trajo la solución,_  
_Yo sé que le gustaba,_  
_Le di una mirada,_  
_Con un par de palabritas_  
_Tu número me dio,_  
_Del celular llamaba,_  
_Y tú no contestabas,_  
_Luego te puse un beeper, Y no había conexión,_  
_Mi única esperanza, Es que oigas mis palabras_

_No puedo, tengo novio_

_No me enganches por favor_

_Hice cita pal psiquiatra_  
_A ver si me ayudaba,_  
_Pues ya no tengo amigos_  
_Por solo hablar de ti,_  
_Lo que quiero es hablarte,_  
_Para intentar besarte_  
_Sera posible que de una obsesión uno pueda morir ?_  
_Y quizás pienses que soy tonto, privón, y también loco,_  
_Pero es que en el amor soy muy original,_  
_No enamoro como otros,_  
_Conquisto a mi modo,_  
_Amar es mi talento,_  
_Te voy a enamorar,_  
_Disculpa si te ofendo_  
_Pero es que soy honesto_  
_Con lujo de detalles_  
_Escucha mi versión_  
_Pura crema y chocolate,_  
_Untarte y devórate,_  
_Llevarte a otro mundo_  
_En tu mente y corazón._  
_Ven vive una aventura_  
_Hagamos mil locuras_  
_Voy a hacerte caricias que no se han inventado._

_No es amor, no es amor, es una obsesión_

Nous terminâmes notre danse dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis nous rîmes aux éclats. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je pensais à Edward tout le long de la danse. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer que j'étais dans ses bras, et pas dans ceux d'Enrique. Enrique avait un beau sourire, mais je préférais voir celui d'Edward.

Terpsichore avait senti un besoin d'inspiration émaner d'Enrique. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver la chorégraphie qui correspondait à une de ses chansons. Il me tenait toujours dans les bras, Terpsichore était dans mon champ de vision, Enrique ne la voyait, elle se tenait exprès dans son dos. Elle me fit quelques signes.

J'eus l'impression qu'elle me demandait de parler justement de cette danse. Elle devait avoir l'intention de profiter de l'occasion pour l'inspirer.

_Allons-y !_

- Au fait, Enrique ! l'interpellai-je.  
- ¿Sí?  
- Tya m'a dit que tu aimais faire des chorégraphies ?  
- Sí, j'aime bien danser sur des canciónes dont j'ai créé la baila.  
- Tu en as fait beaucoup ?  
- Hmm… Un poco. Actualmente, hay una canción muy difícil…  
(Hmm.. Un peu. En ce moment, il y a une chanson très difficile…)  
- Y… ¿Necesitas mi ayuda?  
(As-tu besoin de mon aide ?)  
- Je ne veux pas…  
- Ça ne me dérange pas, affirmai-je. Laeti ! ¡La música!  
- Tout de suite !

Elle alluma le poste et mit le CD. Le son sortit des enceintes. C'était une musique douce… encore une musique d'amour.

_Yo no puedo creer a que ahora te vayas  
Sin dejar que yo te dé el último abrazo  
Dime porque me bajas la mirada  
Quieres borrar aquellas huellas del pasado  
Y aquel que ahora sufre  
Si tiene paciencia algún día en la vida  
Quizá encontrará  
La luz de los sueños  
De aquella estrellita que alumbra el camino  
Y amo de verdad.  
Por eso te pienso  
Por eso estarás  
Aquí en mi esperanza  
Pero a veces pienso que me olvidarás _

Jusque-là, il avait une vague idée de la chorégraphie appropriée. Je faisais de mon mieux pour suivre ses mouvements, et rester en accord avec lui.

_Fue por tu primer beso  
Que amé en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que Iré a llorar  
Fue por tu primer beso  
Que amé en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que Iré a llorar _

Là, ça commençait à se gâter. Il s'arrêta d'un coup en plein milieu de la piste de danse. Je vis Terpsichore se rapprocher de lui et l'inspirer au mieux. Il semblait toujours perdu.

_Bon, il va falloir que j'y mette du mien._

- Arrête de réfléchir, tu vas finir par faire fumer ton cerveau, lui dis-je.

Il rit. Puis se mit à s'énerver. Je passai derrière lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules pour le masser. Il avait quelques nœuds de tension.

- Relax… Tu es beaucoup trop tendu… Ferme les yeux…

Il s'exécuta.

- Inspire à fond, et laisse la chorégraphie venir toute seule…

…

- Ah ! m'exclamai-je.

Il venait d'ouvrir les yeux et me regardai avec une lueur malicieuse.

- On dirait que ça y est, dis-je malicieusement.  
- ¡Sí! ¡Tengo una idea! ¡Es magnifica!

Il se mit à genoux devant moi et joignit ses mains.

- Por favor, danse avec moi. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait dé la danser con una otra persona.  
- Sí, con mucho gusto, répondis-je. Laeti ! appelai-je quand il se fut relevé. Remet au début !  
- Ça marche.

Nous nous remîmes en position, et nous mîmes à danser.

_Yo no puedo creer a que ahora te vayas  
Sin dejar que yo te dé el último abrazo  
Dime porque me bajas la mirada  
Quieres borrar aquellas huellas del pasado  
Y aquel que ahora sufre  
Si tiene paciencia algún día en la vida  
Quizá encontrará  
La luz de los sueños  
De aquella estrellita que alumbra el camino  
Y amo de verdad.  
Por eso te pienso  
Por eso estarás  
Aquí en mi esperanza  
Pero a veces pienso que me olvidarás _

Il avait plus confiance en lui, ça se sentait. Il me fit tourner, et retourner. Il s'agissait d'une danse très tactile qu'Enrique avait réalisée en se basant sur le boléro colombien. Et y ajoutant quelques notes de salsa.

_Fue por tu primer beso  
Que amé en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que Iré a llorar  
Fue por tu primer beso  
Que amé en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que Iré a llorar_

Nous dansions de façon assez folklorique. Terpsichore semblait fière de son travail, et nous regardait, très enthousiaste.

_Recordaré por siempre  
Aquel mi gran amor  
Aquel abrazo fuerte  
Y el beso que me dio  
Aquel abrazo fuerte  
Y el beso que me dio _

Je m'imaginais toujours dansant avec Edward. J'aurais aimé savoir s'il était un bon danseur…

_Fue por tu primer beso...  
Que ame en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que hoy lloro yo_

_Fue por tu primer beso..._  
_Que ame en la vida_  
_Es por tu adiós mi reina_  
_Que hoy lloro yo_

Enrique était aussi très enthousiaste. Il m'embrassait à chaque fois sur la joue quand la chanson parlait de _beso_.

_Si por tu amor  
Hoy lloro yo  
Si por tu amor  
Hoy lloro yo  
Si por tu amor  
Hoy lloro yo  
Si por tu amor  
Hoy lloro yo  
Intentaré que tú  
Por fin regreses  
Y llegaré hasta donde tú me lo permitas  
Hoy debes escuchar estas palabras  
Sobre todo al saber que eres mi vida  
Extraño destino  
Que hoy trae consigo  
El final que hoy andaba  
Con un gran amor  
Devuelta al mundo  
Y lo que ahora guardas feliz en tu alma  
Mañana es dolor  
Por eso te busco  
Por eso ven vamos a hablar  
Acabemos ya este profundo silencio  
Dime a dónde vas… _

Il en faisait vraiment des tonnes. Ça en devenait comique par moments. Mais je ne m'ôtais pas Edward de la tête pour autant.

_Fue por tu primer beso  
Que amé en la vida  
Es por tu adiós mi reina  
Que iré a llorar_

_Fue por tu primer beso_  
_Que amé en la vida_  
_Es por tu adiós mi reina_  
_Que iré a llorar_

_Caminaré en la vida_  
_Con esta soledad_  
_Te llevaré en el alma_  
_Prendida hasta el final_  
_Te llevaré en el alma_  
_Prendida hasta el final_

_Fue por tu primer beso_  
_Que amé en la vida_  
_Es por tu adiós mi reina_  
_Que iré a llorar_

_Fue por tu primer beso_  
_Que amé en la vida_  
_Es por tu adiós mi reina_  
_Que iré a llorar_

Sa danse était tout simplement parfaite. La fin était douce. Je ne manquais pas de le féliciter une fois notre danse terminée.

- Félicitations ! C'était incroyable !  
- Muchas gracias. ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Quisiera bailar con ella.  
(Merci beaucoup. Où est ta sœur ? Je voudrais danser avec elle.)  
- Je suis là ! s'annonça Terpsichore.

Elle descendit de la scène pour venir nous rejoindre. Enrique l'invita à danser avec lui. J'allais donc vers le poste pour mettre la chanson. Puis je cherchais No qui ne devait pas être loin. Je laissais les deux autres danser.

Je sortis dans la rue après avoir prévenu Euterpe que je partais. Il fallait que je retrouve No. Je commençais à l'appeler, sans réponse.

_Mais où est-il passé ?_

Je continuais à l'appeler, toujours sans résultat. Cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Y avait-il un problème quelque part ? Je n'avais rien senti de tel venant de notre univers. Quelque chose m'aurait-il échappé ?

Tout d'un coup, je ressentis la présence de quelqu'un que je connaissais. Cela venait d'une petite ruelle aux alentours. Je me dirigeai vers l'endroit en question.

_Et mince ! Il ne manquait plus qu'elle…_

Perséphone était appuyée sur un mur, caressant No d'une main. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs ravi de la voir.

_Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

Pour ma part, je voyais une aura sombre se dégager d'elle, ce qui montrait clairement son origine. En m'entendant arriver, elle leva la tête vers moi.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? demandai-je. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça un plaisir…  
- Libre à toi de l'appeler « plaisir » ou non, répondit-elle.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, pourrais-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici ?  
- J'aurais besoin de ton aide, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demandai-je après avoir soupiré.  
- Il m'agace.

J'avais une petite idée de la personne dont elle parlait. Mais, je préférais vérifier.

- Qui donc ?  
- Mon mari.

_Evidemment…_

- Et donc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Je m'ennuie de lui. Je le soutiens toujours dans ses décisions… Mais je n'ai jamais eu droit à un quelconque « merci », s'énerva-t-elle.  
- Et ?  
- Je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas l'aider…  
- Euh… S'il n'en a pas envie, je ne pourrai rien faire, la prévins-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Mon travail, c'est d'inspirer ceux qui n'arrivent pas à trouver leurs mots. Il faut qu'ils aient l'intention de faire quelque chose d'abord.  
- Je vois…

Perséphone réfléchit un instant, puis reprit :

- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer quand même ? J'en ai vraiment besoin !

Je restais quelque peu sceptique.

- S'il te plaît ! ajouta-t-elle.

_Qu'est-ce que tu risques Érato ? Elle ne va pas te faire de mal…_

- D'accord, je veux bien essayer, cédai-je.  
- Merci !

_Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?_

- Je te suis, je suppose.  
- Oui, ou tu peux me laisser faire, répondit-elle.  
- Je préfère.

Je fermais les yeux. Je sentis que nous changions d'endroit. Je reconnus très facilement le lieu où je me trouvais à présent. Je n'avais même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux.

L'atmosphère était lourde, l'air nauséabond. J'entendais les gémissements des morts quelle que soit la direction dans laquelle je tournais la tête.

J'ouvris les yeux. L'endroit était comme dans mes souvenirs : d'immenses cavernes sombres, le fleuve dont l'eau presque noire qui passait à côté de moi. J'étais entourée de fantômes et d'esprits en tout genre, ils étaient tous enveloppés d'une fumée grisâtre, transparente, pas très agréable à voir…

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui.

Elle se dirigea vers son palais, sans vérifier si je la suivais. No resta à mes côtés. Je soupirai et la suivis. Elle me guida dans les cavernes, et me conduisit devant un immense palais fait de pierres noires et de métal.

_Heureusement que je n'habite pas ici. Je déprimerais tous les jours je crois…_

- C'est par là !

Je la rattrapai en courant, elle m'avait un peu distancée, mais je la rejoignis rapidement. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, salles, couloirs… jusqu'à arriver dans la salle du trône où trônait son mari. Il émanait une aura très sombre d'Hadès, ce n'était pas vraiment celle d'un poète…

_Mais pourquoi ai-je accepté moi ?_

- Oh ! Érato ! Que me vaut cette visite ? demanda ce dernier.  
- A voir avec ta compagne, répondis-je. C'est elle qui a insisté.  
- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

Elle s'avança vers lui, soupira et se lança dans ses reproches.

- J'en ai marre que tu ne me dises jamais rien. Je prends toujours ton parti, quelle que soit la situation ! Jamais je n'ai douté de toi ! Je te soutiens depuis toujours ! Et qu'ai-je eu en remerciement ? RIEN ! Tu passes ton temps à faire joujou avec tes juges, ou je ne sais quoi encore, et moi, je reste cloitrée dans ce maudit palais !

J'arrêtai d'écouter son discours et allais m'appuyer sur un mur. No vint se coucher devant moi. Je patientais le temps que Perséphone termine. Je voulais faire ce pourquoi j'étais venue, et ensuite repartir au plus vite. Enfin… si elle finissait son baratin. Ce qui n'était toujours pas le cas.

_Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre…_ _Ah ! Elle s'est arrêtée !_

Effectivement, elle venait de s'arrêter. Elle se tenait devant lui, l'air d'être furieuse. Il était toujours assis, l'air éberlué. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne disait quoi que ce soit. J'hésitai quant à l'attitude à aborder. Fallait-il que je leur rappelle ma présence ? Ou devrais-je profiter de l'occasion pour m'éclipser directement ?

Non. Je ne pouvais pas partir, je m'étais engagée à l'aider… dans la mesure du possible bien sûr. Alors je ne pouvais pas partir.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas rester ici à ne rien faire. Je me raclai doucement la gorge, ce qui ramena l'attention sur moi.

- Mais pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié…_

- Ta femme m'a demandé de venir, mais si je ne sers à rien, je vais peut-être repartir…  
- Pas question ! s'interposa-t-elle. Tu restes ! Et tu fais ton travail !  
- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, s'il n'y a pas de fond sur lequel la personne travaille, je ne sers absolument à rien.  
- Alors ? Tu vas faire un effort ? cria-t-elle sur son mari.

Et la dispute recommença.

_Misère… Je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge…_

- Eh oh ! m'écriai-je. Je voudrais savoir si je dois vraiment rester ou si je peux partir !  
- Tu restes ! Et tu fais ton travail ! me dit-elle.

Hadès ne bougea pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

_Allez, Érato, au travail. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle ne pourra pas dire que tu n'as pas essayé._

Je me plaçai derrière lui et libérais mon essence pour l'inspirer. Mais il continua à ne rien dire.

- Garde les yeux fermés, et laisse les mots venir d'eux-mêmes, dis-je.

…

- Alors ? demandai-je.  
- J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vient…

_Ouf…_

- Je crois que je vais me retirer. Je ne voudrais pas assister à quelque chose de privé, marmonnai-je.

Elle me tendit une perle dorée.

- Utilise ça pour partir, tu te retrouveras là où nous étions avant de partir, dit-elle. Ton chien te suivra sans problèmes.

Je savais comment fonctionnaient ces perles. Elles n'étaient jamais mentionnées dans les légendes, parce qu'aucun mortel ou demi-dieux n'y avait eu accès.

Je croquais dedans et vis le paysage autour de moi disparaître. Je fermai les yeux et les rouvris quand je sentis que je ne bougeais plus.

J'étais dans la ruelle où je l'avais rencontrée. No apparu à mes côtés quelques secondes plus tard.

- No, je te préviens : c'est la dernière fois qu'on va là-bas !

_Au moins, j'aurai la paix pendant quelques temps maintenant._

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

C'était la voix d'Edward. Elle venait de derrière moi. M'avait-il vue apparaître de nulle part ? Si c'était le cas, je risquais d'avoir des problèmes…

Je me retournai. Son visage n'indiquait pas qu'il avait eu peur de moi, ou quoi que ce soit. Il semblait juste surpris.

- Je cherchais mon chien que j'avais perdu de vue, répondis-je. J'avais peur qu'il n'ait suivi un chat, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre…

No se mit devant moi et commença à gronder après Edward.

- No ! Ça suffit !

Fort heureusement, il s'arrêta quand je le lui ordonnais. Mais il ne semblait pas tranquille pour autant.

Je me souvins qu'il avait toujours tendance à gronder après Edward et sa famille. Agissait-il ainsi parce qu'il les croyait dangereux ?

Bon, il fallait admettre qu'ils l'étaient d'une certaine manière. Donc, son attitude pouvait s'expliquer. No avait toujours agi de façon à me protéger, même contre mon gré. Alors qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Je devrais essayer d'en parler avec lui plus tard.

- Pardon, dis-je à Edward. Il a parfois du mal avec les étrangers.  
- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas.

Il avait l'air légèrement soucieux. S'inquiétait-il à propos de No ? Peut-être qu'il avait peur que No n'éveille mes soupçons concernant son secret…

_Je vais devoir jouer la fille naïve pendant un moment pour le rassurer… Quelle galère !_

Il était vrai que si je n'avais pas découvert leur secret, le comportement de No aurait éveillé mes soupçons.

_Peut-être que je pourrais utiliser cela pour mettre la pression à Edward. Ce sera plus facile si c'est lui qui me révèle son secret. Si je le « découvre », ça n'aura pas la même valeur pour moi._

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? repris-je.

Il hésita un moment avant de répondre.

La balle était dans son camp. Je refusais de continuer à jouer ainsi plus longtemps. Cela ressemblait à une partie de colin-maillard. Edward savait où je me trouvais, il n'avait plus qu'à venir m'attraper. Quant à moi, je le voyais arriver, me tourner autour… Sachant très bien qu'il savait où j'étais. Mais il m'évitait constamment.

- Je…, commença-t-il. Je te cherchais.

_Bon, on peut dire que c'est un début…_

- Et on dirait que tu m'as trouvée. Mais, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je vais aller voir ce que sont devenues mes sœurs, dis-je en tournant les talons.  
- Attends !

_Hein ! Il ne va quand même pas se déclarer _ici_ !_

Je paniquais.

Je pensais à toute les déclarations d'amour que j'avais inspirées, à tout ce que les hommes et femmes avaient fait pour avouer leurs sentiments, et tout ce qu'il auraient aimé faire pour rendre ce moment plus parfait encore.

Mais Edward souhaitait-il faire partie de ces gens stupides qui se contentaient de dire lâchement « je t'aime » alors que l'autre méritait bien plus ?

Non. Lui qui semblait si raffiné, si plein d'attentions, qui allait m'ouvrir la portière de sa voiture pour que je rentre dedans, qui agissait en homme galant…

Non. Edward ne pouvait pas être l'un de ces humains stupides. Non pas que ce soit mal de dire simplement « je t'aime ». Certains hommes et femmes appréciaient la simplicité. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le genre d'Edward. Du moins, je ne voulais pas le croire.

Pour l'heure, je devais lui répondre. S'il décidait de se déclarer…

_Mieux vaut tard que jamais Érato ! Reste positive, quoi qu'il arrive !_

J'inspirai un grand coup et me retournais.

- Oui ?  
- Je… Je…

_Ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui visiblement._

Bon, je savais que j'aurais pu faire le premier pas, mais je voulais qu'il le comprenne lui aussi, qu'il fasse face à ses sentiments. J'avais vu beaucoup trop d'histoire qui se terminaient alors qu'elles n'avaient pas commencé. Les gens s'étaient déclarés trop vite, et n'avaient pas pris le temps de se connaître. Au final, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'aimer et il ne leur restait plus qu'à faire leurs adieux respectifs.

Edward était le seul à pouvoir décider d'une relation entre nous. Il avait toutes les cartes en main.

Je ne ressentais pas de besoin d'inspiration venir de lui pour l'instant.

_Reste calme Érato, c'est à lui de décider s'il doit venir t'attraper ou pas._

- Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de venir te promener dans le parc de la ville avec moi.

_J'en suis ravie pour toi…_

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une question, relevai-je.  
- C'est vrai, admit-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Voudrais-tu venir faire quelques pas en ma compagnie dans le parc de la ville ? demanda-t-il de sa voix envoûtante.

_Nous y voilà, c'est à toi Érato. Il est sur le point de t'attraper._

- Oui, ça me plairait bien, répondis-je.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Tu préfères y aller à pieds ? Ou, je peux t'emmener en voiture.  
- A pieds, ça ira très bien. Par contre, No va vouloir venir avec nous. Ça ne te dérange pas ? hésitai-je.  
- Non, s'il veut veiller sur toi, qu'il le fasse.

J'eus l'impression qu'il cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais je me faisais peut-être des idées.

- Au moins, je ne serai pas seul, marmonna-t-il.

Il l'avait dit si bas que je supposais qu'il pensait que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Mais c'était mal me connaître.

- Nous y allons ? demandai-je, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas.  
- Après toi.

_Tiens ! Encore un exemple de galanterie._

Par contre, il ne m'offrit pas son bras. En même temps, cette habitude se perdait. Ça ne me surprenait pas qu'il ne le fasse pas. Sans compter que pour le moment, nous n'étions probablement pas assez _intimes_ pour ça.

Toutefois, il restait à mes côtés pendant que nous marchions. No restait de l'autre côté et aboya quand Euterpe, Terpsichore et Enrique sortirent du club de danse. Enrique n'arrêtait pas de les remercier.

- Muchas gracias, dit Enrique. Votre ayuda m'a beaucoup aidé.  
- De rien, ça nous a fait plaisir, répondit Terpsichore.  
- Et continue à travailler tes danses et ta musique, ajouta Euterpe. C'est vraiment pas mal.

Enrique tourna la tête pour partir et m'aperçut. Il vint vers moi et me fit la bise.

- Isabella ! Merci pour les danses.  
- De rien, ce fut un plaisir.  
- Prends soin de toi. Tú es una persona muy simpática.  
- Gracias, répondis-je.

Il retourna à l'intérieur du club, je pivotai pour faire face à Edward. Il avait l'air… furieux ? En tout cas, il serrait les dents. Je tournais les talons pour parler à mes sœurs.

- Les filles, je vais aller me promener avec Edward et No. Ne m'attendez pas pour rentrer. D'accord ?  
- Ne t'en fais donc pas, répondit Euterpe.  
- Profite, ajouta Terpsichore.  
- Et ne réveillez pas Dick s'il dort encore ! les prévins-je. Il a le droit de se reposer.  
- Mais oui !  
- C'est bon, on le laissera tranquille.  
- Si vous criez comme ça, je ne pense pas que je vais vous croire…, m'inquiétai-je.  
- Isa, fais-nous confiance. On va en prendre soin de ton ami.  
- Reste zen. Tu sais bien qu'on ne veut pas l'embêter.  
- Très bien, cédai-je.

Mes sœurs partirent en riant, No resta à côté de moi. je fis volte-face pour regarder Edward qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents.

- Il y a un problème ? demandai-je.  
- Non, répondit-il rapidement.  
- On y va ?  
- Oui.

Nous reprîmes notre marche, Edward ne disait rien, il avait l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, profondément. Il ne m'offrit pas son bras ou autre.

_En même temps, s'il ne l'a pas fait auparavant, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il le fasse maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu espères Érato ?_

Voilà la vraie question. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Voulais-je qu'Edward admette ses sentiments ? Ou qu'il les garde pour lui ? Voulais-je vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui ? Etions-nous des âmes-sœurs ?

Je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, je savais que c'était de l'amour. C'était différent de ce que j'éprouvais pour Dick, mes sœurs, ou Drake. J'avais vu nombre d'humains tomber amoureux, et presque autant vivre le Grand Amour. Et j'avais l'impression de vivre tout cela. Etait-ce le Grand Amour ?

_Tu te poses trop de questions Érato ! Vis l'instant présent et profite ! Focus, Érato, focus !_

Oui, je devais arrêter de m'interroger, ça ne menait nulle part.

Nous arrivâmes au parc de la ville, le ciel était toujours nuageux. Le soleil se montrerait-il un jour ? Il faudrait que j'aille un jour poser la question. Je savais très bien qui en était responsable. J'irais le voir ce soir. Demain, nous serions dimanche, et j'aurais aimé avoir du soleil.

Edward me promenait à travers le parc, nous passâmes devant un étang, devant un couple sur un banc en train de s'embrasser, devant un jeune homme qui peignait, devant une jeune lisant un livre allongée sous un arbre.

_Il va peut-être falloir que j'aille inspirer le peintre plus tard… A surveiller !_

En attendant, je devais m'occuper d'Edward. Il me guida vers un kiosque à musique. Le kiosque en question était composé d'une structure en métal peint d'une couleur ocre foncée. Cela se fondait très bien dans le paysage. Il était à la fois simple, et esthétique. Il faudrait que j'y vienne avec Euterpe un soir, histoire que nous puissions jouer de la musique.

Je le traversais et allai m'appuyer sur la rambarde pour observer les alentours. Je voyais des enfants jouer à cache-cache dans les buissons. Je voyais un homme lancer un bâton à son chien pour qu'il le rapporte. Je voyais une dame âgée assise sur un banc qui saluait les enfants qui passaient devant elle. Je voyais des gamins jouer dans un jeu pour enfants, surveillés par leurs parents assis sur des bancs un peu plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? demanda Edward.  
- Le spectacle de la vie quotidienne, répondis-je. C'est quelque chose que j'aime bien regarder.

Il ne dit rien, me laissant observer tranquillement les alentours. Au bout d'un moment, je me tournais vers lui.

- Tu ne regardes pas ?  
- Qu'y a-t-il à voir ? demanda-t-il.  
- Viens, dis-je en tapotant la rambarde à côté de moi.

Il vint s'y accouder et me regarda.

- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder, mais les autres. Regarde les enfants là-bas, ils jouent cache-cache. Mais il y en a un qui est plus jeune que les autres, et les aînés sont gentils avec lui. Tiens ! Un des plus grands essaie de lui apprendre à se cacher comme il faut.

Ce spectacle me fit rire, je trouvais ça tellement mignon. No vint se frotter contre ma jambe.

- Va gambader un peu No, le parc est grand !  
- Bella…, hésita Edward. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

* * *

_Encore un cliffanger (je suis cruelle non ?) Mais ça entretient le suspens, ça rend l'histoire vivante, et… Et...  
_

_Et je vais m'arrêter là, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine !_

_La bise à toutes !_

_Lot'_


	15. Chapitre 14

_Ouf ! Enfin cinq minutes de pause après une journée de folie ! Voilà la suite !_

_Beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre !_

_On va voir ce que ça va donner._

_Dislcaimer : Certains persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

_Quoi ? Il m'annonce ça comme ça ? Mais, c'est quoi ça !_

- No, va gambader un peu, répétai-je.

No finit par s'éloigner et alla courir dans le parc, vers les gamins qui jouaient à cache-cache. Je regardai Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Edward ? demandai-je.  
- Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.  
- A propos de quoi ? Ou de qui ?  
- De toi, de moi, de… nous.

_Nous y voilà._

- Je t'écoute.

Il avait besoin d'inspiration. Je le sentais. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler ses mots. J'avais peur que ça ne révèle ma nature à Edward. Mais, je l'avais déjà fait, et rien n'était arrivé. Cependant, Edward n'était pas un humain… Je devais rester prudente.

Ma mission, c'était d'inspirer les gens. Sans exceptions. Je devais inspirer toutes les âmes en quête d'inspiration, tous ceux qui avaient besoin que les mots viennent à eux…

Je libérais mon essence pour inspirer Edward. Je devais faire attention à ne pas trop en libérer. Il réagissait en général plus fortement que les humains.

Ah ! Ça devait être bon maintenant. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il inspira à fond, expira, inspira et se lança :

- Bella…

_Mais pourquoi m'appelle-t-il Bella ? Il n'y a que Dick qui m'appelle de la sorte. C'est… étrange._

Mais, j'aimais le son que ça faisait quand c'était Edward qui le prononçait. Ça sonnait bien. Bon, ça allait aussi quand c'était Dick qui le prononçait, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. La voix d'Edward avait… quelque chose de plus…

_Érato ! Il s'apprête à te parler là !_

Je sortis de mes rêveries et regardai Edward.

- Bella, je… je ressens quelque chose pour toi, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Ton sourire, ton rire, ta voix. Rien de tout cela ne quitte ma tête. Et j'ai envie de les voir, les entendre tous les jours. J'ai envie de te voir tous les jours Bella.

Il fallait que je lui parle… que je lui dise. Même s'il le savait déjà.

- Edward, commençai-je.  
- Laisse-moi finir d'abord, m'interrompit-il. Bella, j'aime entendre ta voix, j'aime voir ton sourire, j'aime voir l'éclat de tes yeux s'illuminer quand tu ris, j'aime te voir, j'aime sentir la chaleur de ta peau, j'aime te voir quand tu t'énerves contre ton chien, j'aime te voir quand tu regardes les alentours, quand tu t'émerveilles de regarder des enfants s'amuser, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. Bella… je… Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute où je t'ai vue…, dit-il en baissant la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux.  
- Edward…

_Je ne pouvais pas juste lui dire « Moi aussi » ! C'était nul !_

- J'aime le son de ta voix, commençai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire.

- J'aime ton sourire, continuai-je. J'aime quand tu me prends dans tes bras, quand tu mens lorsque tu me sauves, pour ne pas avouer que tu tiens à moi. Je suis amoureuse de toi Edward…

Il se redressa et se pencha vers moi, lentement. Il passa une main sur mon visage, me faisant fermer les yeux un instant, pour apprécier la caresse. Je rouvris les yeux. Le visage d'Edward était près du mien, très près. Je sentais ce moment. Je savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Je refermais les yeux et attendis.

…

…

_Eh ben ? Il s'est endormi ou quoi ?_

Je rouvris les yeux, il était en train de reculer. Je n'eux pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il s'était retourné et partait en courant.

_Mais… mais, il se passe quoi là ?_

On pouvait dire que j'étais perdue. Avais-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je ne saurais dire ce que je ressentais à ce moment-là. J'étais blessée, brisée, perdue…

Je descendis du kiosque et m'affalais sur un banc, me prenant la tête dans les mains. No dut percevoir que je n'étais pas bien, puisqu'il vint auprès de moi. No était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Il était là pour moi. Je caressais sa tête et esquissai un sourire pour le rassurer. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était inquiet. Les larmes avaient commencé à couler.

- Merci No.

Je n'avais pas besoin de dire plus. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer. Ce n'était pas des sanglots bruyants, juste des larmes silencieuses qui coulaient le long de mes joues.

Edward était parti. Il m'avait avoué ses sentiments, avait attendu mes confessions, puis s'était envolé. Pourtant, il était _vraiment_ amoureux, j'en aurais mis mes mains au feu.

- Tu sais… J'ai presque entendu ton cœur se briser, dit une voix.

Je connaissais _cette_ voix. Je savais que c'était la _sienne_.

- Ça ne fait jamais que deux fois, répondis-je.  
- Certes.  
- Est-ce que tu pourrais seulement me dire _pourquoi_ ça fait si mal ? demandai-je sans lever la tête.  
- Allons, tu es la Muse des poèmes amoureux, tu devrais savoir ça mieux que personne !  
- Mieux que _toi_ ?  
- Hmm… Peut-être pas, tu as raison. Mais, j'ai quand même envie d'avoir ton idée sur la question.  
- Soit. Je pense qu'il est amoureux de moi. Il n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Je ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui. Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Me diras-tu pourquoi ça fait si mal ? répétai-je.  
- Parce que tu es amoureuse de lui. J'avais un doute l'autre jour, mais non. Tu es _vraiment_ amoureuse de lui.  
- Seulement amoureuse ?  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit _vraiment_, corrigea Aphrodite.  
- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?  
- Tu l'aimes, Érato, tu l'aimes profondément. D'un amour qui survivra à l'épreuve du temps, qui vous réunira quels que soient les obstacles…  
- Je connais, la coupai-je. Je l'ai inspiré. Je me permets de te le rappeler.  
- Je sais.  
- Donc, c'était bien mon Grand Amour, repris-je. Est-ce que j'y ai droit ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Ce qu'il venait d'arriver avait quelque peu démoli ma foi en le Grand Amour, plus particulièrement le fait que j'affirmais que nous y avions droit en tant que Muses.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle.  
- Si tu ne le sais pas, qui le saura ?  
- Pas moi en tout cas, dit-elle en se levant.  
- Avant de partir, l'interpellai-je. Dis-moi seulement s'il est amoureux de moi.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment avant de répondre.

- Oui, il est fou de toi.  
- Merci.

Aphrodite ne dirait jamais pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais je voulais juste avoir la certitude qu'il ressentait pour moi ce que j'éprouvais pour lui. Elle partit sans rien ajouter. Je me levai, les yeux encore rouges.

- Nous rentrons No.

Il était encore inquiet, je le voyais. Il pensait qu'il était responsable, puisqu'il n'avait pas été là quand ça s'était passé.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, No. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Tu as été là quand il le fallait. Merci. Pour le moment, nous allons rentrer.

Nous prîmes le chemin de la maison, j'allais inspirer le peintre en passant, et retrouvais un semblant de bonne humeur quand je le vis achever son œuvre. Une fois à la maison, j'allais m'allonger sur mon lit. Dick dormait encore, mais mes sœurs virent mon visage et accoururent aussitôt.

- Érato ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?  
- Il a avoué ses sentiments, et il est parti, racontai-je.

Je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter, cette sombre histoire se résumait en quelques mots.

- Oh ma chérie !  
- Comme tu dois te sentir mal.

J'allais leur répondre quand on sonna à la porte. Je paniquai immédiatement.

- Si c'est lui, je ne veux pas le voir, leur dis-je.  
- Érato, tu sais que, dans ces cas-là, les gens doivent discuter, parler, dit Euterpe.  
- Vous avez besoin de communiquer, ajouta Terpsichore.  
- Je sais, admis-je. Mais je voudrais avoir un peu de temps pour moi, pour rester seule. Je ne peux pas le voir tout de suite, ça fait trop mal.  
- D'accord, on va aller voir qui sonne.  
- Repose-toi.

Elles se levèrent et quittèrent la chambre. Je fermai les yeux et essayais de faire le vide.

…

…

- Isa ? demanda Euterpe.

_Bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester seule aujourd'hui._

- Oui ? répondis-je sans ouvrir les yeux.  
- Alice et Emmett Cullen sont là, ils veulent te parler. Ils insistent.

_Alice et Emmett Cullen ? Mais que veulent-ils ? Autant aller les voir. Après, j'aurai la paix._

- J'arrive.  
- Tu es sûre ? Je peux leur dire que tu ne veux pas les voir, si tu veux.  
- Non, ça va, j'arrive. Dick dort encore ?  
- On dirait.

Je me levai et allai dans le salon. Terpsichore se lava et quitta la pièce à mon arrivée. Alice et Emmett Cullen étaient debout, et me regardaient, un air malheureux sur le visage.

- Si vous êtes là pour en remettre une couche, ce n'est pas la peine, les prévins-je.  
- Non, non, non, me coupa Alice. On n'est pas venus pour ça. On est là parce que…  
- Parce que mon frère s'est comporté comme le dernier des crétins avec toi. Et qu'on n'approuve pas du tout ce qu'il a fait, compléta Emmett.  
- Esmée et Rosalie ne l'ont pas épargné. Tout le monde lui est tombé dessus. Et…  
- D'accord, dis-je. Et… Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là ?  
- On est venu pour vous soutenir ! annonça Alice. Il faut que vous parliez avec mon frère.  
- Ecoutez, ça fait quasiment deux fois qu'il me brise le cœur, alors… Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire plus pour le moment.

Ils se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop que dire. Puis Alice se ressaisit, elle commença à sautiller sur place.

- En tout cas, ça ne va pas nous empêcher de faire connaissance ! Pourquoi n'irions-nous faire connaissance toutes les deux ? Pendant une séance de shopping !

_Oh non ! J'avais oublié…_

- C'est très gentil de le proposer, j'apprécie l'offre. Mais là, j'ai surtout besoin de rester seule.  
- Mais non ! Tu as besoin de te changer les idées !

_De quel droit savait-elle ce qui était bon pour moi ou pas ?_

- Edward est le seul fautif dans l'histoire ! intervint Emmett. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à déprimer à cause de lui ?  
- Qui va déprimer ?

Dick venait de se réveiller visiblement.

- Je pense que c'est moi, répondis-je.  
- QUOI ? Mais… Mais… Mais… Ma biche ! Que s'est-il passé ?

J'esquissai un sourire, et laissais quelques larmes couler avant d'étouffer un sanglot. Dick était torse nu, les cheveux en bataille, le regard encore endormi. Mais il se réveilla dès qu'il eut appris ma réponse. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne pus retenir un sanglot.

- Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de foncer. C'est ma faute. Pardonne-moi Bella.  
- Arrête, répondis-je. Tu n'y es pour rien. Il a tout dit, j'ai tout dit. On a failli… Et il est parti en courant.  
- Ma biche…

Il me serra contre lui. Je fermai les yeux. Je ne me sentais plus seule. Quelqu'un était avec moi. Mais je n'étais pas bien, parce que ce n'était pas _ses_ bras.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda-t-il aux Cullen.  
- Je suis Alice, et voici mon frère Emmett. Nous sommes le frère et la sœur d'Edward.  
- Edward... ?  
- _Lui_, répondis-je.  
- Ah… Et,… Vous êtes là pour quelle raison exactement ?

Il était soupçonneux, je le sentais très bien. Je me redressai et quittai ses bras.

- Arrête Dick.  
- Nous sommes là parce qu'on ne cautionne pas l'attitude de notre frère, annonça Alice.  
- On trouve qu'il a été très méchant avec Mlle Swan, et qu'elle ne mérite pas ça.  
- Oui ! Grâce à elle, les disputes entre Emmett et Rosalie on enfin cessé, on lui en est en est plus que reconnaissants d'ailleurs. Mais, on trouve qu'elle est gentille, et on voulait le lui faire savoir !  
- Je vois.  
- Et, continua Alice. On venait de lui proposer de lui changer les idées en l'emmenant faire du shopping !

Je soupirai, elle n'allait pas en démordre.

- Aujourd'hui ? demanda Dick.  
- Ben oui !  
- Mais… les magasins sont fermés le samedi après-midi ici.  
- Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que nous irons dans une grande ville !  
- Stop ! m'exclamai-je.

Je repris calmement quand j'eus le silence.

- Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai absolument aucune envie d'aller faire du shopping.  
- Quoi ! Mais il faut que tu te changes les idées ! Et c'est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour ça !  
- Très peu pour moi. Je reconnais, continuai-je en montant le ton, voyant qu'elle allait me couper. Je reconnais même tout à fait que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Mais, ajoutai-je en montant le ton à nouveau. Je connais d'autres moyens qui me conviendront bien mieux.  
- Comme quoi ? demanda Dick.  
- Comme… aller jouer de la musique et danser. Tya et Laetitia savent comment chasser ma mauvaise humeur. Dick connait aussi pas mal d'astuces je pense, dis-je en lui faisant un sourire complice.  
- Tout à fait ma biche !  
- Complètement d'accord ! approuva Euterpe, de même que Terpsichore.

Elles venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Probablement pour avoir de mes nouvelles, et vérifier que je tenais le coup face aux Cullen. Mais, elles me connaissaient et savaient que je pouvais faire face. Tout comme Dick.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête exactement ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Je me demandais si Laeti serai d'accord pour aller avec moi jouer de la musique dans le kiosque à musique du parc de la ville.  
- Ah mais complètement ! approuva-t-elle.

Elle traversa le salon pour aller voir les instruments de musiques. Elle avait trouvé le temps d'y ajouter les siens quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire, et il y en avait maintenant tout un tas.

- Euh… Je prends ma guitare… Non ! Ma flûte… Non ! Mon harmonica…  
- Tu as conscience qu'elle va y rester un moment là ? me dit Terpsichore.  
- Bah, on ne la changera pas. Tu me passes ma lyre ? l'interpellai-je.  
- A mon humble avis ma biche, elle ne t'a pas entendue…

Alice et Emmett semblaient un peu désemparés, et ne savaient plus trop quoi faire.

- Vous pouvez venir si vous voulez, leur dis-je. Au fait, c'est vraiment gentil d'être venus. Ça m'a fait chaud au cœur.  
- Allons, grâce à vous, Rosie et moi on va bien, alors c'était la moindre des choses.  
- D'ailleurs, ça vous dérange si on l'invite, ainsi que les autres ? demanda Alice.  
- Pas…, commençai-je.  
- Non ! Je ne pensais pas à Edward. Mais aux autres.  
- Si vous voulez, répondis-je.  
- Super ! Viens, Emmett, allons le leur dire !  
- OK ! On vous retrouve là-bas !  
- A tout à l'heure.

Je leur ouvrais la porte et ils sortirent. J'allais ensuite aider Euterpe à choisir son instrument de musique, tout en prenant ma lyre.

- Ah ! Tu prends un instrument à cordes ?  
- Oui, c'est mon préféré.  
- Je vais prendre une des guitares alors.  
- Prends celle-là. Les cordes vibrent très bien, dis-je en lui désignant sa guitare.  
- Mais, c'est la mienne.  
- Raison de plus pour que tu la prennes.  
- Je vais aller m'habiller un peu, dit Dick. Et grignoter quelque chose, ajouta-t-il. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il partit pour la salle de bain. J'allais dans la chambre pour arranger un peu mon visage. J'avais encore les yeux et le nez rouge. Je fermai les yeux. J'étais une Muse, et il était facile d'arranger mon apparence physique. Voilà, ça allait beaucoup mieux là. Je reprenais un visage un plus joyeux. L'humeur n'y était pas, mais je veillerais à ce qu'elle y soit dès cet après-midi.

J'avais demandé à aller au kiosque uniquement parce que je voulais effacer les mauvais souvenirs de ce matin pour les remplacer par des nouveaux. Et danser, chanter et jouer de la musique me ferait un bien fou. Dick sortit de la douche et m'annonça qu'il allait dans la cuisine. Je me changeai, et pris des vêtements plus légers.

Euterpe et Terpsichore étaient prêtes, Dick aussi. Il avait pris quelques chaises pliantes. Nous nous proposâmes pour l'aider, mais il déclina, prétextant que ce n'était pas si lourd que ça.

Je pris ma lyre, No se leva. Nous partîmes. Nous y allâmes à pieds, je n'avais pas envie de prendre la voiture. Dick passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me maintenir contre lui. Il avait senti que j'en avais besoin. Il était là pour moi, et ça me suffisait.

Je savais qu'il me faudrait affronter Edward tôt ou tard. Mais, je ne m'en sentais pas le courage maintenant. C'était étrange. Quand j'inspirai les poètes, j'essayais toujours de me mettre à leur place, de _vivre_ l'histoire avec eux. Et là, _je_ la vivais entièrement. Et je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

Il était toujours bizarre de constater que les conseils que l'on prodiguait aux autres n'étaient jamais ceux que l'on appliquait. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, et ça le serait toujours. Après tout, nous avions tous une certaine part humaine en nous, et c'était elle qui contrôlait nos désirs, nos plaisirs. Et nous ne pouvions exister sans elle.

Nous arrivâmes au kiosque à musique, l'air était doux, chaud juste comme il fallait. Le soleil n'était toujours pas là.

_Ce soir, je vais le voir !_

Dick posa les chaises, les monta et les installa dans le kiosque, du côté des musiciens. Euterpe et moi nous assîmes et commençâmes à jouer. Nous n'avions pas besoin de communiquer entre nous pour nous mettre d'accord sur la musique à jouer. Nous étions très souvent sur la même longueur d'onde.

J'avais été blessée, j'avais besoin de tout évacuer. De chanter une chanson. De sentir que ça me rendait plus forte.

_Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?_

Si, peut-être. Mais il fallait que je chante _cette_ chanson. Je _devais_ le faire.

_Je n'ai connu qu'une histoire d'amour,  
Au fil de ma vie,  
Cet homme m'a promis le toujours,  
Et puis s'est enfui.  
C'est la couleur de l'enfer  
Quand les mensonges salissent tout  
J'aurai cru sombrer sous la colère,  
Comme un cheval fou._

Je mettais bien plus facilement dans la peau du personnage chantant la chanson : une âme blessée, meurtrie, brisée par l'amour. Mais qui trouvait le moyen de se relever.

_Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,  
C'est de pouvoir aimer._

Et c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire. Aimer. Grâce à Dick, grâce à mes sœurs, par leur seule présence et leur soutien, je revivais.

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
Aimer se dire que c'est possible,  
Aimer d'un amour invincible,  
Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
C'est possible._

Les Cullen arrivèrent, mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Il fallait que je la finisse.

_J'ai vu mes châteaux en Espagne,  
Ce que j'ai bâti,  
Disparaître sous les flammes de la jalousie,  
C'est une douleur sans égal,  
Quand sa vie,  
part en étincelles  
J'aurai pu vendre mon âme au diable,  
Comme un criminel._

_Mais ce qui m'a sauvée,_  
_C'est de pouvoir aimer._

Je voyais l'espoir s'allumer dans le regard d'Alice, l'espoir de me voir me relever, de ne pas rester effondrée sur moi-même, celui de Rosalie exprimait la joie, le bonheur de voir que j'arrivais à faire face.

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
Aimer se dire que c'est possible,  
Aimer d'un amour invincible,  
Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
C'est possible._

_Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,_  
_Aimer, et jurer sur la Bible,_  
_D'aimer,_  
_Malgré l'inadmissible,_  
_Aimer, jusqu'à l'impossible,_  
_C'est possible._

_Hein, hein, hein..._

Ils chantaient avec moi. Ils étaient tous là.

_Aimer jusqu'à l'imprévisible,  
Aimer jusqu'à l'impossible,  
C'est possible._

Je me sentais mieux, je m'étais enfin vidée. J'avais laissé tout sortir, comme l'autre soir avec Dick. Ils applaudirent, tous.

Dick s'approcha d'Euterpe et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et commença à jouer un air à la guitare. Dick vint vers moi, prit ma lyre de mes mains et la posa par terre.

J'eus l'impression de connaitre l'air qu'Euterpe s'était mise à jouer. Cela me fit sourire. Dick tendit la main vers moi pour m'inviter à danser. Je la pris et me levai. Il passa une de ses mains sur ma taille, attrapa ma main de l'autre et la leva légèrement. Je posais ma main sur son épaule et attendis qu'il me guide.

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l´eau_

J'eus un grand sourire en reconnaissant la chanson. Terpsichore s'était assise à ma place et se régalait de me voir danser avec Dick.

_Mon rêve était trop beau  
L´été qui s´achève tu partiras  
A cent mille lieux de moi  
Comment oublier ton sourire  
Et tellement de souvenirs_

Les Cullen avaient commencé à suivre la mesure et dansaient en couple. Chacun suivait les intonations de Dick.

_Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai  
Je n´ai vu le temps passer  
L´amour sur la plage désertée  
Nos corps brûlés enlacés  
Comment t´aimer si tu t´en vas  
Dans ton pays loin là-bas_

Dick avait une belle voix, et était un bon, très bon danseur. Je me plaisais toujours à passer des moments de ce genre avec lui.

_Hélène things you do make me crazy about you  
Pourquoi tu pars reste ici j´ai tant besoin d´une amie  
Hélène things you do make me crazy about you  
Pourquoi tu pars si loin de moi  
Là où le vent te porte loin de mon cœur qui bat_

Pour rendre la danse plus conviviale, nous procédions à des échanges de partenaires.

_Hélène things you do make me crazy about you  
Pourquoi tu pars reste ici reste encore juste une nuit_

Je me retrouvai face à Emmett. Il ne dansait pas aussi bien que Dick, mais ça restait agréable.

_Seul sur le sable les yeux dans l´eau  
Mon rêve était trop beau  
L´été qui s´achève tu partiras  
A cent mille lieux de moi  
Comment t´aimer si tu t´en vas  
Dans ton pays loin là-bas  
Dans ton pays loin là-bas  
Dans ton pays loin de moi_

Je terminais la chanson dans les bras de Dick.

Je me sentais bien, j'étais heureuse. J'avais oublié Edward quelques instants, je ne ressentais presque plus la douleur de ce matin. Mon cœur était toujours brisé, mais je recollais les morceaux avec la danse et le chant.

Il était vrai qu'un humain aurait mis plus de temps, beaucoup plus même, pour faire face et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Mais, j'étais une Muse, un être divin, capable d'exister à plusieurs endroits à la fois, âgée de plus de 6000 ans, et connaissant l'espèce humaine et les émotions qui s'y rattachaient en long, en large, et en travers. Je ressentais ces émotions, mais je les traitais plus facilement que les humains.

Celle qui, si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, s'appelait Esmée ne me lâchait pas du regard. Je la regardai un instant. Je voyais de la compassion, de la tendresse, et même un soupçon de tristesse dans son regard.

Pourquoi était-elle triste ? Pensait-elle à Edward ? Car il était à présent seul.

_Ou pas ! Tu n'en sais rien Érato !_

Savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorais ? Cela concernait-il Edward ?

No qui était venu avec nous, s'était allongé près de mon siège et somnolait. Il n'avait pas grondé après les Cullen, ce qui était une première en soi. Euterpe s'était mise à jouer un madison. Nous dansions tous ensemble et nous nous amusions bien.

Je retournais jouer de la musique avec Euterpe une fois le madison terminé, Dick dansait avec Terpsichore. Les Cullen dansaient entre eux, se mêlant parfois avec Dick et Terpsichore. Nous nous détendions tout simplement.

Tout à coup, les Cullen voulurent partir, prétextant qu'il se faisait tard, et qu'ils avaient des choses à faire. Je ne compris pas la raison de cet empressement, mais j'avais la vague impression qu'Alice en était à l'origine. Mais, je n'en étais pas sûre. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils prirent congé et partirent.

Je dansais sur une danse plus énergique avec Dick, histoire de pouvoir conclure cette séance de danse et de musique en beauté.

Puis nous prîmes nos affaires et rentrâmes à la maison. Nous y posâmes toutes nos affaires. La nuit venait juste de tomber. Je n'avais pas réalisé que le temps s'était écoulé aussi vite. J'avais une visite à faire.

Je grimpai sur le dos de No, et il m'emmena voir celui qui pourrait chasser les nuages le lendemain, de sorte qu'il serait possible de profiter _enfin_ du soleil pour ne serait-ce qu'une journée.

Nous fûmes devant sa demeure. Je frappai à la porte, No derrière moi. La porte s'ouvrit _c'est le cas de le dire_ en coup de vent.

- Érato ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Remarque, tu tombes à pic. Je m'apprêtais à écrire un beau poème sur la Neige… Mais j'ai... comme qui dirait… du mal. M'aideras-tu ?  
- Mais certainement. Ferme les yeux… Laisse les mots s'aligner tout seul…

…

- Ça vient ! Merci ! Je dois absolument l'écrire !

Éole se mit à courir partout dans le but de trouver du papier et un crayon. Une fois tout ceci trouvé, il s'attela à tout écrire. Pendant un long moment…

- Et sinon, tu venais seulement pour ça ?  
- Pas tout à fait, avouai-je. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu as fini d'écrire ?  
- Oui !  
- D'accord. Alors voilà, je me suis installée dans un petit coin en France, et il se trouve que le soleil ne montre jamais son visage. Il apparaît constamment enveloppé d'une couverture de nuages, et ne quittant jamais son lit, malgré qu'il soit comme on le dit « levé », dis-je avec un air rêveur.  
- Waouh… Comme j'aimerais pouvoir parler comme ça…  
- Du coup, continuai-je, faisant fi de son intervention. Je me demandais si tu ne pourrais pas être gentil avec moi et retirer cette couverture pour une journée, histoire que je puisse profiter du soleil. Alors, me rendrais-tu ce service ?  
- Euh… En ce moment, ce n'est pas possible. Les autres m'ont demandé si je pouvais justement les laisser pour affaiblir l'ennemi.

_Affaiblir en les privant de soleil ? Une seconde… Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que nous étions en temps de guerre._

- Par contre… Euh… Tu as bien dit que tu étais en France, c'est ça ?  
- En effet, confirmai-je.

Il se pencha vers moi et chuchota.

- Quelqu'un m'a parlé d'humains capables de se transformer en animal.  
- On connait ça, répondis-je en chuchotant moi aussi. Tu connais aussi bien que moi Protée, les lycanthropes. Et toutes les bestioles bizarres : le Minotaure, la Chimère, les sirènes…  
- Je sais bien, me coupa-t-il. Mais ces mecs-là, ça ne ressemble pas à ce qu'on connait. Mais pas du tout !  
- Ils ressemblent à quoi alors ?  
- C'est justement pour ça que je t'en parle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas enquêter ?  
- Hein ? Tu es sérieux là ?

No avait commencé à s'agiter en voyant que la tension était en train de monter. Il semblait nerveux et tournait autour de moi.

- Tu es jolie, maline, intelligente, capable de réfléchir, et discrète ! Tu seras parfaite pour ça !  
- Il est hors de question que je m'occupe de ça !

Soudain, Éole m'attrapa les épaules avec une grande force, me maintenant contre lui. Il me regardait, un air dément sur le visage.

_Ça ressemble au regard d'un psychopathe, juste avant qu'il ne sorte le couteau pour te tuer… lentement, histoire de bien te faire souffrir au passage._

- Mais tu ne comprends pas qu'on est en guerre ! EN GUERRE ! Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur ! Nous ne pouvons rien laisser nous échapper ! La moindre erreur serait fatale ! Tout représente un danger ! TOUT ! Tout le monde perd les pédales !

_Je l'avais remarqué._

- Des trucs qui ne se sont jamais produits auparavant arrivent d'un coup !

Je repensais aux empusas qui m'avaient attaquée l'autre jour. Comment j'avais trouvé la situation anormale.

No s'était mis à gronder, pour lui dire de me laisser. Mais il était perdu dans son délire, et n'y faisait absolument pas attention. Et il continuait :

- Tu comprends que tu es la seule à pouvoir faire ça ! LA SEULE ! Nous n'avons pas le temps ! Chaque jour perdu est un pas vers la défaite ! LA DEFAITE ! Le vent ne cesse de tourner ! Il nous faut surveiller nos arrières et nous parer à tout danger ! TOUS LES DANGERS !

Il commençait à vraiment perdre les pédales. Je devais faire quelque chose. No grondait de plus en plus fort, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils en viennent à se battre, parce qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement se blesser.

- L'ennemi progresse ! Nous n'arriverons pas à le retenir ! Tout le monde doit aider !  
- Je ne suis pas faite pour la guerre ! m'exclamai-je.  
- Trouve des alliés ! Nous ne gagnerons pas ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! DE L'AIDE ! TOUTE L'AIDE QU'ON PEUT TROUVER !

Il devenait vraiment hystérique. Je me débattis et réussis à me libérer suffisamment pour pouvoir le gifler de toutes mes forces. Ce qui eut pour mérite de l'arrêter sur le champ. Il me relâcha même.

- Merci. Je crois que j'en avais besoin.  
- Effectivement oui. Je pense que tu peux le dire.  
- La Guerre est là, Érato. Il va falloir que tes sœurs et toi vous participez.  
- Nous sommes des Muses ! Pas des guerrières ! As-tu déjà vu une Muse sur un champ de bataille ? Ce serait un suicide pur et simple !  
- Maudit nos ennemis alors ! Ça les déstabilisera !  
- Je ne maudis pas sans raison, contrai-je.  
- Ce sont nos ennemis ! Ça suffit non ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Je maudis ceux qui m'ont offensée. Personnellement, précisai-je.  
- Il faut que tu nous aides Érato. Tu sais comme moi ce qu'il va se passer si les Titans l'emportent.  
- Ça n'est pas le rôle des petits héros, des guerriers ?  
- Si, reconnut-il. Et ils sont d'ailleurs les cibles privilégiées. Mais si tu en vois passer, tes sœurs et toi, vous pouvez les protéger.  
- Nous en avons déjà discuté, et nous avons convenu d'agir de façon à éviter la guerre.  
- On ne peut plus l'éviter Érato. C'est bien le problème.  
- Je refuse d'y croire, il y a toujours une solution.  
- Pas ici.

Je m'affalai sur un siège et me pris la tête dans les mains.

- Quels choix avons-nous ? demandai-je.  
- Fuir, ou rester et se battre.  
- Mais si on fuit…  
- Tôt ou tard, on est rattrapé.

Il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Triste bilan de notre situation, commentai-je.  
- Quel camp as-tu choisi Érato ?  
- Tu le sais bien !  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Notre père a toujours agi de façon à nous protéger mes sœurs et moi, c'est pourquoi nous le soutenons, dis-je en me redressant.  
- D'accord ! D'accord.

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier du siège en fermant les yeux.

- Est-ce que tu sais _quand_ la Bataille aura lieu ? demandai-je.  
- Qui te dit qu'il y aura une Bataille ?  
- Toutes les guerres commencent par une bataille chez nous je te rappelle. Si nous ne sommes plus en mesure de l'éviter, ça veut dire qu'elle va commencer. Et que nous avons intérêt à être prêts le moment venu. Alors je te le redemande : quand ?  
- Je ne sais pas, dans quelques semaines je pense. Moins d'un mois, je dirais.  
- A l'Olympe ? Suis-je bête, bien sûr que c'est à l'Olympe, répondis-je pour moi-même.  
- Nous ne l'emporterons pas Érato. Et les choses vont _vraiment_ évoluer.  
- Serait-ce trop te demander de rester un minimum optimiste ? m'énervai-je.  
- Je ne demande pas mieux ! Mais nous n'avons rien ! Rien ! Pas d'arme secrète ou quoi que ce soit. Nos héros vont se faire tuer, notre armée sera décimée. Ce sera la fin.

Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Nous étions condamnés.

* * *

_Oui, bon, il y en a qui espéraient… Mais là, tout de suite, j'ai trouvé ça trop facile. Sans compter qu'il y a plein d'autres problèmes en parallèle !_

_Blagues mises à part, il va vraiment falloir que je trouve de belles idées pour continuer… Je suis à court là, à court de temps aussi…_

_Allez, à bientôt !_

_Lot'_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Hello ! Pardon pour le retard, mais Internet ne voulait pas marcher (essayez de passer un week-end sans ça, de nos jours, c'est presque impossible quand on s'y est habitué…)_

_Enfin, voilà la suite !_

_Disclaimer : certains persos appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je le quittai et repartis avec No. Je réfléchissais à ce problème. Mais n'y voyais pas de solutions. Je rentrais dans la maison. Mes sœurs m'annoncèrent que Dick était allé se coucher. Je leur racontai ce que j'avais appris. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?  
- On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés ! Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !  
- Mais quoi ? demandai-je.

Parce que c'était ça le problème. Que pouvions-nous faire ? Nous ne savions pas nous battre, nous ne détenions pas d'arme secrète, ni même d'un quelconque moyen pour abattre l'ennemi. Ou du moins, le retarder. L'immobiliser.

Je me levai et marchais en tournant en rond dans la pièce. Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur No qui s'était installé sur le tapis.

_L'immobiliser ?_

_Peut-être que…_

Je compris tout d'un coup ce que ressentaient les humains qui avaient une idée « lumineuse ». Ils avaient l'impression qu'elle tombait du ciel, apparaissant quand la situation était perdue. Ce n'était pas vraiment une ampoule qui s'allumait dans notre tête, mais quelque chose qui venait d'un coup.

Je retournai m'assoir sur le canapé.

- Les filles, je crois que j'ai une idée. Mais elle est tellement dingue qu'elle ne marchera jamais.  
- Dis toujours, de toute façon, nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autre choix, dit Euterpe.  
- A quoi tu as pensé ? demanda Terpsichore.  
- Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il est arrivé à No ?  
- Oui, quand il…  
- Attend, tu penses à…

Elles se redressèrent à leur tour, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais abordé.

- Ça pourrait marcher. Mais on n'en est pas sûres, on ne sait même pas si ça fonctionnera.  
- Je sais, admis-je. Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution.  
- Érato, il y a plusieurs problèmes qui se posent là.  
- Je m'en doute bien…  
- D'abord, on ne sait même pas si c'est réellement un venin, et s'il est capable de nous affecter.  
- Aussi, nous n'avons aucune certitude concernant le fait qu'ils pourraient nous blesser. Leur venin, ou je ne sais trop quoi, est peut-être en mesure de nous affecter. Mais pour les trois-quarts des créatures de notre monde, il faut utiliser de l'Or de l'Olympe pour attaquer notre peau.  
- Je le sais bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Il faut aussi prendre en compte le fait qu'ils ignorent notre nature, l'existence de notre monde. Et que je ne me sens absolument pas de tout leur révéler !  
- Oui, aussi.  
- Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être au pied du mur, avec pour seule option de l'escalader sans même savoir ce qu'il se trouve derrière, commenta Terpsichore.  
- Moi non plus, admis-je. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement.

On frappa à la porte.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un ? demandai-je.  
- Non.  
- Mais qui c'est alors ?  
- Surtout, qui viendrait chez les gens aux alentours de minuit ?  
- Je vais aller voir, dis-je en me levant.  
- C'est peut-être un piège !  
- Arrête, tout va bien. No est là.

J'allais dans le petit vestibule et ouvris la porte… Pour me retrouver face à Edward.

_Non, mais c'est une blague ?_

Je ne pris même pas le temps de le saluer ou autre :

- Si tu es venu pour me faire le même coup que ce matin, tu peux repartir tout de suite.  
- Non, je voulais… je voulais…

Il s'approcha légèrement de moi. Je n'avais pas bougé, tenant la porte ouverte d'une main.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça. Je m'en suis voulu à la seconde où je suis parti.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu l'as fait.  
- J'ai culpabilisé toute la journée. Toute ma famille m'est tombée dessus.  
- Je sais, répondis-je sèchement.  
- Je suis tout à fait conscient que je t'ai faite souffrir.  
- C'est rien de le dire.  
- J'ai… J'ai certainement brisé ton cœur. Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai aussi brisé le mien !  
- Et alors ? Tu voudrais peut-être que je te plaigne ? C'est toi qui as tout fait ! TOI ! m'énervai-je. C'est toi qui as voulu qu'on se retrouve ! C'est toi qui as commencé à tout déballer ! Alors, j'ai voulu te suivre, je pensais que tu voulais entendre ce que je ressentais ! Et puis… Tu t'es enfui ! Toute ta famille est venue me voir quelques heures après pour me dire qu'ils me soutenaient ! Et tu es resté dans ton coin ! Et maintenant, tu reviens la bouche en cœur pour… Pourquoi tu es là au fait ?

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser. Et te proposer de tout reprendre à zéro.

_Ça, ça ne marche pas à tous les coups. Et je sais de quoi je parle._

J'avais vu des milliers d'histoires se terminer avec des phrases de ce genre. J'étais donc un peu sceptique. Il était vrai que si nous y mettions tous les deux du nôtre, ça pouvait marcher.

Mais je ne pouvais pas y mettre du mien. J'avais trop de soucis pour le moment, et y mêler Edward… Non, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je refusais aussi que Dick soit impliqué, il faudrait que je trouve un moyen de le mettre à l'abri… Quand la Guerre serait là. Encore un souci que venait s'ajouter à ma liste.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment en souci : les humains n'étaient jamais au courant de nos guerres, mais c'était plus pour ma conscience que je voulais éloigner Dick. Quant à éloigner Edward et sa famille… Je le voulais, mais je savais que j'allais avoir besoin d'eux tôt ou tard.

_Ta survie et celle des autres en dépend Érato ! Si tu ne fais rien, tu finiras certainement dévorée par un empusa, ou bien une autre bestiole de ce genre !_

La situation était vraiment délicate. J'avais l'impression de jouer les funambules, mais dans un brouillard complet, avec un feu immense dans mon dos, me contraignant à fuir le plus vite possible. Un seul pas à côté du fil serait fatal. Et traîner serait aussi fatal. Il fallait avancer, et rapidement.

Mais, je ne pouvais pas le faire. Il y avait trop de choses à prendre en considération.

D'abord, le fait que les Cullen soient des vampires, et qu'ils pourraient peut-être faire pencher la balance en notre faveur. Etant donné que leur venin avait des chances de nous blesser. Cependant, ça restait une hypothèse.

Ensuite, le fait qu'ils ignorent jusqu'à notre existence, et donc la guerre. Et que nous n'étions pas supposées savoir ce qu'ils sont en réalité.

Aussi, le sentiment qui me torturait de devoir les mêler à ça. Ils n'avaient rien fait à qui que ce soit appartenant à notre univers, et là, mon idée était de les faire rentrer dedans de plein fouet pour pouvoir massacrer les rangs adverses.

Surtout, l'amour que j'éprouvais pour Edward m'empêchait de rester rationnelle. Cela renforçait ma volonté de ne pas vouloir le mêler à tout cela.

En revanche, le point qui me taraudait le plus, c'était le fait que nous n'avions pas d'autre choix. C'était eux ou nous.

Par contre, si je voulais qu'Edward et sa famille soient au courant de tout, je devais le leur dire. Ce n'était pas certes un sujet qui viendrait facilement dans la conversation, mais tôt ou tard, il serait mis en avant. Le problème que je rencontrais était un problème de conscience. Pour mener ce projet à bien, j'allais devoir me réconcilier rapidement avec Edward, pour que nous fassions connaissance, et que nous « découvrions » mutuellement nos secrets. Ce ne serait que de la comédie de mon côté. Ce qui voudrait dire que je lui mentirais. Et je ne voulais pas m'y résoudre.

_Tu ne vas pas lui mentir, puisque tu as envie de te réconcilier avec lui, de l'aimer._

Oui, nous étions amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et j'avais envie de voir jusqu'où ça pourrait nous mener. Mais il fallait prendre en compte nos natures, nos avenirs, nos besoins…

Où est-ce que ça irait ?

…

Edward était toujours face à moi, attendant une réponse. Mais je n'en avais pas à lui donner.

- Ecoute, tu l'as fait une fois, tu pourrais très bien le refaire, dis-je.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je disais ça. On aurait pu dire que c'était mon inconscient qui parlait à ma place. Disait-il ce qu'il fallait dire ?

Notre univers était en temps de guerre, mais il y en avait une autre entre ma raison et mon cœur. Mon cœur voulait l'éloigner, parce qu'il pourrait mourir par ma faute, et je ne me le serais jamais pardonnée. Ma raison voulait qu'il reste auprès de moi, et qu'il nous aide à gagner la guerre, à supposer qu'il le puisse.

Cependant, je ne voulais pas agir en égoïste : me réconcilier avec Edward dans le seul but qu'il accepte par la suite de nous sauver en participant à la guerre… Ma conscience ne me le pardonnait pas.

- Bella, dit Edward, interrompant mes réflexions.

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

- J'ai à peine passé une journée sans te voir, et c'est déjà trop. J'ai compris que j'avais remis mon cœur entre tes mains à la minute où je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi dans le parc. Et je souhaite que tu le gardes, que tu en prennes soin. Bella, accepte de veiller sur mon cœur, tu es la seule à qui j'ai envie de le confier.

J'étais quelque peu émue par sa déclaration, je versais même une larme sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Edward…  
- Tiens ! Regardez qui c'est qui est là ! dit une voix.

_Oh non… Il ne manquait plus que lui._

Je fermais les yeux un instant, souhaitant me trouver au beau milieu d'un rêve. Mais une Muse ne rêvait pas. Je les rouvris et me décalais pour pouvoir le voir arriver, titubant et bafouillant des mots qui formaient des phrases sans aucun sens.

Je posai ma main sur mon front, exaspérée par son attitude. Je ne voulais pas savoir combien de bouteilles Dionysos avait vidées pour être dans cet état.

- Le Vent m'a dit que tu étais là ! Alors je viens AUSSI ! cria-t-il.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller le voir celui-là ? J'oublie toujours qu'il a tendance à être bavard quand il est soûl. C'est bien ma veine._

- Tu n'étais pas supposé faire attention à ce que tu devais boire ? demandai-je.  
- Mais J'AI fait atten… tion ! C'était du jblgbl…

_Encore plus soûl que ce que je pensais…_

- De qualiTE !

- Serait-ce trop te demander d'aller le cuver ailleurs ?

Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse. Il était suffisamment conscient pour ne pas faire de gaffe, mais j'avais quand même peur qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui finirait pas éveiller des soupçons.

- Mais euh ! Tu vas pas me LAIsser SEUL ? On a beSOIN les uns des… jgl… au... TRES !  
- Je confirme, tu as besoin d'aide en ce moment.  
- Nous sommes en g… en g… En GUERRE ! On va pas… surviiiiivre ! Alors je pro, pro, profiiite !

Je ne saurais dire si c'était la mention du mot « guerre », ou le fait de le voir si désemparé, mais quelque chose me fit paniquer. Je revis toutes les angoisses que j'avais ressenties quelques minutes auparavant.

Oui, nous étions en guerre. Oui, nous devions nous aider les uns les autres. Oui, nous avions besoin les uns des autres. Oui, nous étions condamnés. Oui, cette guerre nous serait fatale.

- Rentre chez toi Edward. Quant à toi, viens, et tu n'as pas intérêt à crier ! Il y en a qui dorment ici !  
- Oui euh… é... É…  
- Tais-toi et rentre avant que je ne change d'avis, le prévins-je.

A ma grande surprise, Dinoysos s'exécuta et vint vers la porte d'entrée. Il buta sur une racine et tomba sur le sol. Je n'allais pas l'aider, malgré le regard interrogateur d'Edward. Il se releva et avança. Il s'écrasa contre le mur de la maison une fois, pardon, deux fois. Il s'effondra ensuite contre Edward, qui ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Edward décida de le relever doucement, et l'orienta vers moi. Il voulut se jeter à mon cou, mais je m'écartai pour qu'il rentre dans la maison. Ce qui eut pour effet de le déséquilibrer, et il s'effondra une nouvelle fois sur le sol.

- N'espère même pas que je vienne t'aider à te relever, lui dis-je. Tu as bu je ne sais combien de bouteilles tout seul, donc tu te relèves tout seul.

Dionysos se releva tant bien que mal, puis tituba sur place.

- Le canapé est sur ta droite, précisai-je. Et ne t'avises pas de vomir dessus !  
- Pas de sou…

Il trouva le canapé et s'effondra dessus avant de n'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Je croisais les bras et me tournais vers Edward.

- Si jamais, pour une raison quelle qu'elle soit, tu te trouverais aussi soûl que lui, sache que je te traiterai de la même manière.

J'espérais surtout détendre l'atmosphère en disant ça. Et changer rapidement de sujet pour éviter qu'Edward en vienne à en poser des questions. Ce qui, à mon grand malheur, ne fonctionna pas.

- Ne t'en fais donc pas, jamais je ne boirai plus que de raison, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Comme j'aimais ce rire…

_Réveille-toi ! Focus, Érato, focus !_

- Mais, lorsqu'il parlait de guerre, cela avait-il en sens particulier ?

_Et mince !_

Je me trouvais au pied du mur. Fallait-il mentir, ou dire la vérité ? Il y avait toujours une solution de retarder, ne révéler que quelques détails, mais tôt ou tard, je serais confrontée à ce problème.

_Dis-lui Érato ! Il décidera de lui-même s'il veut t'aider ou pas !_

Oui, c'était probablement la meilleure solution. Je n'aurais pas l'impression de le manipuler. Je n'aurais pas l'impression de le tromper. J'aurais la sensation qu'il voulait participer à cette guerre de son plein gré. Et ça, ça changeait tout mon raisonnement.

- En quelque sorte, répondis-je.  
- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Pas maintenant. Rentre chez toi Edward, j'ai trop de soucis pour le moment.  
- Très bien. Pardon de t'avoir dérangée. Bonne soirée.  
- Bonne nuit Edward.

Il me fit un signe de tête et partit. Je fermai la porte et allai m'occuper de l'ivrogne. Mes sœurs l'avaient déjà vu et avaient essayé de le dessoûler, sans succès visiblement. Il était réveillé et chantait des chansons à tue-tête. Terpsichore et Euterpe n'arrivant pas à le faire taire, j'intervins. J'allais remplir un grand seau d'eau et de glaçons. Mon canapé serait mouillé, mais tant pis, je devais le dessoûler rapidement avant qu'il ne réveille Dick.

Je savais que Dick avait un sommeil de plomb, mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque. Je fis signe à Terpsichore de le bâillonner parce qu'il allait crier. Une fois cela fait, je renversais le seau. La réponse fut immédiate.

- HMMMM ! HHMMM ! PFFF !

Dionysos se redressa et trembla de tout son corps. Terpsichore le lâcha quand il s'arrêta de crier.

- Mais ! Mais vous êtes folles ou quoi ? Je suis gelé !  
- Et toi alors ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ? répondit Euterpe.  
- Déjà que tu débarques complètement soûl, à ta place, je la ramènerai moins, ajouta Terpsichore.  
- Érato ! Tu ne vas pas…, implora-t-il en se tournant vers moi.  
- Bien sûr que si ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? C'est chez moi que tu as débarqué, je me permets de te le rappeler comme ça, en passant. Sans compter que tu n'as pas arrêté d'évoquer cette guerre qui nous fait tous disjoncter alors qu'un humain était devant moi ! Et, bien évidemment, il a des soupçons à cause de toi ! Alors n'espère pas que je te sorte de là, parce que je suis aussi énervée que mes sœurs, si ce n'est plus encore ! Alors tu ferais mieux de te taire pour le moment, et de te faire oublier !

Je me levai, allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortis. No vint avec moi, et nous allâmes nous allonger dans la clairière comme la veille.

Je pensais à la façon dont la situation avait évolué. Ma rencontre avec lui avait bousculé tout le scénario que je m'étais imaginé. Ni mes sœurs, ni moi n'étions réellement conscientes de la situation.

Et quelle situation :

Les Dieux dirigeaient depuis toujours l'Olympe en Grèce. Ils avaient pris le pouvoir aux Titans qui agissaient comme de véritables tyrans. Certes, les Dieux n'étaient pas parfaits en tout point, mais ils laissaient les humains et la plupart des autres créatures vivre tranquille.

Les Géants, exhortés par Gaïa, avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de détrôner les Dieux. Zeus, mon père avait réussi à les repousser quelques fois, mais ça avait été l'un de ses fils Héraclès, qui leur avait donné le coup fatal.

Le problème s'était produit il y a quelques temps maintenant. Quelques Géants, qui jusque-là vivaient cachés, s'étaient rassemblés et avaient voulu renverser les Dieux une fois de plus, et libérer les Titans pour les remettre sur le trône.

Cela s'était déjà produit, et ils avaient été contrés à chaque fois.

Sauf que cette fois-ci, ils avaient vu le coup venir et s'étaient entourés d'alliés. Plus particulièrement toutes les créatures rejetées par les Dieux. Et ils avaient réussi, par un tour de force, à libérer la plupart des Titans, qui étaient jusque-là emprisonnés par Styx.

Et les Titans essayaient maintenant de reprendre le pouvoir. Jusqu'à présent, cela n'avait consisté qu'en de petites attaques à travers le monde, histoire d'occuper les Dieux pendant qu'ils se rassemblaient.

Mais maintenant, ils se préparaient pour la Grande Bataille, et continuaient à affaiblir nos rangs, jour après jour. Les Dieux déraillaient tous plus ou moins, chacun étant occupé à droite et à gauche par leurs nombreuses attaques. Si bien que nous n'avions pas eu le temps de renforcer notre armée.

Voilà pourquoi il disait que nous étions condamnés. Nous avions tout de même une armée. Nombre de créatures se rangeaient du côté des Dieux pour les aider. Mais nous avions aussi bien des ennemis, et cette fois-là, ils avaient décidé de se réunir contre nous. Ce qui pourrait bien nous être fatal.

Si les Titans reprenaient le contrôle, tout ne serait que désolation. Les humains, qui avaient toutefois été épargnés au début, ne le seraient probablement pas. Mes sœurs et moi serions tuées, envoyées aux Enfers. De même que tous les autres. Quant aux Dieux, ils seraient envoyés chez Tartare, qui saurait quoi faire d'eux. Je n'osais imaginer jusqu'où la cruauté de Tartare pouvait le conduire, mais je savais que ça pouvait aller très loin.

D'une certaine façon, j'étais plutôt tranquille de savoir que je ne subirais pas ce sort. Mais ça restait quelque chose que je ne souhaitais à personne. C'était un sort bien trop cruel.

Je devais faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. Mais cela signifiait que j'allais devoir mêler Edward et sa famille à toute cette histoire.

_Rappelle-toi Érato ! Si les Titans gagnent, ils ne seront pas épargnés eux non plus !_

C'était vrai. Bien sûr que c'était vrai. Il ne m'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour découvrir ce qu'ils étaient, et un antidote (ou presque) à leur venin. Alors les Titans mettraient sûrement moins de temps encore. Et ils trouveraient un moyen rapide de les tuer, ou bien de leur faire subir un sort pire que la mort. Et je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait bien arriver.

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour empêcher que cela n'arrive !

Mais cela impliquait que j'allais devoir tout révéler à Edward et sa famille. Et je ne savais pas du tout comment m'y prendre.

Le jour se levait, bien évidemment couvert. Il m'avait dit que ça ne changerait pas. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison que cela change.

Je me levai et rentrais dans la maison. L'ivrogne était toujours sur le canapé.

- C'est bon ? Tu as cuvé ton vin ? demandai-je.  
- Ouaaaiss, on peut dire, répondit-il.  
- Alors tu prends tes cliques et tes claques, et tu déguerpis, lui annonçai-je.

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'écouter sa réponse et allai dans la cuisine. Par précaution, je cachais toutes les bouteilles d'Ambroisie et de Nectar. Quand on en buvait trop, on finissait toujours dans le même état que lui. Hercule en avait fait les frais, et ça s'était souvent mal terminé. Fort heureusement, il n'était pas aussi brutal, mais il restait toujours pénible quand il était soûl.

- Tu n'aurais pas un peu de Nectar ? demanda-t-il.

_Trop tard !_

J'étais plutôt satisfaite d'avoir anticipé le coup cette fois-ci. Dionysos m'avait eue plusieurs fois, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça à présent.

- Malheureusement non, répondis-je. Nous avons terminé la dernière hier soir. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer.  
- Quoi ? Érato ! Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ?  
- Rentre chez toi avant de _vraiment_ m'énerver, le prévins-je.

Il savait tout aussi bien que les autres qu'il était plutôt risqué d'avoir une Muse sur le dos. Alors il n'ajouta rien, et partit.

Je passais le reste de la journée à parler avec Dick, nous jouions, plaisantions, rigolions, dansions, chantions… Dick savait que j'étais encore malheureuse suite à ce qu'avait fait Edward, et il savait comment me remonter le moral.

Je ne manquais pas de le remercier pour cela. Mais il me répondait que je l'avais tant de fois aidé, et qu'il devait trouver un moyen de compenser. Sous une quelque forme que ce soit.

J'eus beau lui répéter qu'il ne me devait rien, que j'avais toujours agi de la sorte. Il était mon ami, et il comptait pour moi. Je voulais savoir quand il allait mal, je voulais pouvoir l'aider quand il en avait besoin. Je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pouvait compter sur moi.

C'était ma définition de l'amitié. Une affection mutuelle entre deux personnes. Des services que l'on se rendait sans attendre quoi que ce soit en retour. Des inquiétudes quand on voyait que l'autre était malheureux, malade. Des sourires quand on savait qu'il était heureux, car sa joie était contagieuse…

Mes sœurs ne comprenaient pas vraiment la nature de ma relation avec Dick. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment comme moi. Elles préféraient se complaire dans leurs domaines de prédilection.

Cela pouvait s'expliquer parce que j'étais la Muse des poèmes amoureux. Et que j'attachais beaucoup d'importance à l'amour, sous quelque forme que ce soit. L'amitié, l'amour, toute forme d'affection que les humains éprouvaient, ça avait de la valeur. Les humains y mettaient parfois bien des notions derrière, certains allant même au sacrifice selon les cas.

Et quels sacrifices… Beaucoup m'avaient impressionnée, plus encore m'avaient attristée. Les sacrifices au nom de l'amitié tout autant que ceux au nom de l'amour d'ailleurs.

J'avais eu l'occasion d'inspirer quelques odes à l'amitié. Drake aimait en faire quelques fois.

- Tu penses à Drake là, non ? demanda Dick.  
- En effet.  
- Je l'ai deviné, parce que tu as toujours ce regard perdu dans le vide, et ce petit sourire aux lèvres quand c'est le cas.  
- Qui aurait cru que tu passais ton temps à m'observer, dis-je le sourire aux lèvres et le regard narquois.  
- Allons, tu es mon amie.  
- Depuis un petit moment, on dirait…

Il n'ajouta rien. Mais reprit au bout d'un moment.

- Dis-moi. Je me suis longtemps posé cette question. Mais, j'aurais aimé avoir ta réponse.  
- Demande donc, tu verras bien.  
- Est-ce que… Est-ce que… Tu... Tu ne crois pas que tu… Enfin… Est-ce que tu aurais pu aimer Drake ?

Aurais-je pu aimer Drake ? Drake et moi avions quelques points communs, et une affection profonde l'un envers l'autre, mais ça s'était toujours arrêté là.

- Je ne pense pas. Drake et moi avions nos délires, nous faisions souvent des choses qui dépassaient peut-être le domaine de l'amitié… Enfin, selon ce que les gens extérieurs auraient pu penser. Mais nous savions tous les deux que ça n'allait pas plus loin.  
- Oh ! C'est bizarre. Après qu'il ait appris sa maladie, vous agissiez vraiment comme un couple parfois. Sans les baisers et autres, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il y avait eu quelque chose.  
- Et si tu essayais de nous voir comme un frère et une sœur ?  
- Un frère et une sœur ?  
- C'est ce que j'ai dit, dis-je avec un sourire.

Il médita quelques temps.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.  
- Nous n'avons jamais été _amoureux_, Dick. Nous le savions tous les deux.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Puisque je te le dis. Il était juste là pour m'aider en cas de besoin, et j'en faisais de même. C'était des sentiments profonds, mais nous n'étions pas un couple.  
- Parce que…

Je ris.

- Je reconnais que ça prêtait à confusion parfois, mais nous étions comme ça tous les deux.  
- Je vois. Merci Bella… Je ne voulais pas te…  
- Respire, tu as le droit de vouloir une réponse. C'est normal.  
- Merci.

Ce simple « Merci » suffisait à décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait à mon égard. La journée finit par passer sans que nous ne nous en rendions compte. La nuit venait juste de tomber. Dick alla se coucher, et je restais bien tranquillement dehors, à contempler les étoiles. No allongé à côté de moi, je lui caressais distraitement la tête.

Je voulais savourer cette nuit, peut-être que j'angoissais parce que c'était peut-être l'une des dernières que je pourrais contempler.

_Tu as encore quelques jours devant toi pour trouver une solution Érato._

Le jour se levait, sans que le soleil ne se montre, une fois encore. Je rentrais dans la maison, et allais dans ma chambre.

Mes sœurs et moi nous préparions, puis nous partîmes pour nos emplois respectifs. No ne me quittait pas. Il vint avec moi jusqu'à mon cabinet. J'ouvris la porte, allais vérifier la boîte aux lettres. Il n'y avait rien. Puis j'allais ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer, et allais ensuite dans mon bureau. No allait s'installer dans son panier, et y piqua un somme.

On sonna.

C'était étrange, Angela ne sonnait pas. Et les rendez-vous ne commençaient pas avant une bonne demi-heure ce matin. Alors qui pouvait bien sonner ?

_Tu ne le sauras pas si tu ne vas pas ouvrir Érato !_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à No, qui ne s'était pas relevé. Il somnolait encore. S'il avait senti quelque chose de dangereux, il se serait aussitôt relevé. Mais non.

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Pour avoir Edward face à moi.

_Mais à quoi joue-t-il ?_

- Bonjour, dit-il. Ceci est pour toi.

Il me tendit un immense bouquet de fleurs. Je reconnus des roses rouges et blanches, des tulipes rouges et des œillets blancs. Le bouquet était artistiquement préparé, les fleurs se mélangeaient remarquablement bien, et les couleurs ressortaient incroyablement belles.

Je connaissais le symbole de toutes ces fleurs. Elles représentaient toutes l'amour. Alors quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que… ? demandai-je.  
- Euh… Je crois que j'ai été très maladroit envers toi. Je voulais pour cette fois faire les choses bien, dit-il.

Il inspira. Puis sembla se jeter à l'eau.

- Bella, je sais que ça peut sembler quelque peu soudain, même inattendu, étant donné que nous ne nous connaissons vraiment que depuis peu de temps. Mais, je n'ai jamais connu ça auparavant, et tous les membres de ma famille ont été formels. Je ressens pour toi ce que chacun ressent envers sa moitié. Bella, je sais que ça peut sembler irréaliste, mais je te prie de ne pas douter de mes sentiments. Bella, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vue, tu es devenue indispensable pour moi. Bella, je t'aime, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rendre heureuse.

J'attendais. Je voulais être sûre qu'il ne cherche pas à m'arracher une nouvelle fois le cœur pour le briser. Il dut voir que je ne répondrais pas, car il continua :

- Jamais je n'aurais dû agir de la sorte. Je ne sais comment je pourrais me faire pardonner. L'idée même de savoir que tu as été malheureuse à cause de moi me torture au plus haut point.

Il me regarda, des yeux brillants, implorant. Mais son regard restait tendre, et ce fut ce qui me décida. Je baissais le regard pour inspirer le parfum des fleurs. Je fermai les yeux et le savourais.

Comme ça sentait bon. J'aimais sentir ces saveurs qui se mariaient si bien. Je me redressais et ouvris les yeux. Je relevais la tête vers lui. Il me regardait avec le même regard, un regard plein de tendresse, et d'amour. Je le voyais.

J'avais si souvent vu ce regard chez les jeunes amoureux. Mais savoir que celui-ci m'était destiné y donnait un tout autre sens. Et une tout autre importance.

Mais je n'osais pas m'aventurer pour lui répondre. Peut-être le souvenir de ce week-end était encore trop présent.

_Il faut quand même que tu fasses quelque chose Érato ! Tu ne vas pas rester plantée là à ne rien dire !_

Oui, je devais dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

_Et pourquoi ne pas lui parler de mes inquiétudes ? Ça pourrait être un bon début ? Allez Érato ! Vas-y !_

- Edward, commençai-je.

Il me regarda, et je vis de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

- Je… Je voudrais tant croire ces mots, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois. Tu l'as fait une fois, rien ne t'empêche de le refaire.  
- Si ! m'interrompit-il. Mon cœur.  
- Je voudrais croire ces mots, je voudrais croire que les expressions que je vois dans tes yeux sont sincères. Mais je doute trop.  
- Bella, chuchota-t-il en levant une main près de mon visage. Je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir réagi comme ça.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'est nouveau, et que j'ai bêtement eu peur. Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je n'avais pas encore connu le Grand Amour, ni même aimé quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait. Et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir le faire. Apprends-moi, aide-moi à t'aimer, Bella.  
- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Bella ?

Cette question m'était revenue plusieurs fois, dès la première fois où il m'avait appelée Bella. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il le faisait.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, ton ami t'appelait comme ça, et j'ai trouvé que ça faisait plus intime, que… Oui, ça me donnait une certaine intimité avec toi. Mais, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Si ça te dérange…  
- Non, le coupai-je. C'est bon, j'aime bien Bella aussi.  
- Tant mieux.

Il posa lentement sa main sur ma joue. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux, savourant le contact de la paume de sa main contre ma joue. Sa main se glissa derrière ma tête, et m'attira contre lui. Je tenais toujours le bouquet de mes deux mains contre moi.

Je sentis son souffle près de moi visage. Je l'inspirais légèrement, sentant son souffle dans ma bouche. J'inhalais. Son souffle se fit plus fort. Je n'avais toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Il devait s'être rapproché encore. Allait-il se passer ce que je pensais qu'il allait se passer ?

Je sentis mon cœur, mon cœur attaché à cette apparence physique, mais qui reflétait mes émotions. Il battait de plus en plus vite, tambourinant dans ma poitrine, de plus en plus fort.

Le souffle d'Edward était plus fort lui aussi. Son visage devait être juste devant le mien. Son autre main vint caresser ma joue, lentement, me faisant ressentir des frissons.

Ce n'étaient pas des frissons dus au froid, mais à quelque chose d'autre. Etait-ce l'un des prémices de l'amour ?

_Arrête de te poser des questions Érato ! Vis le moment présent ! Focus, Érato, focus !_

Je sentais ses mains, son souffle sur mon visage. Puis quelque chose frôla mes lèvres. Ce fut un bref contact au début, puis ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement les miennes. Et au moment où ce fut le cas, je compris.

Je compris ce que ressentaient les humains quand ils embrassaient l'être aimé.

Je compris pourquoi les humains étaient toujours prêts à faire tant de sacrifices pour préserver leur amour.

Je compris pourquoi chaque contact était sacré.

Je compris pourquoi les humains avaient toujours du mal à mettre fin à un baiser d'amour.

Je compris que je ne voudrais plus jamais embrasser d'autres lèvres que les siennes.

Je compris que j'étais amoureuse de lui, pour l'éternité.

* * *

_Alors, alors ?_

_Bon, pour celles qui voulaient avoir plus d'infos sur la guerre, vous les avez enfin !_

_Allez, on se retrouve très vite !_

_Lot'_


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour ou bonsoir, à vous de choisir ! Voilà la suite !_

_Disclaimer : certains persos sont à Stephenie Meyer, mais pas tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, je restais un instant sans voix. Je ressentais un manque. Je voulais recommencer, encore et encore.

J'ouvris les yeux, Edward avait le même regard que moi. Ses mains tenaient toujours mon visage, il était si près…

Nous étions tous les deux dans le même état, le regard montrait que nous en avions encore envie. Je voyais beaucoup de choses dans celui d'Edward. Je voyais clairement qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de fuir.

Je me perdais dans son regard. J'y lisais de l'amour, de la tendresse, de l'affection, de l'envie, du désir. Et je ressentais tout cela moi aussi.

Je ne réfléchis même pas et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je voulais encore savourer cette sensation, sentir à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sentir ses mains qui tenaient mon visage contre le mien. Sentir l'amour dans son baiser.

Il semblait en avoir autant envie que moi. Je voulais passer mes bras autour de son corps, le sentir sous mes mains.

Mais, je ne voulais pas lâcher le bouquet. J'attachais toujours de l'importance aux cadeaux que l'on offrait, quels qu'ils soient. Mais je ne réfléchissais plus. J'attrapai le bouquet d'une main, et le décalai sur le côté. J'allais fourrager dans les cheveux d'Edward de l'autre et me pressai contre lui.

Je ne réfléchissais plus.

Je voulais sentir le corps d'Edward contre le mien. Je voulais ressentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour moi. Je voulais qu'il ressente l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui.

Nous nous séparâmes, hors d'haleine, chacun en voulant _encore_, chacun voulant _toucher_ l'autre.

Mon cœur battait vite, très vite. Je respirais très vite. J'expérimentais toutes ces émotions pour la première fois. C'était nouveau, complètement nouveau. Et j'aimais ça.

Pourtant, nous nous relâchâmes de concert, sans dire quoi que ce soit. Je repris le bouquet à deux mains, cela m'occupa un instant.

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Je devais dire quelque chose.

- Euh… J'ai l'impression que je dérange…

Angela. Je l'avais oubliée. Nous étions lundi, je devais travailler. Edward se redressa et se recula, un peu désorienté.

- Je…, commençai-je. Je vais travailler. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il. Je passerai te prendre quand tu auras fini.  
- D'accord.

Pourquoi avais-je accepté ? Ce qui me surprenait, c'était que j'avais accepté sans réfléchir. Il m'avait proposé de passer un instant avec lui, et j'avais aussitôt voulu vivre ce moment avec lui.

_Tu dérailles déjà Érato !_

Je secouai la tête et le regardai.

- Merci pour les fleurs. A ce soir, conclus-je avec un sourire.  
- A ce soir.

Et il s'éloigna. Je rentrai dans le cabinet et allai poser le bouquet sur mon bureau. No dormait toujours. Je m'assis derrière mon bureau pour tenter de faire le point.

Edward m'avait embrassée, je l'avais embrassé juste après. Et il avait dû partir. Et maintenant ? Que faisions-nous ? Nous devrions parler ce soir, pour savoir où nous en étions à présent. Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Dès le début. Cela n'était-il pas un peu trop soudain ? Disait-on « Je t'aime » dès le début ?

J'avais surtout vu des gens le dire plus tard, alors qu'ils se connaissaient, qu'ils se fréquentaient…

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Edward voulait-il me prouver son amour en me disant cela ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne lui avais pas répondu. J'avais eu l'occasion de lui dire que j'étais amoureuse de lui, sans aller plus loin.

Mais je n'avais pas dit que je l'aimais. Aurais-je dû le faire ? Que ce serait-il passé si je l'avais dit ?

_Déjà qu'il s'est enfui quand tu lui a dit que tu étais amoureuse de lui, imagine ce que ça aurait été si tu lui avais avoué ton amour…_

Présenté comme ça, ça paraissait raisonnable de n'avoir rien dit.

- Mlle Swan, votre premier rendez-vous est arrivé, dit Angela via l'interphone.  
- Très bien, envoyez-le-moi tout de suite.  
- D'accord.  
- Merci Angela.

_Occupe-toi de ton travail, tu repenseras à toute cette histoire plus tard, quand tu mettras les choses au point avec Edward. Focus, Érato, focus !_

Un couple arriva, et je me concentrai sur leur problème : manque de communication, d'après leurs discours. Un problème parfois délicat à résoudre, qui nécessitait de l'investissement de la part de chacun.

J'avais des personnes à aider, je devais arrêter de rêvasser.

_Allez, au travail !_

…

Ouf, ma journée était terminée. Angela venait de partir, je me retrouvais seule, No ronflant doucement dans son panier. Je posais mes coudes sur mon bureau, et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

Comme les humains pouvaient parfois être étranges. Certains venaient me consulter parce qu'ils avaient des problèmes, mais ils ne voulaient pas suivre mes conseils, prétextant qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien tous seuls. Pourquoi étaient-ils là alors ?

D'autres venaient, mais ils savaient déjà ce qu'il fallait faire, ils étaient très mathématiques, et voulaient que je confirme ce qu'ils pensaient, alors que la solution qu'ils avaient ne les mènerait nulle part. Bien évidemment, ils revenaient une semaine plus tard implorer mon aide. Comme quoi, écouter l'avis du conseiller conjugal était parfois une bonne idée.

Certains ne voulaient qu'une seule chose, me faire perdre mon temps. J'étais en général généreuse, et prenais mon temps pour écouter les problèmes de chacun. Alors je faisais face, et faisais comme si de rien n'était, souriant et écoutant les gens. Cette stratégie finissait par payer puisque les gens s'excusaient et partait.

D'autres me faisaient de la peine. Ces couples n'étaient pas destinés à durer, mais ils s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre. Le problème apparaissait quand l'un croisait son âme sœur, et je plaignais l'autre. Certains faisaient face, mais pas forcément les autres. Et ceux-là allaient rester malheureux pendant longtemps.

Dans certains couples, l'un d'entre avait été brisé par une quelconque épreuve, et l'autre n'arrivait pas forcément à suivre ses besoins. Et le couple partait à la dérive, principalement parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à communiquer entre eux.

Et moi ? Arriverais-je à communiquer avec Edward ? Il y avait un grand fossé entre nous. Sans oublier qu'il ne devait pas savoir que je connaissais son secret. Et je voulais être honnête et lui dire le mien. Mais comment allais-je faire ?

Et d'abord, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de tout révéler ?

…

De toute façon, ne rien dire était plus dangereux encore. Je ne voulais pas qu'il découvre tout, par exemple en me suivant là où il ne fallait pas aller… Et je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui arriverait dans ce cas.

S'il venait à se retrouver face à une des créatures de notre monde, je ne donnais pas cher de sa peau. Quand bien même il était un vampire, ceux de notre monde devaient bien être capables de s'en débarrasser s'il leur posait des problèmes.

Et si ça arrivait à cause de moi, je savais que je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Dring !

C'était la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Je me levai et allai voir. C'était Edward. Ah oui ! Il devait me prendre. Je supposais qu'il avait dû se renseigner sur mes horaires. Mais, je ne les avais pas affichés, alors comment avait-il su à quel moment je terminais ? M'avait-il surveillée ? N'était-il pas supposé être à l'université ?

Il fallait que j'arrête de me poser des questions de la sorte. J'allais finir par devenir folle. Je secouai la tête et regardai Edward.

- Bonsoir, dis-je.  
- Bonsoir, répondit-il. Je voulais savoir si tu avais terminé ta journée.  
- Oui, je n'ai plus personne à voir pour aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord. Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller quelque part ?  
- Où ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais nous devons discuter.  
- Je ferme tout et j'arrive.

Je retournai dans le cabinet pour fermer les fenêtres, et réveiller No.

- No, debout ! Nous partons !

Il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et finit par se lever. Je fermai les portes et sortis, fermant la porte d'entrée à clé. Edward parut surpris de me voir avec No.

- Tu emmènes ton chien ici ?  
- Disons que Dick a tendance à s'inquiéter pour moi, alors pour le rassurer, No vient avec moi.  
- Et ça marche ?  
- Bien sûr ! m'offusquai-je. No est parfaitement capable de me défendre si je lui demande.

Il eut un petit rire. Pensait-il au fait qu'il était un vampire ? Si c'était le cas, il devait penser que No ne pourrait rien contre lui. J'étais persuadée du contraire, mais je n'allais pas chercher à vérifier ça pour le moment.

- Et donc ? Où allons-nous ? demandai-je.  
- Et si nous allions boire un café en terrasse ?  
- D'accord.

Je l'imaginais mal boire un café, mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. Il m'entraina au petit café qui se situait au coin de la rue, et nous nous assîmes en terrasse. No s'allongea à mes côtés, surveillant Edward du coin de l'œil. Edward commanda deux cafés à une serveuse, et attendit qu'elle parte pour me parler.

Il était amusant de constater que la serveuse avait tenté d'attirer son regard à plusieurs reprises. Que ce soit en agitant son décolleté, ou en faisant quelques clins d'œil aguicheurs. Mais chaque tentative s'était soldée par un échec.

J'aurais voulu la plaindre, mais je n'y parvenais pas. Etait-ce parce qu'elle était habillée de façon à s'exhiber, voire même trop s'exhiber ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle ne jouait que sur son physique pour attirer les hommes ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle tentait de draguer tous les hommes présents dans le café ?

Son patron n'allait certainement pas apprécier ce jeu encore longtemps. Enfin, malheureusement pour elle, je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je me concentrai sur Edward, qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Alors, commençai-je. Où en sommes-nous ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Peut-être pouvons-nous dire que nous sortons ensemble, suggéra-t-il.  
- Peut-être. Tu n'as jamais… été dans cette situation ? hésitai-je.  
- Non. C'est probablement pour ça que j'ai été si maladroit.  
- Maladroit… Oui, on peut le dire.  
- Je te demande pardon Bella.  
- Ça va, tu l'as déjà dit plusieurs fois. Si je n'avais pas voulu te pardonner, penses-tu vraiment que je serais ici ?  
- Non, admit-il.

Puis il resta silencieux. Monsieur n'était, de toute évidence, pas habitué à ce genre de relations. Il fallait peut-être que je l'aiguille.

- Donc, je suppose que j'ai le droit de te considérer comme mon petit-ami, dis-je avec un sourire.  
- On dirait bien.

Il avait retrouvé le sourire, ce qui me fit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors… Qu'est-ce que mon petit-ami aime faire de ses journées ?

Il parut surpris par ma question. Pourtant, nous allions passer du temps ensemble, apprendre nos goûts, nos intérêts, et les moyens de rendre l'autre heureux.

- Eh bien, je suis encore à l'université. Je suis des études de médecine, j'en suis à ma quatrième année, expliqua-t-il.  
- Tu comptes faire quelle spécialité ?  
- Chirurgie, comme le fait mon père.  
- Ton père ?  
- Carlisle Cullen, il travaille à l'hôpital de la ville.  
- Oui, mes sœurs m'en ont parlé. J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends bien avec lui.  
- Oui, je l'admire.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Pour sa patience, pour son courage, sa bonté, sa grandeur d'âme, sa générosité, et bien d'autres qualités que je n'aurais jamais.  
- Allons, je suis persuadée du contraire.  
- Nous verrons, dit-il en se reculant sur sa chaise.

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là avec les deux cafés. Je pensai qu'elle avait mis beaucoup de temps pour faire les deux cafés. Avait-elle attendu le moment opportun pour les apporter ?

- Voici votre café Monsieur. Madame, dit-elle à mon intention en posant les cafés. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

Il ne m'échappa qu'elle ne regardait qu'Edward. Il avait pincé les lèvres quand elle avait posé les cafés. Je ne compris pas pourquoi. En tout cas, il ne prenait même pas le temps de la regarder. Alors elle restait et attendait. Je devais intervenir.

- Ce sera tout, merci. Si nous avons besoin de quelque chose, nous vous appellerons, promis-je.  
- Très bien, répondit-elle, ne fixant qu'Edward. S'il vous faut autre chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.  
- Nous n'y manquerons pas, répondis-je.

Edward ne la regardait toujours pas, elle s'éloigna en grognant.

- Et, avec le reste de ta famille, c'est comment ?  
- Comment ça ?

Il semblait un peu inquiet. Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

- Vous vous entendez bien ?  
- Oui. Sauf avec Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient devenus insupportables pendant un temps. Mais grâce à toi, ce n'est plus le cas. Toute ma famille n'a d'ailleurs qu'une seule envie : te bénir.  
- Ils m'ont déjà envoyé des fleurs, me rappelai-je.

Nous rîmes.

- C'était si terrible que ça ?  
- Tu n'as pas idée.

J'attendais qu'il développe, ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Ils se disputaient sans cesse, se querellant pour un oui, pour un non. Et si on essayait d'intervenir, ça devenait une véritable guerre, parce que chacun voulait prouver qu'il avait raison. Ils voulaient que nous prenions position. Du coup, nous nous tenions à l'écart, mais la tension était palpable. Une étincelle, et ça repartait de plus belle. Ils nous rendaient vraiment fous. Heureusement, c'est terminé maintenant.  
- Ravie d'avoir mis fin à ce calvaire, ris-je.  
- Calvaire, oui, c'est le meilleur moyen de le qualifier. Merci encore.  
- Je t'en prie, c'est mon travail.  
- Et toi, comment ma petite-amie occupe-t-elle ses journées ?  
- En dehors de mon travail ?  
- Oui.  
- J'aime bien bouquiner, chanter et danser avec Dick.

Je vis qu'il grimaçait quand je mentionnai Dick. Mais je ne fis pas attention.

- Ou alors m'occuper de No. Quand il est d'humeur joyeuse, on rigole bien.  
- Et tes sœurs ?  
- Nous n'avons pas vraiment l'habitude de nous côtoyer. Mais nous nous sommes toujours bien entendues. Nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde comme on dit.  
- Mais, comment se fait-il que vous viviez tous les trois dans la même maison ?  
- Ça ne date que de cet été. Nos parents sont décédés, mais nous ne voulions pas abandonner la maison. Nous nous y sommes attachées, alors nous avons décidé de nous y installer quelques temps.  
- Quelques temps ? releva-t-il.  
- Nous n'allons pas cohabiter toutes les trois éternellement, ironisai-je. La maison est un peu trop petite pour nous tous. Sans oublier Dick et No.  
- Dick ?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi Dick ?  
- Ça veut dire quoi cette question ?

Je l'avais demandé sur un ton interrogateur, pas soupçonneux du tout.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu vis sous le même toit que lui.  
- C'est mon ami, et il y avait un peu de place dans la maison. Je n'allais pas le laisser à l'hôtel.  
- Ami ?  
- Ne serais-tu pas jaloux par hasard ? demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

Edward resta silencieux quelques secondes. J'en profitai pour boire mon café. Edward ne répondait toujours pas.

- Tu sais, je suis conseillère conjugale, j'ai l'habitude de voir des gens jaloux. Alors j'ai une petite idée de ce que tu ressens. Je comprends. Je sais ce qu'est la jalousie.

Je savais ce que la jalousie signifiait. L'autre craignait que son compagnon n'aille voir ailleurs, il se trouvait dévalorisé et avait peur d'être laissé de côté. Le jaloux avait donc envie d'avoir ce qui attirait ainsi le regard de son compagnon… Compagnon qui ne comprenait pas forcément la situation ou l'origine de la colère de l'autre. S'en suivait des disputes, des déchirements, des couples brisés…

- Je suis peut-être un peu jaloux, admit Edward, me tirant de mes réflexions.  
- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Dick et moi. Surtout qu'il a tendance à préférer une compagnie plus… masculine, dirons-nous.

Je ris de voir Edward embarrassé. Je constatais qu'il ne rougissait pas. Avait-on déjà vu un vampire rougir ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler…

- Je me sens ridicule, confessa Edward.  
- Je confirme, tu es ridicule. Mais tu es trop mignon quand tu as cet air embarrassé.

Il releva la tête vers moi, un petit sourire sur le visage.

- Quand tu es désemparé, continuai-je. Tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux, ça me donne toujours envie de faire pareil, plonger mes mains dedans à mon tour. Et quand ils sont décoiffés comme ça, tu es irrésistible.

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de le dire. C'était sorti tout seul.

- Irrésistible…, médita-t-il. C'est bon à savoir, ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Je me penchais inconsciemment vers lui, attirée, prisonnière de son regard. Nos visages se rapprochaient lentement. La main d'Edward se leva au-dessus de la table et alla attraper la mienne. J'entrelaçai nos doigts. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je l'avais fait.

Puis quelque chose me percuta.

La magie du moment était rompue. Je baissais la tête et vis No qui s'était relevé, percutant ma chaise par la même occasion. Je soupirai, légèrement agacée.

- Merci No, marmonnai-je.

Je me redressais et regardai Edward, qui semblait bizarre. Il affichait un air, comme s'il avait réussi à échapper à quelque chose.

- Tout va bien ? demandai-je.  
- Oui, répondit-il brutalement.

Puis il resta silencieux.

_Bon, niveau relationnel, ce n'est pas encore ça…_

J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand je sentis une âme en quête d'inspiration. Le devoir m'appelait. Mais, je devais d'abord me débarrasser d'Edward.

- Bon, je crois que je vais rentrer, dis-je.  
- Quoi ? Mais, on ne devait pas… discuter ?  
- J'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire, et je ne peux pas me permettre d'arriver en retard.  
- Tu veux que je te dépose ?  
- Non, ça ira. Je vais marcher, ce n'est pas très loin. On se voit demain ? demandai-je en me levant.  
- Je te prendrai demain matin.  
- Tu ne dois pas aller en cours ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes cours. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.  
- D'accord. A demain alors, dis-je avec un sourire.

No se leva, et nous partîmes. Je savais que je devais faire vte et disparaitre de sa vue, sinon, ça deviendrait compliqué. J'attrapai No par son collier, et nous disparûmes en pleine rue. Les humains ne faisaient pas attention à ce qui les entourait, ce qui rendait facile la disparition.

Je nous entrainais sur la plage, trouvant le jeune poète qui avait besoin de moi. J'allai derrière lui, et lus par-dessus son épaule. Il s'agissait d'une ode à la mer, dans laquelle le jeune y mettait sa tristesse.

Ça n'était pas terrible. Je devais l'aider.

_Vas-y mon grand, ferme les yeux, inspire à fond._

…

_Voilà, laisse les mots venir !_

Il prit son calepin, et écrivit tout d'un coup. Je regardai à nouveau par-dessus son épaule :

«_ Murmure autour de ma nacelle,  
Douce mer dont les flots chéris,  
Ainsi qu'une amante fidèle,  
Jettent une plainte éternelle  
Sur ces poétiques débris._

_Que j'aime à flotter sur ton onde.  
A l'heure où du haut du rocher  
L'oranger, la vigne féconde,  
Versent sur ta vague profonde  
Une ombre propice au nocher !_

_Souvent, dans ma barque sans rame,  
Me confiant à ton amour,  
Comme pour assoupir mon âme,  
Je ferme au branle de ta lame  
Mes regards fatigués du jour._

_Comme un coursier souple et docile  
Dont on laisse flotter le mors,  
Toujours, vers quelque frais asile,  
Tu pousses ma barque fragile  
Avec l'écume de tes bords._

_Ah! berce, berce, berce encore,  
Berce pour la dernière fois,  
Berce cet enfant qui t'adore,  
Et qui depuis sa tendre aurore  
N'a rêvé que l'onde et les bois!_

_Le Dieu qui décora le monde  
De ton élément gracieux,  
Afin qu'ici tout se réponde,  
Fit les cieux pour briller sur l'onde,  
L'onde pour réfléchir les cieux._

_Aussi pur que dans ma paupière,  
Le jour pénètre ton flot pur,  
Et dans ta brillante carrière  
Tu sembles rouler la lumière  
Avec tes flots d'or et d'azur._

_Aussi libre que la pensée,  
Tu brises le vaisseau des rois,  
Et dans ta colère insensée,  
Fidèle au Dieu qui t'a lancée,  
Tu ne t'arrêtes qu'à sa voix._

_De l'infini sublime image,  
De flots en flots l'oeil emporté  
Te suit en vain de plage en plage,  
L'esprit cherche en vain ton rivage,  
Comme ceux de l'éternité._

_Ta voix majestueuse et douce  
Fait trembler l'écho de tes bords,  
Ou sur l'herbe qui te repousse,  
Comme le zéphyr dans la mousse,  
Murmure de mourants accords._

_Que je t'aime, ô vague assouplie,  
Quand, sous mon timide vaisseau,  
Comme un géant qui s'humilie,  
Sous ce vain poids l'onde qui plie  
Me creuse un liquide berceau._

_Que je t'aime quand, le zéphire  
Endormi dans tes antres frais,  
Ton rivage semble sourire  
De voir dans ton sein qu'il admire  
Flotter l'ombre de ses forêts!_

_Que je t'aime quand sur ma poupe  
Des festons de mille couleurs,  
Pendant au vent qui les découpe,  
Te couronnent comme une coupe  
Dont les bords sont voilés de fleurs!_

_Qu'il est doux, quand le vent caresse  
Ton sein mollement agité,  
De voir, sous ma main qui la presse,  
Ta vague, qui s'enfle et s'abaisse  
Comme le sein de la beauté!_

_Viens, à ma barque fugitive  
Viens donner le baiser d'adieux;  
Roule autour une voix plaintive,  
Et de l'écume de ta rive  
Mouille encor mon front et mes yeux._

_Laisse sur ta plaine mobile  
Flotter ma nacelle à son gré,  
Ou sous l'antre de la sibylle,  
Ou sur le tombeau de Virgile :  
Chacun de tes flots m'est sacré._

_Partout, sur ta rive chérie,  
Où l'amour éveilla mon coeur,  
Mon âme, à sa vue attendrie,  
Trouve un asile, une patrie,  
Et des débris de son bonheur,_

_Flotte au hasard : sur quelque plage  
Que tu me fasses dériver,  
Chaque flot m'apporte une image;  
Chaque rocher de ton rivage  
Me fait souvenir ou rêver.. _»

[« Adieux à la mer », Alphonse de Lamartine, _Nouvelles méditations poétiques_]

C'était beau. J'eus une larme sous le coup de l'émotion que soulevait ce poème. L'histoire avait été remplie de nombreux poètes, romanciers, peintres et autres artistes capables de transmettre toutes leurs émotions par écrit, ou en peinture. Et je me trouvais transportée à chaque fois que je lisais ou que je voyais ce genre d'œuvre. Car oui, il s'agissait de véritables œuvres d'art.

No se frotta contre ma cheville, me faisant revenir sur Terre. Je m'accroupis près de lui et lui caressais la tête. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, j'étais toujours émue par ce poème.

J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et fus assaillie par mes sœurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ?  
- Je croyais que tu rentrais plus tôt !  
- Hola ! répondis-je. On se calme. J'avais du travail, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.  
- Oh… Oui…  
- D'ailleurs, je dois y aller moi aussi, ajouta Terpsichore.

Elle se leva et quitta la maison.

- Houla ! Moi aussi ! s'exclama Euterpe.

Elle quitta la maison en courant et disparus avant que je n'eus le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bon, il ne reste plus que nous No. Dick ne devrait pas tarder, remarque, ajoutai-je en regardant la pendule.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, Dick arriva à ce moment-là.

- Hello ma biche ! Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien.  
- Regarde-moi, dit-il en soulevant mon menton. Il y a quelque chose de différent aujourd'hui…

Puis il se mit à sautiller tout autour de moi. J'éclatais de rire. Dick était une véritable commère quand il le voulait, et dans ces situations-là, il innovait toujours. Et c'était à chaque fois plus drôle.

- Raconte-moi ! Je veux tout savoir ! Illumine mon cœur de tes amours ! Raconte-moi !

Je partis dans un vrai fou rire. Dick ne m'avait encore jamais fait ce genre de numéro. C'était une première.

- D'accord, je vais te raconter, mais d'abord pourrais-tu arrêter de sauter partout ? Tu me donnes le tournis là.

Il s'exécuta et m'entraîna sur le canapé. Nous nous assîmes, et il attendit.

- Alors voilà… Edward est venu tenter de se faire pardonner ce matin. Avec un bouquet de fleurs, précisai-je.  
- Ouh ! Il fait quand même attention aux détails ! applaudit-il. Et après ?  
- J'ai eu droit à une petite déclaration d'amour, un baiser, un autre baiser…  
- Raconte ! Je veux les détails !

Je le couchais sur le canapé, et m'installai sur lui, m'appuyant sur un coude. Il croisa les bras derrière sa tête pour être à l'aise, et attendit que je continue. J'imitai quelqu'un qui marchait sur son torse avec mon autre main.

- Je crois que tu es en train de t'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux qui porte le doux nom de « vie privée de Bella », souris-je.  
- Ma biche, il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous.

Je ris, songeant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

- C'était doux, tendre, rempli d'amour, d'affection, d'émotion.  
- Et après ?  
- J'ai eu envie de recommencer, racontai-je, le regard rêveur.  
- Et ?  
- On a recommencé, dis-je avec un regard pétillant et un grand sourire.

Nous sourîmes tous les deux, et restâmes silencieux un moment. Dick semblait soucieux. Je devinai qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire.

- Dick, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?  
- Je vais devoir rentrer aux Etats-Unis quelques temps.  
- Rien de grave j'espère ?  
- Non, mais je dois aller là-bas pour régler quelque chose.  
- Quelque chose ?

Dick tournait la tête, fuyait mon regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Dick ? demandai-je.  
- Je risque de devoir rester là-bas un moment.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- La maison de mes parents a brûlé.  
- Hein ? m'exclamai-je en me redressant.  
- Mes parents sont super angoissés maintenant. Il faut vraiment que j'aille les aider.

Il me mentait encore.

- Dick, pitié, arrête de me mentir. Je veux la vérité. Je peux tout entendre.

Il se redressa, hésitant à parler.

- Dick, tu es mon ami, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Il ne parlait toujours pas. Je le détaillais du regard. Il semblait fatigué, il était un peu trop pâle par rapport à son habitude.

- Tu es malade ? demandai-je. C'est ça ?  
- Oui, dit-il lentement. J'ai fait un malaise il y a quelques jours. J'ai atterri à l'hôpital, et on m'a fait passer toute une batterie de scanner.  
- Les résultats sont tombés aujourd'hui, devinai-je.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas devant moi.

- Bella, je ne voulais pas t'en parler, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes ! Je me souviens du regard que tu affichais tous les jours quand Drake n'était plus dans la même salle que nous. Je ne veux pas revoir cette expression sur toi.

Mais pourquoi parlait-il de Drake ? Se pouvait-il que…

- Tu as un cancer toi aussi, dis-je lentement.

Il s'arrêta net, et revint auprès de moi, s'agenouillant devant moi.

- Bella, dit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes. Ça va aller, on l'a détecté très tôt, je suis encore jeune, je m'en sortirai.  
- Drake a tenu le même discours si tu te souviens bien.

Il détourna le regard, puis secoua la tête, et me força à le regarder.

- Bella, je vais rentrer aux Etats-Unis, et me faire soigner. D'accord ?

J'hochais la tête, quelques larmes avaient commencé à couler.

- Et dire que je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer. Bella, je ne te laisserai pas, compris ? Je vais me battre, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être sûr que tu ne sois jamais malheureuse. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et je veux veiller sur toi.

Il essuya mes larmes. Je gardais sa main contre ma joue, voulant sentir qu'il était auprès de moi. Il ne m'avait de quel cancer il souffrait. Mais je ne voulais pas avoir la réponse. Je ne voulais pas revivre ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drake.

Je lâchais sa main. Il ramena mes mains dans les siennes, devant lui.

- Tu pars quand ? demandai-je.  
- Je prends la navette cette nuit, pour attraper le premier avion demain matin.  
- Je te conduirai à la gare, affirmai-je.  
- Bella…  
- Je te conduirai à la gare, répétai-je. Et c'est non-négociable, précisai-je.

Je me levai et allais dans la cuisine boire un grand verre d'Ambroisie, suivi d'un grand verre de Nectar. Je les vidais d'un coup. J'entendis Dick entrer dans la cuisine. Je me retournais vers lui.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, conseillai-je.  
- Bella, sois pas comme ça.  
- Tu plaisantes là ? Tu te dis mon meilleur ami, et tu me caches ce genre de choses ? Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance !  
- Bella…

Il vint me prendre dans ses bras, j'avais recommencé à pleurer.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu revives ce qu'il s'est passé avec Drake. Tu es une fille bien, tu ne mérites pas de vivre ce genre de truc.  
- Toi non plus.  
- Je voulais prendre soin de toi. Je comprends que j'ai mal agi. J'aurais dû t'en parler dès le début. Pardonne-moi, Bella.

Je restai silencieuse un moment, me laissant bercer par Dick. Je comprenais pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu m'en parler. Je n'arrêtai pas de me dire que j'en aurais probablement fait autant à sa place.

- Je te pardonne, marmonnai-je.

Il m'attrapa par les épaules pour me placer en face de lui.

- Je vais me battre Bella. Je vais lutter.  
- Et je te soutiens. Je te soutiendrai toujours.  
- Merci ma biche.

Il me serra dans ses bras.

- M'accorderais-tu une danse ? demanda-t-il.  
- Dick… Tu dois te reposer…  
- Une danse, ma biche. Juste une. J'en ai besoin.

Moi aussi, j'en avais besoin. J'attrapai le petit poste et nous entrainai dehors, derrière la maison. J'allumai le poste, Dick tendit sa main vers moi. Je l'attrapais.

- Lâche-toi, dit-il en m'attirant vers lui.  
- Laisse-toi aller, répondis-je en me mettant en place.

La musique s'éleva.

_Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

_Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

Je jouais le jeu, et chantai en même temps. Dick en faisait de même.

_Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?_

Je lui transmettais ma confiance, mon soutien. Il me montrait son envie de se battre, sa volonté de ne pas laisser la maladie gagner. Il me montrait qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Quels que soient les obstacles, il ne laisserait rien l'arrêter. Il soulèverait monts et montagnes si ça pouvait m'aider.

_Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins ?  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_

_Il y en a qui referaient leur passé_  
_Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête_  
_Jusqu'au matin_  
_D'autres qui prieraient..._  
_D'autres qui prieraient…_

Je crois que je ne changerais rien au passé si j'en avais eu la possibilité. Nous nous étions rencontrés, nous nous étions appréciés, nous avions vécu, et ça s'arrêtait là. Nous avions été heureux, et j'espérais que nous aurions encore l'occasion de passer de bons moments ensemble.

_Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?_

Je connaissais Dick depuis des années, et l'idée qu'un jour, il partirait comme l'avait fait Drake me brisait le cœur. Le départ de Drake avait été si… brutal. Je ne voulais pas que Dick vive la même chose.

_Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai... Je t'aimerai_

Oui, j'aimerai toujours Dick. Je savais qu'il serait toujours avec moi. Il était mon ami, depuis des années. Je ne lui cachais rien, enfin, je ne lui disais pas vraiment tout concernant ma nature, mais Dick ne voulait pas savoir.

_Et toi, dis-moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras  
Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai  
Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Moi, je t'aimerai... moi, je t'aimerai_

Nous terminâmes notre danse dans le même état. Chacun ne quittant pas l'autre des yeux, en sueur, conscient que chaque moment passé ensemble avait une grande valeur, et que celui-ci pourrait bien être l'un des derniers.

* * *

_C'est tout… pour le moment !_

_On se retrouve bientôt (peut-être pas la semaine prochaine, j'ai peur de finir par prendre du retard dans mon écriture, il va falloir que je m'y remette un peu…)_

_Lot'_


End file.
